Naruto bonds of a jinchuriki
by AP Edwards
Summary: This is a story about Shippuden era,  Naruto and Temari being forced into a marriage by the Sand and Leaf village Councils. I know it's been done before but please enjoy it anyways. It will follow the anime/manga pretty closely, though not 100 percent.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Changes **

It was a little over a week since the end of the fourth shinobi war which had lasted several weeks and things were beginning to return to normal in the Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. It was very fortunate that while there had been casualties, they were relatively small in comparison to the third shinobi war, and this was due almost entirely to the efforts of Naruto Uzumaki. Even though Kabuto had been defeated , Madara Uchiha had once again escaped , though with his massive injuries, thanks to Naruto and Temari's deadly wind combo attacks, most didn't think he would survive for long and if he did, he would be powerless. Most of the allied ninja had returned to their respected villages, with the exception of those from Suna, the village hidden in the sand. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari in particular had wanted to stay and visit their friends for a while.

It was currently the early hours of morning, around 7am, and Gaara was mediating as usual, anticipating his chance to visit the person he considered not only his first friend , but his best friend as well, Naruto. With all that had happened over the years, there hadn't been much time to spend time with him, like he had wished, what with the Akatsuki, him becoming Kazekage, Naruto training with the late Jiraiya, and of course, the recent war.

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Senju, was sitting in her chair , glaring at the mountains of paperwork that sat on her desk, and in more stacks, on the floor. _Maybe if I stare at it long enough I can catch it on fire, and I can say it was lost due to reason beyond my control… like any kind of good luck like that would happen.. _she though to herself, sighing."I might as well get started" Tsunade said out loud. " The sooner I do, the sooner I can take a sake break…. As long as Shizune isn't around to see my access my secret sake stash, that is.."

She picked up a random paper from a stack in front of her and looked at the date on the top of it. _hmm.. This is from when the freak job Danzo was in charge, during my time in the coma…. _she thought as she began to read the memo. " Lets see… a request for a political marriage between a ninja of the leaf and a ninja of the sand after the Leaf village is rebuilt enough from the attack by Pain. ..Certainly a strange request…" Tsunade said looking at it. "Wait, it already approved by the Council and Danzo, when he was acting Hokage? Who was it for… what! SHIZUNE !, GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Not a moment later, Shizune burst in the door, dropping folders all over the place. "Lady Tsunade, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"THIS, READ IT!" Tsunade said, gripping the edge of her desk so hard it was cracking into pieces.

Shizune took the now partially wrinkled paper and looked it over, before looking up at Tsunade. "Danzo approved this? Why?" Shizune asked, wide-eyed. " Can you override it?"

"No, I can't, damn it!" Tsunade said, breaking off the corner of desk she was still gripping hard. " What I want to know now is, why would Gaara approve of this!"

"Maybe.. maybe he didn't, maybe the Sand village council did while he was at the Kage Summit" Shizune said, dropping the paper onto the desk. " Which means,… he can't change it anymore then we can, right?"

"Damn it!, I can't believe those stupid, fucking, pig headed assholes in the council did this kind of crap!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist into the desk leaving a large indent in it's surface. "… There's no way out of this… Anbu Crow, go tell Naruto I need to see him,.. I need to explain this bullshit to him"

The Anbu nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

" You have every right to be mad, but you should try to watch your language, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said, picking up the folders she had dropped a few minutes ago. " You need to think about how this is going to affect poor Naruto, that's your top priority"

"Yes, I know… your right… as usual." Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. " Bring me some herbal tea will you?, I need to calm down…in fact while you do that,.. Anbu Ox, go grab… 5 bowls of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen .. Naruto going to need to calm when he here's this as well"

" Something tells me, this is going to be a long day for everyone.. especially poor Naruto" Said the Anbu, before she too, disappeared.

Speaking of Naruto, he was currently walking up, or rather running up the stairs of the Hokage tower, to see what Tsunade had wanted him for. Though he was in a more or less good mood now he wasn't entirely happy with his wake up message, where he had been woken out of a half asleep state as he was eating breakfast by an Anbu. He had ending up spilling some of his cereal, which the Anbu had snickered about, until Naruto had grabbed a handful of the wet cereal of the floor and hit the Anbu square in the face with it. The now irritated Anbu then quickly gave Naruto the message about the Hokage wanting to see him ASAP ,and just as quickly left, grumbling . Naruto ,then grabbed his toast and got dressed, eating as he did, before jumping out his window and bounding across the rooftops towards the tower.

As usual, when Naruto arrived at the door to Tsunade's office he didn't bother to knock and simply kicked open the door. " Hey, I'm here Grandma Tsunade, what's up?" He said, walking in.

"It's about time you showed up, brat, have a seat, I got you some ramen, for a special treat, so be grateful" Tsunade said, sipping her tea. " go ahead it's not poisoned, it's from that Ichiraku ramen stand you like so damn much"

"Free ramen?, you are my favorite person in the world ,Grandma !" He said jumping into the chair, grabbing the first bowl and slurping away. " By the way, was this all you wanted?"

"No, but go ahead and eat first, we'll talk about the important thing after your done" Tsunade said, finishing her tea. " Just hurry, it's quite important you know"

"It is?" Naruto asked, noodles hanging out his mouth. " What is it, maybe I should eat later"

"Your actually turning down ramen? Are you felling sick or something?" Tsunade asked, in disbelieve.

Naruto put down his now empty bowl and looked at her. " We all know Ramen is like the king of all foods in the world.. But even I know that there are some things more important then Ramen."

Tsunade smiled and thought, _Naruto , you really are growing up.. I'm positive that if Kushina and Minato were still alive, they be as proud of you as I am… _"Ok. But I warn you .. This is not something I'm happy about, as my now broken desk can contest to" Tsunade said, gesturing to the dents, cracks and the broken corner on her desk. "Now,.. Apparently while I was out of commission and that …nut bag, Danzo was in charge, a agreement was made between the Sand and Leaf villages. A marriage agreement, to be exact.."

"A marriage agreement? ..who the ones there forcing to marry, and why would Gaara agree to this kind of thing?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. " I don't think he would make this kind of agreement."

"Well, me and Shizune think it was made by the Suna council, during the Kage Summit, before Gaara returned to his village." Tsunade replied, resting her chin on her folding hands in front of her. " In any case, this agreement was somewhat forgotten due to the recent war, but now that things are winding down, it will have to be implemented. Further more, we only know of the groom who has been chosen from are village, were not sure who the bride from not the sand village will be, yet"

"Uh.. Who's the guy?…" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous. " Anyone I know?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes before saying " yes you do… they want the groom from the Leaf village to be an individual who was the hero of both the Pain incident and the fourth shinobi war... They want you, Naruto"

She didn't hear a response and opened one eye to look a Naruto, and watched him stand up, with a neutral expression on his face. "I'll be back in a second, grandma"

Tsunade watched as Naruto walked over to the window and climbed out, heading up to the roof. It was silent for a minute then she heard him yell out at the top of his lungs " SON OF A BITCH, WHAT THE HELL!"

Shizune came walking into Tsunade's office and saw Tsunade banging her head on the desk. She also heard Naruto shouting out all kinds of nonsense form the roof.

"I take Naruto knows the bad news" Shizune asked, sadly. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"Not in terms of stopping the marriage… however there are some ways to work this to Naruto's advantage" "Tsunade said, picking her head off of her desk.

"Does matter, I'm not doing it, Grandma!" Naruto said, sitting on the windowsill, with his arms cross. "There's no way I'm marring anyone right now, so there,!"

"Naruto stop acting like a baby, it's not like I want this for you, anymore then you do… and if you refuse there could be serious consequences for you and our village" Tsunade said, shaking her. " Now as I just said, I'm not about to let you do this with out the two councils agreeing to some things that will help you out, and give you what you deserve"

"What I deserve?…. We'll kind of advantages are we talking about here,, grandma Tsunade?" Asked Naruto, standing up with his arms now at his side " Not that I agree to this or anything… But…. they better be really good!"

"There's no way out of this Naruto, believe me, I thought of every loophole I think of, and nothing could stop this." Tsunade said, solemnly. "…..Now as for the things I can do for you….. First I'll require 2 witnesses . Shizune, go fetch either Sakura or Ino from the clinic for me."

"Right" Shizune replied, opening the door and walking out.

Not a moment had passed however, when she reappeared in the doorway, with Sakura. " Turns out Sakura was on her way to receive her daily routines from you, I met her in the hallway here."

"Good, saves you a trip and us time . Sakura step forward with Shizune and close the door ,while your at it." Tsunade said standing up. "First, I need to activate a privacy seal."

"But before I do this, Naruto, I need your permission to reveal your parentage to, Sakura, and soon after, everyone else in the village" Tsunade said, looking at Naruto seriously. " Can I?"

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding to her. "Yeah I guess, I trust Sakura here 100 percent… as for the rest of the villagers.. It was bound to get out eventually anyway. I guess they'll have to get use to it"

She smiled, nodded and activated the seal before reaching into a drawer in her desk and pulling out a folded up jacket.

"Here, take this Naruto, but don't unfold it yet" Tsunade said, to him. "Now on this day, in the Autumn of this year, I, Tsunade of the Senju, and the Sannin, the fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves, here by promote Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze to the rank of Special Jonin!, Congratulations!"

No one spoke for a moment , and everyone was bug-eyed. Finally, Sakura said, "Namakaze! As in the Forth Hokage!, that's Naruto's Father?"

Naruto did his usual neck rub, with a smile in response. "Yeah ,well.."

"That's right. And his mom was Kushina Uzumaki, better know to some as the Red-Hot Habanero, due to her temper and red hair." Tsunade said, grinning. " Now then, even though the council could and would block a normal promotion of Jonin to you, they have no say in me appointing you the title of Special Jonin."

"What's the difference, grandma?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Not much, mainly it has to due with the type of training you receive and how you earn the title." Shizune said, pitching in. " Jonin is earned by advancing to Chunin first then taking a Jonin Exam. Special Jonin on the other hand is appointed by the Kage of the village, and can be giving to a ninja of any rank, including Genin"

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, before jumping and giving Tsunade a bear hug, almost knocking the woman over. "thank you, thank you, thank you !"

"Easy Naruto, as you like to regularly point out, I'm not young woman anymore." Tsunade said, hugging him back. "I'm glad you like it, but that's not the only thing's your getting. You'll also receive normal Jonin mission pay,.. And the rights to your father and mother's wills, including the Namakaze mansion."

"My parent's house?" Naruto asked pulling away from Tsunade " Is there… pictures of them there?"

"Yes, plenty of them. In fact Sarutobi made sure it would remain untouched by anyone, until you were ready for it, so it has far more of your parent's belongings then just pictures." Tsunade said smiling. "Speaking of which, you can look at and put on that jacket now"

Naruto unfolded it and they all looked at it. It was as long , as big and looked a lot like his Toad Sage coat, except it was black with dark orange flames at the bottom, instead of red with black flames. It also had the Japanese characters for Special Jonin sewn in on the back.

"Wow, you look really handsome in it , Naruto" Sakura said smiling. "Congratulations, you earned it. By the way why is all this stuff happening all of a sudden?.. Naruto? What… what's the matter?"

Naruto just put his head down, so Tsunade explained the arranged marriage thing to her. To say she was angry was a bit of an understatement, and after her own rant, Tsunade's desk was completely destroyed, the victim of two woman with monster strength and a Jinchuriki.

" So we don't even know who this bitch.. I mean girl, is?" Sakura asked , her fist clenched.

"No we haven't received word yet, from the Sand council." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "I just know Gaara isn't going to be any more happy about this then we are… I sent a messenger bird to where he's staying in our village right now, so we should expect a visit from him many time now. "

Sure enough, not a minute later, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked in with Gaara opening the door with his sand, keeping his arms crossed. " This ..is unacceptable." Gaara said, in his usual slow deliberate style of taking. " I was never informed of this,… they went behind back. I am not pleased."

"Your not the only one Gaara." Tsunade said, gesturing to Naruto who was sitting, with his arms crossed. She explained when she believed it had been written, and about the recent request of the Suna Council, to activate the contract. "… and that's the way it seems to be. I sent a speedy message to elders in your village, and requested a response and quickly as possible. At the very least We need to know who they'll be sending, all they said was it was a female kunoichi of high standings in the there village."

"High standings?.. Then I think I know who'll they use to marry Naruto… though I'd rather wait for a reply to be sure" Gaara said, opening his eyes, which had been closed. " As soon as we receive a reply, we need to meet here again"

"I…. am sorry I can help you get out of this, Naruto. You are …my best friend, and I wish I could help in this situation" Gaara said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder .

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything, despite the good news of the promotion and getting his mom and dad's stuff he was still down about the marriage. Temari, who was still extremely grateful to Naruto for him help saving her brother over the years, and who considered him a friend ,crouched down in front of Naruto.

"Don't worry, you can consider me, Gaara and Kankuro your family.. And we'll help in anyway we can, ..I promise" Temari said, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. After a moment, Naruto hugged her back before releasing, and letting her stand up.

"Thanks, Temari" Naruto said, smiling slightly.

Temari smiled back and said " Now, enough gloom and doom shit, lets good do something, all of us together."

"How about we celebrate Naruto's promotion to Jonin?" Sakura said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Promotion?" Kankuro asked, surprised " Well, looks like your moving up in the world, squirt"

"You know I'm only a year younger then you, make-up boy" Naruto said, grinning " And I'm as tall as you, so there"

"Who calling make-up boy?" Kankuro yelled, before getting whacked in the head by Temari.

"Shut up, make -up boy" Temari said, crossing her arms.

"Oh man, not you too, sis?" he whined, folding his arms and pouting.

"Why don't we head over to Naruto's parent's house, and I'll explain things to you three, on the way over?" Tsunade said, standing up from her desk. " Come on, follow me"

The group which included Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked along the street till they reached the upper-class area of the village, which included such clan estates as the Hyuga clan's and the now vacant Uchiha estate. Finally they cam to a stop at a huge gate with a large symbol on the top of it, it was the spiral symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

"Naruto, it will only open for a Namakaze and a Uzumaki, and since your of both clans, you need to do it" Tsunade said, putting hand on his shoulder. " Simply do as you would for a summoning except press your blood covered hand on the door, and say, blood seal release"

Naruto did as instructed and when he did the gate glowed yellow for a moment before Tsunade stepped forward and said " Ok, that means the seal is released and we can go in now"

They all walked through the gate and found them selves in a small town that appeared to have several large blocks to it. " Holy crap, this place is big! Kankuro said ,looking around " How big is this place, and is it all Naruto's now?"

"Yes, it is all his and as for the size, I understand it is even larger then that of the Hyuga's clan district." Tsunade replied to him. " The Uzushiogakure village, where your clan came from, was well respected by the First and second Hokage as well and my clan, the Senju clan in general, which is appropriate , considering our two clans are related to one another distantly as cousins, and marriage. In fact, FYI, not only is your clan related to mine, Naruto, but the founder of the Uchiha was started by the brother of the founder of the Senju clans."

"You mean your are kind of like my grandmother?.. And Sasuke was like my cousin or something?" Naruto asked, both excited and confused. " Does that mean I can call you grandma, and you wont get mad anymore?"

Tsunade sighed and looked at him. " Yes it does, technically and yes you can call me that, but not when were in public, it makes me feel old"

Naruto gave her a big hug, " Thanks grandma, I love you"

Tsunade smiled at him and said " I love you too, brat. Now come on, lets get to your house, already"

Temari walked ahead of her brother , so she was next to Naruto as they made there way to his house. " ,Finding out your related to the first, second and fifth Hokage, on top of everything else must be a lot to take in. Are you alright with this?"

Naruto looked over at her and smiled " You bet, even though the day stared kind of crappy, I just found out I have real family, Grandma Tsunade here. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a family."

"Well, I glad for you Naruto, you deserve it" "She said, looking ahead as they neared a large mansion.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked, looking at the huge gates, that showed a long path of trees, leading to a huge mansion. " It's insanely big"

The path could be seen opening up to a huge area in front of the house with a large pond.

"Yes, yes it is" Tsunade said, opening the gates. "Come on, up the path we go"

A few minutes later they arrived and they looked around for a moment. The area outside the house was indeed large and even had a second ,smaller mansion to the left and to the right. After a minute they walked around the pond and to the front doors, where Tsunade gave Naruto a yellow and red key to unlock it. He opened the door and they all stepped inside. It was surprisingly in excellent shape, considering it's age. Like the outside, the inside was modern yet old fashioned in it's Italianate style, with a large staircase leading to a second floor and doorways on either side of them as they stood in the main entrance of the house.

"Just how many rooms does this place have?" Naruto asked looked around. "And why did mom and dad need such a big place?"

"This estate and town that belongs with it, were actually part of the Senju clan during the time of my Grandfather and your great-grandfather's reign as the First Hokage. The second Hokage , our uncle, then gave this estate to the Uzumaki clan in his will." Tsunade said. Looking at him. " And as for the size.. I believe there is around 29 bedrooms, a gigantic pool, a large training ground, and a garden, among other things here."

"THAT'S ENORMUS! What am I suppose to do with a place this huge, even with a wife?" Naruto asked bug-eyed.

"Probably the same thing your mom and dad did, use the main house here, and pretty much ignore the other two houses. Besides, some day the Uzumaki clan made up of your children, grand children and maybe even great-grandchildren will inhabit this place…" Tsunade said, smiling.

Naruto blushed a deep red at the though of him having children with whoever the woman he was going to marry. "Uh, let's worry about one thing at a time , ok?" Naruto said, in a embarrassed tone.

"Of course, now then this is lot to take in so I suggest we do a little exploring of the house, and then all go and grab some dinner together." Tsunade said, facing everyone. "We'll come back here tomorrow after we get word from the Suna council. Does that sound good?"

Everyone agreed and Naruto and the others looked around the large house somewhat, with Naruto mostly looking at the pictures of his mom and dad. After about an hour they locked up ,and left to eat. After dinner at Akamichi's BBQ restaurant they all went their separate ways, with Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro going and catching up on things. The rest of the day went as normal as usual and soon night came and went with the same group as yesterday being called to Tsunade's office early the next morning.

"Glad you're here now" Tsunade said, looking at everyone over the top of her desk. "I received word from the Sand village council. And it's hard to believe there choice, though I certainly approve, and I think Naruto will as well. Gaara, come over here and look at the reply, tell me what you think."

Gaara raised an eyebrow before doing as asked. He looked down at and then up at Temari before looking over at Tsunade. He gave a tiny smile and said " I approve of this choice"

"Well who is it!" Naruto said, impatiently. " I want to know already"

"Very well, then I have just one thing to say." Tsunade said ,standing up and walking around to the front of her desk where she reached out and took Temari's hand .".. Congratulations, misses Namakaze"

No one spoke and just stared, except Tsunade and Gaara, who smiled and Temari and Naruto who both looked blank at the announcement.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Tsunade looked at Temari and Naruto and spoke up. "Well, are you two going to say something or not?"

"Um… that is.. I .." Temari managed to sputter out, while sitting down in a chair, eyes still wide. " I'm not sure what to say… I consider Naruto a friend and I good guy ,but beyond what I've seen and heard about him, mostly from Gaara and Shikamaru, I really don't know a lot about you, Naruto. I certainly never though about a romantic relationship with you either"

"Yeah, same here.. You're a really great girl ,..no, woman, but I really don't know much about you either, Temari." Naruto said, sitting next to her.

"Well getting to know one and other is something you should do now." Tsunade said, "And don't worry, the wedding isn't for about a month and a half, so you have plenty of time. Why don't you go do check out your house some more together, just the two of you, find out some things about each other while your at it?"

"Well ,I guess I wouldn't mind that.." Naruto said, thinking , before looking over at Temari and blushing, for some reason he didn't know. " As long as your ok with it that is, Temari"

She looked over at him and wasn't sure what to feel about it, especially when she saw his blush slightly. " I guess…. I guess I wouldn't mind that either, Naruto" Temari said, somewhat nervously. " I'm ready to go when you are"

Naruto helped to her feet and they walked over to the door. "By the way Temari, your personal stuff was apparently sent as soon as they receive my letter and Naruto, I sent some trust worth ninja's, including Iruka Umino, over to you apartment and had them deliver your stuff as well, I'm sure it's there by now" Tsunade said to them before ushering them out the door and off to the Uzumaki estate.

"I think things will turn out ok for them, what do you thing , Gaara?" Tsunade asked, sitting back down.

"I ...agree with you. This will be good for the both of them,… I believe" Gaara said, still standing. " Me and Kankuro will return to our hotel for now and make our way home tomorrow after saying goodbye to our sister….. Farewell for now, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura"

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Gaara, Kankuro" She replied, to them as they left. "Why don't you return to the hospital and start your shift, Sakura"

"Yes, lady Tsunade" Sakura said, walking to the door. " You know,… I'm glad Naruto has found both some family and maybe … maybe even love, cause if anyone deserves it, it's him"

"I couldn't agree more" Tsunade said, smiling to her as she walked out the door and left. " And I hope he truly is happy, that little knucklehead…"

Elsewear , in dark cave Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting down thinking about all that had happened recently. He looked at over at his… guest, for a lack of a better word. The situation was reversed from when he met the man the first time. Back then it was after he had killed Itachi and had been saved and had his wound treated by the man.

"I can't believe how strong that.. Loser Naruto is getting either.." He said in frustraion. "Everytime, I get a little stronger, he goes and gets even more powerful… it's not fair damn it!"

"Patience ,Saskue" Said the man, apparently awake now. "You'll soon have your vengeance and so will I.. we just need a bit of time…"

"Time… that's the only thing we do have right now, old man.." Saskue said, growling . " But your right We will have our revenge soon enough.. On both Naruto and the Hidden Leaf Village… won't we .. Madara?"

"In due time, yes… but for now, I must rest,.. And you must train.." Madera said, flashing his Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes. "Those things aren't going anywhere,… and soon they will all know the wrath, of the Uchiha clan…"

End of chapter 1

To be continued in the next chapter, chapter 2: Friendship is kinda complicated….

This is my second fan fiction story, so please read, enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Friendship is complicated….**

Temari and Naruto walked up the path to his, soon to be _their ,_house. Sure enough as Tsunade had said, Temari's stuff was in front of the front door.

"Um.. This is all your stuff?" Naruto asked, confused. " It's just a bunch of scrolls, where's your clothes, and pictures and stuff like that?"

"Storage scrolls, but you should know that already… don't you?" Temari asked looking over at him. "Wait , you don't have any idea what a storage scroll is, do you?"

"Uh.. No sorry, I think I might have heard of one before , but I never bothered asking what it was" Naruto said, embarrassed. "How's it work?"

"It's simple, you draw out the right symbols, usually for what's inside, and use the appropriate amount of chakra to place an item or items into the scroll and then again to release them." Temari said, as she picked up a couple of scrolls and walked inside. " It's hard to believe you don't know about this type or thing, I was taught by Baki sensei about a week after I graduated from the Ninja Academy in the Suna. What has Kakashi Hatake been teaching you all theses years?"

"To be honest… outside of walking on trees, and assisting in helping me figure out my chakra element and develop my use of it, after I came back from training for 3 years…. Nothing" Naruto said, looking down at the ground. " I guess because he ignored me and Sakura so he could focus on Sasuke Uchiha…"

"I see… sound like a pathetic sensei… anyway, how much do you know about using wind chakra?" Temari asked, putting down the scrolls for a moment. " I know from personal experience that you can use that wind style energy ball thing in the shape of a giant Shuriken …. But what other wind techniques do you know?"

Naruto though for a moment and rubbed his chin before answering while smiling in a cheesy manner. "None!"

Temari groaned and smacked him in the back on the head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" He cried out ,rubbing his head.

"Only knowing one elemental move after all this time is kind of pathetic, it's not something to be proud of" Temari said, giving him a look of irritation. " Looks like were going to have to change this, huh?"

"We are?" Naruto asked looking up . "How?"

"Don't act stupid, cause I know your not. Were going to have training sessions, moron" Temari said, picking up the bundle of scrolls off the floor. "As soon as you help me put some of my stuff away I'm going play teacher and show you the grade-school storage scroll technique Later, we'll have to work on your wind chakra. Now lets get moving!"

"Yes ma'am…" He replied, picking up the rest of the scrolls and waling in behind her. " By the way, I had some shadow clones come here before hand and map out this house, I can take you to our bedrooms."

" Bedrooms as in separate?" Temari asked, carefully.

"Well, yeah, I mean even though were going to be married, I figured you want a separate room to yourself, I mean I'm kind of use to being on my own and suddenly living in the same room is kind of weird." Naruto said, as they climbed up the stairs and down the hall to the right. " I bet it's the same for you huh?"

"Sort of.. Though I am use to having my own bedroom, I lived together in the Kazekage mansion with Gaara and Kankuro my whole life.. Even if me and Kankuro were scared of Gaara most of our life." Temari said, as they came to a stop a door that had a piece of paper with her name written sloppily on it. " So this is my room?… where's yours at?"

He pointed to the opposite side of the staircase and said. " First door on the right after the staircase. Oh, and we both have our own bathrooms so we don't have to worry about one walking in on each other!"

"Well, it's nice to see you aren't a pervert like both of your sensei's have been." Temari said, grinning. " At least I hope your not"

"Hey, I'm nothing like Jiraiya or Kakashi !" Naruto said, his cheeks red. " I would never do anything weird , Believe it!"

She grinned and lightly tapped his cheek. "Your way too easy. Relax, you leave your emotions on the surface, so I think I would know if you were a pervert"

"Now then, I've already explained the way to use a storage scroll, so how about a few demonstrations?" She asked, putting the bundle of scrolls on her bed. "Like I said, channel your chakra into the scrolls and the items will release… watch me unseal one, then you try with this one, they've got my spare supply of shuriken and kunai in them"

"Ok , I'm ready, Temari" Naruto said, eagerly.

Temari spread out the scroll on the bed and channeled chakra into her hand before, sliding it across the scroll's inked symbols. A small pile of Kunai appeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright, your turn, Naruto"

He nodded and tried to channel chakra into his hand. His hand glowed blue and he spread it across his scroll. But the Shuriken didn't appear, so he poured more chakra into in, and still nothing. He got frustrated and kept pouring more and more of his chakra into the scroll until it glowed blue. Temari looked over to see if he had got it ,and saw the blue glowing scroll. " What the hell did you do?, it shouldn't be glowing!"

"Well it wouldn't work, so I thought more chakra would do the trick" Naruto said, sheepishly. " what happens with it glowing blue like this?"

"I don't know, I've never even heard of something like this happening" Temari said, nervously. " Throw it out of the room, before it explodes or something!"

"Um, right !" Naruto replied grabbing the scroll, which started to shake. "AHH! I think it is going to explode!"

Not knowing what else to do, he threw it out the window, and slammed it shut. . Naruto and Temari jumped to the other side of the bed, and she put up her open battle fan, as a shield for them. After a minute or so passed they heard a small pop sound and several shuriken broke threw the window, and tore some holes threw her fan. Temari stared in horror at her damaged fan and clenched her fist.

"My.. Battle fan… my FAVORITE battle fan… " She said, grinding teeth so hard sparks flew. "Naruto!"

Having been on the receiving end of a furious female before , he knew the drill, and raced out the bedroom door so fast, he nearly left a trail of fire behind him. For the next several hours Temari chased Naruto all over the village and he used his skills he learned from when he used to play pranks, to hide expertly. After a while he gave her the slip and found himself in front of the Hokage tower. Figuring Tsunade who be able to help him somehow, since she was a female too , so he ran up the side of the building using chakra, and leaned in the window. Tsunade wasn't in her office, so he climbed in took a seat in her chair, and trued to figure out how to make it up to Temari for messing up her fan.

"Man what to do what to do… maybe I'll take my mind of it for a while and do something else till grandma Tsunade comes back" Naruto said out loud. " But what?….. Hmm.. what are these?"

He picked up a random paper off Tsunade's desk and looked at it. It was a request form for a B rank mission. " Hmm … looks like it's a request from the Tea County for our ninjas to stop raids on there shipments by a large gathering of bandits and high rank Chunin rank ninjas"

Naruto read out loud. " But the description of the ninja is clearly Genin at best , not Chunin, this a should be a c rank mission not b"

Not thinking she would mind, Naruto wrote out a note and used Tsunade's personal Hokage stamp on it, before sending it to the messenger bird tower with a shadow clone to be sent to the Tea Country. He also approved a c rank mission and assigned team Ebisu which had Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"That was pretty easy, I don't see why Grandma Tsunade is always complaining about her paper work" he said, grinning. " What's the next one… ah ,a request from a shop owner in the eastern part of the city for repair funds to fix his shop… how much does he want?.. 100,000 Ryo! Is he insane?"

Naruto quickly looked through the papers till he found a active new Genin team the was on stand by. "Perfect, I'll assign them the job of repairing the store as a D rank mission, that will save the village ….like 60,000 Ryo, ha! I'm a genius!" Naruto exclaimed, happily. " Grandma Tsunade should just hand over the title of Hokage to me now, I'm more then ready!"

The door opened and Shizune walked in with a small stack of papers in her hands. She looked up and saw Naruto sitting at the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto! What.. What are you doing sitting in Tsunade's chair…. And are those mission reports?" Shizune asked, dropping the stack she had and racing to the desk. "You filled out several files?….. Actually,… you did fairly well ,and your idea's for these missions do save the leaf village a lot of money…. Hmm, Naruto how would you like to make some extra pocket money?"

"Extra pocket money?…" Naruto asked, curiously. "How, Shizune- neechan?"

"Well it's no secret that Tsunade likes to skip out on her paper work and drink sake, so… how would you like to do this paper work for today?" She asked, smiling " Not only could you make some money… but it would be good training for when you become Hokage"

Naruto grinned like a madman and said, " Sounds awesome, Sis!"

"Well then I'll just leave you here.. By the way, why were you here in the first place?" Shizune asked gathering up papers.

"Oh crap, I almost for got, It's like this…" Naruto said, and he explained what had happened with Temari. ".. and I found myself here, so I decide to try my hand at this paperwork"

"I see, this isn't good Naruto.. You need to go and apologize to her" Shizune said sitting in the chair across from Naruto.

"I know, but I need to do more then just say I'm sorry, I broke her favorite Battle fan… I need too.. Replace it ! Yeah I need to get her a new one!.. That or get it repaired" Naruto said, looking across the desk at Shizune. " It was pretty badly torn though.. So a new one's the best bet right? Any idea's on where I would find a shop that sells battle fans?"

"Hmm… sorry, I'm not a ninja who really uses weapon attacks, not outside Kunai and Shurikens , anyway.." Shizune said ,thinking. "Don't any of your friends use weapon based attacks?"

Naruto though about it for a moment and then grinned. " Yeah I forget, Bushy Brow's teammate, Panda girl uses only weapons for her fighting style!" He said, grinning still. " I bet she knows of a good weapon shop!"

"Panda girl?… Bushy Brow?… Who on earth are you taking about, Naruto?" Shizune asked nervously, imagining a literal Half Panda/Half girl thing and someone with giant eyebrows.

"Oh, those are nicknames. I call Rock Lee, Busy Brow cause of his big eyebrows and Tenten Panda girl, cause she always keeps her hair in buns and reminds me of a little panda" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. " I just need to ask Tenten about where she buys weapons, and I'm set!"

"What about this paperwork?" Shizune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, I'll send a shadow clone to find her, and I'll stay here to do this!" He replied, already standing up. " Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A second Naruto appeared beside him, waiting for orders. " Hey, Shizune, can I get that pay in advance, I need it for the new fan"

Shizune thought for a moment before smiling at him. "I shouldn't but, ok as long as you guarantee, that you'll finish this work"

"I promise to, and that's my word, believe it!" He exclaimed to her.

She unlocked the petty cash lock box and handed Naruto a small brown envelope. "Ok, Here you go, you can have the 60,000 Ryo that you saved the village on that mission."

Naruto grinned and turned to his Shadow clone. " Ok, you know what to do, so get to it!

The clone gave him a salute and was about to jump out the window to do his task, until Naruto stopped him. " Wait, here take this , it's the design specs sheet I snagged from Temari's stuff. I'm not sure why she had these, but it's a good thing I grabbed them." He handed his clone the papers and let the clone leave to do his task, while the he got to work on the paperwork before him.

( For reference, I'll refer to the shadow clone Naruto with a ( C ) after his name.)

20 minutes later, the clone Naruto finally found Tenten as she walking toward her squad's training area.

"Hey ! ,Tenten! Wait up for a sec!" a voice yelled out. Tenten turned around and saw Naruto running towards her. She waved to him and yelled out " Hey there, Naruto , long time no see!"

Naruto( C) finally came to a stop in front of , and caught his breath. " Thanks for waiting Tenten, I need to ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, I wanted to know what store you get your weapons from, I need to get something custom made" Naruto ( C) said, ,putting his hands in his waist.

"You wanna weapon made?.. YES! Some one else has fond the love of weapon using!" She exclaimed grabbing his hands and dancing around in a circle. " Welcome to the weapon side, my friend!"

_Oh man! She looks so happy and if tell her I just wanna know where she buys them to get one for someone else, she's going be devastated…. What am I going to do? _Naruto ( C) though t to himself as she continued to dance with him. _Hmm…. I guess I can have her teach me about weapons… I already have some awesome Justus, but you can never have too many attack options… yeah sounds like a plan, I'm sure the boss will be fine with it, now I just need that fan for Temari…_

"Hey Tenten! Can we stop celebrating for a minute, your making me dizzy" Naruto ( C) exclaimed to her.

"Oh ,sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment" Tenten said, blushing slightly. " So what is it? Did you wanna start right now!"

"Uh, first off, I can't start today I'm actually on a self appointed mission to get a custom Battle Fan made for someone… a fellow wind user" Naruto (C ) said to her. "By the way… are we done holding hands yet?"

Tenten looked down and realized she had never let go of his hands from before. She turned dark red and instantly let go of his hands. "S.. s.. Sorry" She said, looking away. "By.. by the way, you said you need a weapon made, right? Well, my dad runs a local weapon shop, and I'm sure he'd be happy to make it for you"

"Gee ,thanks Tenten, you rock!" Naruto ( C) said, out loud. "So, can we go, where's the shop?"

"Right , follow me!" She said, pulling him along. "It's not far , so keep up"

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the weapon shop. " So is this it? … it just says " Konoha Advanced Best Weapons Shop"… No offence, but that's not a very original name for a shop you know" Naruto ( C) exclaimed looking up at the sign.

" Yeah, I know,.. Dad wanted to call it "The Fighting Dragon".. but mom said no.." Tenten said, sighing. " Well, come on in, let's see about that battle fan of yours"

They walked in and went pass the front counter into the back where a large muscular man, with brown hair in a ponytail was working on a sword. He looked over a saw them, giving them a nod.

" Hey there sweetie,… who's your friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is my friend Naruto, you know ,the guy who saved the village from the Akatsuki member Pain, and more recently, the hero of the fourth Shinobi war" Tenten said, proudly.

"Is that so? Well good to meet the leaf village hero in person, what can I do for ya?" He said, shaking Naruto's ( C) hand. "You name it, you got it"

"Really? That great cause I kind of came here cause I need a custom Battle fan made for a wind-user…. Friend.. Of mine, can you do it?" Naruto ( C ) asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah sure thing, young man, when do you need it?" Tenten's dad asked, putting down the sword he was working on. " And do you have a specific design in mind?"

"Yeah I have the design specs for it right here. I need a replica of this fan" Naruto ( C) said, handing the man the papers.

The man looked over the papers for a moment before looking at Naruto ( C). "This is a somewhat basic Battle fan, and shouldn't be much of a problem to do…. I can modify a partially constructed one I have and have it ready for you in a couple of hours." He said, to him. " How's that sound?"

"That's great!" Naruto ( C) said ,grinning. " I'll come back and pick it up then!"

"You have to go?" Tenten asked sadly . "I was hoping we could begin your weapon training today"

Naruto( C) patted Tenten on her back gently " Sorry Tenten, I gotta get back to the Hokage's office, I'm doing some important work for Shizune" He said to her, " But tomorrow, we'll begin my training and have a blast with it, ok?"

Tenten smiled at him " Sounds great, I only have team training in the morning…. So… how about after lunch at one o'clock?" She asked him. " We can train together then"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow Tenten" Naruto ( C) said , walking to the doorway. "And I'll see you ,Tenten's dad, in a few hours, thanks again!"

They both waved him off, and once outside Naruto( C) dispelled himself, so the real Naruto could absorb his memories and experiences.

Back at the Hokage's office, the Real Naruto paused the paper work as he felt the shadow clone's memories and experiences.

"Ahh man!" Naruto said out loud, as he sighed.

Shizune walked back into the room and looked at the now somewhat depressed Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong all of a sudden?" She asked, concerned. " Is it about a mission that needs approved?"

"No, but in order to get that weapon made for Temari, my clone kinda agreed to be taught about and train using different weapons with Panda girl.. I mean Tenten" He replied looking absently at a paper in front of him. "And it starts tomorrow"

"Well… it was worth it for Temari , right?" Shizune asked, trying to give it a positive spin.

"I guess it was, …probably…" He replied, still slightly depressed. "It's not like I don't like Tenten or anything, it's just I don't really use any weapons outside of Shurikens and Kunai… But I did already promise, and I never go back on my promises…."

"By the way, out side of destroying Temari's fan, do you think things are going ok with your relationship with her?" Shizune asked, curiously.

"Relationship?.. I'm getting married to already right?, what's the difference?" He asked, genuinely confuse.

Shizune felt like smacking herself in the head, but chose not to and instead said, " Naruto you, can't get out of this marriage, but you do want one built on love, right?"

"Love?…um… Yes?" He answered, unsurely.

She sigh and shook her head. " Yes, is the right answer, you need to take her on dates, spend time with her, really get to know her,… and eventually you'll fall in love …" She replied, smiling dreamily.

"Dates huh?… what do I do on a date…?" He asked, but never got an answer because Tsunade walked in the door, grinning happily.

"I can't believe Ibiki thought he could drink me under the table, ha! What a lightweight!" Tsunade said, walking forward a few feet. " Huh? Naruto.. What… What are you doing sitting at my desk, doing official paperwork?"

"I let him, for some extra pocket money, Lady Tsunade" Shizune said, walking over to her. " I actually have a good reason for it, and I think after hearing about you'll agree it was a good idea"

"Oh really?…. Then by all means, explain" Tsunade said, folding her arms. "It had better be good, Shizune"

Shizune went on to explain everything from when she first found him at her desk to just a few minutes ago.

"… and so as you can see, he was perfect for this job" Shizune said, standing behind Naruto, her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Was all Tsunade said, before walking over and looking over a few mission reports, and requests. " Well, you DID do a good job with this…. Alright, how would you like to take over this stuff for me again tomorrow, brat?"

"Tomorrow? Sorry grandma, I promised Tenten to train with her, remember" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And even more importantly then that, he needs to get closer to Temari, you know, have a real relationship with her" Shizune chimed in.

"I see,… you don't know much about that stuff though, do you?" Tsunade said, putting the paperwork back down. " Ok, how long before you pick up that fan thing from the shop?"

"It's a Battle Fan, grandma, and I have like … an hour and a half or so, why?" Naruto asked, wondering what she was up to.

Tsunade grinned and pulled up two chairs to the front of the desk, and had Shizune sit next to her. " For the next hour and a half, me and Shizune are going to teach you a few things about woman, and relationships, so listen up, brat"

Naruto could only gulp as Tsunade began, and although, he knew the information would be invaluable part of him wished he was getting tortured by Ibiki or Anko instead.

Elsewhere in the village both Anko and Ibiki sneezed. _I hope no one's talking about me… _they both thought, before getting back to their duties.

"….. And that's basically all you need to know for now.. Although I'd recommend getting some more current advice from a girl around your age as well, maybe Ino or Sakura?" Tsunade said, standing up to stretch.

"Sakura…." Naruto said sadly., as he turned and looked out the window.

"Naruto were all aware of your feelings toward her, but unfortunately, you don't a chance now, so deal with it" Tsunade said, calmly. " I know this is tough on you, but This could be a really good thing, so give it an honest chance ,ok? …Now, get going , you do have get that fan, right?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" He replied grinning. "It should be ready by now!"

He jumped to the window, ready to go after it.

"Hey, get her a flower while your at it, and make sure to apologize sincerely" Shizune said, to him before he left.

He gave a nod, and leapt out, on route to the weapon's shop.

"By the way, even though both Naruto and Temari are Jonin, and Sakura is Chunin, were going to make Temari part of Squad 7, which will still be active as a team. Get me a form, will you, Shizune?"

" Um sure, I'll get that from don't Do you think his relationship will go ok with Temari, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, looking over at her.

"Don't worry, that boy's got pure luck, and a lovability about him that few women can resist, once they get to know him that is, he'll be fine" Tsunade said, sitting down in her chair. "But now I gotta finish this paperwork… I really, need him to show me how to use shadow clones…"

"Um.. Hey, Shizune… you know how to make Shadow clones too, right?.." Tsunade asked, in as sweetest voice as possible.

She turned but only saw the door hanging open and Shizune gone, the sound of retreating footsteps the thing that broke through the quiet.

"Shizune! get back here, and teach me the Shadow clone technique!" Tsunade yelled , racing out the door after her. "I don't wanna do paper work!"

Meanwhile, Naruto picked up the battle fan, to which Tenten's dad insisted he not pay a cent for, and had a shadow clone race to pick and de-thorn a couple of wild roses and then meet up with him by the gates of his district. He was still getting used to that one ,and chuckled as he took the flowers from his clone, dispelled him and raced up the path to his house.

He arrived at the house and slowly opened the door, looking around for Temari. "Looks like she's not even here, good, I can just put this in her room, before she gets back" Naruto said, quietly.

"Put what in my room, Naruto?.." Said a female voice, from above him at the top of the banister. " I looked for you for quite some time.. And I almost though you weren't coming back. To be honest, that thought kind of made me somewhat….disappointed"

"Oh hey, Temari, listen …. I'm really, really ,really sorry about your fan, I even got an exact replica made of it for you" He said, putting his hands together. "Is there anyway you can stop being mad and forgive me?.."

She walked down the stairs smiling, though Naruto was busy looking down at the floor. " I even got you some flowers, I mean I didn't know your favorite or anything but I tried to get something nice and I had to do paper work for the Hokage to earn the money to get the fan. I'm not saying it wasn't worth it , cause it was, but-"

He stopped blabbering when he felt her pull him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"Naruto , to be honest, I wasn't even mad for that long after I started chasing you… In fact, I spent most of the night trying to find you so I could tell as much" Temari said, releasing her grip on him. "It was partially my fault for not watching your technique more closely, in the first place."

"Well I'm still sorry, so.. So, do want this fan?" He asked somewhat nervously. " I know it's not the original, but it's pretty close"

"I'll gladly except it , the roses , and treasure them both, thank you, Naruto" Temari replied, stepping back. "Now, it's kind of late, so lets try to get some sleep, and start fresh tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, so what do you want for breakfast, tomorrow,?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"You can could something beside Ramen? Temari asked, jokingly. " Who would have thought?"

He groaned and said," Come on Temari-chan, believe it or not pervy Sage.. I mean Jiraiya ,had me learn some cooking skills, during my training all those years ago, not to mention I've always lived alone, and learned some stuff from the old man third Hokage too"

"Ok, ok, it was just a joke, you knucklehead." Temari said, grinning. " For breakfast tomorrow, I'd like an egg-white mozzarella omelet with buttered toast and orange juice."

"Ok, my princess, your wish is my command" He said bowing in a joking manner. " So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Temari, good night"

He was about to walk away, when he felt her tug on his sleeve. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Um.. What is it, Temari?" He asked, in a unsure tone.

"We technically just made up from our first … relationship related fight, and we are about to go to sleep, right?" She asked smiling. "Do you know what two people in a relationship who make up after a fight or are about to go to sleep do?"

He shook his head and stared blankly at her.

She smiled and walked up to him. She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, and was pleased to see he had turned bright red, after she pulled away. Before she walked her room though, she turned and said. "By the way, for future reference, my favorite flower is the desert lily"

He stood there, nodding with his face red, sputtering, even after she said goodnight, and closed her door . He reached up and felt his face. He had gotten kissed.. Sure it was only on the cheek, but it was his first kiss none the less. All he could do was smile and walk to his room to get ready for bed. There was a note from Iruka saying he did Naruto a favor and setup his bedroom for him, and that he wanted to get together when he had a chance to get dome ramen and catch up. He smiled and silently thank Iruka before he took off his pants, jacket and put on his nightcap with the dog face on it, that he still refused to get rid of, since Iruka had been the one to get it for him when he was little. He crawled into bed and couldn't help but think about the kiss from Temari. It had only been a kiss on the cheek, but he had never known any real affection outside of the Third Hokage, and later , Iruka sensei. He still wasn't sure about marriage, and couldn't deny his feelings he still had for Sakura…. But he was beginning to think that maybe marrying someone like Temari, wasn't the worst thing in the world to happen to him, afterall. With that , the long day caught up with him and he was snoring away.

Meanwhile, Temari was laying in her own bed, thinking about all the things that had happened that day. " It's hard to believe I'm getting married in a little over a month and a half.." She said to herself. " And to Naruto Uzumaki no less. I should be angry about being forced to marry someone, but at least it's a trustworthy, and kind person, it could have been a hell of a lot worse, all things considered. I could've had to marry that lazy assed Shikamaru… "

She couldn't help but laugh about that. " Sure he's gotten a bit better, but he's still lazy, easily distracted, unmotivated as ever and would rather sleep or watch clouds, then do anything else." She stated, looking up at the ceiling. " I also think it was quite amusing to watch him lay down on the ground to look at clouds next to the tree during the final round of the last Chunin exams."

"Either way, this is going to be a very interesting thing" She thought to herself . " I guess since I haven't got anymore experience in relationships then he does, … were both going to have to play this by ear… but I think… I think I'm looking forward to it.."

With that , she too, went to sleep ,wondering what tomorrow would bring…

End of chapter 2

To be continued in the next chapter, chapter 3:…But love is downright hard

This is my second fan fiction story, so please read, enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: …But love is downright complicated**

Despite Naruto burning the egg-white omelet on his first try, he succeeded on his second attempt, although the toast ended up slightly more dark on one side. Temari was however please with the effort he made to keep his promise of making her breakfast, and didn't care that he failed first, she knew he had done well, either way.

Of course the morning hadn't gone completely smooth. With both of them half-asleep, neither of them seemed remember the other was there and came out of there rooms about the same time in their pajamas, Naruto in his boxers, and t-shirt, Temari in a shirt and panties. Needless to say that when they saw each other they quickly raced back into their rooms, faces red. They met each other in the hall a few moments later, this time with more clothing on.

"Uh.. Good morning Temari.." Naruto said, with slightly red cheeks, as he avoiding eye contact.

"Um.. Hey there,… Naruto, good morning.." She replied, her face also red. " Ok, how about we ignore what happened and start fresh, sound good?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, trying to get the image of Temari in her underwear out of his mind. He wasn't a pervert, just a healthy teen boy, so it wasn't his fault. "Yeah, let's do that, Temari, shall we go get breakfast?, I did promise to make some"

She agreed and they went on their way, down the stairs. After breakfast, Temari decided, mostly due to Naruto bugging her to due so, that would go and begin his wind chakra training. They used the map Naruto had done up with his clones, to find the training area.

"Holy crap, it's huge, Temari!" Naruto exclaimed, spreading his arms outward. "It's like 3 squad 7 training grounds combined."

"Yes, it definitely is big, almost to big," Temari said, looking around. " This was probably the grounds that was used by a large group of ninjas at once. Are you ready to begin…Naruto?"

She looked over and saw him using his Rasengan against some small trees. " So impatient… Naruto get your butt over here, now!"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and ran over too her, skidding to a stop by her. "Here and ready, ma'am!" He said with a salute.

Temari grinning and shook her head. "You can be so weird sometimes, Naruto.. Your lucky your kind of cute."

He sputtered slightly at the comment but managed to keep his blush to a minimum , after a moment he said, " So… so what are we doing first?… Temari sensei?"

"Just stick with Temari, smartass" She said, smiling. " Were going to go back to basics, Naruto. First, you need to sharpen your Chakra, and use it to cut a leaf in half, with as clean of cut as possible. So, grab a leaf of a tree, and hold it by the stem."

He nodded and grabbed a leaf of the nearest tree. He held it by the stem as instructed and focused his chakra, like Asuma sense had taught years ago. After a moment, a dozens of deep cuts appeared in the leaf, before he cut it almost in half diagonally.

"Hmmm… not bad, but you waste too much chakra, and you took too long to cut it in half" Temari said, looking at the pieces of leaf. " But all things considered, it's a good start. Once you get better you may wanna think about getting battle fan like I use or some other wind manipulating weapon, in order to manipulate your wind chakra, and unleash some very powerful attacks in the process"

"So, cool!" Naruto exclaimed, balling up his fists. " I can't wait to learn some awesome moves! Hehehe!"

"One thing at a time there, ramen boy." Temari said, smiling at him. " I'm not teaching you anything until you get a lot quicker and more accurate with your wind chakra release ."

"But Temari!" He pouted. " Why not?"

"Sorry, but you need to control your wind chakra better first, so that you actually do more power attacks" Temari said, in response, while holding her hand on her hip. " And by the way, that pouty face doesn't work on me, so give it up"

He folded his arms and mumbled about unfair woman, while she laughed at the spectacle. _One minute he acts like a grown up that's wise beyond his years the next like a 5 year old… at least he's got a fun personality, _she thought to herself.

"By the way Temari, are you going to go visit Gaara and make-up boy ." Naruto asked, serious once again. " There are leaving tomorrow, and you probably wont have as much time to visit them after were…you know,… married…"

Temari thought about it for a second. It's true she hadn't spent a lot of time just relaxing with her brothers, since the end of the war. She was too busy dealing with diplomatic related things, that had her running all over the village.

"I think I'd like to do that… you don't mind?" She asked, looking back at him. "I would like to see them again before they left.."

"Not at all , if I had family I know I'd want to visit them, especially if I wouldn't get to see them again for quite a while" Naruto said, in a sad manner.

"Naruto…." Temari said, feeling sorry that outside of the Hokage, he hadn't had any family most of his life. "You have me now…, and further more, Gaara and Kankuro, or as you call him, make-up boy could be considered your brothers now as well"

"Hmm I guess your right, I have brothers! This is so awesome!" Naruto said , cheering up. "I have a grandma and now two brothers,…. and soon a wife too… I'm really happy, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear it, being gloomy doesn't suit you." Temari replied walking up to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. " Were all here for you, so don't you forget that, knucklehead."

"Will do!" He replied grinning. "So why don't you get going, I have training and other thing's to do as well, you know"

"Really now?, ok then, I guess I'll see you later, Naruto" She replied, putting her battle fan on her back, and walking away. " I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to get home around dinnertime. Bye, Naruto"

"Bye Temari!" he yelled, as she walked off, down the path to the front gates.. " Now then, first things first. I promised to train with Tenten, and then I gotta find a way to set up a great date with Temari, like Grandma Tsunade and big sis Shizune told me too"

"I'll figure out the date thing later, now I gotta go meet Tenten!" Naruto said, as he ran to lock up the front door.

Afterwards and hopped into the trees and leaped from branch to branch toward the main part of Konoha.

As Naruto went off to train with Tenten, Temari decided to visit her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, before they left the village, and Naruto had suggested. She went straight to their hotel and nodded at the guards. "Is Gaara and Kankuro around?" She asked them.

"Yes they are, Lady Temari, please go in" One of the Guards said, and stepped aside for her.

She walked and found Gaara doing paperwork at his desk while Kankuro was fixing some joint's on one of his puppets. The both looked up when she came inside , and greeted her in different ways.

"Hey, how's it going sis, is blondie behaving?" Kankuro asked, smirking at her.

"Don't be an idiot Kankuro… even if it is very hard for you to do" She replied smirking back. "Everything's fine the most part."

"For the most part…?" Gaara inquired putting his paperwork aside. "Is there.. something wrong… problems perhaps?"

"Not really, I mean he did damage my battle fan beyond repair yesterday, but it's fine" She said, casually as she sat don on a free chair.

"He …he broke your battle fan?" Kankuro asked in surprise. "Did.. Did you kill him?… need help burying the body?"

"No I did not kill him, Because A, it wasn't entirely his fault, and B, he went through lot of trouble to buy me a exact replica of it for me to replace it" Temari said, crossing her arms. " I should be used to it by now, but you know, it feels …cold, compared to the sand village"

"So…you and Naruto ..made up?" Gaara asked, standing up slowly.

"Yeah, he might be a goofball… but at the same time he's seems to be a really sweet guy" Temari said, smiling. "I'm almost tempted to thank the sand council for this. Without this marriage thing, I might have missed out on getting to know him"

"So…your ok with this whole thing?" Kankuro asked, carefully, well aware of Temari's temper. "I thought you'd be pissed"

"Oh believe me I am,.. As the training fields at Naruto's house…or I guess OUR house now, can contest to." Temari said, scrunching her eyebrows. " But there's no sense in being mad at Naruto or the Hokage… it's not their fault, that belongs to the Sand Council, the Leaf Council, and that traitor Danzo. Their the ones who did this, though even now I don't understand why, given how much he apparently hated Naruto"

"Hmmm… Well it's good to know you two are getting along more or less" Kankuro said, going back to his puppet.

"Yeah it is, I guess" Temari said smiling. " I wonder what are future holds…. No doubt with the number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja at my side, it's going to be very interesting"

"I am certain he will make you.. Happy, Temari" Gaara said, folding his arms, " He did make it a promise afterall. He never breaks a promise…"

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Tsunade was half doing her paperwork and half pushing it off onto Shizune to do for her. The door to her office opened and Shizune came in holding a numbers of papers with a strange look on her face.

"Shizune? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, setting down the mission report she was skimming over.

" Since it was revealed to the other clan heads about Naruto's marriage and status as the only surviving member of the Namakaze and Uzumaki clans, there are a few other clans that apparently aren't happy with Naruto marrying Temari and want him to marry girls from their clans instead." Shizune replied walking over to the desk with the papers and setting them down.

"Which clans are involved in this argument ?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"A number of them, actually." Shizune said looking at one of the papers she had brought in with her. " The Hyuga clan demands him to marry either Hinata or Hanabi Hyuga, the Aburame clan asks that he marry Shino's cousin, Akira, and the Yamanaka clan believes it would be good for Naruto to marry Ino."

"Three clan fighting the marriage rights to one blond knucklehead…" Tsunade said, putting her elbow on the desk and resting her chin on her hand. "Obviously there all denied, do they really think they have a shot?"

"Apparently, yes." Shizune said, with a worried expression on her face. "In fact all of the clan leaders I just mentioned have made appointment s to see you and discuss this… all at the same time.."

Tsunade slammed her face down onto on the desk in frustration. "Uhhhg…. Stupid bickering dumbasses!…" She said , her face flat against the desk top. "Fine… what time are they going to be here?.."

"Umm… looks like in about 15 minutes" Shizune replied, with a sympathetic look on her face. " sorry, lady Tsunade, I just got this paper myself"

"How is it Naruto can cause my headaches when he's not even here?" Tsunade asked rhetorically, as she picked her head off the desk.

Shizune just smiled nervously at her. And didn't know what to say in reply.

"Are they already here waiting to start the meeting by chance?" Tsunade asked, in a depressed tone.

"Um, I'm not sure but I can go check the waiting area, if you like." Shizune said ,walking to the door.

"By all means do" The Hokage replied, opening a drawer on her desk. "And If they are there, bring them up so we can get this shit moving along"

"Um, yes of course, Lady Tsunade" She replied walking out the door and closing it behind her.

As soon as she left, Tsunade pulled out a storage scroll and activated it. Out popped a small bottle of sake which she eagerly took a big gulp from. "Ahh.. Nothing like some fresh, relaxing sake to calm you down before a no doubt ,stressful meeting." She said to herself before she heard faint foot steps coming towards her office . " Shit, must be Shizune with the clan heads… better put this away for now, I'll need it afterwards"

She quickly resealed the sake into the scroll and put it back into her desk, and just in time as the door opened just as she closed the drawer.

"Ahh you're here, welcome, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, and Inoichi Yamanaka" Tsunade said, in as a polite voice as she could muster. "Have a seat and we'll begin"

The three took there seats and waited for the Hokage to start.

"Before we begin, Shibi, may I ask where the Aburame clan leader is and why your substituting for him?" Tsunade asked, in curiosity.

"He is unfortunately dealing with the rebuilding of our clans diminished Kikaichu insect colonies that were lost in the war and could not make it." Shibi replied in the usual soft spoken Aburame way. " As the second in command of our clan, I was sent to in his place"

"Very well, then we can begin now" Tsunade said. " The reason for this meeting is do to all three of your clans claiming that Naruto Uzumaki should marry into your clan instead of marrying into Temari's family. Will go from left to right, so we'll start with you, Hiashi."

"Thank you, lord Hokage. There are many reasons why he should marry into my clan, including his lineage as being the last of highly praised Uzumaki clan, and the Namakaze clan. He is also related to you and the Senju clan in general, making him the great-grandson of the first Hokage, the great grand-nephew of the second, the son of the fourth, and the grand son of you, the fifth. He's related to 4 out of the 5 Hokage's of this village, that means he should marry into clans from here, not another village" Hiashi stated, with arms folded and his face calm and stoic.

"As fascinating as that history lesson is, I'm already quite aware of these things" Tsunade said, folding her hands together and putting them on the desk. " Tell me why he should marry into your clan in specific"

"Of course, outside of keeping his bloodline contained within the village, Naruto's positive influence has changed both my daughter Hinata and my nephew Neji for the better. Before, Hinata was scared of everything, wouldn't try, barley made it to Genin, could barely speak with out stuttering and had no confidence what so ever. But Naruto changed that, and now she is strong, confident, and is back on track to be the next clan head." Hiashi stated, looking forward. " If they were to marry ,then just imagine how far she could go, and I now no about Hinata's massive crush on the boy, which she's apparently had since before the ninja academy. He obviously cares about her as well, so it would be a perfect match for them"

"I see… well what about you offering either Hinata or her younger sister as potential fiancés? Hinata at least makes sense, but Hanabi is…. 11 years old! That's nearly a 6 years difference in age!" Tsunade said, in outrage. "You expect him to marry a 11 year old girl?… why on earth would you want that anyway?"

"In nobility, is often the case that girls are married off to men that are sometimes as much as 20 or 30 years older, in this case a mere 6 years is hardly that bad." Hiashi said, calmly. "Besides, Hinata only has about a year left before it's decide whether or not she becomes the next clan head. If she is deemed unworthy, then it will fall to Hanabi upon her 18th birthday. As such, the council will no doubt push for her, the next clan leader, to marry Naruto instead of Hinata."

Tsunade sat back and tried to absorb the information Hiashi had given her. It was true that she couldn't interfere in clan traditions such as, marrying daughters to older males, and that keeping the bloodlines of both the Uzumaki and Namakaze in the village would also be seen as important if this case was brought to the attention of the fire lord. Still she hadn't even heard from the other two clans yet, and had to consider their views as well.

"I see your point well, lord Hyuga, but I can not make any decision with out the fire lord's input, besides, I also need some input from the Yamanaka and Aburame cans as well" she finally said, after a few minutes. " Shibi Aburame, your next"

He nodded and began. " Much of what lord Hyuga stated is quite true, however , besides us having always been supportive of him in council meetings, the Aburame clan can uniquely sympathize with young Naruto . As while he has but one presence living inside of him , my clan's bodies are host to the presence of millions of insects, and are much like him in that regard."

" You too, make some good points," Tsunade admitted, " Finally, Inoichi you can have your say now"

"Thank you, my lady. The reasons Naruto should marry into my clan are as follow, first, my daughter Ino will be the next clan head and is his age. Secondly, she has spoken about how amazing he is ,and how …cute .. He is since his return to the village from his nearly three years long training." Inoichi said, clearing his throat afterward. "Now, another thing to consider, is that as a clan of mind walkers, we would be skilled in assisting him with any mental anguish from dealing with the 9 tailed fox he carries"

"Once again you a good point , however in your case from what I understand, your daughter Ino was one the many children who tormented him as a very young boy. Just because her opinion of him has changed for the better in more resent years, doesn't erase her cruelty towards him." Tsunade said, looking at Inoichi. " I'm sorry, but I must look out for Naruto's best interests. Even though I couldn't stop his marriage to Temari in the first place, I do have input about this particular situation, and I believe that aren't benefits to him marrying into your clan for you to justify your position. Your clan has no say in this as of now, I'm sorry"

"I see… 'sigh', very well, I will take my leave, lord Hokage." Inoichi replied, standing up, and walking out the door.

"Now as for you two.." Tsunade said, looking at Inoichi and Hiashi. " If you still wish to challenge this marriage, I'm required to send a message to the fire lord, wait for a reply, which may take between several days, and several weeks. Further more, this will require me to send a message to Suna council, informing them of your challenges, and put the current marriage plans of Naruto and Temari on hold as well"

Hiashi spoke up at that moment. "Perhaps there is another option we haven't considered…. One which will make all the involved parties satisfied" He said, rubbing his chin." Since Naruto is the last of both the Namakaze and Uzumaki clans.. Does he not qualify under the clan restoration act?… He could marry Temari, as well as into the Hyuga and Aburame clans at the same time…. I have no doubt it won't be long before the Leaf council thinks of activating that act for him anyway..."

Tsunade only grumbled under her breath in response. A minute later she finally spoke again. "Once again you bring up a point ,however, this entire thing will still require third party guidance from the fire lord. And since I take it your both serious about going through with this challenge, I need to send a message to him. Are you both in agreement to this?"

Both Hiashi and Shibi nodded wordlessly to her.

"Fine" Tsunade sigh, " I'll send word in tomorrow's mail run, and for now I need to attempt to think about all that was said here and consider things somewhat until I get word from the Fire lord"

The two clan leaders then both stood up, bid her farewell and left. As soon as the door closed she collapsed onto the desk. "Uhhhg… Shizune, why do so many people insist on making both my life and Naruto's life, so damn complicated?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Tsunade" Replied Shizune, who had been quiet the entire meeting. "So what are we going to do anyway?"

"Not a damn clue… but at least I've brought us about 3 or 4 weeks.." She replied to her assistant.

"3 or 4 weeks?… but I thought you said it would take between several days and several weeks, which implies a maximum of 2 weeks, not 3 or 4" Shizune said, confused. " Why would it take so long, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade grinned at her and said, "Because I'm going to have one of my Anbu deliver it, and take a slow and very long detour to get to the fire lord, and then another detour on the way back. That way it will stretch the mission out to 3 or 4 weeks"

"I see…but what can you do in 3 or 4 weeks to help Naruto, that you can't do in 2?" Shizune asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Don't you worry, I have it out planned out…" Tsunade said, still grinning. "…Trust me"

After nearly two hours of training with Tenten, which mostly centered on the uses, strengths, and weaknesses of several different weapons, they decided to call it a day. To be more accurate however, they stopped because Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Neji had showed up telling Tenten they had a mission. They bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Naruto walked through town, with his hands behind his head, thinking. _I still need set up this date thing, like Grandma Tsunade and Shizune-neechan told me too, … but I've never been on a date before so what do I do for a date…_

Not noticing where he was walking he ended up in front of the flower shop owned by Ino's family. _Hmmm… Ino's a girly girl, I bet she'd have some advice on dating… better then no one, I guess._

He opened the shop door and walked in finding Ino standing behind the counter, looking bored. She looked up when the door open and saw Naruto come in. "Hey there , Naruto" She said, giving him a smile. " Never thought I'd see you in here, don't you usually pick your own flowers?"

"Yeah, I do , but I'm not here for flowers, Ino-chan" He said, walking up to her. " I.. need your advice on something"

"My advice?" She asked, quizzically. "Sure, what is it about?"

"Well it's about setting up the perfect date…" He started to say, but he barely got that out before Ino squealed like a schoolgirl.

"O my god, oh my god! Who is it , who are you dating? Did billboard brow finally say yes? Is it someone else?" Ino asked in one breath, her eyes twinkling .

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Ino-chan sheesh! No it's not Sakura-chan, and if I tell you absolutely cannot tell anyone, besides Sakura-chan, who already knows" He said, calmly. " Do you agree?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I promise… now tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Naruto groaned and began to regret coming into the shop. "I though you were more mature then this Ino, I mean you usually are"

"Huh?… well, maybe your right.." She relied blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry about that… I'll be calm and mature, so go on, who's the lucky lady in the great Naruto Uzumaki's life?"

"I'm not that great! … but as for who it is,…it's Temari of the Sand village" Naruto replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"The blond girl who's always hanging around with Shikamaru?" Ino asked, in surprise. " I never would have seen that one coming, that's for sure… so how did you two, you know, hook up?"

"it's a long story… and one I'll tell you some other time, now about that advice…" he said, trying to get her back on subject. "Will you help me plan a perfect date for her or not?"

"That should go without saying, of course" She replied putting her apron on the coat hook and closing up the shop. "Come on, we'll head back to my house, I only have about 15 minutes till my lunch hour break anyways. Well discuss things there"

"Um ,ok sure, lead the way, Ino-chan" Naruto stated, following her out the back door and down the street.

After walking for a few minutes they stopped in front of a two story, light blue house. "So this is your house, Ino-chan?"

"Yup! ,Lets go in, Naruto" Ino replied, walking up to the front door and opening it right up. "Come on, hurry up , if you want advise, then get a move on"

"Um… right. Your sure your parents won't mind you bringing home a boy… especially me?" he asked, hesitantly.

She stood in the doorway, and looked at him. " Relax… A, your just a friend who's getting relationship advice, and B, my parents know that your not the nine tailed fox, Naruto" Ino said, smiling. "Now come, on stop stalling"

He gave her a smile back, and walked inside with her. Her dad, Inoichi was writing up a mission report. He looked at them as they entered the living room. "Ino, I see your on your lunch break.." He said, putting paperwork down. "And you brought Naruto here?… I hope your not trying to date him so you can use his status as a hero to boost your popularity…"

"Dad!" Ino yelled. "I am not trying to date him, or use him like that.. Sheesh.. Naruto's my friend for crying out loud!"

"Alright, alright.. I believe you… so then what are you two up to then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, I'm helping him set up the perfect romantic date!" Ino said, holding her hands together, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish I had a guy to take me on a romantic date!… is it too late for you break it off with her?"

"Ino!… relax. Are you going to help me or just make googly eyes at me?" Naruto asked, with a tiny red tinge on his cheeks. " I could always ask someone else…"

"No wait , I'll stop!… There's no one better at this type of thing then me!" She said, pleading " Don't take away my fun…I mean my, love of helping people.. hehehe"

"Right…." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Typical Ino-chan… well come on what should I do for this date?"

"Um.. Just out of curiosity, who's the special lady, Naruto?" Inoichi asked,

"Well uh, it's .." Naruto said, nervously. "Her name is… "

"Temari from the sand village", dad" Ino replied for him. "This is going to be there first date, both with her and in general and he's asked me for help"

"Huh… well I need to turn in this report to the Hokage, so good luck with that" Inoichi replied, walking to the front door. "And don't try anything….adult like.. I trust you, but I'm still a father."

"Dad, Naruto is not some perverted creep, he's a gentleman who would never try anything like that!" Ino yelled at her dad..

He exited the house, but poked his head back in momentarily . "I was talking about you, Ino…" He said, with a small grin, be closing the door.

Ino ranted and raved about her dad, while Naruto just grinned to himself. After she was finally done she took him into the living room and she sat down on the couch. "Ok, have a sea and we'll begin planning your ultimate date!" She said, smiling. "Come on sit, I'm not going to bite….unless your into that kinky type of thing, that is"

Naruto sputtered out a no way, while Ino just laughed at him. "Ok, jokes aside , are you ready?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, sitting down on the couch. "Lets do this"

Ino grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Ok, so the first thing you wanna do is…"

A hour or so later, Ino had indeed help him come up with a amazing date, as she had promised, though some of her ideas were a bit.. weird.

"… and remember, even though this isn't a fancy dinner, make sure to open the door for her, pull out her seat for her, be polite, and don't eat fast either." Ino said, as Naruto walked out her front door .

As he gave a wave as he ran off ,she remembered she had to get to the hospital for her shift, and fast.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Ino said to herself, as she locked her door and ran down the street. "And I gotta change the sign on the flower shop door too!"

She quickly ran into the flower shop, put up the closed sign , lock the door, and ran on her way to the hospital. A few minutes later, she arrive, with 2 minutes to spare.

"Ha!, made it!… hmm?… Hey billboard brow!" Ino said, as she noticed Sakura, signing in for her shift as well. "Looks like I'm not the only one cutting it close, huh?"

Sakura looked over at her, but only made a " uh huh" sound before she signed her name and grabbed her nurse's jacket.

"Hey ..what's wrong Sakura?… you seem.. really quiet today" Ino said, as she signed in and grabbed her own nurse's jacket. "Are you ok?…"

"Yeah.. it's nothing, really" Sakura said, talking absently. " I'm fine, let's just go to do our rounds."

"Wait a second there, Sakura!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's arm. Tell me, what's wrong or neither one of us is taking a step forward.."

"…."

"Sakura… is it about something?"

"..no…"

"Someone?"

"…..maybe…"

"well, …tell me already" Ino said, letting go of Sakura's arm.

"I just…. Naruto is…uh.. dating, Temari from the sand village now." Sakura , said, facing away from Ino. "I'm just ….concerned about him that's all, just as a friend"

"Yeah I know, I helped him come up with a perfect date for him and Temari at my house earlier." Ino said, to her. "We just spilt up and went our separate ways right before my shift started… wait .. ARE YOU JEALOUS OF HIM AND TEMARI?"

"….. Of.. of course not, it's nothing like that Ino, really!" Sakura said, waving her arms in front of her. "I'm just … I don't know… maybe I'm a little jealous.. But, maybe it's just because I'm so use to having him by my side…"

"Sakura… he'll still be by your side , I mean, he's your teammate and friend. Having a girlfriend's not going to change that" Ino said, giving a smile that turned into a grin. " Though I have to admit, he is pretty hot these days… too bad I didn't get a change to bag him.."

"Ino!.. Sheesh… I don't wanna talk about it anymore ok, let's just get to our shift before Lady Tsunade finds out" Sakura said, turning back around. " Nut your right, … he is pretty good looking.. Too bad I didn't give him a change sooner, myself.."

"Well if he ever breaks up with Temari, you and I will have our chances, then" Ino said grinning still. "Right?"

Sakura gave her a strange, almost sad look, and replied, "Yeah.. Right.. Come on.. Get to the west side of the hospital ,and I'll do my rounds on the east side…"

She then walked off, leaving Ino there standing, confused. _Why that look from you, billboard brow?… is there something I don't know?… _she thought. Not knowing what else too do, and nor wanting to get in trouble, she decided to leave it alone for now, and get to work herself, but intended to talk to Shizune or Lady Tsunade about it later.

Elsewhere , far a way from the leaf Village, Madera Uchiha had mostly recovered, at least enough to walk around using crutches.

"This waiting is … so fucking irritating!" Sasuke yelled, punching a practice dummy. "Aren't you healed enough to train me yet?.. Or did I kidnap that medical ninja to treat you for nothing?"

"Calm down, Sasuke! My injures were quite severe thanks to the nine tale brat, remember? I will take time" Madera said, sharply. " For now, practice mastering the use of the new Susanoo-Final Amaterasu technique I created and taught you… and soon you'll have a powerful ability at your disposal.. So stop whining and get to work! An Uchiha does not complain, remember that!"

Sasuke growled in Madera's direction but didn't say anything, instead, he walked out the door, and headed to the training area.

As he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and built up his chakra to activate the Susanoo , all he could think about was the not so far away day, when he would finally kill Naruto .. Along with the rest of the Leaf village. _And I'll watch the village burns to ground , with it's villagers screaming for help , despite there being no one left ,to come to there aid! _

Sasuke started to snicker at the thought.. And then went into a full blown laugh. "Hehehe…. Hahahaha HAHAHAHa!"

And his insane laugh rang out through the area, as he trained and plotted his ultimate revenge.

End of chapter 3

To be continued in the , chapter 4:…Jealously can be a real (pink-haired) bitch

This is my second fan fiction story, so please read, enjoy and review


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: … Jealously can be a real (pink-haired) bitch .**

It was after Ino's shift, and late in the day. She had to deliver the day's reports to the Hokage and then she could leave for the day, and she wondering if Naruto's date had gone ok with the advice she had given him. Speaking of Naruto… she had some things to Ask the Hokage or Shizune about Sakura in regards to Naruto. She knocked on the office door and got a reply to come in, a moment later.

"Hello there Ino, did you come hand your reports in?" Shizune asked, looking over some paperwork on Tsunade's desk.

"Uh yeah, I did" Ino replied, handing the papers to her. "By the way, I had a strange conversation with Sakura, earlier."

"A strange conversation?…" Shizune asked, giving her a curious look. "What was it about?"

"It was about Naruto, actually" Ino replied, pitting a hand on her hip. "I basically got Sakura to admit she has feelings for him, but when I told her she could snag him if he broke up with Temari, she got a kind of sad look on her face.. Any idea's why?"

Shizune remained silent for a moment before answering her. " Um ..I'm not sure really…maybe she was just jealous of Temari getting with Naruto before she could.."

"Uh huh…..you don't sound very convincing, Shizune" Ino said, in a dry tone. " You know something, and I wanna know what that is"

"Don't worry about it for now, Ino" Said, Tsunade, walking into the room. " You'll be giving information soon"

"No, Sakura's my friend, and so is Naruto" Ino said, defiantly. "If you know something, I have the right to know too!"

Tsunade held her head for a second. "Ok, ok. Tomorrow, I'll have you ,the rest of the rookie 11, and a few others come here in the morning." She said to Ino, sighing. " We'll discuss it then at …9…now, it's late so, get home, your shift is done"

"… Fine…" Ino finally said, turning around. " Bye"

After Ino walked out the door and closed it behind her Tsunade slumped onto her chair.

"Well I suppose they were bound to find out sooner or later…" She said, leaning back in her chair. "I need to call a council meeting for tomorrow morning, at about 8, to make my announcements… or at least some of them"

"You aren't going to tell them everything?… why not?" Shizune asked, putting some papers into a drawer of a file cabinet. "… You don't trust them do you?"

"Is there a reason too? Cause I don't see any" Tsunade said, looking at the ceiling. "They've always been against me and Naruto… I know all about how they looked the other way when Jonin ninja tried to kill Naruto as a boy. I also know how they've done everything in their power to undermine my decisions as Hokage"

"…." Shizune remained quiet.

"Now then, I only intend to tell them that some important information will be reveled tomorrow… and that's all I'm saying to them" Tsunade said, sitting up, and looking at Shizune. "And don't you dare tell them anything behind my back again…. I know you only thought you were doing good, but you only did harm."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I won't say anything, to anyone" Shizune said, solemnly " You have my word… I swear on my uncle's grave"

"Very well Shizune,… go use one of the guest rooms here , in the office to get some sleep" She said, to her. "I'm going to get some sleep myself after I write this up and send it off"

Shizune nodded to her ,bid her goodnight and walked through the door leading to guest room. Tsunade quickly wrote up the information and had a messenger bird carry it to the council chamber for them to read when the council convened at 6 am the next morning.

The next morning at about 8 am, the Konoha 11, along with several clan leaders, Gaara, and his siblings, most of the Jonin, minus Kakashi, who was probably late at his own birth, and Sakura, who hadn't shown up or giving a reason for her absence. After waiting about 15 minutes, Kakashi finally appeared in a swirl of leaves.

He gave a wave to the Hokage and said "Sorry I'm late, I…"

"Save It , Kakashi, As much as I enjoy hearing your….creative excuses, … We have things too discuss." Tsunade said, folding her hands together. " Now we should wait for Sakura to arrive, but she already knows most of this, and I can fill her in on anything extra"

"I still say you have no right to inform everyone here about anything important before you tell us in private first" Homura Mitokado said, in a distasteful voice. " As the council of the Leaf Village, we have that right"

"I agree, Tsunade. We needed time to …. edit… what you reveal to those present" His teammate, Koharu Utatane added, from her seat.

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you what I was going to speak about…. I didn't want you trying to tell me how to do my job" Tsunade said, with her eyebrows narrowed. "The days of me playing lap dog to the council is over… In fact , you can think of it this way, from now on, _you_ will be playing lap dogs, to me"

Both Koharu and Homura were wide-eyed and in shock at what she had said.

"Now then, lets get started." Tsunade said, not giving them a change to speak. " First of all, While I was in the coma, and Gaara was at the Kage Summit, the Leaf and Sand Councils decided to set up a arranged marriage between Temari of the Sand …and …Naruto"

Everyone one in the room was frozen at those words and looked over at Naruto ,who was sitting on the ledge of the window, staring out at the village as Temari stood near him.

Before anyone could say anything else Sakura burst through the door, showing two unconscious Anbu laying on the floor behind her.

"Lady Tsunade, you can not let this happen! Naruto should not be forced to marry someone, he doesn't even love!" She yelled out, clenching her fist. " I was all happy about the other things for him, but I refuse to let this stupid wedding thing happen!"

"Sakura! That's enough!" Tsunade said, standing up. "If you want to be upset, then that's your right, but knocking out my Anbu, along with ranting and raving is not!"

"I don't care… I came to a realization recently…. I once told Naruto a lie to stop him from going after Sasuke… but what I said, is actually true" Sakura said,putting her red face down. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki… and I want the option to explore that"

This time, Naruto joined the others in the room in being wide-eyed and speechless.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, Sakura and couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even if she knew there was anything she could do. " Sakura, I wish there was-"

"I'm not done yet. I'm not the only girl who loves Naruto and would like the chance to have a relationship with him." Sakura said, looking back up, her face still red. " I'm speaking off course about Hinata. She's been in love with Naruto since before even the ninja academy. How is it fair that she and I our denied the chance like this!"

There was a gasp and a couple of thuds and everyone looked over and saw that Hinata had fainted and was laying on the office floor with a dark red face. Tsunade looked over at Naruto to see if he going to say anything, but found he had fallen out the window and was on the roof laying , in shock. Tsunade shook her head at the sight at not one, but two of her ninja's, one a Chunin, the other a recently appointed Jonin acting like a bunch of school kids.

"This is not what I need right now…" Tsunade said, sitting back down. " Sakura ….. Come here a second."

Sakura walked over to the desk and leaned in as Tsunade leaned forward. "Look Sakura, none of us are completely happy with the situation, but take a look over at Temari for a moment.." She said, in a whisper voice that only Sakura could hear. " Tell me what you see and hear right now"

Sakura looked over to where Tsunade was looking at. Temari was outside on the roof kneeling next to Naruto talking to him with a smile.

" Hard to believe someone like you would faint" Temari said, grinning. "You sure are something else , Naruto"

"Not funny at all, Temari-chan" Naruto responded, looking up at her at a small smirk. " Are you going to help up,…. or just stare at my handsome face all day?"

"Maybe I should leave you here, fox boy" Temari replied, returning the smirk. " And to think, After such a wonderful date last night… I was looking forward to our next one…"

" So your allowing me the honor of taking you out again?… what's the catch?" He asked, grinning.

"Hmmm….. Nothing ramen related… and were good." She replied, standing up and holding out her hand to him. " Now get up, your friends probably have a lot of questions…. And will soon have more, no doubt."

Sakura turned back to Tsunade. " Just because they look happy, doesn't mean anything… Naruto is a nice and really likeable guy" Sakura said, putting her hands on the desk. " That doesn't mean I'm giving up on him."

"Your too much like me… So I figured as much already" Tsunade said, folding her hands together. " You were there when I told him about this…. Well most of it. But you should no that it would cause problems for both the Leaf and the Sand villages if this arranged marriage were called off"

"Be that as it may.. Naruto deserves happiness… and so do I and Hinata" Sakura said, defiantly. "Consequences be damned, Lady Tsunade, I will be pursuing him., and I might even get Hinata too as well"

"Uhh…. Fine , whatever. Do what you want, just do it later, I have things to discuss still" Tsunade said, holding the bridge of her nose. " … Why don't you go do your rounds in the hospital since you know this stuff anyway"

"Fine, But I will keep my word" Sakura said, pulling her hands off the desk. " I gotta go do some work at the hospital… but Naruto.. Don't think I'm going to give up on you, and my love I have for you"

She blew a kiss at him before giving a evil look at Temari, who gave a her a equally nasty look back. " Don't try anything, pinky." Temari said, crossing her arms. " I think Naruto is a great guy and if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you take him.. Your barking up the wrong tree, honey"

"Before a few days ago, you hardly knew him that well" Sakura said, walking to the door, as the others moved out of the way. " Me and Hinata over there, on the other hand have known him most of his life, that gives us the edge"

"If you got a problem, I'll be glad to "help" you clear it up, pinky" Temari said, walking towards her. "So go on, say something, I dare you"

"I'd be happy to, sand bitch" Sakura said, clenching her fists. " When and where?"

"Enough you two. Sakura, go do your duties, now" Tsunade said, slamming her fist on her replacement desk, hard enough to leave a dent. " And you and I are going to have long discussion about things later… young lady"

"But what about Temari? She was also saying stuff" Sakura said, pouting.

"Shut up billboard brow, just go " Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. " You're the one causing problems right now, not her"

Ino took Sakura's shoulders and pushed through the door, closing it behind her. "Go cool off, Sakura!" Ino said, to her, from inside the office. " We'll talk later… Go ahead, Lady Tsunade"

"I'm taking Naruto to…. Get focused,.. You can go ahead since I know this stuff already" Temari said, gently taking a hold of Naruto's shoulders. " come on, Naruto, let's go. I'll get you some Ramen."

Naruto, who was kind of out of it from learning that his long time crush, Sakura liked him back, and that Hinata liked him too, nodded absently and let himself be walked away by Temari. She put her arm around him and walked him out the door.

"Will…Naruto be alright?" Hinata asked, finally recovering from her faint and fall. "And…did Sakura really tell him that I…I like him…?"

"I'm afraid so, Hinata." Tenten said, standing next to her. " The cats out of the bag, I guess.."

"…."

"In any case… I do have more to tell you," Tsunade said, standing up. "Are you all composed enough, for me to continue? ..or do you need a few more minutes?"

Her question was obviously directed at Hinata, who she was looking at. Hinata was looking down, but gave a small nod in response. Tsunade nodded back to her and leaned against her desk.

"Alright then, as I said Naruto and Temari are being forced into a political marriage, but that's not the end of my news about him" Tsunade said, looking around the room. " Naruto could be considered the most royal person in the leaf village, as he is related to some of the most powerful and well known ninjas, to ever grace the leaf Village, and the world as a whole in general."

While most of the individuals present didn't how to respond, Neji, who while also surprised, was use to hearing extraordinary news and remaining calm, spoke up.

"I see.. How is this possible exactly, Lady Tsunade?" He asked calmly, though those who knew him well enough could see a bit of shock dancing in his eyes.

"As some of you may know, I am related to the first and second Hokages…. Naruto is as well." She said, to them. " And further more he is also related to the Fourth Hokage and me as well"

"THE FOURTH HOKAGE!"

Tsunade held her ringing ears, that kind of hurt from the loudness of everyone yelling at the same time.

"You people are even more loud then Naruto can be sometimes.." Tsunade mumbled holding her head. "If you are done, I'll continue."

Tsunade then explained Naruto's connection to the first and second Hokages. Then she told them of how his mother , and the wife of Minato Namakaze was known as the fierce and powerful Kunoichi, known as the Red Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki.

"…. And the powerful Uzumaki clan and it's village, the Hidden Whirlpool, was so well respected by the First and Second Hokages that to this day we honor them by displaying the village's spiral symbol on many things including Chunin and Jonin vests." Tsunade said, in one long sentence. "Now, after all I've explained are there any questions?"

"What does this mean for Naruto's standings, privileges and responsibilities?" Shikamaru asked, as one of the few calm people there.

"I figured that you'd be the one to know stuff like this…" Tsunade said, grinning. " Yes, those things will change for him as a result of this information being made public now"

"These lies are outrageous, Tsunade" Koharu Utatane said as she stood up. "Just are far will your lies go, to make that "Demon" seem like a hero and noble person?"

"Your dismissed from the Council as of this moment, Koharu. Grab your shit and don't come back" Tsunade said, trying to control her anger. " And if you feel the same way as she does, then you can join her, Homura"

"You have no say in such a thing, you need to learn your place-" Homura started.

"No, you need to learn your place, you old hags!" Tsunade yelled out. "Now get out my office, get your crap, and leave or I'll have you "Escorted" out against your will, do I make my self clear?"

Both Homura and Koharu looked they were going to say something more ,until Tsunade snapped her fingers and two Anbu appeared beside them. The Anbu walked the two out the door, and it wasn't long before the sounds of footsteps faded.

"Now, as I was explaining,.. Naruto is the last of 2 different and powerful clans so yes he will soon be required to have a seat on the council, and a few other responsibilities that will be determined as we go along" Tsunade said sitting on the edge of her desk. "I will also be assigning some body guards to him at his new house and maybe even a few of you Chunin during missions he goes on, though those will be somewhat more limited then before"

"Now, I suggest you all take some time for this massive wealth of information to set in" Tsunade said, walking behind her desk, and sitting down. "Your all dismissed"

Everyone one slowly made there way out of the office, with Tenten and Neji putting their hands on Hinata's shoulders to comfort the girl, who would no longer be able to get with her long time crush.

Close by, Naruto had finished his 10th bowl of ramen, while Temari sat next to him, with several of her own bowls in front of her, 3 total. The owner of Ichiraku Teuchi, had been a bit surprised when she wanted a second and then third bowl of ramen. She had simply said that was some stupid girl who constantly worried about occasionally gaining a few pounds, and that she could easily work off any extra calories with training.

After they finished, they walked away towards the Uzumaki clan area, with them walking side by side. Felling bold-ish, Naruto slipped his hand into Temari's , and was pleased to find she closed her hand around his squeezed his hand gently. They had really come to like one another, and though it was hardly love yet, it wouldn't be long before it turned into it. They made there way down the street, through the gate and up the path that led to their home. They decided after the things that had occurred already they would take the rest of the day off, to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"So Naruto-kun… when I can I expect a second date?" Temari asked, as they sat down on the roof of there house. "I really found are first one to be really fun over all, so I hope the second one will be too"

Naruto looked over, and despite feeling a little strange still from the stuff being talking about at the Hokage's office gave her a smile. "Don't worry ..how about tonight?" He asked, looking hopeful. "I know you don't want t go anywhere , so…. I know I make you dinner here"

"You make dinner for us?… no offence Naruto, nut your kitchen skills are a little…lacking" Temari said, giving a smile. "Maybe you do that some other time after you practice a bit more"

"No really, I can do it. I can have my clones read every book on cooking they can find at the Library and… and I'll practice a bit too" Naruto insisted. "I've cooked before you know, Pervy sage had me learn a few things, I just never made eggs before, that's why it didn't turn out so great"

"Well…. Ok if you really want to set up something, go for it, I'm looking forward to it" Temari said, standing up. "I'll see you later"

"Umm.. Where you going Temari-chan?" Naruto asked, standing up too.

"Well if were going to have a date, I need to get a nice looking outfit for tonight." She said, smiling. " I told you I never went out on date before my one with you, so I don't much in the way of date appropriate clothing to wear"

"You don't have to dress up, just wear what's comfortable, I'm sure you'll look great" He said, with reddening face.

She grinned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before walking away. " That's sweet, but even I like to dress up sometimes." She said, crouching down to jump onto the balcony to get inside. Then she added, in a somewhat sultry voice "I think you'll like it too, Naruto-kun"

She left the red faced Naruto standing there saying "Wow".

As he said, Naruto sent several clones to the library and spent the next several hours reading every cooking book they could find. After reading and reading, the clones began to dispelled and Naruto slowly absorbed the information they had learned. As soon as he absorbed the info from the last clone, he immediately began trying out different recipes, hoping to come up with the perfect dinner date for Temari.

While Naruto was preparing dinner Temari was in town looking for the perfect dress, and she was having a few problems. She hadn't really brought much in the way of dresses and didn't know which shops had what.

"I should have just said it was a casually date like the first one was.." Temari said to herself. "I wonder what places around here have good dresses?.."

"Temari?" A female voice said from behind her. "What are up to? I though you went off with Naruto earlier"

Temari turned around and was Ino standing there. "Oh Ino, hi" Temari said, looking at her. " I'm actually looking for a nice dress for my date with Naruto tonight, but I've never shopped for anything like that , neither here or in the Sand village"

"Shopping! Date! Eeekkkkk!" Ino squealed out at her. "OMG! I love shopping! Can I join you! Please say yes!"

Temari was sure about going anywhere with the shrill girl, but didn't really know any other females in the city so she didn't have much choice. "Um.. Sure if you show me where the best shop for dresses are" Temari said, reluctantly. " Deal?"

Ino squealed again, much to the annoyance of Temari. "Awesome! Ok lets go!" She said, pulling Temari alone like a rag doll. "Were going to have so much fun!"

"Somehow I just know I'm going to regret this.." Temari said, trying to keep on her feet as Ino pulled her along.

After a long time of being shown the shops, Temari settled on getting a Kimono instead of a dress. She picked out a black colored with dark blue flower adorned Kimono a red Obi belt, and matching sandals.

"I thought a dress would be better ,but I gotta say, that Kimono really suits you, Temari" Ino said, smiling. "Naruto's going to forget how to breath when he sees you in this"

"Well I don't know about that, but I do hope he thinks I look good in it, I suppose" Temari said, looking in the mirror. " I'm not really a girly-girl or anything, but al the same I gotta admit, I do feel nice dressing up like this"

"I know right!.. Anyways go take it off and get changed so we can leave" Ino said, setting down her bags. " And I wanna hear about your date tonight with Naruto too"

"Well actually, I'm letting Naruto come up with it again, he insisted on it in fact" Temari said, as she changed out of the fancy kimono and got back into her normal attire. "Honestly I'm feeling excited and nervous at the same time about our second date, the first was a lot of fun so I'm hoping this one will too"

"Really? Well I'm sure it will be magical!" Ino said, grinning. "Your soooo lucky to have found a great guy like Naruto.. I mean I noticed him before , but with the stupid war crap going on I never got a chance to make a move"

"Yes.. I suppose I am, in a way" Temari admitted. " I never would have considered dating him before, but after getting to know him a bit, I… I think like the idea of marrying him"

After they were done, they bid each other farewell and went their separate ways, with Temari really looking forward to her date. She soon arrived at home and found a note attached to the door from Naruto. She quickly pulled it off the door and looked at it.

"Dear Temari, meet me out in the garden, behind the house, at the open space part in the western end with all the shade at 5:30, signed Naruto" She read out loud. "Huh, that like….45 minutes from now, I gotta get changed into this Kimono!"

She grabbed her bags, raced inside and up the stairs to get changed. After about a half in hour she was finally ready , with about 15 minutes to spare too.

"Hmm… should I go out there early?.. Or would that ruin it?" Temari said to herself. " Well… I guess I could just make my way towards that area and walk really slowly to kill time"

With her mind made up ,she slowly and carefully walked down the stairs, as she not use to wearing Geta sandals. She honestly liked her normal attire better but this was a special occasion and she'd worn Kimonos before so it wasn't completely horrible at least. She slowly walked through the large house till she reached the back area, and went outside into the backyard area. She hadn't really been out in this area before , only once really, and only knew a little about the lay out. She turned and started walking west to the area Naruto wanted to meet her in.

After about 10 minutes, since it was a really big garden and she was walking slow on purpose, she neared where she was going to meet Naruto. She just steeped out into the opening when she saw Naruto, dressed in a black kimono with orange belt, and black and orange jacket standing there lighting a few candles

"Naruto.. You look pretty handsome, though I'm surprised to see so much black and so little orange" Temari said, walking forward. " And this dinner also looks incredible, you didn't have to go this far"

Naruto turned around and his cheeks heated up as he stared at Temari in her kimono. "Wow… you look.. really beautiful Temari" He said, looking over every inch of her. " Just ..wow"

Temari also felt her cheeks turn red from slight embarrassment at being looked at in such a way by a guy. With her reputation and the way her brother Gaara used to be most guys were either too scared of her ,her brother, or just not seemly interested in her for some other reason. So this was both unusual and…very nice to her.

She shook herself out of her frozen state and walked forward to him. Now it was his chance to be shocked and happy, because Temari walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and simple stayed there.

"Uh…Temari-chan?… this is really nice , but why?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"I don't know, It just felt right to do" She said, smiling and blushing. " Not many people have ever called me beautiful before.. Just my mother when she was still alive, no one else, so to hear that you think I'm beautiful is…feels nice "

"Well it's true so…" Naruto said, trailing off, as they pulled away from each other. " So shall we start our date?"

"Love to" She said, walking over to her chair. "looks romantic,… I like it"

Naruto was about to sit down when some of Ino's advice ranged through his head. _Whenever your date is going to sit in her chair, you always pull it out for her and push her in.. before she asks to you too, remember that Naruto!_

"Uh, hear let me, Temari-chan" He said, pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you, Mr. gentleman" Temari said, sitting down and letting him push her in. " You obviously didn't learn your manners from Jiraiya though , huh?"

"No way.. I don't think he knew the meaning of manners" He said, snickering as he sat down, fidgeting in his kimono. "Stupid Kimonos.. Why are they so uncomfortable?"

Temari just laughed at him for a moment. "I somehow figured you weren't a dress up type" She said, grinning. "Though the fact that you did it for me is really sweet"

'Uh...yeah, your welcome" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I did do it just for you after all"

"So what are we having , oh Romeo?" She asked in teasing manner.

He lifted up the tops covering the food to reveal their dinner. "I made Baked salmon, with roasted mushrooms, green peppers, and sprinkled with chopped onions, curry, and garlic." Naruto said, proudly. " We also have a salad, even though I'm not really into vegetables much, with light salad dressing, some red wine and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. You like?"

"And here I thought you couldn't cook very well, your shadow clones are quite the useful thing huh?" She said, very impressed. "It looks great, and this quite dinner date was a great idea, Naruto-kun"

They ate while chatting a bit in a effort to get to know each other a bit better and were about to have dessert, when a female voice said, fancy running into you here , Naruto"

Temari and Naruto looked over and saw Sakura, of all people, standing there smiling.

"Sakura…? What the heck are doing here, how did you even find your way here?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"That's easy, I follow one of your clones that was brining back fish, while concealing my chakra" She said, very calmly. "Tell me, do you like my dress?"

Sakura was dressed in a low cut, sleeveless black dress, that ended at her mid thighs. She also had a pair of pink high heels on, that she obviously wasn't used to wearing. "You like?, Naruto-kun?" She asked, walking forward, while swaying her hips, seductively. "Walking in heels isn't easy, so you better appreciate it"

"What the fuck do you think your doing here , ruining are date, you pink haired slut?" Temari yelled jumping up. "Get your slutty little ass out of here before I kick you're your little ass"

"Now now, Naruto doesn't like girls with foul mouths like that, do you Naruto ?" She asked , as she walked closer. " Forget this bitch and come have some fun with me, We can go on that date your always asking me about"

"No, I want to stay here with Temari-chan" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "You're my friend and teammate, but I want you to leave Sakura-chan"

"I know you don't really mean that, she's just making you hate me" She said, coming to a stop a few feet from him. " Come on, take me out, Naruto. You know you want to"

Temari walking in between Naruto and Sakura. "Leave now bitch , before I make you leave" Temari said, angrily. "So, are going or not?"

"Hmmm.. Not," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "Not with out MY Naruto that is"

Temari wasn't a type of girl to back down and was a tom-boy by nature in many ways ,so instead of saying anything else, she hauled back and clocked Sakura right in the middle of her face Sakura stumbled back holding her face. Naruto wasn't sure how to react at this point, sure He wanted Sakura to leave, but at the same time she was his friend.

"You stupid blond bitch!" Sakura yelled, pulling her hand away from her face to reveal a very bloody nose, that was really gushing. "I'm going to fuck you up!"

She ran at Temari swinging, But despite being a Chunin Kunoichi , she didn't have as much experience in hand to hand combat as Temari. She dodged out of the way, only receiving a small brush of Sakura's charka charged fist.

Temari did feel a tiny cut on her cheek, but knew it was nothing major at the moment. However she also knew about Sakura being able to increase the strength of a punch to the point that she could turn a rock in to dust, and she had to be careful.

"Sakura, there you are, Stop it now!" Ino said, running. "I knew you were up to something , following Naruto earlier"

"Ino?" Naruto asked, insurprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah sorry about inturpting your date ,Naruto, Temari, but I was following Sakura here ,to stop her from doing something stupid.." Ino said, out of breath from running. "Are you going to stop this and come with me Sakura?"

"Get out of here ,Ino-pig, I'm busy kicking this blond bitch's ass!" Sakura said, holding her bleeding nose again.

"Looks like she's the one kicking your ass… but never the less you need to come back with me" Ino said, slowly waling over to her. "You should no I let Lady Tsunade know about you, and she said she would send over some Anbu to drag you back to her office. I convinced her let me try and stop you first, if your were up to something, but you only get one shot, Sakura"

"Damn it, Ino you bitch! I'm not going anywhere right now!" Sakura said, growling. " Get out of my way before I kick your ass too!"

"Fine, I tried, she's all yours, Anbu" Ino said stepping aside.

Three Anbu appeared beside Sakura and grabbed her arms. "The Hokage wants to talk to you, Miss Haruno" The one in the hawk shaped mask said.

"Make this easy on yourself, girly" The one in the snaked shaped mask said. "Fine, do it"

The third Anbu knocked Sakura out and disappeared with Sakura, and the Hawk mask wearing Anbu, while leaving the snake mask wearing Anbu there.

"Sorry about the commotion, geki, all good now?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah it's fine now , Anko , thanks" Naruto said, stepping forward. "Good timing too"

"We aim to please, brat" She said, grinning under her mask. " Well sorry about your date, at least it was interesting, right?"

"Yeah sure it was Anko.. Keep up the jokes and your not invited to the wedding" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Liked you catch me in a dress anyway," she said, taking off her mask. " I'm might crash the party still, but it wont be in a dress"

"Isn't taking off your mask on duty against rules?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. " Not that I'm a expert or anything"

"Yeah , but tough shit, I'm a Captain of a Anbu squad, so I only answer to the Hokage. She don't like she can kiss my fishnet clad ass" Anko said, grinning. "Anyways, I gotta go, give my report and what not. See ya later , brat"

She ruffled up his hair as best she could for spikey hair, and put her mask back on, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah I'll be going too, bye you guys, have a goodnight… or at least try to" Ino said, before she ran off, into the night.

"Sorry our date turned out so bad, Temari-chan" Naruto said, looking over at her. " Maybe our next one will turn out better."

"I don't know, a nice dinner, a mostly quite evening, and I got to hit someone…." Temari said, holding her hand. ".. I thought it was an over all good night, more or less anyway."

"Well I think this is enough excitement for one night, Naruto" Temari said, looking over at him. "I I'm going to call it an evening. You coming?"

"Uh, yeah I guess" He said, walking over to her. " Shall we?"

He held his arm out to her indicating he wanted to link arms. Instead she took a hold of his hand and pressed the side of her body up against his as they begin to walk.

"This is a nice to way to end the night, huh? A nice little catfight..." Temari said, leaning her head on his shoulder. " Followed by a nice little stroll together… I'm not much for romance.. But I like this"

"Yeah, me too Teamari-chan" he said, smiling at her.

They walked together till they reached the back door, where they went inside and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they separated and faced each other, holding hands.

" I wasn't sure at first about you.. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you" Naruto said, holding her hands gently. "I'm… looking forward to the day we get married"

"I like you too, Naruto" She said, leaning in to him. " And I'm looking forward to our marriage too"

There lips met in the middle briefly , before pulling away. They leaned in and kissed again right away, before putting there arms around each other. They kissed for a few minutes before Temari pulled away.

"Sorry.. I think we should stop before it gets to far.. I wanna wait till our wedding night to do anything more." She said, smiling at him. "And with that wine setting in I don't think I'd be able to stop if we started again. Good night, Naruto"

She walked away, and into her room leaving a smiling and blushing Naruto standing there on his own. He walked to his own room, took off his kimono and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

For the next several weeks Sakura keep trying to interrupt Naruto and Temari when ever they were with each other . Tsunade had assigned Anbu to follow Sakura, and they ended up pulling Sakura and Temari apart from fighting almost on a daily basis. This was greatly getting on Naruto and Temari nerves as they came to really like each other and it only got worse after Temari was madinto a Leaf Ninja and placed on Naruto's team. Even after the first incedent, when Tsunade discovered Sakura was drunk, before crashing Temari and Naruto's date, and she ended up throwing her into a cell overnight, Sakura seemed as determined as ever to break them up.

After about almost two weeks had passed, Tsunade had received a letter from the fire lord about the Reseration act that the Hyuga clan, the Aburamai clan and originally the Yamanaka clan as well, had requested be inforced.

"Hmm.. Looks like these clans have legitimate claim for this.. This is just another headach I don't need, Shizune" Tsunade said, shaking her head. " Send out a copy of this to the Hyuga and Aberamai clans ASAP"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said, taking the paper. "So what are we going to do about this.."

"Hmm I've been thinking about this and We have about 3 weeks left before the fire lord visits about this manner." Tsunade said, looking up at Shizune. "If Temari and Naruto were to marry before or around that time, then the disputing clans request would be overthrown"

"Why would it be overthrown by that?" Shizune asked, raising one eyebrow. "Why would them marrying before he visits make a difference in this situation?"

"Because, this was an arranged marriage set up by two village councils" Tsunade said, smiling. "And according to a paper I found while searching through the vaults before , when we were trying to over throw the original arranged marriage, says a request for the Clan Restoration Act would be then be considered null and void."

"Besides.. I've had the strangest feeling for a short time now that someone or something is coming to our neck of the woods ..very soon" Tsunade said, looking out the window. "It's only a felling but the last time I felt this I ignored it and it turned out to be Pain of the Akatsuki"

"Well.. I hope your wrong this time, considering all that's happened recently" Shizune said, walking up next to her. " Though I do wonder what the future will bring for us… I'd rather it not be yet another disaster."

Tsunade looked over at her briefly before turning back to the window "Yeah, so do I Shizune.. So do I.."

End of chapter 4

To be continued in the chapter 5. Please read, enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Squad 7 disbanded? Squad 11 begins**

"I will get stronger and kill him!" Sasuke Uchiha said, as he and Madera walked through the forest.

They had begun travel a few days ago and were looking for strong allies to assist them in exacting revenge against Naruto Uzumaki and perhaps the Leaf Village as well, just for fun. They were currently on there way to the hidden Rain Village to look for recruits. They were wearing clocks to hide their identities and also used genjutsus to further obscure themselves.

They paddled their small boat up to the dock area by the entrance to the village and got before tying the boat up to a post. Then they walked up to the gate that was guarded by two Rain village guards, one very tall and slim, the other was average height and quite muscular.

"Halt! What reasons do you have for entering the Rain Village?" The tall guard, standing at the front gates asked. "State your business"

"I don't have to explain anything to a loser like- Ow! " Sasuke yelled, as Madera smacked him in the head.

"Forgive my idiot son, he doesn't have many manners, I'm afraid" Madera said, stepping forward. "We are simply travelers, looking for food, supplies, and a little rest"

The guard looked them over for a moment with a raised eyebrow, before moving aside. "Fine, you may enter…. After we issue you two, some temporary passes for .. How long will you be here for?"

"Oh, probably not more then a few days at the most… say.. 3 days. maybe less." Madera said, pretending to be polite. "We'll definitely be gone before the end of 3 days."

The guard wrote them up a couple of 3 days town passes and handed them to Madera and Sasuke. They were about to walk through into the village when the other guard blocked them.

"There were a lot of problems in our not so distant past with the Akatsuki. Add that to the fact that I don't trust you two." The muscular guard said, in a deep voice. " I'll be keeping an eye on both of you till you leave, so don't make any trouble or I'll have you skidding out the gates so hard, you'll have scars on your asses for the rest of your lives, got it?"

Sasuke sneered under his hood, while Madera nodded and said yes to them, before the guard moved to the side and let them pass. They walked on through and made their way through the city.

"Sasuke, for the time being I'll refer to you as Genji, which means two beginnings, an appropriate me for you, considering" Madera said in a whisper as they walked. " In addition, you'll call me father or dad.. Understand?"

"Fine,.. "Dad" Sasuke growled out, clearly unhappy about this development. "Now what?"

"I wasn't lying, by the way, when I said we need supplies, it is, afterall, a long ways to the Leaf Village" Madera said, coming to a stop. "You will take this list and this money, and gather our supplies"

"What? Why the hell should I do such commoner's work?" Sasuke, asked, in a nasty tone. "And what would you be doing in the mean time, that's so important?"

"Me? I will be looking for one of the seven demon swordsman who is rumored to live here" Madera replied calmly. "Now go, we need to hurry up and get going. Or do you wish to procrastinate and not get what is ours?"

"Just one problem, the seven swordsmen are dead" Sasuke said, in a know it all tone. " Unless we plan on using a corpse to help us"

"Ignorant boy.. don't assume you know everything" Madera said, in a harsh tone. "There is a newer member of current generation of the seven swords living here, and I will find him. Now go get our supplies, and stop complaining like a whiny little brat"

Sasuke growled at him again, but stomped off to find some cheap merchants in town, without saying anything. Madera watched him leave before walking off to search for the clues about the location of the swordsmen.

"I hope this doesn't take to long, I have just as little patience as the boy does when it comes to repaying the Leaf village and Naruto Uzumaki in particular"

* Leaf Village*

Back in the Leaf village, Naruto and Temari's relationship was progressing nicely , despite Sakura's attempts to ruin it. She would continuously try to ruin interrupt their dates and butt in to when they were resting together after taking breaks during training.

Kakashi had had enough and went to the Hokage to do something about it. He walked on the roof over to the open window of the Hokage's office.

"Yo!" He called in alerting the Hokage of his presence. "Got a minute, Lady Tsunade?"

"Kakashi?… ehhh… why can't you and Naruto just use the door like everyone else?" She complained, putting down her sake glass. " So what do you want?"

"Well once again I'm her to talk about the issue with Sakura" Kakashi said, hopping through the window. "She's just getting worse and worse… I don't even think it was this bad when Sasuke was on the team and she was in love with him"

"I should have figured as much" she replied, looking up at him. "So what did you want to do about it?"

"Well, considering Naruto and Temari are Jonin and Sakura ,and Sai are Chunin ,maybe having squad 7 officially break up unless there's a urgent mission , would be the best solution for things" Kakashi said, pulling out his make out paradise book. "What do you say?"

"Hmmm you have a point I suppose…. Fine, so be it, make sure you let them know, ASAP" She said, folding her hands. "Anything else?… if not, your dismissed"

He nodded to her before disappearing from her office in a whirl of leaves. "I better get prepared, for when Naruto comes complaining about this…" She said to herself, taking out some more sake. "Which should be anytime now"

Right she was about Naruto showing up at her office, which happened about a half hour later.

" Yo, Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said, jumping through the open window. "So your breaking up squad 7?.."

"Yes, but 1, it was Kakashi's idea and 2, it will keep Sakura away from you and Temari" Tsunade said, sipping some sake as she walked close to her desk. "Any questions?"

"Mmmm…. Yeah, just one.. Can I have my own team?" He asked sitting down in her chair, and putting his feet up on her desk. "I am A Jonin after all and I have a lot of experience from Kakashi, Pervy Sage, and Toad Geezer.. Well maybe not Kakashi.. But the other two definitely taught me a lot"

Tsunade spit out the sake in her mouth and started laughing at him. She was even holding her stomach until she looked up and saw him with a confused expression on his face.

"Your serious, aren't you?" She asked, as she stopped laughing, and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Hmm.. No real reason but my dad taught a team, my mom probably taught a team, and most of the other Hokages hade teams." Naruto said, looking at her seriously " Besides, I want to pass on the will of fire that the old man third Hokage and Pervy Sage entrusted to me"

"I see…hmmm…very well ,I'll allow you to take on a team with one condition." She said, crossing one leg over the other. " This will be on a trial basis, and only if I decide the team is doing well ,will you be allowed to stay one, do you agree?"

"You got it, Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said, grinning as he stood up "I'll whip the team into shape, believe it!"

"By the way , don't you want the list of soon to be graduating ninjas to choose from, before you leave?" She asked walking over to a filing cabinet . " There are a couple of spot left for a squad captain for you to choose from"

"Oh, I'm not choosing a new team, I'm taking closet pervert's team" He said, flooding his arms. "You know, Konohamaru, Moegi ,and Udon"

"And what makes you think you can just take another team that already has a sensei?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I've seen the way he so called "Trains" them" He said making quotation gestures in the air. " They need to train right, and I'm the one who can do it"

" May I remind you that they need a captain who can motivate them, not one who is friends with them?" Tsunade said, sitting down at her desk "Besides, Udon doesn't seemed cut out for ninja work, he's shown a lot of promise in research and might be better suited for the Cryptanalysis unit"

"Then get him put in there as a apprentice and I'll take the other two" He said, simply. "Besides, after I'm done I guarantee they'll hate my guts. Just like I hated Pervy Sage's guts when he was training me"

" I see…. Well, putting Udon into the Cryptanalysis unit is one thing, but have you forgotten that you need 3 members for a squad" Tsunade said, handing him the papers with the soon to be ninjas lists on them. "Pick a third and then you can do your plan"

He looked the first paper over for a minute before looking at the second piece pf paper. "Hmm? This second paper isn't a newly graduation list.. This is from a past one.. But hey, Hanabi Hyuga isn't on a squad.. and yet it says she graduated… I'm confused"

"Hmm, Hanabi ?… oh, there wasn't enough other graduates for her to be on a squad and I guess her father, lord Hiashi, decided it didn't matter" Tsunade said, taking the paper, he handed to her. " You want to use her on your squad?.."

"Hmmm… why not, she related to Hinata and Neji right?" Naruto said, nodding to her. " Where are the three of them right now?"

"According to the schedule, Konohamaru and Moegi have the day off, and I assume Hanabi is at the Hyuga clan house right now" She said, looking at the mission and schedule reports on her desk. "If your serious about using them, I can have a messenger go fetch them and order them here"

"I am .. So can you fetch them?" He asked impatiently." I wanna get training them on chakra control and see which elements they are"

"Good plan, for a knucklehead.." She said, grinning. "Ok, I'll fetch them, so try to be patient, even if it's not one of your strong suits"

She had two Anbu track down the 3 and after about 15 minutes, Konohamaru and Moegi arrived with Hanabi showing up minutes later.

"Nee-san!" two of them cried out, jumping on him and hugging him. (guess which two…), while Hanabi stood there expressionlessly, waiting for the Hokage to inform her of what she needed. Tsunade waited for other s to stop fooling around before she started talking to them.

"Good of you three to make it here in a short amount of time. I'm sure your eager to know why you're here though, so I won't beat around the bush" She said, leaning forward. " From this day forward, you three will be designated squad 11, under recently appointed Jonin, Naruto Uzumaki"

Konohamaru and Moegi cheered while Hanabi widened her eyes in response.

"It is very doubtful, father will approve of this" Hanabi said, looking at the Hokage. "He only allowed Hinata to do so because he didn't even think she would graduate from the academy. I don't really see him agreeing to this"

"I don't remember asking him. He may rule the Hyuga clan, but I make the decisions when it comes to the village" Tsunade said, looking the pale skinned girl. " This decision is final, unless YOU want to interrupt him at important meets for something so trivial, so he can come argue with me about it"

Hanabi visibly flinched at the thought, and said, "I see… I will still need to inform him of this however"

"Fine ,do so after training today" Naruto said, walking in front of them. We'll use Squad 7's training grounds, sense my team has been broke up do too to many high ranking members. If you don't know where the grounds are, then memorize it when we go there in a minute. Now move along, we need to get started"

" This is going to be so awesome!" Konohamaru said , excitedly. "Big brother Naruto is totally going to teach us some awesome Jutsu!"

"Be quite, you moron, your voice is quite irritating" Hanabi said, nastily " If I have to endure being a team with you, I don't wanna have to here you so much"

"Oh bite, me you stuck up little brat!" He yelled back "Pull that stick out of your ass and grow a sense of fun!"

"How dare you speak to someone of my stature like this!" Hanabi said, yelling at him. "You are nothing more then a little- ow!"

Naruto had calmly walked behind them and smacked them both in the back of the head, hard enough to make them stumble .

"Both of you need to shut up" He said, looking down at them. " I won't stand for bickering like this on my team. You don't have to become best friends, but you will respect one another and get along, do I make myself clear, maggots?"

" You have no more right to touch me then he does to talk to me in such a way.. besides .. Maggots? If anyone here is a maggot it is you," Hanabi said, before getting smacked in the head again.

"Shut your mouth little brat, I'm your teacher, a Jonin, and I'm far older then you, so shut it down and don't talk back or I' will make your life a living hell, little girl" Naruto said, leaning close and letting a little killer instinct flow off. "Do I make myself clear?…"

She shuttered slightly but maintained a still pose before answering with yes in a small quiet voice.

"Good, now move out, our destination is squad 11 training grounds, formerly squad 7's" Naruto said, opening the door and pushing them through. "Now walk, and keep your mouths shut unless it's important"

After he closed the door Tsunade was quite stunned at what had taking place just a moment ago. "Was that really the same cocky knucklehead that used to whine about getting better missions?" She said, out loud, to herself. "I think I need to see his unique training methods in action"

She leapt out the window and made her way to the training grounds to watch her grandson and his squad in action. She soon arrived and was pleased to see were just walking into the area.

"Ok you three, have a seat" He said standing in front of them. "Now, first off, tell me you names, likes, dislikes, and goals. You go first Pigtails."

He pointed to Moegi who nodded and started. " My name is Moegi, I like my friends Udon, and Konohamaru, my big brother Naruto, training, missions and picking flowers. I'm not too fond of some of the D ranked missions, and Konohamaru's perverted Jutsu." She said, before taking a breath. "As for my goal…I want to be Naruto and then Konohamaru's assistant when they become Hokage and for now I want to be a respectable Kunoichi ."

"Alright, very good" Naruto said, giving a small smile. "You next, scarf's"

Konohamaru pointed to himself to make sure he next and after Naruto nodded he said. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, I like my big brother Naruto, my friends Udon and Moegi, training, playing pranks and Ramen. I don't like stupid D rank missions, and certain pale eyed stuck up brats. My goal is to become the seventh Hokage"

"Idiot.. You mean sixth Hokage" Hanabi said, snickering in a mean tone. Can't you even count right?"

" Naruto is going to be the sixth Hokage, ugly ass brat!" He yelled back. "Or is the stick up your ass poking your brain?"

"Both of you , 20 laps around the training field after were done here!" Naruto yelled down at them " Any more arguing will mean additional laps added to the 50 you three are already going to do… Firecracker, your up, go!"

He was pointing at Hanabi when he spoke who angrily mumbled about stupid nick names and unfair sensei's, before taking her turn.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga , not firecracker, I like Bananas, milk, training with father and I hate the bickering with in my clan and ignorant morons who wear scarves" She said, with narrowed eyes. " As for my goals. I don't really have one, since I'm already expected to be either the next clan leader or else second in command to my sister, Hinata, if she continues to shape up to the elder's level of acceptability and becomes clan head"

Once again Konohamaru and her began arguing and Naruto simply added more laps for them, until Hanabi was about to use Taijutsu on him and Naruto had had enough.

"That does it, Hanabi, I'm getting sick and tired of you starting shit" He said, grabbing a hold of her from behind. "Konohamaru, get running your laps now 100 laps, Moegi get to your 50 laps, move"

He sat down on the ground roughly ,bringing Hanabi down with him, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her wrists so she couldn't move much. She struggled against him of course and tried to brake out of his grasp.

" Ouch, my butt! Hit the ground hard you idiot… What are you doing to me, let go this instant!" She yelled wiggling against him. "You have no right to do this, you moron!"

"I'll let you go when you calm down, firecracker" He said, holding tightly. "I can't have you picking fights with Konohamaru and causing problems. Your not physically strong enough to get out of my hold either, so calm down if you want me let go"

"I'm not calming down at all you asshole!" She yelled, squirming as hard as she could muster. " I'm going to kick your stupid ass, when I get free!"

"Sure, go for it, Firecracker" He replied, calmly. " You'll only wear yourself out faster."

Sure enough, just as he said, a short time later she was struggling less and less as she became tired out. She gave a few more barely there movements to brake free, but then just gave up and collapsed against him.

He let go of her wrists and stood up making sure to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground. He carefully picked up the tired out girl and leaned her against a nearby tree, putting his folded up jacket behind her head. He then reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a small canteen of water and a bag of trail mix. He handed them both to the weakened girl before talking again.

"I want you to drink the water, eat the trail mix ,and rest till your strength is back." Naruto said, crouching down face level to her. "After your rested you'll being your laps. If you don't finish them today, then you'll continue them tomorrow. Do you understand?"

She was too tired to argue, so she nodded , took the food and water he handed her ,and started eating right away.

"Don't drink too fast though, it's not good for you" He said, looking down at the girl. " I'm going to go join those two in doing laps, when you feel rested enough ,join us. And don't pretend to be exhausted the entire time, cause I will be checking on you."

She nodded briefly and continued to eat and drink to regain her energy. After resting, she felt much better, so she decided to stand up and stretch before doing the laps she was told to do. She waited for her teammates and sensei to near her and before she joined them in sprinting along side them.

"Glad to see.. Your joining us, Hanabi." Naruto said, grinning despite the sweat running down his face. " do your best to keep up. Come on, Konohamaru, Moegi, get your butts in gear, your almost done, then you can take a short break before I decide on rather you doing anything more today or not"

The four of them did lap after lap, with Moegi finishing up first, and proceeded to collapse by a tree, where they ate and drank the snacks Naruto had brought along for them. Naruto, Hanabi, and Konohamaru on the other hand continued to run since they had more to do then the Moegi. Eventually Konohamaru finished as well and joined Moegi by the tree, laying on his back ,panting, while Naruto and Hanabi continues running laps around the training field.

Naruto looked over, time from time to make sure she was doing ok, since she was quite exhausted before. It wasn't long before he notice her slowing down and getting tired again, the energy she had regained from the snack he had given her was wearing off, in addition to not being used to running so much. She stumbled and almost fell on her face, if not for Naruto grabbing herby her waist at the last minute, preventing her from eating ground.

"Hanabi, I think we should call it a day, and I'll even forget about the other laps since you did so well without complaining." Naruto said, standing her up. " Hanabi?.. Your asleep?.. Ha! Sleeping on your feet, I wish I had a camera"

He easily picked up the light girl and hoisted her over his shoulder, before walking over to Moegi and Konohamaru.

"Ok you two, I was going to have us do some chakra control exercises, but since Firecracker here, latterly fell asleep on her feet, and it is getting late, I think we'll call it a day" Naruto said, getting a better grip on the sleeping Hanabi. " Come on, lets get you two home ok?"

Naruto ,Konohamaru and Moegi then walked off together so he could drop them off and carry Hanabi to her clan's house. Tsunade watched them walk off and couldn't help but smile along with Shizune , who had joined her a short time ago.

"I think Naruto is going to make a great sensei" Shizune said, smiling at Tsunade. " A little unorthodox, especially his way of calming Hanabi Hyuga down, but very effective none the less"

"I agree completely, Shizune" Tsunade said, as she started walking back towards the Hokage tower. " I think his temporary status is now a permanent one. I can't wait to see what that kid does next"

Speaking off the kid, Naruto had dropped off Moegi, and Konohamaru at there homes and walked along the streets till he got to the Hyuga clan estate. He walked up to the front gates and was met by a female Hyuga guard.

"Halt, who goes…Uzumaki-sama, my apologies, to what do we own this nightly visit?" She asked, bowing. "And …is that lady Hanabi?"

"You don't have to call me sama, and yeah it is, I'm her sensei now and I brought her home" He said, slightly irritated with the whole sama suffix thing. " She fell asleep during our squad's training, so I carried her home. Can I bring her in?"

"Um, I need to fetch you a escort first to show you in and out, it's the rules" She said, looking at him. "Neji Hyuga has mentioned you being his friend, I could get him to do this task, is that expectable, lord Uzumaki?"

"Just call me Naruto please" He said, shaking his head. " And yeah, could you have Neji do the escort thing?"

"Of course, ….Naruto. Just a moment please" She said, before speaking into her head set. " Yes, Neji is requested at the front gates, … it is for escort duties… yes , thank you. He will be out momentarily"

"Cool, thanks…um ,what's your name?" He asked, shifting Hanabi for a better grip on her. " Man she's light, don't she eat anything?"

"Um, my name is Asuka, Asuka Hyuga , it is nice to meet you" She said, somewhat nervously. " By the way, Naruto, you should carry Lady Hanabi in a different position, then that. If any of the main branch were to see her being held I such a manner, they may get mad"

"Hmmm…, ok" Naruto said, as he pulled her off of his shoulder, and held her in a bridal style. "How's this?"

"Umm I suppose that is more acceptable,.. Oh, Neji-san you're here" She said, looking over her shoulder. " Naruto is he to bring back Lady Hanabi from training"

" It is good to see , Naruto… but what is this I hear of training?…" He asked, raising an eyebrow every so slightly. " I was not aware she training this late in the day, nor that you were with her"

"Well I was just assigned as her sensei for the newly formed squad 11, which is replacing squad 7" Naruto said, squirming a bit as Hanabi snuggled into him ,and continued sleeping. " Uh.. ok.. Anyways, I've taking on her, Konohamaru, and Moegi. She fell asleep during our training of her running laps around squad 7 training grounds"

"Squad 7 is no more?…. And you've been assigned to be her sensei?… this is all a lot to take in." Neji said, crossing his arms. " Does this have something to do with Sakura being a pain recently?"

"Yeah, I mean squad 7 can reform if there's a shortage of highly trained ninja needed for something, but yeah, she was driving me and Temari nuts, this way, it will stop her from interrupting us so much"

Naruto replied, to him. " I also wanted to have my own squad and Grandma Tsunade agreed, Then I noticed Hanabi didn't have a squad and I needed a third member, so I picked her"

"Hmmm… interesting, I'm surprised Lord Hiashi agreed to let Lady Hanabi join a ninja squad.." Neji said, holding his chin. " None the less, we should bring her inside, follow me, Naruto"

"Sure, but I didn't ask Hiashi, nor did Grandma Tsunade, I decided I wanted her, simple as that" He said, walking forward. " Oh, and I'll see you around Asuka, I hope we can be friends"

Asuka blushed and nodded in response to him but remained silent.

"Wait, you didn't get permission ?" Neji asked, as he came to a stop. " If not, then I doubt he will allow this, especially since you stared training her before you asked him… though I do suppose you doing this is simply the unique Naruto Uzumaki way you follow, isn't it?"

"Something like that…" Naruto said, grinning. " Well, aren't you going to lead me to her room? I mean she really light and all, but I do wanna get home at some point"

"Oh, yes, of course this way , my friend" Neji said, as he resumed walking in side and down the hall. "It's not far to her room anyways"

"So, you a sensei…how's life treating you as a sensei so far?" Neji asked, grinning. " It is everything you thought it would be?"

"Ha ha ha…you're a riot, Neji.. I've been at for one day, today so I can't really say how it's been" Naruto said, thinking carefully. "But I don't know one thing though, this little firecracker, is one enormous pain in the ass. I really felt like punting her across the training field today, and she's lucky I didn't"

Neji could help but laugh lightly at this prospect. " I must say, that puts an interesting image in my mind, though I'm sure Lord Hiashi might not appreciate such a thing, nor would Hanabi"

"Well if she would behave ,then I wouldn't have had to even thought about it." Naruto replied, looking over at Neji. " It really looks like most of the Hyuga's beside Hinata, and now you, and that girl outside, Asuka, all have icicles stuck up there asses"

Neji smirked and said "Only you, would be so blunt about these things, Naruto. In any case we've arrived at Lady Hanabi's room"

"Oh, alright, could slid open the door for me?" Naruto asked walking up to the door. " I need to put her in her bed and get a move on, before Temari starts looking for me"

Neji smirked again, and slid open the door for Naruto , who walked in, carrying Hanabi over to her bed. Naruto careful pulled back the covers and laid the girl down before covering her up. He undid her headband and put it next to her before standing upright, and walking over to Neji who was standing by the doorway.

"Well I'm off to relax for a while ,get some dinner, and spent some time with Temari" Naruto said, smiling. " Do me a favor and tell Firecracker there, to meet me at squad 11 training fields tomorrow at 6:30 am sharp. If she doesn't show up, tell her I'm coming to get her myself"

"I'm still not sure what Lord Hiashi will think of all this, but I'll be sure to give "Firecracker" here the message" Neji said, smirking. "See you tomorrow, Naruto"

Naruto gave a wave before running off to get home, stopping only to wish his new friend Asuka a good night, before continuing on his way. He made his way home and arrive to find Temari sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"Naruto?.. I haven't seen you all day, where were you?" She asked putting down her tea. " ..You look tired out, what were you doing exactly?"

"Oh, I got my own squad to lead today" He replied smiling at her. "Squad 11! With me, Konohamaru, and Hanabi Hyuga. She was a pain in the ass, and I'm kind of tired from dealing with her"

"Hyuga? From the Hyuga clan? I always though they were reserved and well behaved" Temari said, in a curious tone. " But, congratulations all the same, on the assignment. I hope you have loads of fun being a sensei"

"Your being sarcastic, aren't you?" Naruto asked, smirking. " Well your the funniest girl I've ever met to be sure. Anyways, I just want to eat dinner relax and spent some time with most beautiful girl in the village…as soon as I find her"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Temari said, grinning. " Good thing I like you, or would just kick your little ass"

"If you can, bring it on blondie" He said, back grinning widely.

"Your asking for it now, Naruto-kun" She said, smiling. "But I know the easy way to defeat you… wanna see me do it?"

"Bring it!" He said, crossing his arms.

She smiled before slowly walking over to him, making sure to sway her hips. She made her way to him and put her mouth by his ear before blowing some hot breath into it. "I really want you , my Naruto-kun…" she said in a raspy voice causing to Naruto collapse to the floor with a dark red face and a little blood richly out of his nose. She grinned at him on the floor and walked away laughing.

"Way too easy, my Naruto -kun' She said, walking into the kitchen. "I guess I'll make him some ramen for when he recovers"

Naruto recovered a few minutes later and went to find Temari but the smell of ramen drew him to the kitchen instead. He walked in to find Temari sitting there, eating ramen while several bowls of steaming hot Ramen was at the place on the table he usually sat at.

"You Temari are a goddess and I love you" Naruto said, quickly kissing her and diving right into the ramen.

Temari sat wide-eyed for a second before laughing and shaking her head. "If I had know getting you ramen would make you say you loved me, I guess I should have brought some before now, huh?" Temari said, laughing. " Then again, I'm not sure if I should be happy you said you love me or disappointed it only was because I made you ramen that you said it"

He stopped eating and looked at her before saying " Temari… I do love really.. And it wouldn't take Ramen to make me say it… you don't really think that do you?"

"Relax, I know that. I was just trying to mess with you" She replied smiling. " Anyways, Goodnight. I need to get some sleep, I've got things to do tomorrow. Ino invited me for a girls day out.. I'm not a girly girl, but it might be nice to talk to another female who isn't a psycho stalker of my fiancé."

She walked to the door way but before she left the room completely she said, "By the way, Tsunade sent a note saying she wanted to see us tomorrow afternoon. And… I love you too, Naruto-kun, goodnight"

Naruto ate the rest of his ramen and went to sleep with a big smile on his face. A beautiful girl didn't just like him ,she loved him… and that was something he would cherish forever.

Meanwhile back in the Rain village, Sasuke was eating Dango while wait for Madera to find clues on the elusive swordsmen rumored to bi the village. He had already gathered supplies and was quite annoyed with waiting for the man to return.

"Hope you didn't wait too long, Genji" A voice said, To which Sasuke ignored, and continued eating his dango.

"I expect you to answer me next time, "Son" Madera said, sitting next to Sasuke. " Or did you forget, "Genji"

Sasuke looked up and saw Madera sitting there with his arms folded. "Oh sorry, I forgot about the name, "Dad"" He said, eating the last of the Dango. "Did you find a lead or not?"

"I did in fact , A old…. contact of mine confirmed that one of the new Demon swordsmen are living here. Though it's actually near the village, not inside" Madera said, standing up. "Come, we have our supplies, don't we, we need to get some rooms for the night , as it is late, am I am tired . Well go find the swordsman tomorrow morning"

Sasuke growled at him but followed anyway, he hated to admit it , and he wouldn't out loud, but Madera did have a point. So they got a couple of rooms at a hotel and went to their separate ways.

Madera fell asleep almost immediately, though Sasuke laid awake for some time, thinking about the joy he would get at killing Naruto and burning the Leaf village to the ground.

"I will slaughter you, Naruto" Sasuke said, before dozing off himself.

Back in the Leaf village, Naruto sneezed in his sleep causing him to roll over and mumble about giant pepper shakers attacking his ramen castle.

End of chapter 5 :Squad 7 disbanded? Squad 11 begins

To be continued in the next chapter . Till then, please read, review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters in this fan fiction are property of Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga/anime series. I am not nor have I ever made any money of Naruto franchise.**

**This is a fan fiction that focuses mainly on Naruto and Temari but the rest of the characters are deeply involved as well . Many things about this story are the same as in the current continuity of the Naruto manga/anime while some things are vastly different, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Team building **

It was the next day and Naruto, Moegi and Konohamaru were getting impatient, as they sat on the ground next to a tree at the squad 7 training fields, waiting for Hanabi to show up.

"That's it, I had Neji tell her to be here at six thirty and I know he told her.." Naruto said, standing up. "I'm going to drag her little ass here"

"But what about us, Naruto Sensei?" Moegi asked, looking up at him. "Should we…train or wait?"

Naruto thought for a second before answering her. _Probably best to give them something to do….yeah they can train…_

"Yeah …you two can do laps till I return with Hanabi" He finally said, looking at both of them. " I'll try to get back quickly,… if for some reason I'm not back in like….20 minutes, then do some light sparring, no weapons, jutsus, just hand to hand, ok?"

They both gave Naruto a nod and went right to running laps, while Naruto himself ran off towards the Hyuga estate. After jumping through the trees and then roof tops for a few minutes, he arrived at the front gates of the Hyuga clan house. He walked through the gates and saw the Hyuga guard from the day before on duty.

"Hey there, Asuka how's it going?" He said, grinning as he walked up to her.

"Naruto -sama…I mean Naruto… hello…what brings you back to the Hyuga estate?" She asked, walking over to him.

" I'm here to drag Hanabi over to the squad 11 training grounds…" He said, still grinning. " It seems she doesn't know about following orders to well from her Sensei"

"I see….actually before I went on guard duty, I heard Neji-san trying to get Lady Hanabi to get ready and meet up with her squad" Asuka said, with sigh. "Needless to say, she ignored him for the most part. Only Lord Hiashi can get her to do something without delay I'm afraid"

"She's quite the little pain in the ass, huh?" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Oh, well can I go on in and try to get her?"

"I would never say such a thing about Lady Hanabi…." Asuka said, in a light tone. " Oh and you will need a escort again, if you wish to go back into the house"

"Oh ok, could you grab Neji again then?" Naruto asked, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Of course, just a moment" She said, walking over to the doors. "Excuse me, could you retrieve Neji-san? Someone is here for- oh, Neji-san!, Naruto is here"

"Hello, Naruto…" Neji said nodding his head, as he walked into view. "I take it you're here for Lady Hanabi"

"Congratulations, You win the prize" Naruto said, folding his arms. " Can you take to the little ankle biter?"

Neji grinned but only said to follow him inside and he would take Naruto to Hanabi's room. They walked in silence through several short hallways until they came to a stop outside Hanabi's door. Naruto walked up to Hanabi's door and immediately started knocking on the door.

"Hanabi, it's your sensei, Naruto" He yelled out , still knocking. " Get your little ass in gear, you kept the rest of your squad waiting long enough as it is"

"Huh? Naruto?…well it's too bad cause I don't have to listen to you, you commoner" Hanabi yelled from the other side of the door. " Your just wasting your time being here, so go crawl back into the hole you came out of"

"That's it" Naruto said, sliding the door open hard and walking in, leaving a somewhat nervous Neji outside.

"Ahh! What are you doing? Get out of my room!" Hanabi yelled keeping her blanket wrapped up around herself. "I gave you no permission to enter!"

"Tough, you need to get dressed now, firecracker" Naruto said, waling over to her bed. "I'm your sensei and I said be at the training grounds at 6:30...it's now almost 7o'clock..so get dressed, now!"

"What is that yelling from done there?" A male voice asked from down the hallway.

"Lord Hiashi?" Neji said, startled. "My apologies uncle…Hanabi's sensei is here trying to get her to get ready and join her squad, but she is refusing to"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi yelled out. still standing at the end of the hall. "I may not have approved of you being on a squad but I have more important things to deal with , so for now you will obey your sensei and get yourself moving to join your squad. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Y…ye.. yes father, I understand" Hanabi said, wide-eyed still sitting on her bed.

"Good, do not make a repeat habit of questioning orders from your superiors." Hiashi said, before walking around the corner and out of sight.

"Ok then get ready, I said I would back quickly" Naruto said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine…but you need to leave my room first" Hanabi stated, holding the blankets tightly.

"Oh no you don't, the minute I leave you'll just try to go back to sleep" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. " Lets go"

"Are you insane! I can not take down these blankets and get ready until you leave!" She said angrily.

"And why not?" He asked, confused. " Am I missing something?"

"You really are an idiot! I'm only wearing my.. that is.. I'm only in my underclothing right now" She said in a angry tone, while blushing.

"As if you have anything anyone wants to see at your age…" He mumbled under his breath before walking to the door. " Just make sure you hurry it up, I know girls take forever to get dressed and all"

"Fine.. and I heard that rude comment you know!" She yelled as he closed the door right before the pillow she chucked hit the door.

"By the way!" He yelled through the door. "If your not ready in ten minutes, then I'm dragging you by your ankles all the way to the squad 11 training grounds, no matter how much or how little clothing you have on… so unless you want rug-burn on your ass, I suggest you get moving"

"Pervert!" Hanabi yelled before she began getting dressed.

About 10 minutes later, and scowling Hanabi opened her door and walked out, dressed in her Ninja apparel.

"About time… I though I really was going to have to drag you there.." Naruto said, grinning. " Come on, let's move!"

He ushered forward, and they walked out the door passing by the guard Asuka.

"Have a good day Lady Hanabi, Naruto" She said, smiling at Naruto.

"Thanks., you too Asuka" Naruto replied, waving to her.

They walked out of the gates and Naruto crouched down holding his hands behind him.

"Some on hop on, you took like ten minutes to get ready and it took me about five minutes to get to your house, so were going to do piggyback so I can get us there faster" He said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Well?"

"But.. that is.. Such a thing is ..embarrassing" Hanabi said, blushing. "Everyone will think I am a kid"

"That's because you are a kid. Besides just ignore them. There idiots if they stop to comment on things as common as piggyback riding" Naruto replied back to her. "Now come on, and make sure you hold on tight, I'll be moving fast and I don't want you falling off and getting hurt"

"But how fast will you be - !" She screamed as he bounced from rooftop to rooftop at blazing speeds, before jumping into the forest and heading towards the training fields.

They finally arrived exactly four minutes later and landed in a crouch in front of Moegi and Konohamaru ,startling them both.

"See that didn't take long at all, right Firecracker?.." Naruto said, grinning as he stood up. "Hanabi, you okay back there?"

"Uh, she doesn't look so good boss" Konohamaru said, with a sweat drop.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Indeed Hanabi did not look well at all. Her eyes were bugging out of her head, her teeth were gritted tightly together, her hair was sticking out in every direction and she was holding onto Naruto still like she was a vice grip.

"Hay, are you ok, Hanabi?" Naruto asked, concerned as he crouched down to let her off. "I don't think I'll be doing that ever again…do you remember how to speak, Hanabi?"

"Never…again….ever…Naruto….." She said, narrowing her eyes. " Is.. is there ground beneath me, yet?"

"Yeah, your fine Hanabi" Naruto said, letting the girl off his back.

"Ok then, today were going to work on a few things. First, off do any of you three know your elemental chakra affinities?" Naruto asked, looking at the three, as he waited for any response "…. I take this silence as a no. Good thing I remembered…or rather Temari-chan reminded me , to bring this with me, some Chakra paper"

"Does anyone here know how it works?" He asked, handing each of them a piece.

"That's easy, Chakra paper is harvested from specially grown trees and when Chakra is applied, it reacts in one of several different ways, depending on which Chakra type you are better suited for." Hanabi said, crossing her arms, and smirking. " It's common knowledge to all ninja"

" Very good, Firecracker" Naruto said, patting the girl's head, gently. "However, you shouldn't just assume that all ninja know this. I didn't know what it was, since my sensei never taught it to my Genin Team."

"So…one at a time I want you three to apply Chakra to your piece of Chakra paper so we can find out your elemental affinities" Naruto said, putting his hands in his Jonin vest pockets. "First Moegi, then Konohamaru, and finally Hanabi…go!"

Konohamaru applied Chakra to his piece and it ignited and turned to ash. Then Moegi did the same and her piece became soggy, and finally Hanabi applied Chakra to hers and it tore in half.

"Huh.. I gotta say even though I pretty much already figured out that Konohamaru would get Fire style.. and Moegi would get water…I really didn't think Hanabi's Chakra nature would be wind" Naruto said, looking at the girl in question. " That being said, your pretty lucky in a few ways, my little fire cracker"

"I..I am?" She asked confused. "Why?"

"Because one, it's called the battle nature due to it being great and deadly for both defense and offence, two, it's very rare in the Fire country, and three, it's also one of my Chakra affinities, so me and Temari can teach you a few things" Naruto replied t o the girl. " So lets get to work, shall we?"

"Now Konohamaru, even though it's my second affinity, I only know a few Fire jutsus, and I can't teach you one of them, since it's too dangerous and without special Toad oil, you can't do it anyway." Naruto said, putting his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. " But I can teach you the less dangerous ones"

"Really? Awesome! Let's go, I'll learn it real quick, believe it!" Konohamaru yelled jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Scarf boy" Naruto said, smacking the boy in the back of his head." Your almost as bad as I was when I was your age. I'm going to send a clone with you to teach you some easy fire techniques I know"

"Moegi, unfortunately I don't know any Water Jutsus.. But I can send you and a clone to the Library to look up some starter water techniques, that you can practice" he said, to her, smiling. "I'll also being sending clone to find Kakashi Sensei to bug him till he agrees to teach you some water Jutsu tricks"

"Well what about me?" Hanabi asked, putting her hands on her hips. " Are you and going to teach me some wind jutsus?"

"Nope" he said simply, grinning at her.

"What do you mean, no?" She said, raising her voice. "Am I not good enough to teach? It is because of this morning?"

"Not at all, but I need to teach you how to wield wind Chakra, before you can use it" Naruto replied to her. " I'll showing you a exercise on this, while my clone teaches Konohamaru about fire Chakra. Kakashi sensei will hopefully teach Moegi about water."

"I could be persuaded to, Naruto" Said Kakashi jumping down from a tree.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and felt your massive Chakra signature nearby." Kakashi said, putting his Make Out Tactics away in his pouch. " I thought I'd stop by and see how life as a sensei was treating you"

"Well good to see ya, Sensei. And it's going pretty good, for the most part, just a few small snags" Naruto said, glancing at Hanabi. "So will you help out Moegi?"

"Hmmm….. Ok" Kakashi said, giving his famous eye smile. " If ,..you do me a favor in return"

"What kind of favor?…." Naruto asked cautiously. "Is it anything …hard?"

"Not at all…though to be honest.. I'm not sure about what I want you to do…" Kakashi said, standing in a thinking pose. " How about, we just say you owe me one"

"Owe you one what?" Naruto asked Kakashi, confused somewhat.

"…What I mean is, you'll owe a favor of some sorts , at sometime in the future,. Deal?" Kakashi replied, looking down at Moegi, after Naruto nodded a yes. "So, are you ready to learn about water Jutsus, Moegi?"

"Sure, can I go nee-san… I mean sensei?" Moegi asked, eagerly.

"Sure, go for it Moegi-chan" Naruto said, nodding. " Do your best, ok?"

"I'll do great, believe it, Sensei!" Moegi said, smiling before running off, with Kakashi slowly following behind her.

Naruto smiled back, before turning to look at Hanabi. " Ok. grab two leafs for me off of a tree for me, if you would" He asked, folding his arms. "Any two leaves will do"

Hanabi mumbled before plucking two leaves off of a nearby tree and walking back over to him. He took one and let her hold on to the other, which had her staring at it, curiously.

"Ok, now what, smart guy?" Hanabi asked, folding her arms, impatiently. " What am I suppose to do with this leaf?"

"Keep your shirt on , sheesh! Hold it in your hand, and watch me" He said, shaking his head. " Pay attention to what I do,…and you may want to activate your Byakugan while you watch"

She quickly activated her Byakugan and watched as Chakra flowed up Naruto's arm, and into his hand, before it split the leaf in two. Naruto then looked over at her and grinned wildly.

"Pretty cool, huh Firecracker?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"All you did was split a leaf in two, moron" She said, sneering at him.

"True but I did it using my wind Chakra" He said, proudly. " If you can learn to cut a lead in half, then your one step closer to using your own wind Chakra, my little firecracker"

"Huh?.. How do you do that?" Hanabi asked looking at her leaf. " What's the difference between using wind and regular Chakra? Why can only wind Chakra cut through a leaf ?"

"Well, try to channel Chakra into the leaf and see what happens" He said, grinning. " Go on, try if you want"

"I bet since I'm a Hyuga with superior Chakra control, I can do it " She said, grinning back. "Just step back and witness the superior power of the Hyuga clan"

Hanabi tried pumping her Chakra into it the same way she did for the Chakra paper a few minutes prior. But after a few minutes, she was grinding her teeth in frustration over nothing happening, and gave up.

"It is impossible…you must have cheated somehow" She said, crossing her arms, angrily.

"So much for the superior power of the Hyuga clan, huh, Firecracker?" Naruto asked,smirking slightly. "You have to keep trying to focus and sharpen your Chakra, in order to cut through the leaf"

"But I just tried and I failed! I am a Hyuga and I must obtain perfection in all I do, just like I was forced to learn from father" Hanabi said, growling in a frustrated manner. " If I can not do it, then what is the point? Shouldn't I focus on another way of learning to use wind Chakra?"

"There's no need to get do frustrated, Hanabi" Naruto said, crouching down and putting his hands on her shoulders. " I was also really frustrated when I was first taught this, but if I had given up so easily, then I never would have learned to use my wind Chakra or save Kakashi Sensei, Ino, Choji and Captain Yamato from that really tough Akatsuki guy I fought and beat"

"Just believe in yourself, You can do it" He said, standing up. " I believe in you, and I know you can do it , if you try. So get to it, and don't worry, I'll be here to help you along the way."

"Huh?' Hanabi stated, looking at him strangely._ He wants to help me?…why ? father always said if your too weak to do it on your own, then you should just give up all together…but Naruto… he's …_

"I suppose if I don't try, you'll never let me hear the end of huh?….fine ,I'll keep trying …sensei" Hanabi said, blushing a bit.

"What was that? Did you call me…sensei?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"J..Just let me try the leaf thing in peace and quiet, moron!" She replied, turning her head away from him.

"Ok, I'll be practicing a few wind techniques that Temari's teaching me while you, do" He said, chuckling as he walked a few feet away. " "If you need help , just give a shout, ok firecracker?"

"Um.. yeah, alright" She absently said, as she tried to concentrate on cutting into the leaf with her Chakra.

Hanabi tried to concintrate on her task at hand , but became more and more frustrated at making so little progress after an hour. She not even put la single cut into the leaf and was angry and ashamed at such abysmal progress.

"Damn it!" She yelled out in anger, stomping off to the edge of the pond in the training area, where she flopped down to the ground and folded her arms. "I'm a Hyuga, I am suppose to be perfect, and yet I can not get such a simple thing right! Why!"

"Because your trying for perfection and only stressing yourself out over it" Naruto said, walking up and flopping onto the ground next to her. " I can get just as frustrated as anyone when I'm trying to learn something new, but messing up, but getting stressed over it is pointless and unhealthy"

"….."

"Why are you getting stressed over learning to use wind Chakra , anyway?" He asked, looking at the water. " When I was little and got stressed or angry or whatever I used to talk to the old man Hokage, and it usually made me feel better. Maybe if you talk to me, you'll feel better."

"It's nothing , I'm just not making any progress on using wind Chakra.." Hanabi replied, looking forward. " Perhaps… perhaps, I should just give up on it…"I will only end up embarrassing both myself and you "

"That's bullshit. So what you haven't made any progress after an hour, big deal. You just need t practice a bit more, that's all" Naruto said, looking over at Hanabi. "And I really don't see how you're an embarassment to anyone. I'm not ashamed of you, I mean I made about the same amount of progress my first time learning the leaf exercise. Just try again, and go for a small cut instead of cutting the entire leaf in half. I believe in you, so don't worry so much…It'll give you wrinkles. Or at least that's what I've heard anyway"

"Are…are you sure?" Hanabi asked, looking up at Naruto as he stood up. " What if I don't do any better?"

"Then I'll find a way to help you, till you can do it" He replied ,walking away. "I'm your sensei and friend, And it's my job to make you, Konohamaru, and Moegi into great ninjas, so I'll do what ever it takes to help you three. Just take a few deep breaths, relax, and then go try again. And if you need help , make sure you come ask this time, instead of getting angry and stomping off, ok?"

"um…yes, Naruto sensei" She said back, watching him walk away. " And,.. thank you, Naruto"

He gave her a grin before turning around and going back across the field. Hanabi took a few deep breaths and walked over to a, grabbing a leaf off of it .

"Ok, relax and take your time… try for a small cut of any size" Hanabi said out loud to her herself. " I can do this, I will not fail this time"

Once again, Hanabi set to work, trying to cut into the leaf, only this time taking her time, and going slowly. After several hours, she was still going at going at it, when Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey, you made a few cuts!" Naruto said, out loud, making her jump.

"Sensei!.. Yes, I did make a few cuts, but only and few small ones…" Hanabi said, looking at the leaf. " I didn't do very well, after a several more hours , did I ?"

"Are you kidding me? You did great, Hanabi-chan!" Naruto said grinning. " I'm really proud of you. Make sure to keep up the good work, alright!"

"Your ..proud of me?.." Hanabi asked, in disbelief. " I know you said, you'd wouldn't be upset if I didn't do well…. But, your.. Happy that I made this small amount of progress?"

" Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He asked , as he ruffled her hair playfully. " Why don't you take a break, I'm going to go check on Konohamaru and Moegi. I'll be backing a minute, ok?"

Hanabi couldn't help but smile, and blush as Naruto ran off to her teammates. _Father never praises me for doing anything right… but sensei… maybe Naruto's not so bad after all… I will make you even more proud Naruto, I promise._

A few minutes later, Naruto returned with Konohamaru, Moegi and Kakashi following behind him.

"So …. How did you two do?" Hanabi asked, looking at her teammates.

"I made some water flow a little bit, but I couldn't do it very long" Moegi replied, scffing her ninja sandle. "But I'm sure I'll do better, if I keep practicing"

"That's right, you will. Well done Moegi-chan" Naruto said, patting the gril on the head. "Keep up the good work."

"I can already do the burning ash jutsu…more or less, but I did just ok with a basic fire jutsu" Konohamaru said, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly, like Naruto would.

"Yeah and I wish you would have told me before hand that you already knew a fire justu" Naruto said, back to him. "Even if you didn't know your element, if you had told me you learned a fire technique already, I would have been able to help you better. Next time, let me know sooner, ok Konohamaru?"

"Sorry boss.. I mean Sensei" Konohamaru replied, to him. " So what's next?"

"Well, I assume all of you know how to walk on trees using Chakra, right?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Yup"

"Sure thing"

"Yes I was taught that some time ago"

"Good,… how about water walking?" He then asked, not getting a response this time. " Ok, we'll learn water walking. Over to the water you three."

"We'll, you have fun, Naruto. "I might swing by tomorrow to help Moegi, again, if you want" Kakashi said, looking over at Naruto.

"Ok, thanks sensei, see ya tomorrow" Naruto asid, waving to him. " Let's move, you three"

Once at the water, Nartuo turned around and looked at his three students.

"Now some would say, that if you can learn to walk on trees using Chakra , then water walking is a cake walk" He said, walking back and forth in front of them, " But that's bullshit. Water walking is harder, and different then tree walking. Way harder"

"When you tree walk, you use your Chakra at constant to walk on water, you need to constantly adjust it on the go" He said, coming to a stop. " I want you three to come get into the water, and stand there in it with me. Let's go"

Naruto rolled up his pant legs and walked over into the water, standing there. "Come on you three lets move. And if you don't want to get your shoes wet, take 'em off"

The three of his students took of their ninja sandels and walked into the water, to join him.

"Good, now well walk into the part that's like like a foor deep or so" He said, walking through the water. " Lets move, brats"

Konohamaru and Moegi followed him and stood next to him. Hanabi just stood there, not following. Naruto looked over at her, sighed, knowing that another fight might start.

"There is no way I'm getting my pants wets in the water" She said, crossing her arms. "Just because, Konohamaru doesn't mind getting his pants wet, and Moegi as wearing a skirt, doesn't mean I am"

"If you don't want to get your pants wet ,then you got one of two choices." Naruto said, putting a hand on his waist. "Either roll up your pant legs like I did, or take your pants off, either way, get your ass over here, Hanabi"

She immediately rolled up her pant legs, not wanting to do the alternative and walked over to the others.

"I'm here, can we get started, already" She said, folding her arms. "What do we do first?"

"Well..focus your Chakra onto the soles of your feet and try to practice shifting the amounts." Naruto said, as he applied Chakra to his feet and walked across the water. " You'll need to concintrate on varying the amount of Chakra at first. Burt after you get the hang of it, you'll begin doing it automatically"

"…We'll quick standing there, try it out!" He said, to them, grinning. " Just do your best and I'll be proud of you, whatever, if any progress you make."

"Keep ing mind, Moegi, Hanabi, you two have better Chakra control, but smaller reserves." He said, looking over at them. "If you two feel tired out, tell me and take a break, got it?"

They all begin trying to stand on water, while Naruto did handstands on the water, and walked across it.

After only a little while , Moegi and Hanabi became tired, especially, Hanabi who had already used a bit of Chakra on her Leaf exercise. The both let their feet sink through the foot of water to the bottom ,and walked into the shallow part of the pond.

"Good job you two, take a break and let your Chakra refill" Naruto yelled, doing a backflip on the water. " Hey, Konohamaru, take a break, alright? And come over here"

"Alright, you three, were going to go get some Ramen to eat and do a mission afterwards." He said, grinning. " Last one to Ichiraku's, is a weirdo!"

Naruto ran off laughing, with Konohamaru giving chase. Moegi, grinned and looked a Hanabi.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, taking Hanabi's arm and pulling her along. " We don't want to be called weirdos, right!"

After Hanabi and Moegi arrived , finnding Naruto and Konohamaru already scarfing down ramen. Hanabi smiled a bit at her teamates and sensei, thinking to herself that maybe being on squad 11, would a good experience afterall. She sat down to join them, and after lunch the four of them walked off to the Hokage's tower to get their first mission as squad 11.

They ended up with a D mission to unload supplies for Tenten's Famile's weapon shop and took nearly an hour get everything unloaded. Naruto decide they could have the rest of the day off to practice or whatever else they wanted to do. Konohamaru ran oof to do some training, while Moegi decided to spent some time with her mom before doing some training as well. Hanabi said she needed to get home, and once again Naruto walked her home, since it was on th e way to his own, and as a Hyuga, she needed a escort.

After ariveing in front of the Hygua clan estate, Naruto crouched down in front of Hanabi.

"Look. You did great today, no matter what your father may say to you otherwise. You should be proud of your acoplishments with the wind Chakra training and water walking, just like I'm proud of you" Naruto said, to her smiling. "By the way, Moegi and Konohamaru already know this, but If you need anything, like someone to talk to, or just to listen to you you, you can come and look me up at my house, anytime , day or night, got it?"

Hanabi blushed and nodded unuse to someone being so nice, epecially after giving him such a hard time. She watched him get the attention of the on duty guard, telling him Hanabi was back, and then give her a wave goodbye.

"Thank you sensei" She said smiling, before she walked inside the gates and entered the house.

_My team may be…strange, but, I like them. I hope father lets me stay on the team…._ She though as she walked to her room to take a bath and rest for a bit before resuming her training.

…To be continued in chapter 7

Sorry about the really long wait, but I'm busy of course, so please read , review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : A day with the Namakazes and the first C rank mission!**

It was the next day and Naruto stumbled out of bed, yawning as he got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Temari sitting and drinking juice. She saw him and greeted him with a kiss, on the lips, that had him blush deeply.

"Really? Blushing?.. This isn't the first time we've kissed.." Temari said, grinning. "But I'll forgive you, since your cute"

"Thanks.. your cute too, I mean pretty" Naruto said, smiling. "So what's today's plans?"

"Since it's the weekend…. I want you to myself" Temari said, grinning. "We've been busy, these past few days, and I want to spend time with my adorable fiancé"

"What's a… fiancé?" Naruto asked, confused bout the term. " Is that me?"

"So cute and clueless….It means you're my soon to be husband" Temari replied, putting her glass in the sink. " Now what shall we do today?…"

Naruto put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment before saying "Hmmm….. Ramen?"

Temari calmly smacked him in the back of his head, as she sat down next to him.

"Please try to be serious, Naruto." Temari said, laying her head on his shoulder. "Should we go on a date.. or a picnic…. Or something like that?" She asked, closing her eyes. " And of course some training afterwards."

"Hmmm… How about we do the picnic thing?" Naruto said, looking at her. " That could be fun"

"Alright, you can make us a picnic lunch, and we'll train afterwards" Temari said, lifting her head off his shoulder. "But what should we do till then?…"

"Umm.. Not sure about-mmmmmmm" Was all Naruto could say before Temari grabbed his head and pulled him forward, locking lips with him.

Temari grinned as she pulled away. " I think we can have some fun, before our picnic, huh?"

"I think I like your idea of fun" Naruto said grinning as he kissed her back. "I'm still not too good with girls, but I'll try, believe it!"

"Less talking, more kissing" Temari said, pulling him forward.

A doorbell suddenly rang out, interrupting them and Temari pulled away, with a irritated look on her face.

"This had better be important" She said standing up and straightening her clothes. "You get the door, cause if I went, depending on who it is and what they want , I might end up punching them in the face"

"Hehehe sure, be right back" Naruto said, racing to the door.

Opening it he found himself face to face with Hanabi Hyuga. Her arms were crossed and she looked a bit on the pissed side.

"Hanabi…hey, what are you doing here?" He asked casually.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I have been waiting at the training grounds for nearly an hour now for you, Konohamaru and Moegi to show up" She said in a loud, though classically Hyuga style calmness.

"Oh right, I told the others but not you .. Or didn't I?… either way You three don't have training or missions again till Monday" Naruto said, putting his hand in his pockets. " Sorry about that, that's my fault for not tell you "

"I see… sorry to bother you then,…" Hanabi replied with a voice and look that while appearing calm had hints of sadness to them. " I will see you then, sensei"

"Damn my good nature,…" Naruto mumbled to himself. " Hold on a sec Hanabi-chan, I'll be back in a minute, so stay here"

"Temari, would you mind if I invited my student to lunch with us later today?" Naruto asked, walking back into the kitchen. " I promise for amazing romantic dinner tonight in exchange"

"Um… why do you want them to join us so badly?" Temari asked, partially confused.

"Well… it's hard to explain but I could see she was.. sad I guess is the right word when I told her I wouldn't be seeing her till Monday" He responded. " Honestly….. I think she's lonely. I mean she's from the Hyuga branch, and only has her sister in the main house, and from what Neji told me, the side branch hates the main house and doesn't interact with them unless absolutely required too"

"….Fine, I suppose you having all this love to spread around is just part of your charm, my Naruto-kun" Temari said, smiling, before waking up to him and grabbing him by his collar. " That being said, I expect our dinner date tonight to be the best damn night of my life, being only out done by our eventual honey moon after we get married. Got it?"

"I love you Temari-chan my fiery future wife" Naruto said, grinning as he kissed her, while still be held by his collar.

"Cute… I love you too, you knucklehead" She said,. Letting go of him. " Go let the little brat in, I wanna see this student of yours"

Several minutes later Naruto returned walking behind the short lavender eyed girl.

"So, your one of Naruto-kun's little squad brats, huh?" Temari asked, smirking at the girl. " What's your name?"

Although scowling from being called a brat, she answered none the less. " My name is Hanabi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan… and I am not a little brat"

"She's got spunk, I'll give her that" Temari said, still smirking. " So, oh honorable Hyuga, how do you like being on this knucklehead's team so far?"

"… Naruto sensei is…interesting, but I like him" Hanabi replied, thinking for a second. "Although our first squad meeting was….irritating"

"Huh?….whatever. So,…. Are you going to join us for lunch today?" Temari asked, standing up.

"Join you for lunch?" Hanabi asked, looking over Naruto . " You want me to join you for lunch later?"

"Yup, you can hang out and train with us , then were having a picnic nearby" Naruto said, grinning. " Of course next time It should be all three of my students, but since I know that both Moegi and Konohamaru are spending time with their families, today it will be just you, me, and Temari-chan here"

"If you are certain that it is not inconvenient, then.. I will join both of you" Hanabi said, bowing her head slightly. " So…Temari-san…have you been enjoying your time as Naruto sensei's Fiancé? I should also congratulate you on the upcoming marriage as well I suppose"

"Hahahaha! Stop being so damn formal little girl, speak like a girl your age should…completely improper" Temari said, still giggling. " Are all Hyuga's so formal and uptight? I know at least Neji Hyuga has loosed up a little from what I've heard"

"I'm not always proper you know!" Hanabi said loudly, blushing from embarrassment.

"I can vouch for that" Naruto said grinning as he put his arm around her shoulder. " Little fire cracker here, has a mouth that would make a sailor's jaw drop, and I speak from personal experience"

Hanabi embarrassed even further now had a dark red face, that was only visible until she turned her head from view and slip form under his arm.

"So, how about go do some training for right now, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked, walking over to him. " Come on, lets have some breakfast before heading out to our training grounds"

"For breakfast?.. I have already eaten though" Hanabi said, looking at her.

"What did you have?" Naruto asked , looking at the girl.

"Cereal" was her simple reply.

"That's it?… your eating with us Hanabi" Naruto said, walking her forward and sitting her in a chair. "We're going to be training until probably eleven or so, and that's like nearly five hours. Your gonna need a lot more energy then a bowl of cereal will give you"

"He's right, your going to burn a lot calories during training and need a good breakfast" Temari said in agreement. "So you want me to teach you how to cook some more things, Naruto-kun? I was thinking a healthy but delicious breakfast of grilled salmon, rice balls, miso soup and tsukemono. We already have left over miso soup and rice that can be heated up, we just need to grill up some fish"

"Ok sounds good. You grill the fish, I'll heat up the rice, and miso soup" Naruto said, following Temari into the kitchen. " By the way, you can either sit there, go into our living room or come into the kitchen with us, Hanabi"

"I.. I think I will follow you into the kitchen, we are not allowed into the kitchen at the Hyuga mansion, and I have always wanted to see the inside of one" Hanabi said, walking behind them.

"Talk about sheltered… we need to get you to explore this world of ours a bit more, huh?" Naruto said as they entered the kitchen. " Ok Temari, lets start!"

"Fine, but calm it down a bit, knucklehead" Temari said with a smile. " It wont take too long for the fish, but you need to wait before you heat up the rice and soup"

"Ok, …so Hanabi, what do you think of our kitchen?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a stool by the kitchen island in the middle of the room. "Nice huh?.. By the way you can sit , you don't have to stand"

"Oh of course, I'm aware of that. I was just looking around" Hanabi replied, sitting next to him on another stool.

After a short time passed, Temari told Naruto he could begin cooking the rice and miso soup. He grabbed the left over rice and soup from the fridge and began heating it up, while Hanabi watch the two of them cook.

I wonder if they would teach me how to cook?… Hanabi wondered to herself.

10 minutes later breakfast was down and the three of them sat down and ate, while chatting a bit. After eating Naruto made a few clones to do dishes while him, Temari, and Hanabi made their way to the private training grounds.

"Woah!.. And I thought the training grounds at the Hyuga estate were large" Hanabi commented as they enter avatar with a small pond, trees, rocks of different sizes and even a little area covered in sand. "It has object for most Ninjutsu types doesn't it?"

"Yup, from what Tsunade and some papers I found in the house, this was a training ground designed to accommodate a ninja with any of the known chakra types" Naruto said, proudly. " You can practice your that wind chakra exercise here, while me and Temari do a bit of light sparing before doing solo techniques we've been working on. I'll come over and help you in a little bit"

Hanabi nodded and walked over near the pond and proceeded to practice using wind Chakra. It wasn't hard, since as a Hyuga with perfect Chakra control, she adopted to it very quickly. She looked over at her sensei as he and Temari practiced sparing, and still could believe how comfortable she felt around him. He was rude, annoying, sarcastic, and knew how to push her buttons to the breaking point at which she forgot her manners as a Hyuga and told him off in a very un-lady like manner. Still…. It was refreshing to be treated like everyone else, instead of a untouchable object.

Everyone had always treated her like something that need to be treated differently, and was kept away from other kids her age to prevent them from passing on bad habits to her. She had always wanted friends, but couldn't thanks to her father and the Hyuga council. It had took a lot for the Hyuga clans to even allow her and Hinata to go to the ninja academy at all, and that was only because they thought Hinata was useless, a fact which was no longer though by her or them, and they believed Hanabi had great potential and would make the Leaf Village ninja forces stronger with her presence until it was decide whether her or Hinata would become clan heir.

Naruto was thinking about Hanabi and how she was growing on him as a little annoying sister he had never had.

"So what do you think of little fire cracker there?" Naruto asked as he dodged a blast of wind from Temari's fan. "She odd huh?"

"I haven't interacted with her enough, but from what you've told me she's a little pain in the ass" Temari said, blocking a kick from Naruto. " She also has a lot of potential, but a little too uptight In some ways"

"Yeah but I think that's like a Hyuga thing.. Except for a select few members of their clan that is" Naruto said ,as he summoned several clones and had them charge at her , trying to grab her by the arms to hold her down. "Shadow Clone ladder slam!"

The clone didn't keep a hold of Temari for very long but they did long enough to let Naruto grab the two other clones by the feet and swing them like a ladder into her, knocking her back. She almost hit a tree if not for Naruto having a clone catch her preventing her from injury.

"Good catch. But it's time for pay back" She said, stabbing the clone with a kunai after it set her up right. " This is a power but easy to learn wind technique I'm going to teach you,…"

She grinned as she opened her battle fan to one moon and pulled it back before swinging it forward releasing a small tornado at Naruto and his clones.

"Wind Style! Great Slashing Tornado!"

Naruto summoned a mass of clones to absorb the impact though after they were destroyed he still got thrown back a ways. He summoned a toad in mid air and had it land on a nearby tree, before grabbing him by the wrists and stopping him from going any further. Naruto dropped from the tree to the ground after the toad dispelled itself after giving a wave to him.

"Damn Temari, that kind of hurt" Naruto said, walking over to her. "…you have got to teach me how to do that!"

"Well I don't have to teach you squat, but you're a great guy, my fiancé, and I already said I would" Temari said, pulling out a scroll and releasing a battle fan from it. " So, here you can use my extra battle fan till you get your own. Do you know how to charge wind chakra into weapons? It's not too hard"

"Yeah Asuma Sarutobi gave me one of his spare trench knives a few years back ,and taught me how to do it" Naruto said, looking at her.

"In the case of a battle fan, all you have to do is mold your wind chakra into the fan as you pull it back . You push the chakra forward and out of the fan as swing it, releasing a gust of wind that's strengthened by your chakra. That's what make it different then the amount of wind that's released by swinging the fan without using chakra." Temari said, handing him the fan. "As you can see and feel its smaller then the one I use. But It took me a while to get use to using my big one here and it takes a bit of physical strength to swing it since its made of chakra channeling metal. Yours it too, but it's a bit lighter then mine. Essentially… yours is a trainers fan, that those new to wielding wind chakra and battle fans use at first."

"Ok, as I use to say, lets run wild!" Naruto said, before molding his wind chakra, before letting it go, harmlessly. "Wait ..before I do, I wanna check on Hanabi, see how's she doing with the leaf cutting exercise, I'll be right back, Temari-chan"

"Hey Hanabi, how's you wind cutting exercise going?" Naruto asked, walking over to her. "You making a lot of progress?"

"Yes, I can cut it in half now ,sensei" Hanabi said, holding up a leaf she had split in half. "Now what?"

"Great job. I figured with your chakra control it'd be easy" Naruto said, picking a rock off the ground. " Now do the same. Thing… With this rock"

"With a rock….?" Hanabi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it harder?"

"A lot, harder. You have to push out a lot more chakra to cut into it. Do small cuts in it till you can eventually cut it in half in one slice" He said, pushing some chakra into the rock he held, until it split in half. " Remember, you have to split your chakra in two, then narrow and sharpen it , grinding the two parts against one another as if sharpening a blade. That's how Asuma Sensei taught me to do it"

"Ok, I'll try.." Hanabi said, as she picked up a rock and focused her chakra.

"Well good luck, if need any pointers, just yell" Naruto said ,going back over to Temari. "Ok then Temari-chan, time to try out that move of yours!"

"By all means, show me what you got, Naruto-kun" Temari said, grinning, and holding up her fan to use as a shield. "Pour your chakra into the fan before swinging it like I did"

"Right!" Naruto said, pulling back the fan and pouring a huge amount of chakra into it before swinging it at her. "Wind Style! Great Slashing Tornado!"

He swung his fan and unleashed a tornado that far larger then hers, making her gulp at the immense size of it and used a replacement Jutsu to get out of the way. The tornado picked up dirt, leaves, and rocks as it smash itself into a large oak tree nearby , destroying it and the ground around it's base.

"I have two words and a statement for you, Naruto. First ,…holy shit" Temari said, looking where the tree use to be. " That and I think you used a bit too much chakra for a spar…. However if that had been an enemy, you would have ended the fight in one shot"

"Sorry about that, your ok right?" Naruto asked as Hanabi walked over. " Oh, hey Hanabi, what's up?"

"That… was insane, Sensei" She said ,looking at the debris along with Temari. " A little over board perhaps"

"I'm fine Naruto.. But she's right" Temari said, looking back at him. " It's' not your fault due to your enormous chakra reserves but still, you should try to make a less destructive version"

"ehhh… I'll try" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing. " So, how about I send some clones off to practice that move elsewhere, and then me and Hanabi can spar , so I can she how's she's doing. You know she can cut the leaf in half now, and I have her doing the rock"

"Good work.. How about you spar against me first, Hanabi?" Temari asked, putting fan away to the side. " I've been working on Taijutsu over the past few years, even if I don't use It very often. I'd like to test myself against you,.. Fire cracker"

Hanabi looked somewhat peeved at someone beside Naruto calling her that nickname, but brushed it oof, and settled into the classic Gentle Fist stance. Temari grinned and waited in place, ready for her to attack.

_Is she going to attack or not? _Hanabi thought to herself. _I have to strike, catch her off guard._

She pumped chakra into her legs and shot forward at her trying to hit her with a strike, to cut of the flow of chakra to her arm. Temari moved to the side, though Hanabi still grazed her left shoulder. It wasn't a direct hit, but Temari's arm felt somewhat numb, none the less. Temari, swung her fan with her right arm, and partially with her numb left one, blowing a heavy blast of wind at Hanabi. Hanabi wish she had known how to do the rotation move, like her cousin Neji did, because she could really have used it at that moment. The wind hit her at full force, despite her best efforts to resist, and she was thrown back several feet.

Hanabi skidded to a stop , panting. "Damn.. She tossed me back with that wind attack, like I was nothing…"

"Enough, Hanabi" Temari said, closing her fan. "That's good enough for now. So Naruto, after she masters using wind chakra. I think a defensive wind technique is in order, would do you think?"

"What finished already?…" Hanabi asked, getting out of her stance. " Why so fast?"

"I just wanted to see your strengths and weaknesses in a small spar…" Temari said, walking over to Naruto. " Your great for causing damage, but you don't really have any defensive moves to call upon in a battle…. That need to change"

"I take it you can't use the Hyuga rotation move, right?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I probably could… if father taught me… or Neji-san did.." Hanabi replied. " Neji learned it on his own, but he is a rare genius, I would need to be taught by someone who already knows how to do it"

"We'll then, you better hurry up and learn to use your wind chakra, so I can teach you and Naruto a defensive wind technique" Temari said, stretching her arms out. "Now though lets do our individual training"

For the next several hours the three trained on their own. Naruto summoned 50 more shadow clones to add to the others he still had in the forest practicing the move Temari had shown him. He had half of them work on doing a Rasengan with only one hand instead of two, and the other 25 work on lessening the damage of the Wind Style, Rasenshuriken move. After training separately, Naruto slowly dispelled his clones and the three of them gathered together and ate lunch. Temari couldn't help but grin and Naruto ate rather sloppily and Hanabi told him as her sensei he should set a better example and eat properly. He had responded by sticking out his tongue at her, and continued eating as he usually did, despite her protests.

After lunch, Hanabi said she should probably get back to the Hyuga estate, so she could rest a bit before for her training with her father. She bid Naruto and Temari goodbye and went with the clone Naruto made to escort her home.

"Make sure to rest up tomorrow, cause it's back to training and missions on Monday!" Naruto yelled to her as she and the clone walked off. " And tell Hinata and Neji I said hi when you see them!"

After waving goodbye Temari and Naruto went back inside to chat and relax.

"So…our wedding is in around a months time….." Naruto said, as the sat down on the couch. "Are you …excited?"

"…. Ye, I think I am, Naruto" Temari replied, smiling. " I wasn't sure at first.. but you're a pretty great guy. And I'm glad your going to be my husband…"

Temari snuggled up against him and pulled his arm around her. After sitting there for a while they both drifted off to sleep. Several hours later, a pair of Anbu appeared outside his house and knocked on the door.

"Lord Namakaze. We bring a message from Lady Tsunade" One of them, wearing a dragon mask said, out loud. " Hmmm?.. I thing I hear snoring.."

"So if he's asleep, how are we suppose to deliver the message from lady Tsunade?" the other one wearing a bird Anbu mask, said. " Should we use body flicker to get inside?"

"Don't even try it. Have you forgotten this is the mansion used by the first, second and Fourth Hokages?" Dragon asked his partner. " Disregarding whatever protections the first two Hokage's had, the fourth was a Seal Master. Last time someone tried to teleport inside here, they were in the hospital on life support for 3 months. Never ever, attempt such a thing."

"I.. I see" Bird said, gulping. " Well then, back to the Hokage?"

"Nothing else we can do" Dragon replied, looking over at him. " Let go report to her"

Several minutes later the two Anbu appearing side the Hokage's office and relayed what had happened. They were dismissed and Tsunade walked over to a framed photo of her grandfather, The first Hokage. She did several hand seal and focused her Chakra until it slid open, revealing a small vault. She withdrew one of several scrolls, placed it on her desk and opened it before biting her thumb and spreading the blood on the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu" Tsunade said, stepping back as a small toad appeared on the scroll. " Welcome, I need your assistance"

"Lady.. Tsunade?.. How …did you summon me?" The toad asked, bewildered.

"Jiraiya once gave me several scrolls sealing with his Chakra so I could summon a toad if it was necessary." Tsunade replied,sitting down. " Naruto is at the Fourth's mansion, and I need you to deliver a message to him"

"I see…. Makes sense, giving that the Master Namakaze was a seal master… Couldn't get through his protection seals, huh?" The toad asked, smirking. " Sure, I'll deliver a message to Naruto, what is it?"

"Just tell him and Temari to report here as soon as he can" she replied, folding her hands. " That's it"

"Of course, see ya around Lord Hokage" the toad said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The toad summoned himself to inside the mansion, and appeared near Naruto. Got himselfa girlfriend huh?.. Must be that Temari person she mentioned.. The toad though as sat there for a moment. He flicked his tongue out and hit Naruto gently across his face with it.

"Huh.. What..?" Naruto said, opening his eyes and wiping wetness from his face, that he assumed was drool.. " A toad?.. I didn't summon you…"

"Lady Tsunade did, using a scroll given to her by Jiraya with his Chakra in it, so she could summon us if needed" The toad replied. " I have a message from Lady Tsunade for you and.. I assume this girl is Temari?.. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Fiancé, actually" Naruto said, grinning. " She beautiful huh?.. But will kick your ass three weeks from yesterday at the drop of a hat"

"Fiancé?.. Your getting married?.. Wait till Ma and Pa hear this" The toad said, grinning. " I assume they're invited to the wedding?"

"Of course they are… let them know I'll give them the exact date in as soon as possible" Narut osaid, giving a small nod. " See ya around"

The toad nodded before dispelling itself leaving Naruto to wake up Temari. She wasn't to happy about having to wakeup and leave her warm spot, but as Tsunade was now her leader tooo, she didn't have much choice. She stood up and the two of them smoothed out their clothing ( she was wearing the outfit from Five Kage Summit) and she attached her scroll to the back of her waist. After they were ready ,the two of them used body flicker, as she had taught him, to appear on the roof of the Hokage tower by the windows.

"Yo!, you wanted us, Grandma?" Naruto asked, as he and Temari entered through the window.

"Naruto, Temari… what is it with the people in your training legacy?" Tsunade asked, shaking her head. "Minato, Jiraiya, and now you…I hope you don't teach your students to enter the Hokage office through the window instead of the door"

"Maybe, you never know.." Naruto said smiling. " So what did you want?"

"I have a mission for you, Naruto and Temari" Tsunade said, pulling out a scroll from her desk. " It's a C rank mission for you two"

"Sweet, …I think I'll bring my team with me, give tem, what I assume is there first C rank mission" Naruto said rubbing his hands together eagerly. " This will mean they've done one mission of each rank. When do we go?"

"Calm down, Naruto. First off, yes you may make it a team 11 mission, and secondly, don't you wanna hear what the mission is first?" Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh right, O knew that…" Naruto said blushing a bit. " So what is it"

"It's a escort mission from the land of waves… I'm sure your more then familiar with that place" She replied, from across her desk. " You still wanna go I assume"

"You bet , Grandma. I get to see Tazuna, and Tsunami and Inari too" Naruto said, excitedly.

"So when do we leave, Lady Tsunade?" Temari asked, folding her arms.

"Tomorrow morning" Tsunade replied. " You are to go to the village and meet Tazuna. You will then escort him here. He is needed to fix up some places that were damaged during the war. Most of the important buildings were already fixed a while ago, but a few areas need to be fixed still. Tazuna said he would be more then happy to come here and do work for us again. He also request your team specifically.. So since squad 7 is no more, you will go"

"Ok, then I can't wait!… wait, I need to tell my squad about this" Naruto said, looking at the Hokage. " Can you bring them here?"

"They should be here in a few minutes, I figured you would want this to be a squad 11 mission" Tsunade said, back to him.

It wasn't more then a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Tsunade said for them to come in, and Hanabi, Moegi, and Konohamaru walked in.

"Yo, guess what? Were going on a C rank mission tomorrow morning" Naruto said, grinning. "Sweet huh?"

Konohamaru and Moegi both grinned back and nodded while Hanabi spoke up.

"I will need to ask for permission to go on this mssion from my father tonight" Hanabi said, to her sensei.

"Bullshit, your going. Hiashi himself could tell me your not going and I'd still take you along" Naruto said, folding his arms. "He's not your squad leader, I am. If he doesn't like it, then I'll have to kick his fucking ass and then bring you with us"

Hanabi went wideeyed and slightly blushed while Tsunade and Temari grinned.

"He's right, to a degree anyway… your father has no say if you take missions" Tsunade said, in agreement. " Neither him nor the Hyuga clan have any say if you take missions while your on a squad. Tell him if you want, but let him know that both myself and your sensei have the authority have you take this and any other mission without his permission"

"Tell him what I said too" Naruto said, before getting hit on the head by Temari. "Ow… that wasn't necessary… either way, I want all three of you pack for the mission tonight, and meet me and Temari at the main gate tomorrow morning at say…eight o clock"

Nodding, the three Genin were dismissed and left the room shortly before Naruto and Temari did as well. Naruto was excited but managed to keep calm enough the rest of the day as he and temari went back home and packed for the mission. After packing they ate dinner and gave each other a kiss goodnight and went to their respected rooms for bed.

_Man… I get promted, my own team, I'm soon going to marry a beautiful Konoichi and now I get to see the old man , his daughter ,and grandson from the land of waves too.. _Naruto thought as he laid on his bed. _I can't wait for tomorrow for my team's first mission away from the village… that's right… thisa is the first time my squad is leaving the villge on a mission, and it's the same place where I first wnet on a mission out of the Leaf village… _

"I can't sleep.. I need some advice on this. But I don't wanna wake Temari… hmm maybe I'll go take a walk…" Naruto said in a low voice.

Naruto got dressed and jumped out the window to a nearby tree, before darting off to the main village. He jumped out of the trees after reaching the downtown area of the village, and he began to walk along the empty streets as a slow pace.

"Hmm.. I hope I can handle my team's first mssino away fro mthe Lead village.." Naruto said out loud to himself. "But I've only been leading the squad for a little while…"

"Something on your mind, geki?" A somewhat raspy female voice said from behind of him.

Naruto recognized the Chakra signature and turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Anko standing there.

"Yo, Anko… whats up" Naruto said, not turning his body around.

"I'm going drinking to forget about today's mission I had.." Ankosaid walking uo beside him. " Now your turn. Whats up with you? I don't see your usual grin."

"Well I don't know if you know but I'm a Joni and I have my own swquad now. Tomorrow I'm taking them on my first C rank mission…" Naruto said, looking up at the sky. " I'm not sure if I'm ready as I thought I was"

"I see…tell you what, come with me GakI" Anko said, putting her arm around his shoulders. " Lets go chat and then get good and shit faced at the bar I usually frequent"

"Uh, I'm not old enough to drink…" Naruto said, looking over at her.

"Sure you are. You became an adult in the eyes of all the minute you put on that headband of yours" Anko said, urging him forward, in the direction of the bar. " Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, fuck and behave like an adult. " Now lets go, my young whiskered frined"

"True… but who said you were my friend? You psychopathic bitch?" Naruto asked with a grin. " If I recall, the first time we met you threw a kunai at my face, and then licked the blood off of it"

"What can I say, mister flatterer? I am a psycho and I though it was fun to mess with you" Anko said, grinning back. "Now move your ass, before a kunai makes it way up it"

"Fine , fine. I'll play along, you crazy snake bitch" Naruto said, walking with her.

They made there way to a bar called The Maggot Pit, and walked inside. Anko had Naruto take a seat while she ordered a few bottles of sake and two ochoko cups. She then walked over to him and sat down across from him grinning.

"Ok you've never had sake before, so I'm going to warn you, it can be a bit rough till you get used to it" Anko siad opening a bottle, and pouring some in each of the two dishes. " Because it can be rough reason, I got a favorite of mine, a sweet apple flavored bottle called Ginjyoshu for you to get used to it, and a regular bottle as well… Ok, ready? lets drink and talk"

"Um, ok…. " Naruto said, picking up the cup, unsure of it. " well …cheers, I guess"

Naruto sipped from the cup, coughing a bit after swallowing it while Anko laughed.

"Told you it can be rough, lightweight" Anko said, drinking the entire cup down. "Just keep drinking it and you'll learn to like it. So, you were going to talk to me about your mission?.."

"Well it's to the land of waves and back" Narut osaid, drinking down the rest of his cup, with a nasty look on his face after swallowing it. " Still tastes like shit.. Mostly. Bettter then the first sip, but… anyways, I had my first C rank mission to the Wave country whe nI was 12, shortly after becoming a Genin. My squad ended up facing Zabuza Momchi and his apprentice Haku. We nearly got killed fighting them, and I wonder if It's a good idea to go back there… I mean Zabuza is dead, but still, it can be dangerous"

"Well no shit, you faced one of the Seven Demon Swordsman and lived?…. Not bad kid" Anko said, downing another cup of saki. " But I think you'll be fine given all you've faced over the years. You need to just relax and go with the flow. Maybe it will be a boring, mission or maybe a life or death one, who knows? But if you go worrying about it to much you'll drive yourelf crazy"

""Did I mention I have one of the daughters of the Hyuga clan, Hanabi on my team?" Naruto asked filling his cup. " What if people from the Cloud village try to kidnap her for her Byakugan?"

"We'll I'm sure if they did they wouldn't be much of a match for you or your team. Besides were at a truce with that village after we all teamed up for the war against that snaky bastard Kabuto and Madera or who ever he really was" Anko said, drinking more of the saki before passing him the bottle. " Now quit your whining, deal with the fact that it will go fine and joing me in drinking ourselves stupid for the night… and as a seasoned Jonin, I have the authority here, got it geki?"

Naruto decide she was right and joined her to drinking sake. They drank till 2 in the morning and chatted in increasingly more incoherent sentences, although Naruto was able to hold off getting drunk longer then Anko was, thanks to the fox. Naruto eventually noticed Anko was passed out on the table, and knew he had to get her home so he could get home himself. He put her on his back and jumped to the roofs ,before stopping , not realizing where she lived.

"Shit I don't know… where she lives.. At Naruto said, in a slightly slurred voice. " Wher does she live at?"

"Hey Anko.. where do you live?.." Naruto asked, his eyelids feeling heavy. " Can you hear me?"

"What?… yeah .. I live…. Uh?…where do I live?" Anko asked in a extremely slurred voice. " Oh yeah… In that direction… it's a big green building, that has.. A bunch of kunai and Shurikens stabbed into the door on the roof… I live on the top floor, and I have the only apartment on the floor…."

"Right,…. I see it from here" Naruto said ,getting a grip in her and carefully making his way over to the building's roof. " Here we are,.. Anko"

He made his way in through the door and to her apartment inside, yawning as he did.

"Do you have a key?" Ha asked her, looking behind him.

"No one's stupid enough to go into my apartment.. But I do have a seal on the door" Anko replied, her eyes shutting close. "Just bring me close to the door so I can reach it"

He did as she asked and she clumsily molded some Chakra before releasing the door's seal, before passing out. Her walked In and made his way to her bedroom, setting her on her bed. He was also feeling the sake's affect and only made his way to her couch before he collapsed onto it and he too was fast asleep.

The next morning he woke up a little pain in his hewad , but not much. He figured it was a hangover, it probably would have been worse if he hadent had the nine tailed fox in him, to which he needed to chat with as soon as he hada free minute. He looked over and saw Anko sitting at her kitchen table, holding her head.

"Love the taste of sake.. Hate the hangover from it" She said ,looking over as he walked over. "Thanks for bringing me home last night, geki. You really can hold your sake, so looks like I have me a designated drinking buddy from now on, if your interested?"

"Um.. We'll see, What time is it?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

"About…. Six thirty or so.. Why?, gotta get home to the misses?" Anko said ,teasingly.

"Yeah I do actually, "I mean, I did spend the night drinking and then I spent the night at a another girls' house too. I mean We didn't do anything, but still"

"True, so what?… like you said, we just drunk and slept in separate rooms no less" Ank osaid, loking for asperine for her headach. " Trust me when I say, women like honesty. Tell her the truth, the whole truth and it will be fine.. Now get out of here, amd get home. .you got a mission today"

Narut quickly made his way home, and walked into find Temari coping down the stairs.

"Naruto?.. Were you out this early?.." She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"Honestly?.. I was worried about my leading first mission out of the village,.. And to the place where I went as a child on a mission and ended up fight Zabauza Momochi and his partner Haku." Naruto said, putting hands in his pocket. " Met up with the Jonin Anko and she talked to me about it. We ended up drinking sake, and I helped her home. I fell asleep on her couch after helping her to her room. I only woke uop a few minutes ago. I hope your not mad or anything"

"Hmm…" Temari said, thinking everything over. "You just drank and slept on her couch?.."

He nodded to her and she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and kissed him.

"Then I believe you. I have know reason to doubt you, sice your always so honest" She said ,walking towards the kitchen. Now go get showered while I make breakfast. We do a have a mission a few hours"

"Ok," He replied making his way up stairs. " I really am lucky to have an awesome girl like Temari in my life"

He showered, dressed and ate breakfast with Temari, telling her what he and Anko talked about. A few hour later they, met up with the rest of squad 11, Naruto checked their equipment, especially Konohamaru's and they began their trip to the land of waves.

End of chapter 7 :A day with the Namakazes and the return to the land of waves

To be continued in **Chapter 8 : Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle?**

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with a lot of things like helping my friend move, the holidays and other crap. I opnly recently updated my Bleach fan fiction story too, so people reading this story weren't the only ones who hada long wait between the last chapter and the most recent one. I'll try to get back on schedual with new chapters. Please read, enjoy and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle? Part 1**

Naruto, Temari, Hanabi Moegi and Konohamaru just walked out of the main gats of the Leaf village, when Captain Yamato appeared in front of then, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Captain Yamato?.." Naruto said, looking surprised at his sudden appearance. " What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you four on your mission, of course" Yamato said, calmly. " You didn't really think the Hokage would let a newer Jonin lead a mission with out a seasoned Jonin along for the ride did you?"

"Um…maybe?" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly as usual. "Wait! Does this mean your in charge? I though this was my mission!

"Relax Naruto, you are in charge. I'm here to observe, give advice, assist you and see how you do on your first mission out of the village as a sensei" Yamato replied. " Now, shall we get going, mission leader?"

"Yeah, lets move out, Squad 11" Naruto said, as started walking forward again.

The group began to walk along the path through the trees, walking an slow yet steady path, as not to wear themselves out. Hanabi, Konohamaru and Moegi noticed Naruto kept looking at the ground, and side areas as they walked and wondered what was up.

"This brings back a lot of memories.. And not exactly good ones either…" Naruto said, looking forward.

"Um Naruto Sensei?" Hanabi said, walking up beside him. "Is something…wrong?"

"Were going to the same village , using the same path that Squad 7 used when we went on our first mission outside the village" Naruto replied looking over and down at Hanabi as they walked. " It started as a C rank mission, and ending up a A rank one due to what happened"

"Really, what happened boss? I mean Sensei?" Konohamaru said, from behind him.

"….I'll tell you as soon as we stop for a break, but for now we concentrate on moving forward and keeping aware of our surroundings" Naruto said, looking over his shoulder at Moegi and Konohamaru.

Hanabi nodded and fell back into line behind Naruto, while Captain Yamato walked to him.

"Good job on prioritizing the mission over fun Naruto" He said to the young man. " I heard about that mission to a degree from Kakashi. Nothing specific, but it seemed to be dangerous"

"It was downright deadly" Naruto said, in a low voice. "We were caught off guard and …. Hey I have an idea to test my three students, and see if their ready"

Yamato took out a small note pad and wrote on it, before showing it Naruto ._"What did you have in mind? Right it out on the paper"_

Naruto nodded and took the paper discreetly, before writing on it. After a about fives minutes or so he showed it to him. _" I'm going to recreate something from my first mission to the wave village. I need you to make accidentally drop a smoke pellet, so I can make a few specially enhanced shadow clones. I'll henge them and have them attack. They "Take" out you me and Temari first, so It's up to my students to deal with them."_

"_Ok, I can also create do a mist Jutsu as well to obscure the area, make it harder for them. Your going to use only Chunin level ninjas, right?" _Captain Yamato wrote back after getting the notepad back. _"By the way, what do you mean by specially enhanced shadow clones?"_

"_You see" _Naruto wrote back simple, with a small grin.

Yamato slowed down so he could walk near Temari. He showed her the note book pages of the conversation between him and Naruto and wrote , _"You ready?" _on it

Temari gave a small nod and readied herself to do a replacement Jutsu as soon as it was needed. After Naruto gave his nod to Yamato that he was ready, Yamato discreetly dropped a smoke pellet cover ingthe immediate area, and making everyone cough.

"What happened?" Konohamaru asked out loud while coughing.

Naruto concentrated and made three enhanced clones that jumped out of the area to henge into Zabuza Momochi and the two demon brothers of the hidden mist village that his former team had once defeated years ago. After the smoke cleared, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Moegi looked around trying find out what had happened, and heard a deep, rough voice laugh from behind them. They looked over and saw the tall demon mist swordsman standing there, holding his sword over his shoulders.

"Hey there, brats" He said to them. "Having fun playing ninja?"

"Who …who is that?" Moegi stuttered out. Moving back by Konohamaru.

"Who am I?…Hahahahaha! I'm am your worst nightmare…" He said grinning, as he pulled down his face bandages. " But you can me Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Mist.. then your executioner is also acceptable…Gozu and Meizu! Take the blond girl and the Jonin!"

The three Genins looked over just in time to see, Temari and Yamato wrapped up in the chains from the Demon Brother's gauntlets and shredded before their eyes, before anyone could move. Moegi collapsed to her knees tears running down her face , and Moegi and Hanabi went wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

"Man you leaf ninja are down right pathetic…" Zabuza said, as the Demon Brother appeared by his side, grinning. " A real ninja is suppose to have killer instinct… and I don't think any of you brats have killed before, nor are senses very sharp… if they were you'd realize the blond kid is also gone"

"Naruto Sensei! Naruto! Where are you? Hanabi yelled out scared. " Where is he Konohamaru?"

"I..I don't know! "Konohamaru responded, his hands shaking. " But.. But we have to fight back! Naruto wouldn't run away, and I won't either…. I didn't when Pein invaded the village looking for Naruto, and I can't run now either, no matter how big the odds are against me!"

"But. .he just took out two Jonin's in a mater of seconds,.. Naruto's missing, and As far as I've heard Zabuza Momochi is one of the Seven Demon Swordsman, and a S rank missing-nin! What are suppose to do?" Hanabi said, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. "Tell me moron!"

"I.. I don't know… wait, I can destract him… and then… we make a break for the leaf village, get help!" Konohamaru said, doing hand signs. " I can't really ignite this but it should cover us for a long enough!"

"Water Style, Hidden Mist Jutsu" Zabuza said calmly holding up two fingers in front of him.

Dense fog rolled in, blocking him and the demon brothers from sight.

"Damn we can't see,.. now what!" Hanabi yelled at Konohamaru, even though she was standing beside him. " Wait, I bet my Byakugan can see through it.. At least I hope it can… Byakugan!"

"Do you see them? Konohamaru asked, pulling out a kunai. "Well, where are they?"

"There, ahead of us! No wait.. There's two people there,.. But another two people one on each side of us standing there as well!" Hanabi said, looking in Konohamaru's direction.

"Wait that's four people, not three. Where did the fourth one come from!" He yelled back.

"How should I know?" She yelled back angrily. " Check on Moegi, will you, I'll keep an eye out for them"

"She fainted, but she looked alright other wise" Konohamaru said, crouching near Moegi. " But what are going to do, stay like this until were exhausted?"

" _Don't worry, I'll kill you three long before you get bored or tired out! Hahahaha!" _Zabuza's deep voice yelled out. "Then again, … maybe I don't need to kill you, when you can do it for me"

Before Either Konohamaru or Hanabi could asked what he meant, the fog cleared away, and Hanabi's eyes went wide at what she saw not far away. "NARUTO!"

Konohamaru turned his head at where she was looking, and gasped . Naruto was on his crouching on his knees, with his eyes closed and he tied up with chains as well.

"Hehehehahahaha.. Hears how it's going to work… I'm teach little brats how to be ninja. And here's how. I'm going to kill your blond friend here, unless…" Zabauza said, holding giant clear like sword against Naruto's neck. " Unless, you kill your passed out teammate. You have 30 seconds to decide, or I'll kill him myself and then come for you…tick tock, the time begins now"

"What do we do! We can't kill Moegi!" Konohamaru said, in a freaked out voice.

"We'll I'm not letting my sensei Naruto die!" Hanabi yelled back. " Are you saying you want him to be killed?"

"Of course not.. I don't know what to do!" Konohamaru said, eyes wide.

"Fifteen seconds left, better decide, before I decide for you" Zabuza taunted.

"Go.. Leave with… Moegi!" Naruto said, straining against the chains. "That's... That's an order!"

"Naruto …" Hanabi said, in a sad voice. " We can't leave you… I won't let you die!"

"Boss.. please.. we can't leave you, she's right, your our sensei and friend!" Konohamaru said in agreement. "But I won't kill Moegi.. Take me, and kill me, then let Naruto sensei go, you eyebrow less freak!"

"Ehh.. looks like you picked the wrong answer… sorry but you three fail" Zabuza said, shaking his head.

"Ok, it's over" Naruto said ,standing up and letting the chain around him fall and disappearing a puff of smoke. "You can come out Captain Yamato, Temari"

Konohamaru and Hanabi went wide eyed and slacked jawed, unable to form complete sentences for a minute.

"What.. What the fuck is going on here ?" Konohamaru yelled, out in frustration .

"Relax Konohamaru, you two, grab Moegi and come here so I can explain." Naruto said, sitting on a rock. " Come on… Hanabi? What is it?"

Konohamaru was carrying Moegi over to Naruto, still freaked out about what had happened, but Hanabi just stood there for a moment, unmoving. Then she proceeded to tear up and run at Naruto full speed catching him in a hug so tight and so quickly fast she knocked him off the rock, making Temari laugh.

"Naruto !" Hanabi cried out, making Naruto unsure of what to do, other then sit up and hug her back.

"It's alright, Hanabi, relax. Calm down, it's ok" He said rubbing the girls back. "Take some deep breaths ok?"

Moegi choose that moment to wake up and seeing Naruto, she also ran up and hugged him, knocking on his back again.

"Sensei, I was so scared!" She said hugging him tightly. " .. You were gone, and Temari-san and Yamato- sensei were killed.. And I.. I'm sorry I froze"

"My back is going to be sore later…" Naruto said.

After Hanabi and Moegi calmed down they sat down with Konohamaru in front of Naruto, Temari and Yamato. Except Hanabi who sat next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his arm, refusing to let go.

"Ok, the reason I did this was too see how you'd react in a deadly, life or death situation. I also wanted to see if you would give up and abandon me or try the gruesome alternative" Naruto said, patting Hanabi on the head, as she still refused to leave him. " While I'm glad you wouldn't abandon neither your teammate or me, your squad leader, I'm disappointed that you would offer your life in exchange for mine, Konohamaru"

"The point was to see how you would react ,and you ultimately failed . Moegi, you have to steel your resolve, and not let your fear, overcome you like it did. Konohamaru, while the life exchanging thing was really dumb, I do like the way you and Hanabi came up with a plan to try and control the situation, using what limited resources you had and protect your teammate Moegi. And Hanabi,.. great job working so well with Konohamaru, although you too refused a direct order due to your bond you've developed with me. You let your emotions control you and that is a fatal mistake for ninja facing a enemy on the battlefield"

"Naruto's right, this could have really happened, and right now, you'd all be dead because you three didn't use what your were taught by the academy and your previous sensei very well" Temari said, sitting on the other side of Naruto. "And yes, I'm aware you've never had a teacher outside of the academy tone, Hanabi, but even so, I assume your clan had taught you better then this"

"There's an saying my Sensei Kakashi once taught me and the rest of squad seven…" Naruto said, looking at his three students. " Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammate are worse then trash. It's self explanatory, but even so make sure you understand what it means. You almost followed it , but the way you followed it up was where you messed up and big time, I might add"

"Now ,I want you three to get a drink and in a few minutes, well continue on are way, with no more breaks till lunch time, ok?" He said, looking around at the three of his team. " And make sure you remember what you learned here, because I'll tell you something. Almost this exact thing, minus the kill one for the other ting, happened against me and my team when I was 12 years old, a year younger then you. I froze up too and was poisoned. I of course survived, but most of my team kept acting with out thinking first, and we put a lot of extra obstacles in our path that could have been avoided, had we thought things out and planned better."

The group once again set out, after Naruto convinced Hanabi to let go of him that is. She still walked by him as close as she could ,and didn't speak there to the time they traveled before their lunch break, several hours later.

"Naruto, I understand why you did that back there, but wasn't there a better way to teach them a lesson, then scare the hell out of them?" Temari asked In a even voice, as she walked on the other side of him. "And did that really happen to you and your squad, when you were 12?"

"Yes,… it was necessary and better that they participated in that kind of situation in a controlled environment rather then the real thing like I did… and yes, me and my squad did have something very close to that happen,… that, and a lot more" Naruto said, looking over at her. " We also faced Zabuza's apprentice a young boy named Haku, who could create ice weapons out thin air. We barely got though it, although Haku did help me in one way, by giving me something I could follow with all my heart. He said to me, to be truly strong, you have to fight for those who are precious too you, only then will you have true strength, in fact, that's one of the things I told Gaara after we fought the day of the Chunin exams."

"Huh… I always wondered what you said to my brother that changed him so drastically.. At least I know part of it now" Temari said, smiling. " Thanks again for helping him, Naruto-kun"

She kissed him on his cheek and continued to walk beside him, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Ok, everyone we've been walking for quite a while with what you went through, you probably want to rest and get some lunch" Captain Yamato said, stopping as the enter a small clearing. "If that's alright with you, Naruto. Not all of us have your stamina to keep at it all day, afterall"

"Yeah, I suppose that's true…" Naruto replied, grinning like an idiot. "Ok, you heard him. Lets stop, rest and eat some lunch, shall we, Squad 11?"

Everyone sat down and quickly got out some food to eat. Naruto got yelled at for eating too much ramen by Temari, who plopped him on the head, making the others laugh, including Hanabi surprisingly.

"Naruto a word if I may?" Captain Yamato asked, walking beside him as he putt away his things from lunch.

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked, not looking up.

"It's about our …training exercise" Yamato replied, standing next to him. " I understand you had a good reason to do it, but wasn't it a bit…overboard? I mean yes your team once dealt with Zabuza Momochi, but even so, couldn't you have taught the these lessons in a alternative way?"

"You mean a watered down way? No way, Captain Yamato. I might have scared them a bit more then planned, but I stand by what I did, and would do it again, if I had another chance" Naruto said, closing up his pack. "Besides, these things could happen in the real world, and it wouldn't have happy ending like this one did"

"Perhaps…. I'm not sure how Lady Tsunade will like it though.." Yamato said, as he turned to grab his pack. " Just keep your ….creative lessons… a little less deadly next time please, alright?"

Naruto just gave a grin and closed up his pack, before walking over to the others. They soon were on their way and the rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, unless you count Konohamaru getting poison ivy on… a sensitive southern area of his body. Needless to say Naruto was laughing too hard to help him, and it fell to Yamato to help him out by giving him some lotion to stop it from itching, He was somewhat irritated about having to help him with such a embarrassing thing, and Naruto laughing at him and Konohamaru wasn't helping.

They then continued on walking ever closer to Wave country, taking only one other break before night set in. They had Captain Yamato use his Wood style Jutsu to create a small cottage for them since it had started to rain, and knew it might be a decent sized storm. Everyone had a separate little room with Yamato, Naruto, Konohamaru, and on the left side of the cottage while Temari, Moegi, and Hanabi had rooms on the right side.

It mostly a peaceful night until it started to downpour and Temari, being from the desert, wasn't use to rain, and after the first loud rumble of thunder struck she was under her covers and shaking. She was embarrassed to be a grown woman and be scared of thunder, but could help it, and the sound, along with a accompanying flash of lightning was just too much for her. She almost wish her mom was still alive, but then thought of alternative ,and grabbed her blanket, and went to Naruto's room, opening it with out knocking.

"Naruto?" She said in a low voice. " It's me Temari"

"…Huh…What.. Temari?, what is it, is it time to get up?" Naruto said, in a half asleep voice, as he rolled over in his bed and looked at the girl through half open eyes.

"I.. that is ..I don't like thunderstorms.." She said, in a shy voice that she normally wouldn't speak in. "Is it possible.. maybe.. That I could.. sleep with you tonight?…"

"Huh? Sleep with me?" Naruto said ,blushing and eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"Not in that way pervert.. I meant in the same bed… I ..don't want to be alone.. please" Temari said, walking over to the bed. " I brought my own blanket… I just… I don't wanna seem like a weak person… but Thunder scares me.. And I realize were not yet married and this is probably strange but-"

"Come on then, you can sleep in the bed with me Temari-chan" Naruto said, pulling back his blanket. "I used to be scared of thunderstorms when I was little too, nothing wrong with it and doesn't make you weak cause your not"

"I.. thank you, Naruto" She said, blushing as she laid down in his bed, and started to pull her own blanket over her. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I was scared of thunderstorms… it's unbecoming of a Kunoichi such as myself"

"Like I would ever do such a thing…" Naruto said rolling over to face her and putting his hand on her face gently.. " You told me something personal, and there's no way I would ever tell anyone about it. Now try to relax ,and get some sleep , you'll be back to your ass kicking self by tomorrow.."

"Thanks.. Naruto-kun…" She said, smiling. " Good night"

" Good night Temari-chan" He said ,turning back over and closing his eyes.

It wasn't more then a minute that another loud rumble of thunder sounded through the sky and Naruto felt two shaking arms hug him fast and tightly. He knew it was Temari and felt her burry her head into his shoulders.

"Sor…sorry" Temari said, in a voice that was muffled due to her face be pushed into him. " I hope you don't mind this…"

"It's fine, do whatever making you feel more comfortable" Naruto said ,smiling "Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't like being hugged by a beautiful girl like you , who is also sleeping in the same bed as them?"

"Moron…" Temari said, snuggling herself in to him more. " And thanks,.. Naruto-Kun"

The next morning Naruto opened his eyes and felt a warmth and something gripping him tightly. He looked and saw it was Temari and she was smiling in her sleep. He almost freaked out until he remembered the events of last night, and had to smile. He apparently had turned over in his sleep and was facing her ,with her arms wrapped around him and her face up against his chest.

"Morning Temari-chan.. Time to get up assume" Naruto said, taking one hand and pushing some air out of her face. "You know, you look pretty cute with your hair down"

"Flatterer…" Temari said, opening her eyes. " Thanks, for…. This"

"It's my pleasure to help those who are precious to me" Naruto replied, as she smiled and pulled her arms off of him, before sitting up. "Guess I should go get dressed before breakfast.. And so no one knows I wasn't in my own room. Not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't fee like listening to the comments right now"

"True enough.. Go get dressed and if you wait a minute or two I'll get up and we can go get breakfast together" Naruto said sitting up as she got out of bed, and walked around the bed.

"I'd like that. See you in few minutes, Naruto-kun" Temari said, before kissing him on his cheek and walking to the door.

After Naruto and Temari got dressed they met up with the others and had breakfast, and Naruto was laughing that Hanabi could get her hair to behave and was sticking up in spots. Temari smacked in in his head before going over to help the young Hyuga deal with it. After fixing Hanabi's hair, Temari went back to her food, and the group all finished up, getting their packs ready to continue on their mission. They soon came to the beginning of the bridge and found it closed off, confusing Naruto.

"Why is the bridge closed off?" Naruto implied, confused.

"Because it needs some upgrading, to make it more resistant to wood rot , as it is over a lake, kid" Said a man, smoking a cigarette, while leaning by the bridge. " Don't worry it will be up and running again by weeks end, the upgrades are almost finished. Further more, you can use one of the boats to get to the main land from here for right now"

"Thanks mister" Naruto said, as they walked over to the boats.

"Hey boss this says the great Naruto bridge! You've got a bridge named after you!" Konohamaru asked excitedly. "That's so cool, isn't it, Moegi!"

"Very cool" Moegi said, touching the bridge sign. "How did you get a bridge named after you?"

"I agree , it is …interesting." Hanabi said, looking at the sign. " I too, wish to know how you had bridge named after you"

"Oh yeah, I never told you about my mission here on our break did I?" Naruto said thinking t himself. " Tell you what, as soon as we get to our client, Tazuna's house, I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

They got onto two small boats, each one with a guy who steered them to their destination. On Temari, Naruto, and Hanabi's boat was a tall bald, silent man with a walrus mustache and a deep scar on his face, who didn't give his name while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Yamato's boat was headed by a short friendly man, with short brown hair, and a fisherman's hat, named Takashi. The boat ride fairly quick, although both Moegi and Hanabi became seasick, and ended up throwing up a lot of the short ride to shore. After bidden their boat captains farewell, they all stopped on the shore to get everything situated before they made the final trek to Tazuna's house.

"I still don't feel good ,sensei…" Hanabi said, holding her stomach.

"come ,I'll give you a piggyback ride the rest of the way" Naruto said, patting the girl's head, softly. "Up we go"

"Captain Yamato, do you want to carry Moegi or should I make a clone?" Naruto asked, as he stood up, with a green faced Hanabi on his back.

"That's alright, Naruto I'll carry her" Yamato said, walking over to the girl in question, and crouching down for her. " Is it a long ways to the client's house, Naruto?"

"Nope, I think we'll be there in about 45 minutes to half hour" Naruto replied, trying to pick up his pack.

"I'll carry your pack and Hanabi's too" Temari said, picking up the two packs. " Scarf boy, you carry your own pack and Moegi, and make a clone to carry Yamato's" Temari said, looking over at Konohamaru.

Though he gripped about it being unfair, he complied and the group soon set to Tazuna's place. About a half hour later they arrived at their destination and Naruto carefully knocked o the door, trying to keep a hold of Hanabi, instead he ended up having Konohamaru do it for him. The door opened and Tazuna was standing there, with a look that quickly changed from calm to happy.

"Naruto, my boy!" Tazuna said, happily. " Tsunami! Naruto's arrived!"

"Naruto! Welcome back sweetie" Tsunami said, walking out of the dinning room area. "?.. And who are these people?.. Where is that Kakashi guy, the pink haired girl and the emo looking kid?"

"O well, if you let us come in I'll tell you" Naruto said, grinning, as he got a better grip on Hanabi. " By the way, do you have any thing for a stomach? The girl on my back, and the girl on that guys back got sick to their stomachs from the boat ride"

"Oh, I can make some peppermint or herbal tea.. Please come in everyone" Tsunami said, happily. "Come have a seat at the table, and I'll get that tea for the two girls, ..what would the rest of you like to drink?"

Naruto, Temari, Yamato, Konohamaru and the two girl they were carrying came inside and put the girls down, before everyone was at the table. Naruto proceeded to tell Tazuna, and Tsunami about how Temari and him were set up in a arranged political marriage, as well as the promotion, and getting his own team. Inari came home from school, shortly after they arrived and was also happy to see Naruto again. They weren't to happy about Sasuke's defection, Sakura acting like a jealous harpy or Naruto being forced into a marriage but Tsunami and Tazuna were at least happy to hear about the Naruto's own team, promotion, and that fact that he and Temari really liked one another ,and were falling in love more and more by the day. Hanabi and Moegi were feeing better after drinking some tea, but weren't very hungry for dinner however they did have some toast and fruit since they did loose there breakfast earlier.

"So I assume well escort you back to the Leaf village in a couple of days, after the bridge is fixed?" Naruto asked, later on in the evening before dinner. " I forgot to ask when we first got here"

"Yeah I give another day or two at the most…" Tazuna said, taking a sip of some sake he, Temari and Naruto were sharing. "Unless you can lend us some clones like last time…."

"I figured you might ask about that, and I'm more then happy to have some clones help out again" Naruto said take a sip of the sake, before passing the bottle to Temari. " While we're waiting I wanna keep training my squad in water walking and maybe a few other things if we have time as well"

"Good idea, Naruto-kun" Temari said, taking a long sip, before giving the bottle to Tazuna. "But if you want, I can help Hanabi on using her wind chakra, while you wither help Konohamaru or work your own techniques I showed you"

"Ok, I'll do both using my shadow clones, tomorrow" Naruto said, nodding to her. "By the way.. What's for dinner? And when are we eating?… cause I want to do some mediating tonight before dinner"

"About an hour or so I guess" Tazuna said, taking another sip of the sake. "I think Tsunami said she's going to make ramen in your honor, since you love the stuff so much"

"Sweet!… Well I'm up to the roof to meditate… please don't interrupt me when I'm doing it" Naruto said, standing up. " I'll see you guys at dinner"

He kissed Temari on her cheek and walked off to the roof of house. He sat down and got into the lotus position and calmed himself till he was in a peaceful state . He opened his eyes and was looking at the cage of the nine tailed fox.

"Sorry I haven't visited in since the war much.. A lot has happened as you know" Naruto said, sitting down in front of the cage. "How have you been Kurama?"

"… _**Remember the name Madera told you , did you?… **_The fox said, moving into view. _**" What do you want…boy?" **_

Like I said during the war.. I want to end your hatred, and I hope some day you and I can become friends"

"_**Friends huh?.. Who says I need or want such a thing?…" **_The fox asked, swishing his nine tails slowly behind him. _**" You are a very strange human… you are also so much like my last host, Kushina Uzumaki…your mother"**_

"MY MOM WAS A JINCHURIKI!" Naruto asked loudly standing up. "For real?… did she survive you being extracted from her?"

"_**Yes…your clan, the Uzumaki clan have very special chakra… she was weak , but very much alive until I .." **_The fox said, going silent for a moment. _**"Until I tried to kill you as a newborn to prevent myself from being placed into you. Your mother and father shielded you from my attack… they were both mortally injured… and was shortly after that your father Minato sealed me into you"**_

"You killed my mom too?…" Naruto asked sadly. " I see…"

"_**While I do regret it somewhat, I also needed to do I had to , in order to be free" **_The fox said, in a low calm voice. _**"As you can see a friendship would never work between us… the hatred will always be too strong to over come"**_

"Well then… in order to stop the cycle of hate and revenge… I forgive you, Kurama" Naruto said, looking at the fox, making it's eyes go wide. " I may not like the fact that you're the reason for so much pain in my life… but if sit around hating you, what would I accomplish?… the answer is nothing useful or good"

"_**?… I …I can not say I would do the same your place…" **_The fox Kurama said, still shocked by his host's forgiveness. _**" … If you can let go of the hate for me so easily.. then perhaps some day, I can get rid of my hate for you. To prove you are worthy enough to call me friend… then show me, through your actions. Just the way you've been doing all along."**_

"Well I should probably go…. Unless you want to talk?" Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets of his Jonin vest.

"… _**For now you should go… maybe next time you visit boy.. If I feel you worthy, that is" **_Kurama said, sitting up. _**" Now then,…goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki…. And good luck on your journey to stop the hate and bring peace.."**_

Naruto smiled his grin and gave a wave before leaving his mindscape and waking up in the real world.

"I hope one day, you will call me friend, Kurama" Naruto said, smiling a true smile. " Well.. For now.. It's time for ramen!"

Meanwhile, a long ways away from the wave country, Madera and Sasuke were walking among a path, with their new ally from the next generation of Demon Swordsman, a man name Akio Kuriarare younger brother of Kushimaru Kuriarare a now dead Demon Swordsman of the mist.

So you certain we can use the power of the nine tailed fox to destroy the leaf village, and resurrect my brother?" Akio asked, as he gripped his sword, Nuibari. " I hope you deliver your promise,.. Because if I help you and I find out you lied… the Leaf village will be the least of your problems"

"I assure you, your wish as well as ours will be fulfilled after we extract the nin tailed fox from it's Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki" Madera said, looking forward at the path ahead. " However, we must still gather a few more allies and items in order to be ready to extract it"

"Who are we going to recruit next?" Sasuke asked, biting into some dried fish jerky that he had brought back at the village before leaving. " I'll need someone good to use against that dobe…. Who's clearly not a dobe anymore…"

"Indeed, Naruto Uzumaki has grown into a powerful ninja and it will be challenging to defeat him" Madera said, from behind his one eye holed, spiral mask. " Come ,we need to keep moving.. For our path to revenge is long, and difficult. Nevertheless, it is one we will reach the end of very soon"

"I know someone who might help us, if your interested…" Akio said, putting his sword away. " I know of rumors stating Jinin Akebino has a son who is training to take his place was not happy with the Leaf village's fourth Hokage"

"Then point us his way, so we can recruit him to our cause" Sasuke, said, glancing over at Akio. " We still have much to do to prepare for our confrontation with Naruto and the rest of the Leaf village.."

Madera smiled evilly behind his mask, before saying in a creepy, yet calm voice .."Indeed we do, but worry not, for soon he will be dead, and the world will learn not to underestimate the power… of the Uchiha clan,…. Ever… again"

**End of Chapter 8 : Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle? Part 1**

To be continued in **Chapter 9:Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle? Part 2**

Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks for reading hope everyone likes it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle? Part 2 **

It was the second day of being back in the land of waves, and the group of Naruto, Temari, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari were all eating breakfast and chatting a bit about what they were going to do for the day, while the bridge upgrades were being finished. Naruto decided to do some team practice and spars while a number of shadow clones went with Tazuna to help speed up bridge upgrades.

Naruto had his squad including himself and Temari( who thought it would be fun to join in) first do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and some jumping jacks before going into the spars. Naruto had one on one spars with each of his students while the others grouped up and fought against each other, in light, Taijutsu only, one on one spars. First he fought against Konohamaru, while Moegi took on Hanabi with Temari refereeing.

"Ok Konohamaru, come at me and remember, only Taijutsu… although I'll allow you to use your shadow clones, just no more then say… two of them, ok?" Naruto said, taking off his long jacket and getting into the sage fighting stance that he had learned during his sage training. "Man I need to go shopping after training for some different clothes ..anyways, let go Konohamaru!"

"Right, Shadow clone Jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted, charging at him.

The two clones jumped at Naruto pushing him down to the ground while he Jumped up and forward bring down his leg on him, but after connecting , Naruto puffed away into smoke.

"Damn, when did you do Shadow clones, Sensei?" he yelled, standing up. " I didn't hear you say anything"

"When you have as much experience as me with Shadow Clones as me, you can create several clones without hand signs or words" Naruto said grinning. " Now…wanna try again?"

Konohamaru summoned another clone and started making a Rasengan in his hands. Naruto grinned, focused his Chakra and did two hand seals quickly, Boar, and Tiger. As Konohamaru ran forward holding his Rasengan in one hand, Naruto did his technique.

"Here's something Pervy Sage taught me! Earth style, Dark Swamp Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands on the ground.

Konohamaru was running too fast to sop himself from getting caught in the small Chakra infused area of mud, and fell forward, face first , into it with a splash.

"Easy , you can't get out of it like that, your strength works against you" Naruto said laughing at him." Hold on, give me your hands, and I'll pull you out"

After pulling Konohamaru out of the mud, Naruto laughed out load again, at him. He was drenched in mud and looked very pissed off, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey Moegi, stop your spar with Hanabi and come over here for a moment will ya?" Naruto asked, looking over at the girl. " Ok, can you do the low powered water Jutsu that Kakashi taught you, to clean off Konohamaru for me?"

"Um...ok sensei" Moegi replied, gathering her Chakra and doing the hand seals, Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit. "Water style, Raging Waves"

A small, but decent sized stream of water shot out of Moegi's mouth, and took off a lot of the mud that covered Konohamaru, although now he was dirty, and drenched as well.

"Look at it this way, I needed to get some clothes in town myself, and now you can go too" Naruto said, snickering. " For now, I'll send a clone with you to Tazuna's house, while we wait here"

"Was that actually necessary?…. Or was it just for fun?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

" A little of both I guess" Naruto replied, laughing. " Now then, Hanabi ?, You and me get to spar"

"…As long as you do not get me covered in mud….or soaked to the bone, like scarf boy" Hanabi said, folding her arms. "Looks like you get to have fun with Temari-san"

"It's Temari, no san.. And your right, let's have fun, Moegi" Temari said, holding up her battle fan. " Have fun sweetie, try not to be too rough on your opponent"

"Relax, I wont" Naruto said, smiling calmly.

"Who said I was talking to you, Naruto-kun?" Temari said, walking away with Moegi. " Friendly spar or not, those Gentle Fist strikes hurt like a bitch"

"I'll keep that in mind" Naruto said, cringing. "Ok, lets go, and remember nothing lethal, this is a friendly spar….and I don't mean a Hyuga style spar either"

It was almost ten minutes later and after taking a few hits from Hanabi and reopening his Chakra points, Naruto received information from one of his clones that was at the bridge with Tazuna.

"Stop the spar, Hanabi….Temari! Moegi, come here!" Naruto said ,after shifting through the memories of the clone.

"What's up, Naruto?…something wrong?" Temari asked, as she and Moegi walked over.

" Maybe… according to Tazuna, several workers didn't show up for their shift" Naruto said, addressing her. " He said there's a stomach flu going around, but he talked to two of them early this morning, and knows they weren't sick"

"So what we do, any ideas?" Temari asked, closing her fan up.

"…Moegi, go to Tazuna's house and you and Konohamaru will keep an eye on things there. Hanabi, I'm sending a you and a couple of shadow clones to the bridge, watch over Tazuna and Temari ,you and me will go check out the houses of the missing workers" Naruto said, summoning a few more clones. " Oh and Moegi, tell Captain Yamato to go to the bridge and help Hanabi there"

After Moegi, and Hanabi left, Naruto and Temari ran off to get to the houses of the workers. They arrived at the first house to find the worker was indeed in bed with the flu, and had merely forgot to call in. After which they set off to the second house and upon arrival, found the front door handing open, with sword slashes in it. Temari and Naruto pulled out Kunai, and carefully made there way to the door. On the count of three, they jumped inside, and found the house a wreck, with furniture overturned, food on the floor, and… several shurikens stuck in the wall.

"Temari, I'm going to search the downstairs rooms, I want you to check out the upstairs area, alright?" Naruto asked quietly, looking over at her. "Be careful"

Temari smiled and nodded, making her way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Naruto walked into the other 3 rooms, one at a time and didn't find much of anything.

"I wonder if Temari is having any better luck?" Naruto said quietly as he walked towards the stairs.

"NARUTO! COME HERE, NOW!" Temari yelled out from upstairs.

Naruto raced up the stair as quickly as possible, looking to the left and right seeing Temari backing out of a doorway of one of the upstairs rooms.

"Temari-chan! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Naruto asked hurriedly, as he ran to her.

"Naruto…look…"Temari said, holding a hand over her mouth.

Naruto slowly looked inside the room and saw what had freaked her out. A man in overalls was stuck to the wall with a windmill shuriken stuck through his face, holding there on the wall. Naruto felt a little sick, and now knew why Temari was holding her mouth.

"Come on Temari-chan…lets get out of here" Naruto said, putting his arm around her and leading down the stairs. He then led her outside and into the fresh air where they walked a little ways from the house.

"So…what do you think we should do, Naruto?" Temari asked, looking over at him.

"… I'm not entirely sure. I guess we should all regroup at Tazuna's house…" Naruto said after a minute. "I hope Hanabi and the old man area alright"

Naruto dispelled several clones and found that indeed they seemed to be, which was a relief to him, and summoned another clone to go on ahead and tell Tazuna and Hanabi to head to his house immediately. Temari and Naruto made there own way back to the house as quickly as possible and went right inside to see the other all sitting, waiting for him and Temari.

"So what was so urgent Naruto?" Captain Yamato asked, standing up.

Naruto explained what they had saw, in less detailed as not to make anyone sick "… and then I decided it was best to get back here" Naruto said finishing his story. "I was thinking of sending word to Grandma Tsunade and have her send I an Anbu unit, but I wanted your opinion first, Yamato.."

"Hmm it sound your plan is good, at least in the short run.. But what about what we do for now?" Yamato asked him.

"I'm going to send a messenger toad to the village and give grandma my report about this…" Naruto said, biting his thumb and summoning a small toad. "Hey there, I need you to send take this message to Grandma Tsunade in the Leaf village, no one else should read it but her, ok?"

"Sure, master sage Naruto" the little red, female toad said, bowing . " Your just like my older brother had described you before his death, at the hands of Danzo"

"Your brother?…what was his name?" Naruto asked, curiously. "For that matter ,what your name?"

"My name is Mayumi, and my late brother was name Kosuke" The little toad said, sadly. " He spoke highly of you, you know"

"Nice to meet you Mayumi.. I didn't know your brother long, but I do remember him being a fun guy, eer.. I mean toad" Naruto said, grinning. " Can you take this message to Grandma Tsunade for me?.. Oh and come back with a response too, If you could"

"Of course, goodbye for now, Master Toad sage" Mayumi said, bowing. " I'll bring back a reply as soon as possible"

After the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto turned back to the others.

"Tazuna your bridge is fixed and We need to decide if were going to make an attempt to go back or wait for who ever Grandma sends here…" Naruto said, thinking. " What do you think, Yamato?, I'm a bit worry after what I told you guys about my first time coming here , when I was younger"

"Hmm… this is a difficult situation now.. But this is still your call as mission leader" Yamato said after a moment. " But If I was in charge, I'd do my original mission"

"Yeah I thought so to...but I'm going to leave a bunch of regular, and my new enhanced Shadow Clones here to protect the workers until the Anbu or who ever she sends gets here" Naruto said standing up. "Tazuna , grab your supplies, were going to the Leaf Village, after lunch… we can give the unit Grandma sends a little time to get here"

A little while later, about two hours or so, Tazuna, Naruto, Temari, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Captain Yamato set out with the caravan of supplies. They set out and began walked over the reopened Great Naruto Bridge, and were heading back to the Leaf Village as quickly as possible.

Things seemed fine for the first day or so , and then on the second day of travel, Naruto felt like someone was watching them. He silently alerted the others, and moments later a huge barrage of kunai and shurikens flew at them. Hanabi, couldn't do the Rotation very well, having only been taught the basics of the move recently, so Yamato sprang into action.

"Wood style, Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!"

The huge solid box of Chakra infused wood sprang up around them, blocking them from the weapons thrown at them.

"I hope you have plan, Naruto" Yamato said, quickly looking over at him. " Whoever's attacking us will get find a way through here eventually, if there determined enough"

"If I go into Sage mode I'll be able to sense where the attacker are" Naruto said sitting down and crossing his legs. " Can you keep this pillar up for a few minutes while I get into Sage mode?"

"I'll try… but hurry it up" Yamato replied, putting more Chakra into the wooden box around them, to strengthen it against attack a bit more.

"What's Sage mode?" Konohamaru, Moegi and Hanabi asked nearly simultaneously.

Yamato told then Naruto would explain later and keep quite for now. Naruto summoned a clone and sent it to Mount Myoboku to be on standby, while he began gathering natural energy . Only moments passed, when orange pigment appeared around his eyes , signifying that Sage mode had become activated.

Naruto stood up and looked at Yamato, nodding.

"I know where they are… and how many there are" Naruto said, looking forward. "Temari, I'm going to do a Fire Ball Jutsu, and your going to do a Wind Style, attack to enhance it…. Point it exactly where I tell you, got it?"

Temari released her fan from a scroll, and readied a wind attack waiting for signal.

"Yamato drop the pillar prison.. Now.. To the west Temari!" Naruto yelled, doing the hand seals and focusing his Chakra. As soon as the wooden barrier dropped, Naruto and Temari sprang into action.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!/Wind Style, Sea Dragon!" Temari and Naruto yelled at the same time released their attacks. A huge tornado of fast moving fire, dropped down from the sky, and headed towards to the west tree west of them. There was a lot of yelling ,and a about a dozen Ninja and a young-ish man with sunglasses ran out of the trees to escape the fiery tornado's wrath.

"Earth Style, Falling Earth Spears" Yamato yelled taking several of the ninjas.

"Wait, I want to kill the nin responsible for killing father and ruining his business of controlling the pathetic Land of Waves" the man in the sunglasses. "I know it was one of you.. So which one of you is Naruto..?"

"Who was your father exactly…?" Naruto asked, carefully.

"The great man name Gato!" He yelled grinning. " And I, am Gato Junior!"

"Your father was that freak, Gato?.. The one who was strangling the Land of Waves?" Naruto asked angerliy. "You are going to go down, just like your pathetic father did! You don't really think you outmatch us do you? "

"Unlike my father, I actually learned how to defend myself, rather then depend on others to do it for me" Gato Jr. Said grinning and pulling a sword off of his back. " I know I can defeat you, and I will have my revenge!.. Get them and bring him to me!"

"Then show me what you can do against the Toad sage!" Naruto said, creating a Rasengan in each hand. "I call this my Rasengan Barrage!"

Naruto raced at him, but all he did was smirk and snap his fingers, making two of his ninjas jump in front of him and take the blow for him. Bothe of the ninja went flying catching Naruto off guard for a moment, letting Gato Jr. to slash at him. He only had time to dodge a fatal blow, but landed and found a somewhat deep slash across his arm, that he had blocked with. He could already feel the heat of it starting to heal thanks to Kurama, and mentally thanked him before refocusing on the situation at hand.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi,.. Standard triangle protection formation around the old man" Naruto said, biting his thumb and doing the required 5 hand seals and slamming his hands on the ground. " Summoning Jutsu! Lets get them, Gamakichi!"

"Ready when you are, bro!" Gamakichi said, readying himself.

"Do a flame bullet when I do my attack!" Naruto yelled to him toad partner.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!/Fire Style Flame Bombs!" They yelled together, release fireballs that combined in one giant fire ball that would make Itachi Uchiha proud. The ninja's grabbed Gato Jr. to leave, but Naruto and his group weren't about to let them leave so easily

The remain ninja ,all drew katanas and kunai before charging at Naruto and the others. Before Naruto or Temari could do anything, Yamato yelled out, " Wood style, Giant Forest Jutsu!" and multiple wooden stakes shot forward, connected to Yamato's arm, and pierced many of the enemy ninja.

"Just how many ninja's did this guy bring with him?" Naruto mumbled, telling and Gamakichi to go back and summoning another Toad in his place. " Gamatatsu, do hidden mist now!"

"Water style, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Gamatatsu said, after nodding to Naruto.

"Hanabi, Byakugan...where is he?" Naruto asked in a whisper, as he jumped over to her.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan, and pointed to the north east. "There, he's got about five ninja, surrounding him"

"Good,…. How good are you with hitting targets with kunai?" He asked, looking serious.

"Not completely good.. Hyuga are taught to rely heavily on our close up Gentle Fist Taijutsu" Hanabi said, slightly ashamed. " Sorry sensei…"

"It's fine, It's kind of my fault for not making you practice… we'll work on it when new get back to the Leaf.." Naruto said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "For now… Konohamaru.. I know you've gotten really good at stealth… send a few clones at the ninja protecting Gato Jr… Hanabi we'll give your clones direction over the head sets"

"Head sets?.." Konohamaru said, confused.

"Damn that right I never gave you them… I have them somewhere …here I have two on, take mine for now Konohamaru," Naruto said, pulling his mini earpiece out of his ear. " Here, Hanabi, use this extra one to tell his clones the directions of the Gato's men. Knock them out but you don't need to kill them, just take them down"

Konohamaru put the head piece in his ear, and nodded before, summoning two clones. They went off in the direction that Hanabi told them too. Several moments later Konhamaru whispered that the ninja's were knocked out , and Gato Jr. was really nervous and angry.

"Ok, Konohamaru , Hanabi ? Good job coordinating. It's time for me to end this crap" Naruto said ,releasing his Sage mode, and asked Kurama in his mind a question. _"Kurama… I'm doing the Nine Tails Chakra mode.. Any advice on how to end this quickly?"_

"…_..hmm… if I were you, I'd create a sword with my Chakra and take the battle to him on his terms…" _Kurama said, slowly swishing his tails around his cage. _" You know that just because I'm helping you.. Does not mean you've earned my full trust yet…" _

"_I realize that, though I still thank you for the assistance ,and I will keep doing my best to earn your trust, and knock down the wall of hate that still exists between us" _Naruto thought smiling. _"I'll be glad when the day comes that I can call you my friend, and when you let me transform into a true nine tail form, Kurama…" _

"_I have a feeling that day may not be far off… but for now, pay attention to your surroundings and end this fight" _Kurama said to him.

"Right, stand back, you guys…" Naruto said focusing his chakra, until he began to glow and eye color changed to orange. Several moments later his body was covered in yellow flame like energy, and he had a strange black seal on him, known as the Torii Seal. "Alright, time to run wild"

Moving faster then they thought possible, Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared right by Gato Jr.

"Lets take this somewhere else, where they won't get hurt, scumbag" Naruto said, grabbing Gato Jr. and disappearing again.

After Naruto disappeared, Gamatatsu released the mist Jutsu, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ninja's realized their boss was gone, but Yamato wasn't to let them aid Gato Jr. He created a wall of wood, to keep them in the area, and the ninja turned and ran at Yamato and the others weapons drawn. Konohamaru created a clone and made a Rasengan ,while Hanabi fell back into the Gentle Fist stance.

Because the enemy ninja were only inexperienced Genin, they weren't very dangerous. Hanabi hit two who came at her, in the shoulders, cause them to drop their weapons, and let her hit them with a few more Gentle Fist taps to their arms and leg, leaving them alive but useless. Konohamaru however went for more damaging attacks, and took out one of the ninja, and then using a practiced style of team up attacks , he and his clone kept the enemy on guard, and easily defeated five more, making them enemy number drop more and more.

Temari blew any stupid enough to get into her range and knocked out several, but mostly kept to being back up due to using a large amount of Chakra for her and Naruto's combined attack at the beginning of the fight. Not far away, Moegi was holding her own., While decent at a few water attacks, she stayed by Tazuna to protect him, and used her limited water techniques, Kakashi had taught her to keep him safe.

"Water Style, Raging Waves!" Moegi said fiercely, pushing away and knocking down several ninja who tried get up close to her and Tazuna with high pressure water she shot from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Yamato used a large scale Dark Swamp Jutsu to trap most of the remaining enemy ninja, leaving only a few stragglers. Everything seemed to be going well, and most of the enemies who weren't defeated, ran off not wanting to end up like the others… that was until one of them got too Moegi, unnoticed, and slashed at her back, cutting into her and making her cry out, alerting the others.

"Moegi!" Konohamaru yelled out from close by ,and ran at full speed, angry beyond belief, with a Rasengan, not stopping until he went through the shoulder of the ninja who had injured Moegi. "I..I killed him… Moegi!"

Not far away, Naruto and Gato Jr. reappeared with Naruto tossing the man to the side, using the momentum of the run. He then used the yellow flame to create a sword like weapon in his hand like the fox had advised.

"You like swords, fine show me what you got" Naruto yelled to the man who pulled out his sword.

"You really are a freak,… looks like I'll be doing the world a service by killing you" Gato Jr. said, grinning. "Say goodbye you freak job!"

He swung the katana sideways at Naruto, who blocked it with his energy sword. He pushed him back with a Chakra arm, and slashed at Gato, who tried to dodge it ,but still took a hit to his shoulder. Gato growled and tried to stab Naruto, only to find the blade couldn't pierce him.

"Guess I didn't tell you but, a normal sword can't pierce through my skin when it's covered in this yellow Chakra shroud.. Sucks for you huh?" Naruto said grinning. "I think this has gone on long enough…."

"What are you goi-" Gato started to say before getting cut off.

Naruto grabbed his wrist, cutting off and squeezed with yellow Chakra arm, making him drop his sword in pain. Several more yellow Chakra arms, grabbed him and pinned him to a nearby tree, making the man cry out in pain.

"Are…. You ..going to ..kill me?.." Gato Jr. asked painfully, as he was pushed against the tree.

"I should.. Just so the legacy of Gato will be done" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "But that would be a cowards way.. I think I'll keep you alive so Ibiki Morino can have some fun with you instead.."

Naruto punch him as hard as he could, probably breaking the man's nose and knocked out cold. He released his nine Tails Chakra mode, and felt a bit tired out from using it but, didn't have time to worry about that for now. He grabbed the unconscious man and took him away, running until he got back to the others.

"I got him wasn't much…problem...Moegi!" Naruto exclaimed, droppig the man like a bag of flour, and ran over to her. "What happened Yamato?, is she alright?"

"I'm not a medic, but I think so…" Yamato said, as he cleaned the wound as best he could and wrapped her back and chest in bandages. "As for what happened..."

Yamato told him what he and Temari had witnessed from a distance, making Naruto even more angry Gato Jr.

"Relax Naruto.. I think Konohamaru could use somewhat to talk to him" Temari said, putting a hand on his shoulder. " He did his first kill, and needs his sensei and big brother to help him through it"

"Just one problem… I've never really killed anyone" Naruto said, looking over at her. "I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to say to him"

"You've' never killed anyone?… what about that Akatsuki member who you used that Rasengan shuriken thing on?" Temari asked ,confused.

"Actually, he still alive… Kakashi finished him off, not me.. But really kill a person?… never and I hope I never have to " Naruto said, sighing. " You've killed right?, can you talk to him?"

"Yeah I have…. I'll talk to him for you, Naruto" Temari said, kissing him on the cheek. "Just don't think that doing things peacefully makes you weak… anyone can kill, but only a truly strong person can restrain themselves and defeat a enemy that hate with out death being the result"

" Thanks babe…" Naruto said giving her a small smile as she left to talk to Konohamaru. "So I guess we should get back to the Leaf soon right? Is she going to be ok for transport back to the village, captain Yamato?"

"Even though I only know basic medical treatments, I think she should be" Yamato replied, as he finished bandaging her. " By thr way, Naruto, I think you should have either Moegi here or Hanabi learn about medical Ninjutsu. There's no medico this team, and both girls have excellent Chakra control"

"Yeah, a similar though crossed my mind.. I'll see if Ino can take on a apprentice.. Or Grandma Tsunade can take time out of her busy schedule of drinking.. I mean doing paper work to train one of them" Naruto said, sitting down and brushing some stray hair out of Moegi's face. " We'll rest for a little while and then get going"

Temari soon came back with a silent but ok Konohamaru and the group rested fro a while before they set out with a tied up and unconscious Gato Jr. in tow, back to the leaf village. It had a been a some what short battle with only one team member injured, but Naruto realized it could have been a lot worse. He was thankful the girl would be ok ,and tried think positive thoughts,…like Ibiki terrifying the crap out Gato Jr. and getting some alone time with his Fiancé Temari.

A day later they arrived back at the leaf, and Yamato took Moegi to the hospital to make sure she's be ok and didn't have any lasting injuries , Naruto and the others went to the Hokage's office to make their report and several Anbu arrived to tak Gato Jr. to Ibiki. Tazuna meanwhile, went off to get his work underway, bidding the group farewell, getting assistance from some of Naruto clones to help him get his stuff to where he'd be ding the work in the village.

Team 11 got there pay ,and were dismissed while Naruto and Temari stayed behind to give their report on the mission.

"I see… well considering the circumstances you and your team did quite well" Tsunade said , after they finished. "Listen I know you just got back fro am difficult mission, but I have a few important things to talk to you two about"

"What is it?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"Well you see.." Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. "It's about your upcoming marriage…"

End of **Chapter 8 : Return to the land of waves , seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, and another epic battle? Part 2**

To be continued in **Chapter 9: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister**

**Please read, and enjoy and if you'd like, review as well, tell me how I'm doing and if you like this chapter, see ya soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 1**

Warning , there is a partial lemon in this chapter. It doesn't involve full sex and I've been careful not to be very graphic, but I just wanted to warn everyone in advance.. It goes as far as I guess second base.. Now, on with the chapter

"I see… well considering the circumstances you and your team did quite well" Tsunade said , after they finished. "Listen I know you just got back fro am difficult mission, but I have a few important things to talk to you two about"

"What is it?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"Well you see.." Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. "It's about your upcoming marriage…"

Naruto and Temari leaned forward almost off the edge of their chairs, while Tsunade leaned over her desk to them.

"What is it?" Naruto and Temari asked at the same time.

"It's important for sure…. However….." Tsunade said, quietly. " Let's talk about your mission first"

Both Naruto and Temari went wide-eyed and fell out off their chairs, though Tsunade either didn't notice or care. They both grumbled under their breath at her, while they got off the floor and sat back in their seats.

"If it's so important then tell us that first!" Naruto said leaning forward , and putting his hands on Tsunade's desk.

"This is important too… now lean closer Naruto" Tsunade said, smiling.

After he did, she brought her fist up and pounded him on the top of his head, knocking his face onto the desk, before her fell off back onto the floor. Getting up again, he yelled at her, " What the hell was that for, grandma!"

"That was for your little tactic to test your squad on the way to the Wave country" Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles. "What the hell made you think it was a bright idea to take and modify what happened on squad 7's first mission, and use it on your squad?"

"I just wanted to test them… seemed like a good idea at the time" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I'll admit it may have not been the best idea.. But it served it's purpose.. More or less, anyway" Temari said, crossing her legs. "Are we going to get in trouble for this?"

"No,.. not after you had to deal with the Gato son thing.. Who knew that guy had a son, anyway?" Tsunade said smirking. " That said, I will put a note of it on your permanent files… Now, I bet you wanna check on Moegi, so I'll get right to it"

"Yeah I do, so what is it?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. "You said it was about our marriage?"

"Yes, it is.. You see Naruto, you are the last of Two clans, the Uzumaki and Namakaze clans. Your are also , as you know, the descendent of my clan, The Senju. As such, several clans in the village want you to be put in the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act"

"Oh fuck no!" Temari said, gritting her teeth. "It's not happening, no way.. He's mine, and only mine, I'm not sharing"

"Huh?…. What this CRA thing all about, and what does Temari here, mean, 'share me' ?" Naruto asked, confused at what was going on.

"Those who are the last of their clans are usually put into the CRA, where your required to have several wives in order to make your clan grow, and repopulate" Tsunade said, folding her hands. "This as you know is a problem"

"Damn right it's a problem!" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. " I'm not marrying anyone but Temari-chan here!"

"I see…. So answer me something.. Temari do you truly love Naruto here?" Tsunade asked calmly. " And Naruto , do you love Temari?"

"Yes, I love her" Naruto said, without hesitation.

"Yes, I do love him" Temari said, grabbing Naruto's hand. " He's an idiot,… but I still love him"

"Funny…" Naruto said, pouting. " But why do you wanna know that , Grandma?"

"Because, normally one can not get out of the CRA. Even if you were married to another girl, you would still be required to marry other girls as well" Tsunade said, sitting back. "Fortunately, since you both love one another we have a way out of it"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks to a loophole me and Shizune found, you can get out of the CRA,…if your willing to marry one another before the Fire Daimyo get here for a final ruling on whether or not the CRA will activated or not" Tsunade replied, simply. " By the way, you two should know that you don't have long before the Daimyo comes here"

"When does that happen?" Temari asked, looking at Tsunade.

"He comes in approximately one week" Tsunade said sighing. "Your official wedding isn't for about two and a half weeks, though"

"I have a question, Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said scratching the bridge of his nose. " How come us getting married will stop the CRA thingy?"

"Good question, knucklehead. It's quite simple really" Tsunade said, smiling. " According to a old law that was never gotten rid of, a person who's put into a Political marriage can not be forced into the CRA, as long as their married before the final decision by the Daimyo that is"

"I'm guessing we'll have to get married outside the village as well, won't we?" Temari asked, sitting forward.

"You catch on pretty fast. Yes you will, so that the clans who want the CRA enacted can't object to it" Tsunade replied. "So where to get you married?…."

"Can Gaara do it?" Naruto asked, thinking out loud. "If he can, we can get married In the Sand village"

"Yes Gaara can do that, in fact I already sent a messenger bird to him and he agreed to marry you two, in several days time" Tsunade said smiling. "I suggest you get packed to leave as soon as we check on Moegi"

Naruto went a bit wide-eyed, and took a deep breath. "Um…wow.. So I'm getting married… I'm excited, but also kind of...well…"

"…Nervous, right?…. You not the only one, Naruto" Temari said, with a small smile. "It is kind of a short notice though…."

"I realize that, but giving the circumstances, it's the only thing we can do" Tsunade said, standing up. " Temari wanna ask Naruto something , so why don't go over to the hospital to check on Moegi. Naruto will be along in a minute, ok?"

"Um, sure . I'll see you there then, Naruto" Temari said kissing him on his lips, before leaving.

"She's got a hold on you, huh?" Tsunade asked, grinning at Naruto. " Blushing like a kid at a simple kiss… I can't imaging how you'll react on the honeymoon"

"Honeymoon?… what that?" Naruto asked, fighting his blush down. "And what did you want to asked me?"

"A honeymoon? You know, where you and Temari will … christen your new marriage.." Tsunade said still grinning. " With lots of steamy sex"

Naruto sputtered, and turned a dark shade of red as he attempted to speak, with a temporarily malfunctioning brain. " We… me … and Her.. Sex,… lots?.. What do you….with sex,.. Anyways?…"

"Calm down Naruto. At this rate your gonna faint on the first night on your honeymoon" Tsunade said smirking.." Wait… did I hear you ask what sex was or rather what you do during?.. Your kidding me right?"

"No…." Was all Naruto managed to say, as he turned his face to the side. "It's not like I ever had a relationship before….or anyone to ….teach me these types of perverted adult things"

"Your serious, aren't you? You really don't know anything about sex?" Tsunade asked, blinking in confusion. " Didn't that school teacher of yours, Iruka, tell you about the birds and the bees? And What about that pervert Jiraiya? You were gone with him for years, didn't he teach you about this stuff?"

"No.. I mean he tried to take me into some place called a brothel, a few weeks before we came back to the leaf village…" Naruto said, still blushing, but able to make whole sentences again. "…But I got too freaked out at the woman there trying to throw themselves at me, and taking off there tops. So I split, leaving the old perv there, while I went off to do some training"

"But it's not my fault. I've never even kissed a girl until I was set up in this political marriage with Temari, so before you say anything, I had every right to get a bit freaked out and embarrassed when the girls there, started showing me their bare chests…" Naruto said in one long breathless sentence, before Tsunade could comment.

"I see…. Guess you're the type of guy who's shy and slightly intimidated around woman… well that's gonna have to change, because you'll be seeing a side of Temari no one, other then Temari herself, and maybe her mom when she was born will see on your honeymoon" Tsunade said, smirking again. " I'll send word to her that you'll meet up with her later. For now, I'm sending for Iruka to help me discuss a few things with you, that your gonna need to know for your wedding night"

"Um.. Ok?.." Naruto said, gulping and sitting back down.

"Get comfy, and be prepared to listen up" Tsunade said, sitting down herself, before sending a Anbu to fetch Iruka for them.

About 30 super embarrassing minutes later… Naruto met up with Temari at the hospital, where she was talking to Moegi.

"So what took you so long, anyway?" Temari asked, when he finally showed up.

"Uh,.. Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk about something.. Something.. Private. It's no big deal, I'll tell you later" Naruto said rather hurriedly. " So how's Moegi here? The slash wasn't too bad was it?"

"… Um no she's going to be fine, right Moegi?" Temari replied, looking from Naruto to the girl.

"That's right, sensei" Mogi said, nodding. " I just need to give it a few days to heal all the way, before I do any missions or any training. By the way, Udon stopped by for a few minutes, and a get well card arrive a few minutes ago from Hanabi.. But where's Konohamaru at?"

"That's a good question…" Naruto said, thinking fro a minute. " I think he might blame himself for you getting hurt… though I'm not positive"

"Your actually right on the nose" Temari said, looking back at him. " When I was talking to him about his first kill, he told me it was his fault for not protecting Moegi better. I told him he was wrong.. But… he's as stubborn as you are Naruto"

"That's just stupid!" Moegi said, out loud. " Why is it all men think they have two protect girls like where delicate pieces of glass that will break at the slightest touch?"

"I don't think that…. But I'm your friend Moegi" Konohamaru said, appearing in the doorway. " And If I can't protect my teammate and friend,…. how am I going to do a good job as Hokage after Naruto retires?"

"Konohamaru…" Moegi said, looking at him.

"Why don't we let you two chat in private, come on Naruto" Temari said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. "We'll wee you two later… we actually have a mission fro just me and Naruto here to go on tomorrow, and will be gone for at least a week or so. We'll meet up for breakfast together tomorrow before we leave"

"Yeah, meet us at Ichiraku's tomorrow morning at like eight o'clock" Naruto said just before Temari closed the door. " By the way, how did you know Grandma Tsunade wanted us to tell anyone we say that we had a mission to the sand village… I didn't tell you that part yet"

"Huh? We have a mission there afterall?" Temari asked, stopping as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, Grandma Tsunade wants us to tell anybody who asks, that we have a mission to explain why were going to be gone form the village for a week" Naruto said, in response. " We should go get packed though, huh?.. Last one home, has to cook dinner!"

The two ate dinner and packed as soon as they went home, deciding to hang out together for the rest of the night before their trip to the Sand village the next day where they would be…married. It was still a strange thing for both Naruto and Temari to wrap their heads around, that in a few days time ,they would be husband and wife.

"So.. Are you nervous about this, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked ,as they sat beside each other on their couch. "I mean I'm glad it's happening, but we'll be together for the rest of our lives. It's kind of overwhelming"

"Yeah I know what you mean… I'm also excited but nervous about it. I mean you're my first ..well girlfriend, at least in a way… and now your going to be my wife…" Naruto said, staring up at the ceiling. "By the way, I have a few important questions to ask about our wedding…"

"You do? What are they?" Temari asked looking at him beside her.

"Are you gonna take my last name…." Naruto asked, looking over at her seriously ."And even more importantly…. Will there be ramen at the reception?" She shook her head and casually slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey, it was a serious question….besides if I keep getting hit in the head like this, I'm gonna get brain damage or something" Naruto said, holding his head.

" I think it's too late for that" Temari said, smiling. " But as for the last name…I guess I'll take yours….making me Temari Namakaze… I like it"

"Me too…" Naruto said, taking her hand. " I… I uh, love you Temari-chan"

"I love you too, Naruto-Kun" Temari said, back before leaning over and kissing him. " You know… we've only kissed and held hands… but are wedding is in few days.."

"Um…Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked her.

"We'll even though I want to save my first time for you till our honeymoon… I was thinking…" Temari said, leaning back in and putting her lips up to his ear. " ..There are plenty of things we could do that wouldn't count as sex…"

Naruto's face went dark red as he looked over at her to see her with a seductive look on her face. Without words she stood up and took his hand, before leading him up the stairs. She grinned and opened her bedroom door, pulling him inside and closing the door.

She led him over to her bed and sat down on it and had him sat next to her.

"I don't know about you, but I've never some this type of thing before…" Temari said, before wrapping her arms around his neck. " So lets play it by ear, as they say"

"Start of sort of lemon"

She pressed her lips to his and he wrapped his own arms around her after a moment. As they kissed, Temari undid his jacket and laid down on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. Their lips met again, and remembering what he had learned earlier and what Jiraiya had mention at various times, he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her groan slightly.

"And I though you never had a girlfriend before" Temari said grinning, as pulled her lips away from his for a moment. "Keep up the good work, my foxy blond man"

They went back to kissing and wrestling their tongues against one and other. After a while past, Naruto helped her sit up while he untied her purple sash and pulled her light pinkish colored blouse up and over her head.

"Just remember.. The bra, panties and your boxers stay on, Mr. smooth" Temari said, blushing as she reached up and pulled his shirt off in return. " At least for now.."

"Fine by me" Naruto said, blushing deeply as well.

Using his seen but not experienced knowledge, and advice from over the years, he kissed her neck, and jaw, making her hug him tighter. He reached down and squeezed her chest, through her short, sleeveless purple dress, and she moaned again, only louder. She told him she wanted to be on top now, and he complied, getting off of her and laying on his back while she sat on the edge on the bed , facing away from him.

"Help me undo my dress" Temari said, red faced as she undid her pigtails and shook her hair freely.

He nodded, with a still red face of his own and unzipped her dress, with ended at about her waist. Temari pulled her arms out of the sleeveless openings and stood up letting it fall to the floor. She grinned and quickly got on top of him, straddling his waist. They continued to make out, and his hands migrated to her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze with both hands, making her groan.

"No fair,.. Making me groan, …" Temari said, kissing him sloppily. " I wanna make you groan too.. And I think I know how"

"Um.. How?" Naruto asked her, as her held her by her waist as she sat on top of him.

"Well…This doesn't count as sex…" Temari said, licking her lips. "And although I have no experience doing this… it will make you feel really good"

"Um.. I'm not too sure what your going to do.. But you don't have too" Naruto said, looking up at her. "Shouldn't we save anything that eve sort of like ..sex… till the wedding night?"

"Maybe your right… But I do have another idea, that's just as good and we don't have to take off any more clothes" Temari said thinking fro a moment. " She we?"

"Um.. Ok what do we do?" Naruto asked her, curious.

"You just lay there and enjoy yourself" She said, grinning.

Temari began to grind her panty clad butt forward and back across Naruto's hips, and making him groan, and she quickly felt him get hard underneath her, making her grin with a deeply red face. As he grinned with his own red face, and helped her grind against him, Naruto knew that he was really looking forward to the honeymoon night, now more then ever…

A little while later Naruto and Temari were laying down on the bed in their underwear, both smiling with Temari laying on top of him. She smiled and snuggled her face into his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love Naruto-kun" She said, keeping her head by his neck.

"I love you to, Temari-chan" He replied, kissing her on the top of her head, before they both dozed off for the night.

It was the next morning, and Naruto was woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing from downstairs. He groaned in annoyance, and tried to sit up, only to remember Temari was sleeping on top of him, worn out from the extracurricular activities the night before. He blush , remember them, but shook his head as the doorbell rang again.

"Temari sweetie, I gotta get the door" Naruto said, giving a gentle nudge.

"Don't wanna move… to warm.." She said,, with her eyes still closed. "Send a shadow clone…"

"Oh yeah, I knew that" He said grinning, before summoning a shadow clone that was in it's boxers. "Uh, henge so your wearing pants and a shirt, and then answer the door"

The clone complied and went downstairs, to the door. He opened it and found Hanabi standing there, waiting.

"Sorry for bothering you sensei, but I was wondering if we had any missions or training today?" Hanabi said, staring up at him. " I know Moegi is recovering, but so missions are probably out of the question… but what about training for me, and Konohamaru?"

"Oh well I just woke up….I had a late night…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in thought. " Besides, even though I told Moegi and Konohamaru about this,.. I forgot to tell you that me and Temari are going on a mission today, that's just for us"

"You are?" Hanabi asked, confused. "We just got back fro ma major mission yesterday… how long will you be gone for?"

"Um.. At least a week.. Were going to the Sand Village to take care of some business" Naruto replied, putting his hands in his pockets. " Sorry, my little firecracker but until me and Temari come back missions are off… I expect you and Moegi to train while we're gone though, got it?"

"Yes sensei, we will…" She replied, somewhat disappointedly. " I guess I'll see you in a week or so, bye"

"Bye, firecracker… if you and your teammates behave and train while I'm gone.. I'll pick you three up souvenirs while I'm there, ok?… "" Naruto said, patting her on the head gently. " See ya soon, Hanabi"

She smiled up at him, nodded and walked off to the gates, meeting up with Neji who was waiting to escort her back home.

The clone dispelled himself, and Naruto absorbed the memories, while Naruto gently slid Temari off of him so he could go take a shower in his bedroom's personal bathroom and get dressed. About 20 minutes later, after showering, Naruto walked down the stairs to find Temari drying her hair and combing it , fresh from her own shower.

"Hey, good morning beautiful" Naruto said, walking up to her, hugging her from behind, and kissing her on her cheek. "You ready to get some breakfast and getting going, Mrs. Namikaze ?"

"I'm not Mrs. Namikaze quite yet… and we better not refer to that till our "official" wedding" Temari said, kissing him back. " But yeah, we better eat, and get going, huh?"

About an hour later, Naruto and Temari grabbed their packs and set off down the path and out of the gates, locking them behind them. They walked to the main gates of the leaf village and waved to the guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, who gave a smile and a wave back to them.

"Well, the next time we enter these gates, we'll be mister and misses Namikaze" Narut osaid in a low voice as the walked along the path leading in the direction of the Sand village. "Weird huh?"

"Yes, but a nice weird" Temari replied, linking her hand with his. " Lets make a good pace, it's several days travel to the Sand Village"

He nodded, and two of them took to the trees, and began jumping from tree to tree as they made their way through the forest.

As Naruto and Temari made their way to the Sand Village, Hanabi was bored as she sat in her room. She decide to see if her older sister, Hinata wanted t anything. Hinata had been a bit depressed over the past few months ,and she still didn't know why. Hanabi made her way to the garden and found Hinata sitting there, looking in the fish pond.

"Hello sister… what are you up too?" Hanabi asked, walking over to her.

"Oh,.. Hanabi…. Hello.. I'm just watching the fish swim" Hinata said, quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to do… there's not going to be any missions till Naruto-sensei and Temari get back from their mission"

"I see….WAIT! Did YOU SAY NARUTO- SENSEI?" Hinata asked, slack-jawed. "Naruto-kun is your squad sensei?, since when!"

"Um.. Not long, I guess… why?" Hanabi asked, taken back by Hinata's outburst. "And whatever happened to the shy you?"

"..Um right… so Naruto-kun is your sensei…. How…how is he?" Hinata asked, looking away. "Is….is he.. Happy with Temari?…"

"Huh?… is he happy with Temari?.. Why wouldn't he be happy?" Hanabi asked, confused. " Of course he's happy, and despite being kind of weird at times, he's a pretty nice guy"

"That's good… as long as he's happy" Hinata said sadly.

""So.. Why have you been so sad recently?" Hanabi asked sitting down by her. " You mentioned Naruto-sensei… does it have to do with him?.. Wait is he the guy you said you liked? Is that why you took a injury met for him when the village was attack by the Akatsuki leader guy?"

"Um… maybe…" Hinata said in a small voice, with a red face. "But he-he's marries too T-Temari now…so it do-doesn't ma-matter anyways"

"Maybe, but I think you should try being friends with him at least… he can be really nice, you know" Hanabi said, pushing at the water with her foot, making the fish swim away rapidly.

"Well… I..I am Na-Naruto-kun's friend…" Hinata said, stuttering a bit. " But, it h-hard to talk to him without st-st-stuttering…or fainting"

"Then work on it. You've been doing a lot better in more recent years, with the stuttering, having more confidence, and in mastering the Gentle Fist Taijutsu as well" Hanabi said standing up. "If you can master our fighting style, and talk to visiting diplomats with out any problems, then it should be cakewalk to talk to your friend and crush…"

"I… guess your right" Hinata said, standing up as well. "Where should I start?"

"Hmm… try little things, like saying hi to him and being in the same room as him without stuttering." Hanabi said, walking towards the sliding doors to go back inside. "And until Naruto-sensei gets back, try henging a clone to look like him and practice like that"

"Um, your right, thank you sister" Hinata said smiling.

"No problem, that's what family's for" Hanabi said, opening the door and walking inside. "Have fun practicing, I'm going to go do some solo Wind Chakra training. See you later, Hinata"

"Ok, bye Hanabi" She replied, getting ready to practice, with a new resolve.

"By the way, it's good that your not being aggressive like Naruto-sensei's old teammate, Sakura Haruno is" Hanabi said, holding the door open.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, curious and confused.

"Apparently, one of the Hyuga guards spotted her being dragged off by Anbu a while back, screaming out obscenities, and how Naruto would be hers" Hanabi said, grinning. " She was seen being dragged from Naruto's estate, and looked and sounded… plastered, as they say"

"I see…." Was the only response Hinata could give, wide-eyed about this information.

"Yeah, it good that your not being aggressive like her" Hanabi said, turning away. " Just do the opposite of what she's been doing and you'll close friends with sensei in no time… well see ya!"

Hinata nodded and knew that Hanabi was right about a lots of things. She had confidence for meeting officials, and sparring with Hanabi and father, so talking to her friend shouldn't be that hard. She also knew that if she saw Sakura again, she muster up the courage to give her apiece of her mind about trying to ruin Naruto-kun's happiness. He may not be or ever would be with her, but Naruto was happy, and she intended to make sure he stayed that way, psycho stalking ex-teammate or not.

Hanabi soon found her father, finishing up some tea.

"Father can we do some sparing?" Hanabi asked, walking up to him.

"Hmm?…oh yes, of course, dear" Hiashi said, standing up. "So who were you talking to just know, Hinata, I presume?"

"Yes, I was giving her advice on speaking to her friend, Namikaze-sama" Hanabi replied, following her father into the sparing area. "I also had some thing to discuss with you regarding him… though that can wait till dinner"

"I see… very well" Hiashi said, inwardly curious. "Let us begin"

End of **Chapter 9: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 1**

To be continued in **Chapter 10: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 2**

I know only the first part of the title makes since right now, but be patient, this will be several parts long, and will all make since eventually. Please read and enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 2**

Much later that night, after sparing, Hanabi followed her father to the dinning area, where Neji was already seated for dinner. He gave them both a slight bow of respect, to which they returned, before sitting. Hinata came and sat down only minutes later, surprising them all that after eating alone in her room depressed for so long she had actually rejoined them, even though she still looked a bit down. After dinner, and during dessert, Hiashi looked over and spoke up to Hanabi.

"Hanabi…you said you had something to discuss with me…" Hiashi asked, looking over at his youngest daughter. "Is it a private manner or can it be talked of here?"

"It was simply to inform you of me being on a ninja squad, and of who my sensei is" Hanabi said, taking a bite of her green tea ice cream.

"Yes… I remember you mentioning that once… though I was too busy at the time.. I'm not too fond of you being on a squad" Hiashi said in a calm, yet business like tone. "I'll want a copy of all of your missions so far, and progress on the squad as well before I decide on letting you stay on it…. Now, who is your squad sensei?"

"Well father, it is Naruto Namikaze-sama" Hanabi said, quietly, unsure of how he would react.

"Really?.. …Well in that case, I wont need to check on your missions before I decide…" Hiashi said, with a barely noticeable smile. " You may continue to serve under young Namikaze-san"

"I can?" Hanabi said excitedly, before clearing her throat and repeating her self in a reserved ,calm manner. " Excuse me…I mean,.. I can, father?"

Giving her a raised eyebrow at the momentary outburst, he nodded to her before finishing his dessert. After dessert, Hinata and Neji each excused themselves, Neji so he could solo train, Hinata… whatever she planned on doing. Hanabi however, stayed behind for a moment with her father.

"Father? Why, if I may ask, did you agree to me staying on Namikaze- sensei's team so easily?" Hanabi ask, folding her hands behind her back.

"It's not important why right now…" Hiashi replied standing up. " I'll let you know soon however… for now, just enjoy his teachings. I trust you will make the Hyuga clan proud"

"Yes father, of course" Hanabi said, bowing to him as he left the room. " I will make both the clan, and Naruto proud"

…...

Meanwhile, quite some ways away from the Leaf village, Naruto and Temari were leaping through the trees, while keeping their hands linked together. They came to a stop on a large branch and decided to rest for a second.

"We're making good time huh, Temari?" Naruto asked, pulling out his water canteen and taking a long sip before offering it to Temari who gladly excepted it and took a long drink from it as well.

"Yeah, we are, Naruto" Temari said, nodding after she was done drinking some water as well. "It's getting dark out though, we should set up our tent and make some dinner"

"Right, so how you wanna do this?… how about, you can set up your tent, while I go to the nearby stream and get us some fish" Naruto said, as they leapt to the ground. "Then, I'll do up my tent while you cook the fish"

"That will take too long,… we'll set up one tent to share and then you can catch some fish while I cook up some rice and vegetables " Temari said, pulling out a scroll and summoning tent supplies.

"That same tent? Are you sure?" Naruto asked, unsure of rather to be excited or not. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, we slept in the same bed yesterday and we both liked it,.. this is no different" Temari said, as she started setting up the tent with Naruto. " Beside's, we're about to get married, and we'll be sharing the same bed every night from now on. And if you want, even the same sleeping bag while we're on missions, …I like your body heat"

Naruto and Temari both blushed as they set up the tent, and it was only a short time later, when they finished. Temari got out the rice, put in a pan, and filled it with water from the canteen, before setting it up over a area where she was about to start a fire under. Naruto grabbed her canteen saying he would fill it up with his while he got the fish . He soon found the stream and created a clone to take the self filtering canteens and fill them up with water, while he took of his jacket, shirt, sandals and rolled up his pant legs before getting into the water. After only a little while and several shadow clones, he managed to catch a couple of large sized fish, which he took back to the camp site after he gathered up his clothes and got dressed.

After dressing he walked back to the campsite, fish in hand, and retrieving his now filled canteens from his shadow clones on the way. He was pleased to see Temari had the rice going when he got back, and proceeded to help her put the fish on sticks, so they could cook as well. As they waited for the fish to and rice to cook they sat side by side on a log, in mostly silence for a moment before Temari spoke up.

"So…how are you feeling about us getting married?…" Temari asked, giving Naruto a look he couldn't place. " I mean… we've been living together for sometime now, and we've gotten closer, especially that one time…"

Naruto and Temari both blushed at remembering the time they had made out and…gotten fairly intimate with one and other, with Naruto the first to regain his composure.

"Yeah.. And I like getting close to you Temari.. I love you.." Naruto said, looking slightly away to hide his returning blush. " but I do wish we had gotten just a bit closer… physically, before our marriage"

"Then after dinner … we can have some …together time… before we get some sleep" Temari replied, feeling nervous, but smiling at the same time.

After eating, Temari crawled into their tent they would share, and ushered for Naruto to follow her in. Upon getting inside the opening, Temari grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss that had them soon making out as they sat on their knees, hugging watch other tightly. After a few minutes, Temari pulled back and undid her kimono, dropping it off her now bare shoulders and exposing her breast wrap. With a sultry look on her face she laid down onto their sleeping bags, pulling a red faced Naruto down on top of her as she reclaimed his mouth with hers.

The next morning Temari woke up to Naruto's arms wrapped around her, and she smiled, at his closeness and body heat. She snuggled into him, making him smile in his sleep.

_Just think, before you know it, you'll be waking up like this with him holding you, every day for the rest your life…. I think I could get used to this… _Temari thought, laying with her eyes open, listening to his calm breathing beneath her. _Hard to believe I've always been so focused on my life as a ninja and never even considered romance… I wonder if somewhere out there, lies a world just like ours… a place that is very similar is some ways, yet entirely different in others. A place where I'm not marrying Naruto Uzumaki… a place where I still live in the Hidden Sand village… a place where I still have an attraction to that lazy knucklehead, Shikamaru?_

She giggled out loud, thinking about it. " I can't image still liking that moron…" Temari said to herself in a low voice that wouldn't disturb Naruto. "If there really is another version of me out there somewhere, who isn't in love with Naruto, I truly pity her"

After laying there for a while she saw the sky getting lighter and lighter, signaling morning. Remembering it was still a long ways travel to the Hidden Sand, she reluctantly removed Naruto's arm from around her waist, and sat up. She grabbed her a fresh set of clothes, including a black skirt, mesh armor shirt, a sleeveless dark purple shirt, sandals and got dressed, before reaching over and lightly shaking Naruto's arm.

"Naruto sweetie, you gotta get up…." Temari said, in a calm quiet voice. " We need to eat and get moving, it's still several days travel to the Sand village"

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He sat up and looked over Temari who was, sealing yesterdays clothes away inside a scroll.

"Morning Temari-chan" Naruto said, giving her a smile.

"Good morning yourself, Naruto" Temari said, leaning over and kissing him on his lips. "I'll be out side making us some breakfast. Get dressed, and gather up your dirty clothes….. You need me to seal them up for you, or have you got the hang of it yet?"

"I have been practicing a little…I think I can do it" Naruto replied, getting dressed. " I'll see you outside in a few minute, Temari"

Temari kissed him again, before exiting the tent, leaving Naruto to get dressed, and try to pack his stuff, which he surprisingly had gotten the hang of. Unsealing it again on the other hand...well, that was a battle for another time. He soon exited the tent and sat next to Temari on the log, where she sat, heating up the extra rice and fish from the night before. He boldly put his arm around her waist and sat there in silence, still getting fully awake.

"Our breakfast of leftover rice and fish will be done in a few minute" Temari said, stirring the rice. " Once we eat, we can get back to our trip"

"Cool…" Naruto said nodding. "So, what are we going to wear at our mini wedding?"

"It doesn't really matter to much, I'm not the type of girl who wants to wear a regular long wedding dress, battle dresses are the only type of dress you'll ever catch me in" Temari said, standing up to take the now hot fish and rice off the fire.

"Oh too bad, I was looking forward to seeing you look all beautiful in your wedding dress" Naruto said, grabbing the bowls to their food in.

"You really think I'd look beautiful I needing dress?" Temari asked turning her head to the side to look at him. "..Maybe, if you really want to see it… I can find a short length wedding dress to wear… as long as you wear a tuxedo for me, that is"

"I guess I could, if you really want me to" Naruto replied, nodding. "Besides, It'll be worth it to see how cute you in a regular dress"

"Stop being so embarrassing" Temari said elbowing him in his side, gently, but firmly. "Lets just eat and get going… and if you want to see me wear a dress you better behave"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked, as they dug into their breakfast.

After eating and gathering up their supplies, they channeled chakra to their feet and jumped to the trees to get back to their journey to the Sand village.

They jumped from tree to tree pumping chakra into their muscles to keep up a good speed. Several hours later, as Naruto and Temari jumped to the next branch in front of them, Naruto felt a spike of chakra , that didn't feel like Temari's.

"Temari, I think there's-" Naruto started to say.

"I know , I felt it too" Temari said in whisper to him while looking forward as they jumped along. " Keep your voice low, don't alert them that we know about their presence. On the count of three, we stop and you throw a barrage of shurikens forward and to the right , while I throw some with explosive tags, to the left and behind, got it?"

Naruto nodded silently as he discreetly pulled out some shurikens from his pouch, and waited for her signal. As soon as she stopped on a branch , the both threw their weapons, resulting in small explosions, and sound of metal hitting solid objects out of view. They both stay on the alert and jump to the ground avoiding a handful of shurikens that were thrown back at them.

"Who's there?...come on out!" Naruto yelled out, before Temari elbowed him.

"Quiet down and stay focused" Temari said, pulling out a scroll and summoning her giant battle fan.

"Right!" he said, pulling out his own fan ,Temari had giving him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well, I suppose I could answer your questions.." a tall man in a red cloak with black skulls on it said, as he appeared in a swarm of black colored sand. " I am called the black skull, master bounty hunter and missing nin. A pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox"

"You know who I am?…. What do you want with me, black skull?" Naruto demanded, tightening his grip on his battle fan.

"It's quite simple really… there's been a bounty placed on your head, and I've come to collect" the Black Skull replied smoothly and calmly. " But don't worry it was very specific, that you be captured alive and unharmed, since the young man who issued it , wants you for something"

"Hmm?.. And you are Temari of the Sand village…. The information I managed to collected on Naruto Uzumaki, did not say you were traveling with him.. How strange…" He said, looking over at Temari for the first time since he appeared. The information I had gathered from a scout said he was traveling with a young female, but I assumed it was his teammate, the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno"

He knows about Sakura too?…. Where did he get his information Kurama? Naruto asked the fox with his mind

_I do not know, Naruto…. But the title of the Black Skull does sound like a name I've heard before…. And believe he is quite dangerous.._ Kurama said to him, thinking as his tails swished around. _It is lucky for you that he wants you alive and unharmed, meaning he will hold back, something you and your mate do not have to do.._

"Strange… I also see that your wearing a Jonin vest, when it was well thought that you were still Genin…. It seems my information is outdated…" the Black skull said, opening his cloak and pushing it behind his shoulders.

Underneath the cloak, he wore black pants, a dark red vest with a black skull on it, arm guards, and ninja sandals. " I also since your chakra is quite powerful.. This may not be as easy as I was led to believe…. Nevertheless, I will not be leaving here with out you… will you come willingly or...must I harm your teammate?" He said, showing two sheaths, on his waist.

"If you lay one finger on Temari.. I'll tear you apart!" Naruto growled, as he took a step forward.

"Naruto calm down , your playing into his hand" Temari said, putting her hand on his shoulder. " He wants you to get mad and loose focus, giving him a advantage. The less he knows, the better for us"

"I have no intention of letting Naruto hand himself over to you with out a fight… But I do have a question for you first" Temari said,, getting ready to attack. :"Answer this for us… who order the bounty on Naruto?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't come quietly…" the man said, sighing as he pulled out two large katanas from sheaths hanging from his belt. " But I have no intention of answering you ..at least until you defeat me. If you can, I will tell the name of the one who place the bounty on the Jinchuriki , you have my word as a ninja on this"

"Fine, then we'll have to beat you ,simple as that, Believe it!" Naruto said , with a confident grin on his face.

"Those who bark loudest , often make the most mistakes" Black Skull said, grinning lightly. "By the way, as respect for my fellow ninja, I'll let you two know that my true name is Kenji, Kenji Miyahara "

"Well then ,Kenji Miyahara, be prepared to be sent back to wherever it is you came from , with you tail between your legs" Temari said, pulling back her fan. "Wind style, Sea Dragon!"

Temari swung her fan upward, causing a giant tornado to descend upon Kenji, the Black Skull. Not moving for where he stood, he calmly stabbed his swords into the ground, and made a hand sign.

"Iron sand, great arching shield" Kenji said calmly, as took his right hand and moved it up and over him, with a shield of black colored sand like material following the path it took, and creating a shield that covered him completely, blocking the effects of Temari's attack.

"Temari of the sand, you appear to favor long range as your primary attack style…" Kenji remarked, as the black sand shield fell away, and he placed his swords into their sheaths. "It' a shame, but I wont be able to use these, instead I'll have rely on long range as well"

"That attack… it sounds like what Sakura described that puppet user using during her fight with him, when Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki…" Naruto said, staring at the man. "That Jutsu type wouldn't be called… Magnet Style , would it?"

"You are correct, young Jinchuriki" Kenji remarked, holding his hand out and gathering the black sand like substance into a ball, before making in disperse. "This is indeed, Magnet style"

"Well then, me and Temari here are going to have fun in beating our first magnet style user" Naruto said, grinning. "You ready, Temari?"

"Always… just stand back" Temari said, nodding and biting her finger. She opened her fan and wiped the blood across it. "Alright then, Wind style, Summoning Blade Dance!" Temari yelled, and whipped her fan forward.

Kamatari, her eye patch wearing weasel summon, appeared in a puff of smoke and swung his giant sickle forward, creating a tornado of wind blades around Kenji, that tore up everything around it touched.

"Alright, I'm not done yet! Lets go, Kamatari!" She yelled, and launched, Kamatari forward himself off of her open fan, who slashed in a upward arc with his sickle, cutting through the tornado, and crating a devastating explosion.

"Holy crap Temari… talk about overkill" Naruto said, wide-eyed. "You have got to teach me that!"

"Well talk about it later" Teamri said, as Kamatari land near her. " Excellent job as always, my friend"

The weasle gave a grin and nodded to her, and faced forward waiting to see if his target survived.

Sure enough Kenji did survive, although he was clearly injured. His left arm hung, down with blood dripping off it, and he several cuts and tear about his clothing.

"I clearly under estimated both of your abilites…" Kenji said, trying to keep a stotic face, despite the pain from his injuries. "If not for my Iron sand armor technique, I would have lost a lot more then the ability to use my left arm for right now"

"Impossible, my Blade Dance is a high level technique! Temari! What's the deal?" Kamatari asked, angerliy.

"Don't you dare bitch at me about this! How the hell was I suppose to know he's be able to survive the Blade Dance attack?" Teamri said, yelleing back at her summon. " You love to fight, so instead of us having a pissing contest, lets focus on the fact that we don't have to hold anything back against him!"

"Fine, lets have some fun then" he said, grinning. " Hey, you, Temari's boyfriend, … I've heard that Temari has been teaching you some wind atttacks… so make sure to go all out with them, got it?"

"I'm actually her fiancé, but don't worry, I won't hold back. And I'm going to summon some help of my own" Naruto, said, biting his thumb and slaming his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Hey, Naruto, long time no see bro" Gamakichi said, as he appeard in a puff of smoke. "Woah, who's the guy with skull fetish?"

"His name is Kenji and he calls himself the black skull" Naruto said, looking over his his partner toad. "A supposedly dangerous bounty hunter… and after seeing him use that iron sand stuff…. He might be.."

"Hmmm…. The Black Skull… name sounds familiar" Gamakichi said, staring over at the injured man. "So I assume we need to take him down?"

"Yup!" Naruto replied, bluntly. " Take him down, before he takes us down. He said he needs to take me alive and unharmed, so maybe he'll hold back a bit. Use that to your advantage"

Gamakichi nodded and he, Naruto ,Temari, and Kamatari readied themselves into battle stances.

Back at with Sasuke, Madera, and the new demon swordsman, Akio Kuriarare, strolled through the forest.

"I still belive you are being much to impatient…." Madera said, with distaste in his tone. " Putting out a bounty to bring Naruto to you, was very stupid… when he learns it was you who set up the bounty, he will have time to prepare for you"

"As much as I hate to admit it , the dobe is strong and I need t know what he can do" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. " That's why I sent of a shadow clone to track the bouty hunter I contacted. Should Naruto have any new tricks up his sleves, I'll find out and be ready to counter them"

"And here I though you wanted to teach you of shadow clones in order to irate Naruto by attacking him with his own favorite technique.." Madera remarked, looking over at him. "Well thought out… you truly are an excellent Uchiha"

"Sorry to interupt you two, but we're at the smalll vilage where Jinin Akebino's son should be living" Akio said, gaining their attention. "We should ask around to find out directly where he is"

"Fine… lets go" Sasuke said, picking up his walking speed to enter the village. "We'll split up. Madera take the west part of the village, Akio, the east, I'll take north. We'll meet up again in a hour or so, unless you find his location , in which case use your head set to contact one and other"

As Sasuke headed off, Madera and Ako stood there for a moment.

"He's quite impatient isn't he?" Akio asked, watchnig Sasuke walk thorughthe crowds of people.

"Indeed… he often acts first, and thinks later" Madera said, turing his masked face in Akio's direction. "This is the reason he was defeated in the war, and why it took us longer to find this village then it should have…"

"Yes .. He killed the man who might have known where the village was, before he could tell us" Akio said, remembering the incident. "The man wouldn't speak right away, so he grabbed him by the throat with his Susanoo and snapped the guy's neck"

"Yes….. it's quite difficult to keep him on a leash these days…" Madera said, walking forward. "That said, his plan of finding the man, isn't wrong… we should get searching as well"

After nearly an hour, Sasuke radioed Madera and Akio to meet him at the north side of the village, by a large fountain.

"Well?… what was it you found, Sasuke?" Madera said, in a impatent voice. "You said it was important"

"Well it is… I found the …"Swordman" Sasuke said, with a strange expression on his face. "They have a training area they regularly use, not far from here….though they might also be at the local bar"

"What's with the strange way you said "Swordsman?" Akio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The guy I talked to kept looking at me funny when I mentioned, the word… which makes me wonder…." Sasuke said, as he walked off. "Come on, we should check the bar first"

The three of them walked a block or so before spotting the bar, which was a bit on the rough side, with a few broken windows, and what looked like dried blood smeared on the also noticed two other strange things about the bar, the name of it and a warning sign.

"Hebereke Tishabui Den?… doesn't that mean drunk asshole den? Who names a bar something like that?" Akio asked, looking at the others.

"I think one would be more worried about that sign that says, not responsible for , injuries, disfigurations, or death you probably will receive" Madera said, walking forward.

As they prepared to go inside, someone was thrown through the window, landing only a few feet from them, making thme look at one and other for a moment before heading inside. They headed to the counter, looking around as they did. The bar was filled with all kinds of unsavory things, including everything from people arm wrestling to people drinking till they passed out ,and even, believe it or not, a girl pleasing a guy underneath a table. Trying to ignore the things around them they reached the table and waited for the bar tender to come over.

"Can I help you ..boys, With something?" The bar tender asked, walking up to them.

The man was average height, though quite muscular with a thick mustache, dark brown eyes,short black hair, and look that would make a lesser man piss themselves.

"Yes, weare looking for someone, a swordsman by the last name of Akebino" Madera said, quietly. "We require their assistance and were told they might be here"

The bar tender pointed behind them to the coner of the bar, and they made their way over. As they got closer they saw the only person who was sitting there, among numerous bodies of passed out drunk people.

"Your… Akebino?" Sasume asked in confusion . "But your …a-"

"Who's the asshole who wants to know?" the person asked, cutting him off and looking over at them.

The swordsman cross their arms and gave them a hard stare , waiting for a response.

"Well? I don't have all fucking day to sit here while you oogle me" They said, downing a mug of beer in front of them.

"Your...a girl?" Sasuke said, staring blankly at her. "But we heard the seven swordsman, Jinin Akebino had a son…"

"Dear old dad certainly wanted one,… too bad for him, I was born without a pair of balls, huh?" She said, smirking. " Hey, the raven haired kid, keep staring at my rack ,and I'll take your balls"

The group of men, minus Madera, gulped and moved a hand too their waist area. Madera took the opportunity t olook over the swordswomen, and found her to be …interesting. She had long, shoulder length black hair streaked with blond, a black and red tank-top, sword sheath on her back, with a two red handled swords in them, tight black pants, dark red boots with metal soles on them,several tattoos going up and down her arms, and despite being quite thin, she had a surprisely large rack, that seemed to barley fit in her tank-top, to the point where her dark red bra could be seen poking out from the top of it. She also had numerous scars, on her arms and several piercing on her lips, and eyebrows to complete her strange appearance.

"So…. If your going to stare at me, I better get paid" She said, folding her arms and making her already large breasts, look even bigger. " Well, while Mr. mask and his friend decide on what they want, you want me to make you a man, raven haired boy? I've been told that my tecnique in bed are legendary….If you wanna test me out that is"

Ignoring a blushing Sasuke, Madera spoke up at last. "Miss Akebino… we have come her to ask for your assistance for a dangerous mission" Madera said, standing still. " Are you interested?"

" Hmmm… I like danger.. But, what exactly doe the misssion involve?" She asked sitting back.

"Can we talk in a less… occupied area?" madera asked, folding his arms. "The information is…delicate"

"No we can't ,.. you wanna talk, do it here…" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Or leave…it's your choice"

"Fine,.. We're planning to find a certain person and anialate him and his entire village" Sasuke said, in a low voice to her. "The village I question… is hidden…. In the leaves"

"Seriously? That village?…. Man even I'm not psyco enough go there… what possible reason could you have for going after that place?" She asked, stretching her arms. "And who's the person your after, while we're at it?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki" He replied, looking disgusted with speaking the name.

"Uzumaki?…any chance he's related to a woman by the name of Kushina?" She asked, looking very interested all of a sudden.

"Yes, as a matter of fact" Madera said, even though Sasuke didn't recognize the name. "He's her son"

"Son?… then it looks like you have yourself some help here" She said grinning , and standing up. "When do we move out?"

"After a little rest, and some food" Madera replied, in a callm voice, despite being very pleased on the inside.

"Good, lets go to my place and eat" she said, walking over to the door. " Oh, and by the way, if we're going to be doing a long term mission… call me by my name, Raku Akebino"

End of chapter 11 **Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 2**

To be continued in **Chapter 12: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 3**

First off, I know I the chapter number might seem off a little, but that's because I mislabeled chapter chanpter 9 as 8, and chapter 10 as 9.. I won't be correcting this on thoses chapters,(at least not at the moment) but the numbers will be right from this chapter on. …Now then, I know it was quite a while since I last put up a new chapter , and I apologize about that, but I'm busy…. I will _try_ to do better but no promises. And with that said, please read, and enjoy. See ya soon with another chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 3**

Naruto and Temari were in the midst of their battle with Kenji Miyahara aka the black skull, and their two summoning animals, Kamatari the weasel and Gamakichi the toad charged at Kenji. Naruto and Temari came sliding to a stop on their feet several feet away.

"This guy is annoyingly tough...but I don't think I should use Kurama's chakra for my nine tails chakra mode just yet" Naruto said, as he stood up straight ,and looked over at Temari. "What do you think we should do?"

"Your right about the nine tails mode , at least until you have more practice with it, ..or if we run out of options" Temari said in agreement. " As for our fight against skull boy here, just keep hitting him everything you can think of, try to throw him off balance… then when we see an opening, strike hard and fast.. Sound good?"

"Right, lets run wild!" Naruto said, holding his favorite single hand sign. "Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!"

Several dozen Naruto clones appear around him, all standing in defensive positions.

"Alright, a little bit of the old-school" Naruto said, before they all charged forward at Kenji. "Alright go!"

A large number of the shadow clones surrounded Kenji and attempted to kick him upward into the air and start a combo attack However, Kenji retaliated, by stretching his arms straight out in front of him, and sweeping them around sideways till his hands met behind his back. As he did iron sand followed the path of his arms, blocking and pushing back the group of shadow clones from all sides.

Without missing a beat, he brought his arms forward and up in a scooping motion bring more iron sand up before slamming his hands down onto the ground, sending a wave of sand outward, destroying the shadow clones.

"Geeze…that iron sand stuff is a pain in the ass.." Naruto said, frowning. "It's like Gaara's ultimate defense sad thingy"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…but…wait it's sand! That's it!" Temari said with a wild grin. "It's sand!"

"Um...we kind of already know that, Temari-chan" Naruto said, with his eyes squinting. "How is that going to help?"

"You obviously didn't pay attention in the ninja academy" Temari said, looking over at him. " Glass.. Glass is made of sand, and can easily be shattered,. Can any of your toads use fire Jutsus? I have a plan if you do"

"Yeah I do, What's the plan?" Naruto asked as they jumped out of the way of several spikes made of iron sand, shot at them. Naruto shot off several kunai with explosive tags on them, and Temari speed up their speed with a wave of her fan.

The explosive tag embedded kunai hit his shield of iron sand he created , and they used the temporary dust that had been thrown up to act on their plan.

"Alright, I'll need to summon Gamatatsu in order to do our plan, can you run distraction, Temari?" Naruto asked. After seeing her nod, and start whipping up small tornados to obscure and distract their opponent, Naruto bit hit thumb, focused his chakra and slammed his hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

After Gamatatsu appeared, he relay the plan and jumped on top of him. Naruto channeled his wind chakra into him and waited for Temari to give the signal. Temari and Kamatari sent combo attack after combo attack of wind blades that circled Kenji, forcing him to created strong but soft body armor made of his iron sand to protect himself from the barrage.

" Alright, Gamatatsu, Wind Style: Toad Oil Bullet!" Naruto said, and after the toad started shooting out a stream of wind chakra enhanced oil at Kenji's iron sand body armor, Naruto looked over at his other toad summon. " Gamakichi! Give me flame bombs!"

Gamakichi nodded ,and shot off Toad Flame Bombs at the stream of oil , turning it into a giant flame thrower that made Kenji disappeared from sight as he was swallowed up by the raging inferno. As the fire went on and on, Naruto prepared a giant Rasengan and several minutes later the fire stopped with both toads catching their breath from using so much energy. Naruto and Temari looked over to see the formerly shifting shield now solid and semi transparent.

Naruto wasted no time and pumped his legs full of chakra, before shooting forward at high speed, Rasengan in hand. He smashed into the thick glass and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Naruto smashed through the glass and slammed the giant Rasengan into Kenji's stomach. With a wide eyed look he was sent flying back with such force he went through a tree and smash, back first, in a large wall of rock behind him.

Despite soft sand moving behind his head to soften the blow, blood shot out of his mouth as he hit the wall with the back of his head, before he fell to the ground below face first.

"Eat that, dumbass!" Naruto yelled grinning, until Temari punched him on the top of the head, sending him to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop gloating like that… it's makes you look like a little kid" Temari said, looking at the fallen black skull. "I wonder if it's over?"

"Not quite….leaf ninja's" A female voice called out. " But it is for now"

A skinny, short woman, with long red hair in a pony tail, appeared near Kenji. She wore a wore traditional black ninja Shozuku outfit with a black top that resembled a robe, only it was fairly tight to the skin and the back part only covered up to the middle of her back. She also wore tight-ish black pants, Jika-Tabi boots, a dark red Obi belt, a half face mask decorate with a image that showed a fake image of the lower half of a skull on it that hid her mouth and nose. She carried a katana that was tucked through her belt on her left side, to top off her look.

She gave Naruto and Temari a evil , red eyed glare as she helped Kenji into a semi standing position, before throwing down a few smoke pellets to obscure the view, and disappeared from the area.

After the smoke vanished the only sign of the Black skull having been there was a bit of blood on the ground, a smashed tree, and a indent of the rock wall.

"So….I guess that means he'll heal and come after us again?.." Naruto asked ,running his hand through is wild hair. " Though I wonder who that ninja girl was… and if she was nearby watching the fight"

"Not really sure… but for right now we need to rest and then get back to our trip to the Sand village.." Temari said, pulling out a few scrolls with their supplies sealed in them. " The village is only day and half's travel at a normal pace,...but if we push it, we can be there by tomorrow after noon"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her, as they drank water from canteens and ate some stored away food. Shortly after eating healing the minor cuts Temari had, and resting till they were at full strength they ran using chakra pumped into their legs to race the rest of the way to the sand village. They both hoped they would get there, before the black skull guy healed fully and came after them.

It was afternoon the next day, around 1 o'clock, when Naruto and Temari finally say the large walls surrounding the village hidden in the sand, making them both breath a sigh of relief.

"Never thought I'd say this, but,… it's good to see this hot ,barren wasteland!" Naruto said, grinning. " Plus, I get to see Gaara, and makeup boy.. And most importantly,… I can finally get married, to my gorgeous Temari-chan"

"Lets get there first, mister smooth talker" Temari said, elbowing him so he wouldn't see her blush. " We need to get to the gates there, quickly, nights in the desert country are unbearably cold.. So hurry up"

"Last one there…, pays the other one 100 Ryo!" Naruto said dashing off. " Come on, ..Mrs. Namikaze!"

"…. STOP EMBARRESING ME, NARUTO!" a red faced, but smiling Temari shouted, before

running after him.

The two met up at the gate, with Temari smacking Naruto in the back of the head , and making him stumble forward.

"Welcome to the ..oh, miss Temari welcome back to the village after such a long absence" a tall man in sunglasses, and desert gear said, in a polite tone. " And mister war hero himself, Naruto Uzumaki, I bid you welcome as well. Go on ahead, I will send word to the Kazekage for you"

They both gave the man a thanks, and walked on in slowly, catching their breath as they walk along.

"Neither us have been here in quite a while, have we?" Naruto said, glancing over to his left. " Bet your glad to be here, even if it's temporary.."

" Yeah, it is good walk down these streets again after so long.." Temari said, giving a little smile. "And of course, seeing my brothers is something I'm also looking forward to.. I wonder how their doing?.."

"Guess well find out, we're coming up on the Kazekage mansion now" Naruto said , pointing ahead. "Lets go, I'm thirsty.."

Temari nodded in agreement and they made their way to the mansion entrance, nodding to the black ops guards, who sent word inside to the Kazekage about their arrival. They walked up the stairs, and through the halls until they reached the door of Gaara's office and Temari knocked on it.

A monotone voice from inside stated for them to come in, and they opened the door doing just that.

"Ahh, Temari, my sister, and Naruto, my friend… welcome" Gaara said, sitting at his desk and putting a paper aside. "Please, sit"

So, how's it going Gaara?" Naruto asked grinning, despite being hot. " And while we're at it, any chance we can get something cold to drink? I'm roasting here"

"I' am doing fine ,thank you for asking…" Gaara said, pushing a button on the desk intercom. "Please bring me and my guests, some cold green tea…. Now then, how about you, Temari, Naruto? Enjoying your life together?"

"Yes we are Gaara.. Idiot and all, I love this blond knucklehead with all my heart" Temari said, smiling and taking Naruto's hand into hers.

"Yeah same here, I love your sister a bunch!" Naruto said grinning, and giving her hand a light squeeze. "Sarcastic, stubborn, and way beautiful…. I'm really glad to spend the rest of my life with her"

"….I am glad to hear this… Naruto … you both seem happy and that is good " Gaara said, with a barely noticeable smile.

"Hey, here's some drinks like you wanted Gaara… oh, hey there Temari, Naruto…good to see ya both" Kankuro said, walking into the office, carrying a try with the ice tea on it. "How life with the brat, Temari?"

"Who you calling brat?" Naruto said, crossing his arms. " At least I don't wear makeup and play with dolls"

"I wear war paint, got that! War paint!" Kankuro yelled, angerliy. "And I don't play with dolls either, I practice Puppet Master Jutsu! It's a honorable and ancient art!"

"Ancient art of make up wearers, is more like it!" Naruto yelled back standing up, inches from him. "Maybe you should go comb the hair of your dolls, right now"

"Naruto, Kankuro… lean in for a second" Temari said calmly, as she stood up. " Listen.."

"Stop being idiots, and grow up!" She yelled, hitting there heads together and letting them fall to the ground. " Honestly…both of you acting like children… so, Gaara, how's life been since the last time I was here?"

"Umm… fine Temari.." Gaara said, glancing down at his friend and brother, lying on the floor in pain. "Are you certain it's ok to leave them like that?…"

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine.. I didn't hit their heads together that hard... One of them is my brother and the other my soon to be husband after all…" Temari said, not bothering to look at them. "Speaking of marriage… how soon can the ceremony be?,.. You realize the reason of urgency"

"Yes of course, I thought that you and Naruto could rest up today and hold the ceremony tomorrow afternoon" Gaara said, picking up a paper off his desk and looking it over. " How's… 3 o'clock sound? Is that enough time for you and him to get ready for it?"

"I don't really know much about weddings but ,I guess it will be, it's just a basic one so we can officially be husband and wife before the fire lord visit's to the Leaf Village and makes his decision about the clan restoration act thing…" Temari said, after thinking for a moment. "Guess me and Naruto better get a room to stay in…you haven't touched my room since I left have you?…

"Of course not…wait you and him in the same room?…" Gaara asked raising one his none existent eyebrows. "..We'll…I suppose that's your business though… as long as he doesn't ever hurt you or anything….. Anyways, your bedroom is the same as the day you left…no one has had the courage to go inside, for fear of you somehow popping up and killing them"

"So my name still makes some people piss themselves in fear?…good to know" Temari said grinning. "We'll,.. Even though we need to rest right now,.. You, me, Naruto and Kankuro need to catch up ..maybe at dinner?"

"Yes, I had similar thoughts on the subject.." Gaara said, nodding. "Why don't you drag your unconscious fiancé to your room so you two can get some rest. I can have some food delivered to you and we can have a late dinner if you'd like"

"That sounds good, I'll take Kenchin soup, rice, with cold green tea, and bring Naruto as much ramen as can be carried" Temari said, smiling as she stood up, and hugging her brother briefly before she dragged her fiancé by the foot out the door. "I a few things to discus about our trip here, but that can wait till dinner.. Fro now, can you wake up makeup boy and have him bring our things to our room, Gaara?"

"Yes, of course, .. Wake up ,..Makeup boy " Gaara said, slapping him in the face with a hand made of his sand. "Take your sister and…brother in law's thing's to Temari's room"

"Ugh…damn it Temari.. That hurt" Kankuro said, sitting up and rubbing his sore head. "…I don't know why I gotta play servant though…"

"Because I said to, Kankuro… now do it" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes and flaring his sand up in a attempt to scare him. "Though you are my brother, I have no problem in shoving some of my sand where the sun does not shine… understand?"

"Uh, yeah, perfectly...hehehe.." Kankuro said, laughing nervously as he quickly grabbed the few things Temari and Naruto has brought and raced out the door.

"…it appears I still have it as well…" Gaara said, with a small grin in his now empty office. "Time for more of the never ending paperwork I suppose…"

Naruto woke up, sometime later, with a painful head as he sat up. He looked around, and saw he was in bedroom filled with the normal things, along with a several battle fans hanging on the walls. There was also some desert lilies in pots scattered around the room. He slowly stood up and saw Temari, pulling her hair out of it's four pigtails.

"About time your awake, We just got our food delivered…you hungry, knucklehead?" Temari asked, shaking out her hair. " What?…you like what you see?"

"Uh...yeah.. Your really pretty with your hair down.." Naruto said a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks. "…wow… I mean, your always pretty, just.. I mean,...uh.."

"Thanks.. I'm glad you think so…but you might wanna quite before you put your foot in your mouth any further…" Temari said, grinning. "…By the way, they brought you a shit-load of Miso and chicken ramen , so eat up"

"…Oh cool, ramen!" Naruto said, standing up and racing over to the 10 bowls of hot ramen sitting on a trey. "Mmmm…. By the way, is this your room, Temari?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is.. And you should feel privileged since not many people have ever come in here besides me" Temari said, grinning at Naruto devouring the ramen like he had never eaten before. "Kankuro used to steal my makeup , the little a use, till I kicked his ass… good times.."

"So are when are we going to do the wedding thing?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of ramen.

"While you and puppet boy were sleeping on the office floor, me and Gaara settled on tomorrow after noon" Temari said, blowing on the hot soup as she ate, in a much more dignified manner. "I've also thought about what we're going to wear, and it ain't going to be no damn frilly dress either"

"I didn't peg you for a frilly wedding dress anyways" Naruto asked, picking up his already 3 bowl. " I take you want one in the wedding thing after we get back to the leaf?"

"The one for officials?… hell no, if they think their shoving my ass into a tight lacy dress, then their going to get the nicknames of stubby… perfect for after I rip off and beat them with own arms"

"That would certainly make for a wedding day no one would or could forget" Naruto replied, nervous about not knowing if she was joking or not. "What about if Grandma Tsunade and the others say a dress is mandatory?.."

"Then everyone will get quite the eyeful when I strut down the isle butt naked, won't they?…" Temari asked in a serious tone. "Naruto, you got a nose bleed you pervert… I'm not really doing that, I'd have to gouge the eyes out of everyone there, kind of a pain in the ass"

"Uh yeah, lets just finish eating and maybe you can show me around the village after we get some rest?" Naruto asked, sitting back in the seat and devouring yet another of his bowl of ramen. "Last time I was here, wasn't exactly for a vacation "

"True.. So lets eat, I wanna lay down for a few hours first.." Temari said yawning. "Are you almost done?…I'll take those 10 empty bowls as a yes.."

"You bet!" Naruto said, patting his full stomach. "I could really use a nap about now"

"Same here.. Come on" Temari said, taking his hand and dragging him to the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy sleeping in a bed again…instead of a tent and sleeping bag"

"Same here" Naruto said, laying on his side as Temari laid in front of him and moved right against him. "Goodnight, Temari-chan"

"Goodnight, knucklehead" Temari said, pulling his arm around her as she closed her eyes.

Several hours later Temari woke up with Naruto's arm still around her and the sound of him snoring. She shook her head grinning, and laid there for a moment before removing Naruto's hand and sitting up on the edge of the bed. She rubbed at eyes and stretched before standing up, deciding she needed a shower before dinner.

"Naruto..Naruto , wake up!" Temari yelled at him. "Lets go!"

"Grlegerll…what ? Huh?… oh Temari, I'm awake, I'm awake!" Naruto said ,sitting up in bed. "What is it?"

"Dinner will be in like about 2 hours or so and we both need to take showers.. Been days since we did after all,.." Temari said, embarrassed. "I'm going in first, and you better be awake and ready to take yours after I'm done, got it?"

He nodded sleepily and sat there, yawning as she walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. "Maybe something cold to drink will wake me up…"

He managed to find the kitchen of Temari's childhood home, and got some cold juice from the fridge, before going back up stairs and sitting the hallway.

He sat there against the door drinking the juice and yawning.

"Good juice….but it's not waking me up…. much" Naruto said eyes trying to close. "Maybe I'll lay here till she's done in the shower… close my eyes for a few minutes…"

20 minutes later Temari walked out of the bathroom dressed, and with a towel around her head, looking to see that Naruto wasn't anywhere in the room.

"At least he's not asleep still…" Temari said, opening the door. "..then again...maybe he is"

"As cute as you are sleeping like that in the middle of the hall." Temari said crouching down next to him. "…You really need to get up, dinner will be ready soon"

"Fine, I tried to be gentle about it…" Temari said, leaning up to his ear and taking a deep breath. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP, NARUTO !"

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled, falling over to Temari's laughter. " I hate you sometimes…"

"Aww… you know you love me…." Temari said ,giving him a kiss on his scowling face. "Now go get a shower , stinky"

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he did as he was told( he's whipped!), leaving Temari to get her hair dry and put it back into it's familiar pigtails. She looked into the mirror on the wall, and thought about changing her hairstyle for a change

"Hmmm.. maybe one ponytail instead of the four little ones?…" She thought pulling out the hair ties, and holding up her hair in a ponytail form. "Not bad….wonder what Naruto thinks?… maybe I'll ask him when he's done.."

Across the map as Temari and Naruto settled in the Sand village, we return to Sasuke, Madera, Akio and their newest recruit, the somewhat insane Raku Akebino who were all walking along away from the village the recruited her at.

"You know, as good as this growing group will be, what we really need is nameless, idiots to make up a large group of …pawns… to take care of minor ninja in the village when we get there" Madera, said thinking carefully. "We need to recruit a small ninja village before we try our attack…if that fool, Kabuto did anything right during the war, was have a large army to divide their forces"

"Hmmm.. Yeah, what the nearest and smallest ninja village?" Sasuke asked, glancing over his bizarre compainions.

"Hopefully one with a good bar" Raku said, taking a long gulp of a jug full of sake. " This shit I brought with me isn't strong enough fro a good buzz… I need something that will make your eyes bleed and pass out for a week…. Now that's some good strong sake"

"Your quite the interesting individual…" Akio said, raising an eyebrow. ""And you have the manners of a street urchin…."

"And your about to have the body of a dead man if you don't shut up" She said pulling out her oversized Kabutowari weapon out, of seemingly nowhere. " Wanna see what happens when my hammer and axe meet your face?.."

"Quit fighting like children…" Madera said, bitterly. " The nearest village is the village hidden in the Hot Water"

"Fine,…do you know the way?" Sasuke asked, looking forward. " We'll go there, at once"

"I do, great hot springs.. But to find the ninja program ,you have to look carefully, the outside is a place of peace, so it's hidden carefully from the public" Raku said, grinning mischievously . "You boys better not try and check me out while we're at the hot springs…"

"Who'd want to?.." Sasuke replied ,hiding his blush.

"Are you sure?" She said walking in front of him and leaning over to show her chest. ""I have one of the best racks around… see?"

"I..don't care" He replied, trying not to look with a red face.

"Enough, save your flirting for later,…. we need to stay focused on our journey.." Madera said, glaring at them ( as best a guy in a mask can). " Now, which way to the village. Raku?"

"..A few days travel by boat.. Know a place to…"Acquire" .. one" She replied grinning. "Come on it's south of here, a few hours walk"

They all nodded and followed her as she led the way. It was mostly uneventful journey with exception of Raku making more perverted jokes about them watching her ass she walked ahead of them and who was going to share a sleeping bag with her. The soonarived at a small boat rental shop and they watched in shock as she went from flirty jokester to serious deadly ninja. She walked up to the owner of the shop and grabbed him by the neck telling him to give them a boat and she wouldn't rip out his spine.

"I..I never, this buisnessis all I have!" The man cried out despite her holding onto his neck.

"Fine ,I gave my warning" She said darkly before, pulling out her Kabutowari and grinning darkly. "Bye bye"

There was a loud scream and some sickening spashing and cruching sounds before the door to the rental place opened and she walked out covered in blood, grinning wildly. She held part of the man's spinal cord in her hand and dropped it on the ground, before licking the blood off her hand and ignoring the looks of disgust the others gave her.

"What?…we needed a boat and I got us a boat..just don't ask how.. it's better you don't know" She said walking past them and to the boats as she held onto the key to the gate.

She opened the gate and walked to the boats, while the others slowly followed her in. They grabbed a boat and pushed it out into the water, before getting in. Several minutes later, they were out on the open water heading towards the land of hot water.

_One step closer to revenge on the leaf village… _Sasuke thought, grinning as they rowed across the water. _I'm especially looking forward to seeing you again, Naruto… _

From the sand village to the traveling troublemakers, and now back to the village hidden in the Leafs.

"You wanted to speak to us father?" Hanabi asked, kneeling on the floor of her father's study next to her sister Hinata.

"Yes and it is rather important that I do it sooner rather then later.." Hiashi said, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed in front of his daughters. "It involves the up coming marriage of Jonin Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the sand and concerns your futures as well"

"It involves Naruto and us..?" Hinata asked in surprise, before blushing slightly.

"How does it involve both us and Naruto Sensei's marriage, father?" Hanabi asked in equal confusion.

"As you are both probably aware, the decision of which one of you will be the choice to take over the clan when I step down, fast approaches" Hiashi said, gauging both daughters reactions. "it has been decided that the one of you who does not become clan air….will have no choice but to be given the bird cage seal and moved to the branch family.."

Both Hanabi and Hinata were too shocked for words.

"However, I will not allow one of my daughters to become sealed with that mark…so I have come up with a way around that" Hiashi said, closing his eyes for a moment. " As per of the Clan Restoration Act, the one of you who does not become clan leader, … will be the second wife of Naruto Uzumaki"

If one thought it was quiet when he informed them of the curse sealing, then they you'd be surprised t o know that it became so quiet at this point that one could drop a leaf on the ground and hear it, from the utter silence.

Hanabi's jaw was touching floor and Hinata simply fainted on sight, falling back, with no one even looking at her to see if she was ok.

"I realize this is sudden information, given that the time of the decision is very close.." He said, looking at his silent and shocked daughters. " But I must also tell you that the decision will be made sooner then originally thought…in fact, it will be made in only a weeks's time and before long one of you will be confirmed as the next in line to the Hyuga clan, and the other will be the second wife to Naruto Uzumaki "

"I will give you some time to let this information overload sink in" Hiashi said standing up. "I will see you both for dinner in a little while"

At this point Hanabi joined her sister and fainted backwards with a small thud as well. Both girls laid there with minds racing about what had been said.

**End of Chapter 12: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 3**

To be continued in **Chapter 13: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 4**

Please read, enjoy and review. See ya soon with another chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 4**

Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro finished with dinner and were talking while having dessert of a treat that was rare for the desert country, imported green tea flavored ice cream.

"I have been thinking about what you described during your battle with the Black Skull man…" Gaara said, slowly. "I think you we're both placed under a Genjutsu at some point during the battle"

"Say what?…how do you figure?" Naruto asked, raising a eyebrow. "I know I'm not that great at recognizing them, but…still how do you know?"

"Tell me again.. How did you defeat the man?" Gaara asked, calmly.

"Hmm… we used fire to hardend the sand into glass and then I smashed through it with a Rasengan" Naruto replied, rubbing his chin. "Why?"

"Shit! How the hell didn't I notice it during the fight when I made up the plan?" Temari said, slamming her fist onto the table. "That must have been one hell of a Genjutsu to influence our minds like that though…"

"Was it someone with a Sharingan eye, sis?" Kankuro asked, enjoying his ice cream. "Sounds like something that kind of eye could do"

"So what part of that fight was real…and which part was in our minds?" Naruto asked, pushing the ice cream around the bowl with his spoon.

"Good question…though I'm fairly certain at least part of it was real.." Temari replied, looking over at him. " Now comes the question of when they'll come after us again"

"Probably as soon as we head back to the leaf village" Naruto said, taking few bites of his ice cream. "So, when does this wedding shindig start?"

"A little later tomorrow afternoon, I suppose" Gaara said, putting his spoon in his now empty bowl. "Am I correct in assuming, that it will be rather simple?"

Temari leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms before answering Gaara "Yup! This is just to keep the Fire Daimyo off our asses with the clan restoration act crap"

"Be glad when that thing is off our backs" Naruto said, pushing his empty ice cream bowl forward. "So… now what?"

"For now it's getting late, so we should just relax and not do much of anything" Temari said, standing up. "In fact, I'm going to go get some more comfortable clothing on for the night and relax for a while"

"That might be for the best, considering the events of today, and the wedding tomorrow" Gaara said, in his usual slow drawl. "I however do not have that luxury, and must do some paper work before I retire for the night"

"I gotta a battle puppet I've been working on that wanna get some done work on, now that I'm done with my ninja duties for the day" Kankuro said, with a grin. "See ya later Gaara, Sis,…ramen boy"

"Yeah sure, have fun playing with your life sized dolls" Naruto returned, with a grin of his own. "If you run out of lipstick, I'm sure Temari will let you borrow some"

"Sorry Kankuro, your not bothering my lipstick. I don't use it often, so I don't have enough for you to use for your creepy fun" Temari chipped in with a evil grin. "Have fun though, makeup boy"

Kankuro put on a fake sad look, "Man, you too sis?, corrupted by the ramen freak…"

"And soon to be brother in law, in case you've forgotten" Gaara replied with a ghost of a smile as he headed out of the room. "See you all later , or tomorrow...depending on the paperwork, aka the bane of a Hokage's existence"

"That's for giving me nightmares, Gaara" Kankuro said, standing up and leaving the room himself. "See ya later"

"Well come on Naruto, let's go and get some more comfortable clothing on for the night" Teamri said ,looking over at him.

"But we got clean clothing on when we showered earlier" Naruto whined. "I know I'm in clothing I can sleep in, so why can't you do the same?"

"Well I suppose you are, but I'm not, so come on, you can read some of my wind Jutsu technique books, that I left here when I came to the Leaf village" Temari said, walking out of the room with Naruto in tow. "I never got around to reading all of them, so we can bring them back with us when we leave"

After Temari got some different clothes on, she and Naruto sat in her room reading the Jutsu books for quite some time.

"So what are we wearing tomorrow?" Naruto asked, putting his book down. "Anything? Ninja gear? What?"

"Exactly… nothing fancy. Or did you forget our discussion earlier" Temari asked, putting her book onto the her desk. "…It's getting kind of late, and I for one like to sleep in…especially when I get a soft bed after several days of sleeping in tents"

"So your saying my body heat wasn't enough?…I'm hurt" Naruto said, pretending to pout.

"I don't know…it was ok, I guess.." Temari said, to him teasingly. "Besides, will still be in the same bed tonight, right?"

"Good point I guess…" Naruto said, standing up and stretching. "Well, ..lets get some sleep then"

"Sure" She replied simply, pulling back the covers of her bed, and turning off the lights as they crawled into her bed. "Hmmm… nice and soft. And you in here with me is an ok bonus to I guess"

"Ha ha…your hilarious, Temari-chan" Naruto said, pulling the blanket over them and moving right up against her. "Good night, Temari-chan, I love you"

"Good night, Naruto-kun" Temari said, turning her head and kissing him before snuggling into him as he put an arm around her. "Love you too"

After a good, rest night's sleep, Naruto awoke to the sound of Temari snoring and decided to remember it for blackmail later on. Gentle shaking her awake and kissing her in her cheek, he sat up and got out of bed, leaving a sleepy, but now awake ,Temari laying there with her eyes open.

"Hey there, nice bed head" Naruto said, smiling at Temari's hair that stuck up in several directions . "How ever do you get your hair to stick up like that, so wonderfully?"

"It's one of the perks of marrying me I guess" She replied, trying to push her hair down. " You know, making a bride upset before she get's married is not a good idea"

"Oh right, sorry" Naruto replied, with a nervous grin. "How can I make it up to my beautiful, soon to bride?"

"Flattery is a great way to start…hmmm…" She said thinking for a minute. "How about when I shower and get dressed, you go and bring me some breakfast"

"Um sure, Temari-chan" Naruto said, quickly getting dressed, as she picked out get clothes for the day. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll go get it"

She relayed her breakfast order and he left to avoid whatever she might do if he didn't hurry. He made his to the kitchen and asked the cooking staff about breakfast. He could have done it himself, but even though he could do alright at cooking food, he wasn't a professional chef by any means and felt it was best to leave it in the hands of those who weren't half asleep. After bring back breakfast for him and Temari they ate and chatted a bit before they went to find what time the basic wedding would be at.

They found Gaara at his desk doing paperwork, when he looked up and saw them enter his office.

"Hello Temari...Naruto… what brings you here?" He asked pushing some papers to the side. "Please tell me it will get me away from this boring work fro a while"

"As a matter of fact it can" Temari said, as her and Naruto sat down in two chairs in front of the desk. "…we wanted to know what time we're doing the marriage thing"

"It's rather early…so how about around noon?" Gaara asked, leaning back in his tall chair. "Is that acceptable?"

"Sounds good, though that does give us a few hours to kill…" Temari replied, standing up. "Naruto, I can show you around the sand village while we wait. You wanted to anyway, if I remember right"

"You bet, let's go ,Temari!" Naruto said, grabbing her hand and running out the door , dragging her behind him. "See la later Gaara!"

After going around most of the town, Naruto made Temari show him a ramen stand( and by made I really mean begged her nicely) and after several bowls, they made their way back to the Kazekage's tower so that they could go from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Temari of the sand to mister and Mrs. Namikaze.

The whole fairly was fairly simple as weddings go, with Temari holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, desert lilies and standing next to Naruto as Gaara performed the ceremony.

"…and do you, Temari take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health?" Gaara asked at last, after a small writing and required wedding speech.

"I do" Temari said smiling and looking over at Naruto.

"And you Naruto? Do you take my sister Temari, to be your wife, also through sickness and health and the promise to protect her and never, ever hurt her with my threat of gutting you in your sleep with my sand in place?" Gaara asked Naruto looking now over at him.

"I'd rather hurt myself, before hurt the woman I love… I do take her as my beautiful wife" Naruto said, with determination and a rare serious tone.

"Then by the power I have been given as the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand, I now pronounce you, husband and wife" Gaara replied, with a small, smile. "You may kiss one and other"

"Gladly" Temari said grabbing Naruto by his collar and yanking him forward into a deep,kiss that ended with him falling to the ground, anime style with a big grin on his face.

"Now that's..a kiss" Naruto declare from the ground.

"Yes , yes it was..and now comes the even better part" Temari said, with a large blush as she grabbed Naruto by his ankle and dragged him down the small hall and out of the room.

"Better part?" Naruto asked ,not even trying to resit her dragging him along. "What that?"

"Well,.. You know….the honey moon, thing that happens after you get married…" She said with a dark red face as they reached the Kazekage tower and she let go of his ankle. "And on honey moons, well ..you ..uh, you know get to know your husband/wife a lot better..physically."

"Phsyically?… by doing what?… and why is your face so red?" Naruto asked as he followed her inside and then soon stopped outside her room. "Wait! You mean…."it"?… woah.. I forgot about that… are you sure? I mean we can wait , since we've only bee together for a short time… I mean I love you but, that's a big thing.."

"I'm sure...mostly… ok look I know we're both nervous about taking our relaion ship to the next level, but we're married now, so it's not unusual thing to do… and .. I' think I'm ready for it.." Temari said ,opening her door, with a still dark red face. "Are..are you ready for this?…. It's suppose to be more lot fun and feel better the more you do it…if you really wanna wait a while I suppose we can, I just wanted to connect to you in the ultimate way"

"Uh. I guess we're bound to try it eventually…" Nartuto said following Temari inside. "But do you know how to..uh do it… I had a really embarrassing talk about it from Grandma Tsunade a while back.."

"Well I looked up the basic information , and then asked the Jonin Kurenai Yui and she told me about more specific stuff" Temari said, locking the door behind them. "I guess it's a lot about instict, and know one is fully prepared fro their first time, so we'll take it slow. Also it can be painfull when the girl looses her virginity, so.. Be gentle with me, ok?"

"I'm going to go change, be right back.." She said taking some clothes into the bathroom with her.

After a few minutes she walked out in a night gown that was both low cut on the chest and short on the legs, allowing her panites to be visible as she walked forwad towards him as he sat on the bed.

"We'll just go with the flow and do what feels right.. Ok?" Sh asked sitting nect to him on the bed. "Are you ready?"

"Uh… yeah…I am" Naruto replied as he stared into her beautiful green eyes. "..I love you Temari…"

"And I love you, Naruto" She replied back and they leaned into each other and kissed hotley, with their arms going around each other.

It was several hours later and Kankuro was on his way to his room to grab something before returning to his paper work and had to pass near Temari's. He forgot about her and Naruto being into their, so he just walked down the hall, untill he heard voices coming from inside Temari's room and stopped momentarily.

"…oh Naruto are you sure you can go a fourth time?… I mean you are hard again…and .. Oh screw it, and me, take me hard and fast, make me scream with pleasure my Naruto!" Temari called out which was followed by loud moaning.

"Your so dirty Temari,.. I like it.. I'll make you so sore, you won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow" Naruto said back. "Not they I'd let you anyhow, I'm really getting into this…mm your still so tight.. Here we go so hold onto me tight, round four is… about…. To… Start! "

With a red face, Kankuro ran so fast his feet seemed to glide across the floor, and he didn't stop untill he was far, far away from her room.

The next morning, Temari and Naruto showed up to have brekfast with Gaara and Kankuro, with very content smiles on their faces. Kankuro was the last to arrive, having not gotten much sleep the night before. He saw Naruto and Temari sitting at the table, and blushed at remembering what he had heard from his sister and new brother in law.

"Something wrong, Kankuro?" Temari asked, looking at him as he sat down. "Your face is fairly red….does that mean you were having perverted dreams?"

"What? No!" Kankuro yelled in embarressment. "It's nothing, so cut it out!"

"Man, no offence Temari, but your make-up wearing brother is weird" Naruto said in a low voice to her.

"Tell me about it" Temari said with a smirk. "I should tell you when I was 6 and I caught him… well, it involved one of my dresses…"

"Really?" Naruto asked grinning wildly. "What happened with dress boy?"

"Well…" Temari started,

"Enough, you can embarrass Kankuro later" Gaara said, saving his brother from further humiluation. " When will you be leaving to return to the Leaf village…. And about the strange man, calling himself the black skull…."

"I have no doubt he'll come after us when we leave… so need to be ready" Teamri said, serious again. "…but how?"

"Uh, we could…no…how about…uh.. Yeah… I got nothing" Naruto said sitting back.

"Nice…either way, in order for us to be their for the fake wedding, we have to leave for the Leaf village by tonight or tomorrow morning at the earliest time" Temari said, sighing. "I say we leave tonight, and get it over with. The sooner we get back, the sooner we get to let the fire Daimyo know that you won't be doing the CRA any time soon.. Or ever, for that matter"

"Then we will spend the day catching up more, Temari" Gaara said, nodding in her direction. "And tell Naruto a bit about our family as well. After wards we wil figure out a plan of attack for you, when you head out to return to the Leaf Village, tonight"

Thry all nodded in agreement, and began chatting a bit as they sat their. Meanwhile, severa lmiles away from the sand village…

"Kenji … when are we going to attack them?" a female voice asked, impatiently. "It's bad enough we've given them time to rest, we need to hit the mat hit them hard!"

"How many times have it told you,, Anju…" He said, backhanding her and sending her into a near by wall. "I'm the one in charge here, not you! Go and eat your dinner already. We'll attack as soon as they leave the sand village, you nitwit"

Anju wiped some blood her her cut open lips, and sneered at him, before walking out of the room they were in, and slammed the door behind her. She walked off down the hall of the hotel they were staying in, and went straight to the bar to get twisted.

"What can I get you, honey?" A short bald man with plenty of scars on his face and head asked.

"The strongest shit you have, that's guaranteed to know me on my ass" Anju said, plopping down on a bar stool. "..and keep them coming"

As Anju was drinking her problems away, Kenji was I nthier room vleaning his swords. He hadn't had a chance to spill blood with them and really wanted to. He wouldn't be able to kill his target Naruto Uzumaki, but the blond girl, on the other hand, he was going to enjoy killing her when they met again.

It wa several hours later and Kenji decided to find his female partner at the bar. After ariving at he bar, he saw her nowhere in sight, so he went to the bar tender to ask about her.

"Hey, was there a skinny short girl here with red hair, that looked like she was ready to kill someone for breathing in her direction?" Kenji asked, leaning on the bar counter.

"Yeah a girl of that description was here for about 4 or so hours, drinking and cussing like a sailor…" The bar tender said with a grin. "She left about a half hour ago, with some tall black haired guy, who was equally drunk off his ass. The went that way, towards the rooms"

"Ah, so a booty call of hers…" Kenji said smirking. "Thanks for the help. Time I retrieve my partner, I suppose. I hopes she's finished up"

It didn't take long for other guest of the hotel to point out which room Anju and the guy whad gone to and he slowly made his way there before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Anju it's me, Kenji. Are you done with your newest fling? I'm coming in to get you" He said opening thr door. "Ah, ther you are, having fun are we Anju?"

Anju was currently naked, besides a blanket around her lower half and sitting on the waist of a tipsy naked guy, laying on a bed. She looked over in Kenji's direction and grinned

"Hey …Kenji...mmm… almost done, hold on a minute" She said, her eyes fluttering. "Hurry up, whatever your name was, I wanna feel good"

"Is.. Is there someone.. standing there?…rig..right there?" The guy slured out.

"Don't worry about it babe, just keeep doing what your doing" She said, smiling.

"Well, come back to our room when you're done, have fun you two" Kenji said, smirking and walking out the door.

It wasn't long beforea grinning and exhausted Anju came back to their room and tossed a sizable brown pouch at Kenji as he sat in a chair.

"What's this?… ryo?".. He asked looking inside the heavy bag. "Let me guess… another guy thrilled and killed?"

"You win the prize, congradulations" Anu said sittig in the other chair in the room. ""I'm like a really deadly whore here… huh?"

"Only because you let yourself be one… and I'm sure that taking out your frustrations and daddy issues by screwing any guy you see, is really helpful" Kenji said, putting the money aside. "I'm not a psychologist, but I'm sure is isn't healthy to do that"

"Oh shut up…. How I choose to deal with my fucked up life is my own business" Anju said getting angry and making her eyes show a strange marking on them that swirled a bit.. " You have know idea what my "father" put me through when I was a little girl…at least not all of it…"

"Perhaps…but I know enough. Physically and mentally abused by your father for nearly 4 years. Until I found you and taught you to defend yourself when you were 11…" Kenji said, poaring some hot tea. "You proceded to use that which I taught you, to kill your lazy mother who allowed the behavior to go on, and ran off, following and working for/now with me, for the last 11 years, where you spend ever free moment looking for your dead beat dad so you can kill him too… sound about right?"

"…. more or less…. He also managed to knock up twice… both times resulted in miscarriages, brought on by more of his abuse.. there ,now you know everything" Anju said, sitting down. "Because of that pig, I've never been able to have a real relationship with anyone, and the few tiems I have felt myself getting close to a person, I ran off ,scared they might do something to me. Face it , I'm a mess"

"I'm certainly not one who would judge something as horrible as that… my apologies for my earlier comments" Kenji said, sitting a cup of tea down in front of her. "We'll talk about our plans for dealing with our bounty tomorrow morning, you can be alone with your thoughts for right now. If you need something, the door is open, as it has been for the past 11 years now. See you later, Anju"

"Yeah…see ya" She said, slumping in her chair. "Oh what a fucked up world we live in… I can't wait for the day when I skin you alive "dad"… it'll be like my fucking birthday…"

She slumped all the way, passed out as she began to snore loudly in a very un-lady like manner. In the other room, Kenji sat, going over some strategies based on what he personally saw, and what Anju recorded for him after he was injured of the fight he'd had. He took a sip of some cold saki, and sighed out loud as he looked over what his opponent was capable of. Jinchurii of the powerful Nine tailed fox, enormous chakra reserves, and trained by several high ranking ninja, including Kakashi "The copy cat ninja" Hatake, and the late Sanin, Jiraiya "the womanizer".

"This ain't going to be no picnic for me and Anju" He said, pouring some more saki. "I wonder what else the boy has up his sleeves… Then their's that blond girl that was with him, Temari of the sand. An incredibly power Jonin at a young age, and mistress of wind Chakra… a deadly duo to be sure, but as they say,… everyone and everything has a weakness"

Back I nthe sand village, Naruto ,Temari,Gaara, and Kankuro, who was still acting weird around his sister and brother in law without explination, had come up with a plan to fight off the black skull and his partner if they came after them again. After saying good byes, later that day, Temari and Naruto began their journey back to the Leaf village, as newly husband and wife.

Kankuro and Gaara watched them walk away for a while as they stood by the village's enterence.

"So…perhaps you'd care to explain why you were acting so strange around them today" Gaara asked, glancing over at his brother.

"Uh…it's nothing really,… don't you have paper work to do , mister Kazekage?" Kankuro asked back, shifting the conversation.

"Yes and I suppose I must get to it.." Gaara replied, walking back into the village. "By the way, it's fine to admit that you heard them having sex last night. Parading around it is getting annoying"

"I… how…what?" Kankuro exclaimed, wide-eyed at him. "How do you know.. I mean, why would you think that happened?"

"It's simple. I also heard them, but I calmly informed them about keeping it down or finding a silemce jutsu for their room the next time they visit" Gaara said, calmly stopping for a moment, before walking away again. "Come Kankuro, you can help me with my work, to take your mind off of it.."

"Yeah I ..hey, do I have to ?" Kankuro asked running after his younger brother. "Wait up already, Gaara!"

**End of Chapter 13: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 3**

To be continued in **Chapter 14: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 4**

It's been longer since my last update then I meant to have, so sorry about that. I wasn't on my computer much after being so busy lately. But please read, enjoy, and review. This story will continue on though, even if there are long periods between chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 4**

Before I start, a reader by the name nomad(),left me review that said how I didn't acknowledge the fact that Naruto knew about his parents before my story.. Well I've read the manga and seen the anime, and I know he knew a small bit about his parents after he met his dad during the Pain battle and his mother later on, that's in my story but that reader seemed to have skipped over the parts where I put those in, he said he's going to stop reading because of this. The amount of info Naruto learns about his parents seems different in the anime and manga.. Shame to lose a reader who just didn't read the story carefully and blamed me instead.. Oh well ,his loss. Anyways , for those still reading, on with the story..

Naruto and Temari quickly made their way out of the Sand village and headed towards the Leaf. All the while, they were on the look out for the Black skull and his female companion to come after them again. After a day's travel they seemed to luck out ,though neither was willing to lower their guard.

"Maybe they won't come after us after all" Naruto said as they stopped to take a rest and get something to eat on their second day of travel.

"Well, well.. We finally found you, Naruto Uzumaki…" Said the black skull, after he and Anju appeared near them.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Temari said ,smacking him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Naruto ask standing up and rubbing his sore head. "That wasn't cool Temari"

"Neither is jinxing us" She said, summoning her battle fan. "There are rules about situations like this. Never say " This or that hasn't happened" because Murphy's law dictate's if it can happen, it will"

"I wanna find that Murphy guy and beat the crap out of him" Naruto said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Should we be fighting them while their talking or let them go for a while longer?" Anju whispered to Kenji.

"Not sure….I say attack them now" Kenji said, pulling out a sword. "As amusing as this is, we really need to get this over with so we can collect the bounty for this"

"That's assuming your actually going to win this fight" Temari said, sending a blast of sharp air at him with her fan.

"I admit you injured me and did fairly well last time, but that was then this is now" Kenji said, smirking as he and Anju dodged the wind attacks. "Now that I've analyzed your abilities we will have no problems in taking you down and collecting our bounty for the Jinchuriki"

"Jinchuriki? What's a Jinchuriki?" Anju asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought we were after the blond boy"

"It doesn't really matter, we are after the boy, so just worry about capturing him with as little injuries as possible" Kenji said, darting towards Temari.

"Fine…" Anju commented before pulling out her katana and going after Naruto.

After separating Naruto from Temari Anju began slashing away with her sword. Naruto dodged almost of the strikes and used a Kunai to block those he couldn't.

"Hey, kid" Anju asked, she swung her sword horizontally. " Kenji called you a "Jinchuriki".. what's that mean?"

"Does it matter, you psycho?" Naruto asked, ducking and slashing a Kunai diagonally in return.

"In a way, yes. He said we were after a Jinchuriki, but I've never heard of that term" She replied, kicking him back and taking several swipes at him with her sword. "So is it a clan name or something? Or maybe a special ninja name?"

"You really wanna know?.. Fine .." Naruto said narrowing his eyes and lowering his kunai as she did the same with her sword. " The word "Jinchuriki" means human sacrifice. I am a human jailor for a tailed beast, and more specifically, the Nine tailed fox. It's been sealed inside of since at birth.. Happy?"

"Human jailor for the nine tailed fox?…that's… insane" She remarked wide-eyed. "How the hell haven't you gone nuts from having it sealed inside you?"

"I'll admit, I was almost lost in the darkness .. Until I made friends and they saved me from my loneliness" Naruto said, before creating a Rasengan in one hand. "Regardless, you're here to catch me for a bounty, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get me. So don't worry too much about what I am, and worry about me kicking your scrawny little ass!"

"Fine, though for what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to become a Jinchuriki. It was one of the main reason I hate ninja villages." She said, sympathetically, before getting serious. "No matter how much I may feel sorry about what's happened to you in the past, that wont stop me from collection the bounty placed on you though"

"Good enough for me,… Rasengan!" He yelled, dashing forward at her with the swirling ball of energy.

She widened her eyes for a moment, and moved to one side as fast as possible. He grazed her shoulder with the energy ball, slashing into it, as he ran past her. He skidded to a stop with the Rasengan dispelled and quickly turned around.

Her shoulder was bleeding quite a bit, and she cringed at the pain. She quickly threw down several smoke pellets, and used the smoke to disappear from sight. As soon as she was far enough away, she tore off part of her pant leg, and tied it tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. Having sharp reflexes and hearing however, she immediately jumped off of the tree she had landed on, and as she did it exploded at the middle. She saw Naruto came to a stop as the tree exploded from the power of another Rasengan he held in his hand.

Anju threw down a wave of shurikens at him with her good arm as she jumped off and away. Naruto jumped back, and threw several of his own in her direction, which she avoided due to her distance from him.

"This guy is a pain in my ass" Anju said, unsheathing her sword again. "Though if not for the fact that he was one of my bounties, I think he'd be a great sparing partner "

"Just give up girl" Kenji said as he and Temari fought some distance away. "The sooner you do ,the less painful it will be for you and your fellow blond"

"And the sooner you shut up, the sooner I can skin you alive" Temari snarled, send wave after wave of sharp air at him. "Your not getting you hands on my Naruto, no matter how hard you try!"

"You seem to think you were stronger then me the last time we fought. Truth is, I was figuring out your strengths and weaknesses" Kenji said, surrounding her with iron sand. "Seriously, turning iron sand into glass? You must be stupid or something"

"Shut up, jackass! You had your little tramp of a partner use a powerful Genjutsu on us!" Temari argues back. " Now enough talking, Wind style, Piercing Air Net! ( a.k.a. wind release Cast Net)"

Large blasts of air shot off her fan as she swung it, forming a large net of wind. The sharp wind net slammed into a wall of iron sand Kenji created in front of him. It cut into it quite a ways before the air dispelled, making him ever so slightly nervous.

"Tell me girl, why does this boy matter so much to you? If you would simply give up, and let us take him in for his bounty ,you'd be fine" Kenji asked as he pulled out his sword, and slashed at Temari, leaving a trail of iron sand in the air as it moved through it.

"That's none of your business, jackass" Temari growled, throwing more waves of sharp air at him.

"Very well, if that's your final answer" Kenji said, putting his hands together as if he was praying . "Iron Sand unleashed!"

He slammed his hands to the ground and iron sand exploded everywhere, leaving a thick layer of it on the ground that slowed Temari's foot speed.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to find a way to deal with Anju and had a explosive idea. He traded places with a shadow clone and appeared near Temari making her jump.

"Don't do that, asshole!" Temari yelled pounding his on the top of his head. "Announce yourself before appearing next time!"

"Sorry babe… anyways, I gotta explosive idea" Naruto said ,grinning despite the throbbing pain in his head from being hit so hard.

"Somehow I'm not surprised… what is it?" Temari asked in a whisper, while watching Kenji. "…seriously? Ok,… what do you want me to do here?"

"Just by me a few minutes to gather my natural energy with me a few shadow clones, can you do that?" Naruto asked, getting pumped.

"This is me were talking about.. The mistress of the wind .." Temari replied, with a smirk. "You better hurry up though"

"You rock babe! I'll be ready real quick, believe it!" Naruto said, giving her a kiss on her cheek before moving a small distance from her.

Naruto sumomend a large number of clones around him, all of them there to guard him except one of them to join him as he meditated to gather the natural energy he needed to go into sage mode.

Temari did her best to keep Kenji's attention on her while Anju chased around a shadow clone she assumed was the real Naruto. After only a little while Naruto was ready, and the familiar markings around his and his clone's eyes appeared. He had his clone hide on stand by in case he needed them and dismissed the others away.

He dashed out of the cloud of smoke created by his dispelled clones making Temari jumped back from Kenji who looked some what confused by the markings around his eyes.

"This time when we get you there wont be anyway for you to escape, black skull guy!" Naruto shouted as he summoned a clone that helped him start spinning visible chakra in his hand.

"You really think a Rasengan will be able to defeat me?" Kenji asked smirking.

"No.. but this will!" Naruto shouted, as the energy formed a spinning ninja star . "Temari get as far away as you can!"

Though she didn't like leaving him she nodded and leapt away, decided to go and grab the shadow clone and lead Anju with them, who was incredibly irritated with chasing a laughing Naruto.

"Well, I wish I could say this has been fun, but I'd be lying… so, see ya" Naruto said pulling back the massive bluish white Rasenshuriken in his hand. "Wind stlye! Rasenshuriken!"

Kenji saw the massive star shaped energy that spung being throw nat hi mand put up a shield of iron sand that was several layers deep. The Rasenshuriken hit the shield and tore through it like it was nothing, and Kenji could help but think how about how unlucky he was and hwo badly he had underestmated the Jinjuriki as the Rasenshuriken hit him dead center and exploded.

Temari, the Naruto clone and Anju all heard and saw the enormous explosion that occurred , leaving them all wide-eyed at the large area the blast wave encompassed. After the blast subsided, Naruto, who had leeped away to avoid the blast, jumped back n to the area, to see if he got Kenji.

Temari destroyed the shadow clone and left a confused Anju there as she left to check out the situation. She came upon a heavily breathing Naruto who was outside the crater where the forest had just been, and she quickly hugged him tightly, making his face turn blue from how hard she was squeezing him.

After she let go she looked at the center of the crater.. And what was left of the black skull. He was mangled almost beyond recognition and Temari wasa bit of shock having never seen the devastation caused by this attack before, only hearing about it from Shikamaru a while back.

"What the hell ..happened… here.?" Anju asked her voice getting lower as she saw Kenji laying dead. "Ke…KENJI!"

She walked down into the crater while Naruto and Temari watched, unsure of what to do. When she reached the mangled body she did the complete oposite of what they expected however. She got a very mad look on her face and reared back her leg, before kicking his dead body in his side as hard as she could. She proceded to kick him several more times , spewing various swear words at him as she did while a deeply confused Temari and Naruto stared on.

After she back away from the corpse, Anju turned and looked in our directions for the first time.

"Part of me want to kill you for what you did to him…" Anju said with a sour look on her face. "..But part of me is glad he's gone… I bet you find that strange.. And to be honest.. So do I "

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Kenji here has taken care of me like a daughter for as long as I can remember… but at the same time, when he should discouraged my need for revenge, he helped get stronger so one day I could have my swift satisfying revenge wanted and need.."

"I guess he was as much a hindrance to me as he was a father figure…." Anju said, glancing back at him. "…. I guess I need to decide what to do now. Should I fight you two and try to collect the reward.. Or just leave.. And then what? Continue on my journey to find and kil my father? Or just live my life? Too many choices.. And no idea where to begin"

"Why don't you come back to the leaf village with us?" Naruto suggested out of nowhere. " Why waste your talents on exacting revenge? You can fight along side me, and Temari here. And the rest of the village too"

"Naruto, you can't be serious.. Your offering a woman, who tried to capture you for a bounty, a place to live?" Temari exclaimed, holding his shoulders and staring him in the eyes only a few inches from his face.

"Well why not? She's doesn't have any place else to go. Besides, just because she was after me for a mount y doesn't make her a bad person" Naruto said crossing his arms. "I'm sure to some people us Leaf Ninja are villans, just like we still kind of think of the other villages as enemies. It was just her job,so why not… if she wants to that is… do you want to?"

"You are the strangest ninja I've ever met, Naruto Uzumaki.." Anju said, with a slight smirk. "Offering a place to stay to person who was just your enemy… giving up my revenge I've long sought after for a life as a ninja.. I'm not sure I can after so long.."

"Well if you can't decide now.. The offer is always open, Anju" Naruto said, smiling. "Either way though, me and Temari here need to get back home… so are you joining us now or will you think about it for a while first?"

"As much I kind of like the idea of settling down I none village..I'm going to have to decline your generous offer.. At least for now" Anju said, hands on hips. " Maybe I'lll drop in to the leaf village someday… but not just yet. For what it's worth… it was nice to meet you.. Both of you. Sorry it had to be a meeting of us clashing like this. See you around"

_That kid…. He's certainly strange…. I hope I see him again some day.._ Anju thought as she jumped to the trees and darted off. _But for now…I have things to do… and things to think about._

Naruto and Temari soonmade there way back to the Leaf Village, which took several days and nights. Finally though, they reached the gates of the village, and came to a stop, to give the ninja guarding the gates the passes to reenter the village. Not that it was necessary since the guards knew the two war heroes, but duty was duty.

After bidding the guards farewell, Temari and Naruto strolled into the village to check in with Tsunade at the Hokage tower. They had nearly reached the village when a trench coat wearing woman appeared next to them ,and put her arm around Naruto with a grin on her face.

"Welcome back, Naruto, Temari" Anko said, grinning like an idiot. "How 'bout we go get plastered at a bar, now that your back?"

"Kindly take your hands off my husband …" Temari started narrwoing her eyes, even thoguh she was smirking a bit. " …. before I have to get physical with you.."

"Mmmm is that a promise?… maybe I can join you two on your honeymoon? a threesome might be fun.." Anko said with a shit face grin. "I'm game if you two are.."

"Not in a million years… Anko" Temair said, grabbing the hand of the blushing Naruto and pulling him towards the tower. "If you wanna drink though, we'll think about it…. as long as you stop flirting with him that is"

"No promises!.." Anko replied to the retreating couple, in a sing song voice.

They left Anko there, and made there way up the steps of the tower and down the hall to Tsunade's office, entering without knocking.

"Your lucky , my Anbu alerted me to coming, or I'd be kind of pisssed about you entering with out permission" Tsunade said, behind a mountain of untouched paperwork. "Now then.. are you two alright?"

She quickly jumped over her desk and pulled Naruto and Temari into a bear hug, that had them both gasping for air.

""Garra sent me a letter with a messenger bird, telling me about bounty hunters after you!" Tsunade exclaimed., letting go of them. "You have no idea how happy I am that you two are safe!"

"Thanks grandma" Naruto said, catching his breath again. "So… are you going to congratulate the newly married couple?"

"That's right… I should say something.." Tsunade said, hand on chin, thinking. "Yeah that's it, I know.."

"Temari.. You hace my condolences… promise you won't hold is denceness against him" Tsunade said, patting the girl on her shoulders.

"Hey!.. Grandma!" Naruto protested shouting at her.

"I know.. But I'll try to look past it…" Temari said, playing along and wiping a fake tear from her eye. "At least he has his looks"

"As limited as they are" Tsunade said trying not to laugh.

"I hate both of you" Naruto said grumpily. "I'm gong to get some ramen.. If my cruel wife wants to join me ,then meet me there ,… after your done picking on me"

He lept out the window, leaving the two laughing women there in Tsunade's office. He beelined for Ichiraku's ramen, unable to wait for his delicious ramen. Back at the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Temari stopped laughing and sat down at her desk.

"In all seriousness, congratulations Temari… just remember to keep it a secret until the real wedding…" Tsunade said with a smile. "…Which will be happening in only a few day's time, by the way. We gotta get you a dress, and flowers and cake.. Lot of other things to do too… SHIZUNE! GET IN HERE!"

"Yes lady Tsunade? You bellowed?" Shizune asked, carrying a stack of paperwork in her hands. "Oh , and welcome back, Temari.. Congratulations… Where's Naruto?"

"The human ramen advertisement is on route to, or already at, Ichiraku ramen" Temari said, in a deadpan voice. " I don't care if he burns a lot of calories with training, or that the nine tailed fox heals all illnesses for him. Eating as much ramen as he does can't be healthy… Then again, I suppose I have cut him back on it quite a bit ,and considering what we went through on our way to the Sand village and back.. Maybe a few bowls is ok"

"Regardless of his extreme ramen intake we have more important things to deal with as I said" Tsunade said, smiling. "Shizune , we need to get Temari here fitted for a dress.. And the same for her bridesmaids, who we haven't even picked yet"

"Oh, no no no no no! I am not…wearing… a dress" Temari said ,holding her hands up in front of her while backing up towards the door. "You try to put me in a dress, and expect a lot of nose bleeds and pissed off wives, and girlfriends, when I walk out naked, with out the dress on. I don't do frilly dresses, never have , never will"

"Sorry Temari, but this time it's non-negotiable. The fire Daimyo is coming to this to announce his ruling on the clan restoration act" Tsunade said, sighing. "Even though it's no longer a problem with your quick marrige in Suna, it's stil serving as a way of bringing the Sand and Leaf villages together in a even stronger way with you and Naruto's marriage."

"We should make sure Naruto doesn't pick out a kimono with any orange on it as well" Shizune said, smiling lightly. "Just think how many people woule be angry about him showing up to a political marriage in orange"

"I say we let him wear the brightest orange kimono he can find" Temari said, grinning evilly. "In fact lets make the color orange the main theme for our wedding and really piss those snotty officials off"

"Please tell me your joking about…Lady Tsunade tell her .. Why are you grinning lady Tsunade? Don't tell me your for this?.."Shizune said, in a jumble of unfinished sentences as she looked back and for the between the Hokage and Temari. "I..I …I give up here"

"I like your thinking Temari, orange themed everything" Tsunade said, still grinning. "And black, Naruto wears black as well as orange… a black and orange themed wedding…. No one's going to forget this shindig for a long time"

"That's what's I'm afraid of…" Shizune said softly to herself, while sighing.

After extensively talking about the wedding plans, Temari decided to see if Naruto was still eating Ramen at Ichiraku's or not. In fact he wasn't and after scarfing down ten bowls at a pace that would make Choji go wideeyed, he made his way through town to find something to do,when he bumped into Ino as she was carrying plants in several wide holders.

"Hey!, Watch where your…. Oh Naruto! Hey there, didn't know it was you" Ino said, going from irritated to nice in a near instant. "I haven't see you in days, heard you were on some mission. Did everything go well?"

"Oh, hey there Ino, yeah it went great" Naruto said with a friendly smile. "..You need some help with those crates of flowers your carrying?"

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind.I have more over there to carry back to the shop in fact" Ino said turning her head and using it to point to several more crates of flowers that were lined up by the wall. " These are my families flower shipment of imported flora. I'm taking these to our flower shop right now"

"Why don't you have anyone helping you?" Naruto said, summoning several shadow clones to take it all back in one trip.

"Shikmaru and Choji were suppose to but Choji got called for a mission at the last minute… and lazy bones Shikmaru probably fell asleep somewhere, lazy ass, good for nothing ninja" Ino said, frowning. "But at least you're gentlemen enough to help me, unlike the rest of my friends"

"Hehehe, that's Shikamaru for you.." Naruto said, as he, his clones, and Ino made their way to her flower shop. "So besides dealing with lazy and busy teammates, how are things going?"

'"Oh you know, same old ,same old" Ino said, giggling at the people in the village starting at her and her small harem of Naruto's. "What about you and Temari though? Give something juicy here. Have you two done the horizontal tango yet? Was it good, did she moan out your name all night?'

Naruto and his clones simply turned dark red and ignored her, while carrying the flowers for her. Ino laughed and said she was just kidding, but did ask about the upcoming wedding.

"Yeah, only a couple of days now Ino… your going to be a bridesmaid right?" Naruto asked ,as they reached her shop and set the flowers down inside. "I assume your going to right?"

Ino squeeled so loud he had to plug his ears up and his clones all huridly dismissed themselves to avoid her banshee cry of happiness.

"Sheesh Ino… calm down.. I'm glad your happy, but come on, I still need functioning ear drums you know" Naruto said, still holding his ears.

"Hehe…sorry.. But I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid…. Until I get to be a bride myself someday that is" Ino said, folding her hands together and holding a dreamy look on her face. "Oh I gotta get a dress! And meet with Temari …and gather the other girls… any chance you can lend me a few shadow clones to cover my shift today? I have a lot to do.."

"Um…..I suppose..as long as you stop squealing that is" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot… you should speak to Sakura" Ino said, putting the last of the flowers away. "I talked to her after the incident, and she had gotten depressed and drunk before crashing your dinner. She seeemed genuinely upset and sorry about what she had done.. I think you and Temari should talk to her before the wedding"

"…maybe… I don't know… she was ..is my friend, and someone I had a crush on for years… maybe I should give her another chance..but what about before when Temari first joined squad 7? …" Naruto asked, looking over at Ino. "She was being a major pain, trying to ruin things for me and Temari"

"I know, she mentioned that and that was one of the things shes sorry about, Naruto" Ino replied, sighing. "Look, just give her a chance to talk and explain things alright? Please?"

"Alright fine Ino, I'll give her a chance…ok?" Naruto finally said, with his eyes closed and a half smile. "Weren't you going to go find Temari?"

"Crap, I almost forgot… Where is she?" Ino asked stopping at the door and looking over at him.

"She was with Grandma Tsunade, but if she's done there then she'll go to Ichiraku's to look for me, try there" Naruto said walking out the door behind her. "I'm going to go get a bit of training done before I go h-"

"No, your coming with me, since she'll eventually go looking for you. If I stick with you, we'll run into her soon enough..besides…" Ino said giving him a pouty face. "Don't you wanna spend time with one of your friends?"

"Using a pouty face was completely unfair, Ino" Naruto said, folding his arms, a short later when they were standing near Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"As long as it worked, it's fair" Ino said simply. "Now then, Mr. Teuchi said, she hadn't been by yet, so she should be here any.. there she is! Temari!"

Temari spotted Naruto and Ino, and Temari agreed to talk about dresses the next day, since she had already spent some time with thte Hokage talking about the wedding and wanted to go home and rest. Ino agreed to meet with Temari while Naruto was back teaching his genin squad the next day, and Naruto and Temari headed for home, his solo training forgotten. After dinner, and relaxing they decided to sleep in the same bed and move Naruto's things into her room which was huge, the next day sometime. Given that they were both tired it wasn't long before they were both in sleep land, snoring away the day's weird events.

**End of Chapter 14: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 4**

To be continued in **Chapter 15: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 5**

Hey it's me ,the great procrastinator here. Apologizing for a long time between updates at this point seems pointless, so, I won't. Basically, I weas loding interest in the story.. It was becoming stale. I still love the Naruto manga and anime and still watch it as much as I can, but anything can become stale if you do it too much. I've come out of my rut now though, and I'll _try_ to get the next chapter done sooner. Don't worry, I will continue this story and see it through to the end. As usual please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 5**

It was the next day, and Naruto yawned and rolled over in bed finding Temari still sleeping. He gently brushed her loose hair out of her eyes, making her smile in her sleep. It as hard to believe for him that someone do tough could be so gentle and cute, he was really glad to be with her, even if it wasn't something he planned.

He got out of bed as quietly and as carefully as possible to avoid waking her up and summoned three messenger toads to go let his Genin know about practice this morning. He then went to shower , get dressed and grab his favorite treat for breakfast while Temari was sleeping and couldn't stop him,… ramen!

He quickly slurped down several bowls, and after getting told by his toads that his students were informed and on their way, he made his way over to their training fields to think about what he would have them work on..

"Maybe I can get a mission from grandma Tsunade if I bug her long enough…" Naruto thought out loud to himself. "Yeah I little bit of warm up training and then to grandma…man I really sound like a sensei, hehehe!"

"Yes you do, more or less anyway" said a soft, calm, male voice. "Hello Naruto"

Naruto whipped his head over to see a slightly smiling Neji standing there. "Oh, Neji Hey! what are you doing here?"

"Greetings Naruto.. I was in the area killing time until my mission begins" Neji said, standing there. "If I am not interrupting you, may I sit down here?"

"Yeah, sure knock yourself out.. I mean not literally, but… I mean yeah.." Naruto stumbling bit.

"I understand your meaning Naruto, relax" Neji said sitting down and crossing his legs. "So… how have things been, my friend?"

"Oh you know, same old I guess.. I was on a...personal mission of sorts to the Sand village with Temari and only just got back yesterday" Naruto said, looking over at his friend. "I can't say what yet, but I'm sure everyone ill find out soon enough"

"I see…." Neji replied, giving Naruto a strange look of curiosity. "In any case, how have things been going with Temari?"

"Pretty good I'd say.. She definitely got a fiery personality.. But I really love her.. Even if it's been a short time since we had to get together" Naruto said, looking up at the few clouds in the sky. "Have you ever been in love a girl, Neji?"

"I honestly can not say that I have, Naruto" Neji replied calmly. "But I am certain it is wonderful"

"Wait.. What about Tenten?…everyone knows she has a crush on you… I mean …oops…hehehe" Naruto finished sheepishly. "Probably wasn't suppose to tell you that.."

"Tenten has a crush on me?… are you certain?" Neji asked, genuinely surprised by the notion.

"Um…yeah but it's probably best if you ask her about that…" Naruto said with a smile. "Besides.. I'm admittedly pretty dense when it comes love… I've mostly been luck when it comes to Temari… though luck wasn't really with me when I was after Sakura back then"

"Indeed…. Well I guess I should be going… I see two of your students approaching" Neji said standing up. "See you later, Naruto"

"Wait.. You never told me what your mission was" Naruto said, standing up beside him.

"Normally we should tell others of our mission details…but it's just a simple c rank one, so., I guess theirs no harm" Neji said looking over at him. "I've been temporarily put in charge of a Genin squad for a c rank escort mission to the nearby Land of Noodles"

"AH MAN! THAT NO FAIR!" Naruto yelled out. "How come you get to go to the a place that specializes in noodles!…just think of all the great ramen they might have there!"

"Sorry… but if you'd like, I can put a good word in for you once I get there" Neji said with a grin, as he laughed at Naruto's childish behavior. "And if 'you'd like perhaps we can a bowl of ramen together once I return…. Perhaps the before you wedding in a few days?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Neji" Naruto said, smiling back. "Good luck on your mission, see you when you get back"

Neji gave him a friendly nod before dashing out of sight to meet up with his client and the Genin. Naruto on the other greeted two of his three teammates as they met up with him minutes later.

"Hey there Moegi, Konohamaru, how's it going?" Naruto asked, with a smile. "..and do any of you have any idea where Hanabi is?"

"Well in that case…lets go get her little ass, shall we?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I'd leave you here and get her myself but I can't leave you two here on your own, even if your both smart enough to stay out of trouble…so lets get going"

"Um… will we be allowed inside the Hyuga clan estate? Naruto sensei?" Moegi asked as they raced to the Hyuga clan house.

"Don't know…probably not, but if the guard I know is on duty then maybe she'll watch you three for me" Naruto said as the estate loomed in sight. "I wonder why Hanabi never showed up though… I hope she's alright"

The reached the estate and unluckily, the Hyuga guard Asuka Hyuga, was indeed on her shift out side the gate.

"Oh hey they Naruto, how are you ?" Asuka asked smiling at him. "And are these two part of your Genin squad you lead?"

"Yeah ,as a matter of fact they are…." Naruto replied, walking up to her. "I need to get Hanabi since she's the only missing member of our squad…so is Hinata around maybe?.. I'll need someone to "escort" around right?"

"Actually, that won't be necessary anymore" Askua said back to him. "Me and the rest of the guards have been told your allowed to enter with out a escort from now on… by Lord Hyuga himself in fact"

"Huh?…. Hiashi Hyuga said that?…weird… but whatever, I need to go find Hanabi who I assume is in her room" Naruto said, turning his head to one side thinking. "By the way, can you do me a favor Askua?"

"Depends on what it is" She asked, looking at him.

He told her about his idea of having her watch Konohamaru and Moegi while he found Hanabi and she agreed to do so, with him promising to make it up to her when he got the chance. He thanked her again and made his way inside to find his student.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village…

Tamari had met up with Ino to find a perfect dress for her and the bridesmaids as well. Ino had invited Hinata , the only the girl not on a mission, to come with them. Ino had been particularly happy to hear that the Sand and Leaf villages had pitched in and would be covering the cost of the wedding.

"So what color should we get for dresses, Temari?" Ino asked eagerly as they entered a local shop that specialized in bride and bridesmaid dresses. "White? Black?…what shall it be?"

"I'm afraid I have different colors in mind for the wedding" Temari said, with a sly grin on her face. "We decide that the color for the dresses and indeed the entire color theme of the wedding will be black…orange"

Ino and Hinata stared blankly at Temari for a moment, with Hinata speaking again first.

"Um…those are colors…Temari" Hinata said politely. "I assume it was N-Naruto who picked them out?"

"ORANGE! ARE YOU KIDDDING ME! I mean I can see black… but ORANGE!.. Your idiot fiancé should not have a say in colors for the wedding" Ino half shouted, making other people in the store stare at her. "uh….hehehe I mean.. but seriously… you know how much he loves orange, just try saying you didn't see this coming"

"Actually.. I decided on it, Ino" Temari said, shocking her fellow blond with evil grin. "They wanna force me to wear a dress then in picking out a bizarre color that will piss off everyone….unless you have a problem with the BRIDE'S decision"

"Uh no of course not, I love orange , a lot….I'm even wearing orange underwear right now. Hehehe…." Ino said, slightly red in the face. "Wait, i mean….just ignore that last part please.."

"Saying that makes me want to know if it's true or not" Temari said with a grin. "So does the girl who love purple wear orange undies?"

"…..that's,…that none of your business" Ino said, stammering with a red face. "Lets just get our dresses, ok?"

Dropping the subject didn't last long however, as the owner of the shop they were in seemed to recognize Ino.

"Hello there, Miss Yamanaka, good to see you again" Said the middle aged women with dark brown hair. "Our sister store got a new shipment of the Naruto special-"

"Uh thanks, well chat later, ok, Mrs. Takegami-san.." Ino said, trying to cut her off as politely as possible. "So… those dresses, huh?"

"What's this about a Naruto special?…" Temari asked ,narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "I won't be mad,…if, you tell me now"

"….fine…." Ino said, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Since Naruto is so popular and what not…they've started making tings with his image on it…. Including orange underwear with his face in the front and the words "believe it!" on the back…."

"…..hahahahahaha!"

Temari laughed so hard that she held her stomach, making Ino somewhat relieved that Temari wasn't mad about her wearing underwear with her fiancé's face on them. Hinata was both red faced, and looked as if she was silently contemplating whether or not she would be able to come back and buy a pair of Naruto underwear without passing out.

"So…Hahaha..your wearing..Hahahaha…Naruto themed underwear?" Temari asked Ino, laughing.

"Um…..*sigh*..yes….happy?" Ino said, slinking in defeat. "Can we just move on now?"

"I guess.. Now lets see what stle of brides maid dresses…wait… don't we need any other girls?…what about that girl with her hair in buns… the weapons user girl" Temari asked trying to remember her name. "The one I beat at my first Chunin Exam"

"You mean Tenten?..she on a mission til tomorrow, remember?…but your right..we should wait… let ask Lady Tsunade about giving all the Kunoichi tomorrow off so we can get our dresses" Ino said, hand on chin. "But you know, we should at least get ours though, otherwise today will be a waste, right, Hinata?"

"Um, yes, I think your right Ino" Hinata said, nodding to her. "We can also pick out the cake, too"

"Good idea…so lets get going shall we, girl?" Temari said with a smirk. "Just not too fast..we wouldn't want any one seeing Ino's Naruto panties ,would we?"

A screech that most villigers recognized as Ino Yamanaka rang from the shop, as we move back to Naruto at the Hyuga clan estate.

After getting permission to go inside, Naruto wandered in the general direction of wher he thought Hanabi's room was at, assuming she was there at all that is. After several wrong turns and empty rooms he finally found Hamabi's and knocked on the door lightly.

"Who….who is it?" asked low voice from inside.

"It's me Naruto" He replied opening the door and walking to Hanabi's room.

"Sensei!" She yelled franticly pulling a blanket over herself where she sat on her bed. "You could have waited till I said come in, what if I was indecent?!"

"Calm down Hanabi,…it's not that big a deal.. What is a big deal though, is why you didn't show up for team practice" Naruot insisted, folding his arms. "Well?…whats the reason…um… are you ok?"

"I…..yes of…of course I am, sensei…" Hanabi said, avoiding eye contact. " "But can I have the day off please?"

"Not without a good reason you cant.." He replied ,flopping down on her bed next to her. " So?..whats the reason?"

"It's both complicated and Hyuga clan business… sorry sensei" Hanabi said, looking over at him. "I really need the day off though…please.. I promise ill tell you about it soon"

"…well… that's fine, when your ready to talk, let me know…" Naruto said after a moment, standing up. "But tomorrow your gonna get extra training for missing today, got it?"

Hanabi nodded as Naruto left her room and slid the door shut before making his way back to the enterence to get his other two squad members.

"Where's Hanabi, Boss?" Konohamaru asked as he and Moegi looked at Naruto. "Don't tell me she throwing a fit or something.."

"You shouldn't talk about your teammates like that Konohamaru" Naruto said, puttng his hands in his pockets. "She has some stuff going on, so it's just gonna be us three for now"

After thanking Asuka for keeping an eye on his charges the Naruto, Moegi and Konohamaru made their way to their training grounds to do some team practice. The three of them spared and did individual practice for a few hours and then went to Tsuande to get a mission.

"Were not doing some crappy D rank mission grandma!" Naruto yelled , with one foot resting on Tsunade's desk inside the Hokage's office. "What about a cool A rank or something!?"

"Tough… your genin are too inexperienced to do anything higher….wait…I do have a low c rank mission" Tsunade said, moving papers off her messy desk. "That's the best I can do, your not doing an A rank though ,so forget it"

"mmm…fine….you win this round Grandma Tsunade…but I'll be back!" Naruto said, crossingh his arms and walking over to his genin. "Come on brats, lets run wild!"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh silently as the 2 genin and Naruto ran out her office door. Wait… _2_ Genin?…where was the third genin on his team… _who was it?….han…hana…?.. _Tsunade thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair. _Maybe Shizune knows…_

"SHIZUNE!….get in here!" Tsunade yelled in the sirecction of the door.

"You bellowed, lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked after appearing a minute later carrying a few thing folders. "If it's about where I hid your saki, you can forget it till you get your work done"

"Your cheap…..but no, I need to know who's the three genin on Naruto's genin team he leads" Tsunade said, glaring at Shizune for treating her like a kid. "There are too many genin to remember their names.. And one of them wasn't with Naruot when they came to get a mission"

"You really need to pay attention to things.. You're the hokage for crying out loud.." Shizune said as she put away the files. "Without looking I can tell you that Naruto's team is made up of Konohamaru, Moegi and Hanabi"

"Hanabi… that's the one who was missing… the Hyuga girl…" Tsunade said, standing up. "But why wasn't she with the others?…Can you find out, Shizune?"

"As long as you do your paper work, I guess I can" Shizune, said sighing. "But you better not be asleep when I get back here"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just go already, Shizune" Tsunade said, turing towards the window looking out over the village. "I'll do the paper work, sheesh"

Shizune left and Tsunade picked up a paper she needed t osiong and groaned at it before plopping down in her seat. She pulled out some hidden saki and readied herself for some long ,boring paperwork, hoping she had enough to last her till she was done.

We havent checked on our evil assholes brigade led by the somehow still alive Madera Uchiha in a while so lets….shall we?

The group of baddies reached the Hot Water villlage with Sasuke in lead, and Madera right behind him. Raku kept looking at the male villagers as the walked through the village ,and scaring a lot of them by licking her lips and grinning evilly at them.

"Must you do that, Raku?" Madera said ,as thety walked. " We're trying to keep a low profile.."

"Just having some fun, lighten up assface" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. " Stop being so stuck up.. And have some fun for a change"

"…I don't do fun… just concentrater on blending in till I .."Talk" to the leader of the village" Madera replied to her. "Now…you, Sasuke, and Akio can stay here… untill im done.."

With that Madera walked off in the direction of the direction of the leader's residence, taking off his mask for the first time in a long time and putting up his hood. . He was met by guards at the doors to the building, who asked him about his business there.

"I am mearly a travaler who brings news of something that threatings both of our villaes… I request a audience with your leader t odisscuss the important situation with him" Madera said urgently, in a polite town.

"We see… we'll inform our leader immediently sir" One of the guards replied. "What's your name and where can we contact you?"

Madera stated his fake name and the hotel he'd be staying at for right now and left to rejoing his companitons. He replaced his mask as quickly as possible, and decided to keep his hood up as he found the others.

"So…are you going to meet with the leader?" Sasuke asked, eating some ramen while sitting at a food stand. "The sooner you do ,the better"

"I made sure to to inform the leader's guards I had urgent business… it wont be long" Madera said, in reply somehow eating some food, whiel not revealing his mask… a lot like Kakashi manages.

Infact it was only a hour later or so when he was summoned to the village's leader to talk. The guards left him and the leader alone to talk in private.

"So traveler…you claim to bring word of a great hreat to our village, correct?" The elder leader asked, pouring them some tea. "Please explain it if you would"

"Of course and think you'll agree…" Madera said, smiling to himself. "..that banding together is the only way to to keep our village safe"

**End of Chapter 15: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 5**

To be continued in **Chapter 16: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 6**

Hi , its been way longer then normal and this might not be as long of a chapter as usual, but ive been very busy fealing with my some stuff, including a girl I was best friends with for years before I lost contact untill recently.. that's eating up a lot of my time.. Also, I kind of lost the momentum of the story after not writing this chapters for so long.. I'm going to go back and read the first 14 chapters to get caught up before I write chapter 16 so it's longer and better. See you all soon. Please read, enjoy and review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 6:Side Distraction Jutsu**

It didn't take long for Madera to work his "magic" on the village leader and before long the village leader had called a village meeting saying that Madera or as he changed his fake name to Obito( which was actually his original name) was his brother and that he decided to retire. He also said that he would give control of the village to his brother, Obito.

Many of the villagers weren't happy about this sudden announcement of course, but it mattered little to Obito, for all it took was a little visit from him and they either changed their minds….or vanished from the village without a trace.

"Hey.. Madera…I mean Obito… How long will it take before we can attack the Leaf Village?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Patience, Sasuke.. We still need time…time to train and time to prepare…" Obito replied, as he looked through village documents. "Now where was I?…oh yes, in order to maintain cover here and get funding , we will continue to have ninja from this village go on missions"

"What?.. I thought this village had no ninja?" Sasuke asked eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Silly boy.. Didn't Kakashi teach you anything?.. "Look beneath the beneath"… He replied , not looking his way. "This village was officially removed from active ninja duty in order to change it into a village that specialized in assassinations and other secretive missions"

"Uh…ok.. Makes sense I guess…." Sasuke said, sitting down in a empty chair. "Wait.. If there are already ninja here, then why did you say they need training?"

"Calm yourself boy… that is simple question with simple answer" Obito said, pulling out a paper and looking at carefully. "Most of the mare trained for quick assassination kills, not long, drawn out fights and need to train in one on one fighting more"

"Sigh"…. fine" Sasuke replied ,standing up. "I'm going to go train with my grass cutter sword for a while.. I'll be back later"

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village, Temari and Naruto were doing there own separate parts to prepare for the wedding that would take place in a few days. Currently Naruto was sitting in Tsunade's office going over his responsibilities for the wedding ceremony among other things.

"This is so boring, grandma Tsunade!" Naruto complained leaning back in his chair. "Why can't I do this later and go do a mission with my squad or something?"

"Idiot!" Tsunade yelled, smacking him upside his head. "You're a Jonin, not Genin, so act like it! You know damn well why we have to do this crap now… it's almost your wedding"

"You mean our fake wedding, grandma" Naruto said, holding his sore head.

"Enough, Naruto… I'm obviously aware of your small wedding in the Sand village, but this is the official one… the one where we stop the CRA from being activated by the Fire Daimyo"

"Yeah, yeah.. I already know that part.." Naruto said in a bored tone. " Can we get this over with?"

"By all means…I know of a bottle of Saki calling my name…" Tsunade said, grinning to herself. "Now then, we've gone over most of what we need to.. There's just a few manners to deal with"

"You have to sign these documents stating you agree for public disclosure of your family ties to the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki" Tsunade said ,setting several papers out on her desk in front of him. "And the other one is to reinstate the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans in the Leaf Village since I never got around to it before now...you are the offspring of two powerful and recognized clans after all"

"Yeah.. I know that crap…I hope people don't start giving me fake respect for it…I mean, most respect me genuinely now.. But there are probably those who never will because I'm a Jinchuriki" Naruto said, scowling.

"It's possible there are some who may treat you with fake respect while hating you at the same time...even if it's not a desirable outcome" Tsunade said somewhat sadly. "Think of it this way though Naruto, most of the villagers do recognize you for you and not the 9 tailed fox.. So those who have fake respect for you will be small in number"

"True enough, grandma…" Naruto agreed, signing the papers. "So what else is there?

"Not much , we just have to go over protocols for when you meet the Fire Daimyo.." Tsunade said, sighing.. "Ok tell you what…I haven't eaten since last night.. So we can take a break and grab some lunch if you want, Naruto"

"Great I haven't eating in hours! I'm starved!" Naruto said jumping out of his seat, and racing to the door.

Naruto was about to open the door when a saki saucer came flying a high speeds and imbedded itself in the wall only inches from his face, making him sweat and turn his head back towards Tsunade slowly.

"What I mean to say is,.. ladies first?" Naruto said laughing uncomfortably.

"Knucklehead…" Tsunade said, shaking her head with a slight grin present. "I'm picking where we eat…and it's not going to be ramen.."

Ten minutes later …

"You suck Grandma… you know that, right?" Naruto said folding his arms as he sat in a chair at a restaurant in the downtown area of the Leaf Village. "Why a place that serves almost no noodle dishes what so ever?"

"That was the point, you moron…you eat too much Ramen and not enough other things…" Tsunade said, looking at a menu. "Fruits, vegetables , grains, meat, poultry…you need these things to maintain a strong body…well not so much meat, but protein that meat has. Temari told me you still weren't eating enough of other foods and was worried, so she asked me to help"

"….fine…" Naruto said pouting, and picking up a menu. "I guess It's nice that she cares so much…"

Tsunade and Naruto ate lunch while chatting a bit, and left the restaurant soon after they finished. They just got outside and were preparing to head back to the Hokage's office when yells rang out in the village alerting them. They ran off in the direction of the yells to see a shocking scene of the supposedly dead Kisame Hoshigaki and…another man in a leaf Jonin outfit as well as a cloak on that hid his face, brandishing strange kunai in each hand. The two intruders were using water clones and their own weapons to attack Leaf Villages.

Within moments members of Anbu arrived and began to try to fight the two attackers, but to little avail.

"Hehehehahahaha! So weak, and pathetic…" Kisame said, grinning as he cut down several Anbu. "Isn't anyone going to give me a challenge?"

"How about I do, shark man?!" Naruto said, jumping in front of him as he was about to swing his giant sword, Samahada, at a another Anbu. "I heard that Bushy Brow Sensei killed you...so how are you here?…and why do you look so strange?…especially your eyes"

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the 9 tailed fox brat…long time no see, Naruto.." Kisame said grinning wider to show off his sharp teeth. "To be honest I'm not really sure myself how I'm here, since I remember dying…but who cares really.. I'm here and I get to have some fun!"

"In that, case do you at least know who your cloaked partner is?" Naruto asked glancing over at the other guy who Tsunade had confronted.

"No idea on that one either.. He was here when I woke up and had the urge to start killing…" Kisame said, looking over at the same guy. "Either way… he's not important at the moment.. A little fight between you and me is. So will you try to fight the tailless beast of the Hidden Mist village?"

"This is just like when other ninja were resurrected by that reanimation Jutsu during the war…." Naruto said, pulling out a Kunai. "After I kick your ass.. I'm going find out who did this"

"Then by all means… show me what learned since I died" Kisame said grinning wider. "Let's see if you can entertain me a little"

One day previously…..

Sasuke and Obito were in the village where they had taking over and were discussing plans to deal with the Leaf Village as a preemptive strike.

"You've got to be kidding me, Obito" Sasuke said from the village leader office where he sat across from Obito. "Your going to use the Summoning technique Reanimation, to attack the Leaf Village?… did your brain erase what happened when you had Kabuto use that during the war?"

"Someone like you could never see my vision or genius, young Sasuke" Obito said, shaking his head as if talking to a child. "Have patience… all of my work is part of the grander scheme at hand"

"Oh really? Then tell me "Oh great leader" what part of your grand scheme is this?" Sasuke said, growling.

"Relax Sasuke…. It's like this… I send in several reanimated ninja from the Leaf and other villages that have had important dealings with Naruto in some way… and make it known that something's up in the Ninja World and that the Leaf Village is in danger" Obito said, running a hand through his hair sticking out of the back of where his spiral mask was perched on top of his head. "This will be the next and important step in our plans for revenge"

"I think your brain has rotted away!" Sasuke yelled, slamming a hand covered in lighting chakra onto the desk on front of him and leaving a scorch mark. "The only thing will do is let them know that your still around and that they need to prepare for us attacking at some point! How can you possibly justify this?!"

"Calm your Sasuke , Obito said, in a loud tone as he looked at him. "Look at the full picture before your throw a fit!"

"What full picture?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"ENOUGH! LEAVE ME … NOW!" Obito said angerliy, crushing a cup of sake he had just picked up. "We'll proceed with the reanimation Jutsu shortly"

Sasuke deactivated the silence barrier and left out the door, grumbling under his breath as he did. He slammed the door behind him hard enough to make nearby guards jump at this as well as from his heavy, hatred filled chakra emanating from him as he walked away from the office.

After Sasuke left, Obito walked over and opened his bag of personal items he had brought with them, pulling out a photo of a girl.

"Oh.. My sweet Rin…. Kakashi took you from me… and I will take him from the world, changing it in a world perfect for us.. before I bring you back to me" Obito said, in a sad tone. "The leaf village and everyone in it will die…Kakashi will die… I will rebuild this world.. And me and my precious Rin will rule over it… forever"

Maniacal laughter then rang out of the office and throughout the hall way ,making the already unnerved guards in the hall, become even more nervous and think about requesting reassignment.

Elsewhere in the village, other members of Obito's team were up to there own activities. Anju, for example was sitting in her room drinking sake by herself and thinking about her life.

"So soon we'll go to the Leaf Village and start fighting… how to strange to go back there after so many years…" She thought out loud, in a subdued tone. " How will I decide what to do when I get there?… can I really fight against them?"

She tipped back the bottle of sake she was holding and chugged down several large gulps, before lowering it and wiping her mouth off with her wrist. There was knock at her door and she thought about ignoring it, but decide instead to get up and answer it. She opened it to find Kenji standing there looking as calm as usual.

"Hey, what's up?" Anju asked, in a even tone, as she held the door open.

"At the present not much.. I was simply in the area…" Kenji replied, folding his arms. "Thought I'd see how things were"

"Huh… we'll as you can see things are fine" She replied taking another long gulp of the sake bottle in her hand. "Is that all, or is there more?"

"I don't know much about your past… but I get the feeling some or all of the things you told us about yourself before…were false" Kenji said, looking calmly at her.

Anju looked at him in surprise with slightly widened eyes. Then her eyes narrow and her teeth barred in suspicion as she grabbed him by his should and yanked him inside. She slammed the door behind her and locked it before looking over at Kenji who was standing back up and smoothing out his clothing.

"Speak…now!" She demanded, eyes, practically glowing with chakra.

"Calm down, Anju" Kenji said, sighing. "From your talks on our way to this village, it seems to me that your familiar with the Leaf Village… quite familiar"

"My past is none of your business…" She said, gritting her teeth. "And it's going to remain that way too, got it?!"

"You really should calm down... I was simply curious if the things I heard about you were true or not" Kenji replied, smirking slightly. " Like you having some kind of connection to the leaf village"

"Those are dangerous words.. Speak carefully from here on out if you don't want me to tear out your esophagus with my bare hands" Anju replied, growling.

"Relax… I know not much more then that… and don't worry this conversation never happened" Kenji replied, bowing his head slightly. "No need to get excited.. I was simply curious as to whether it was true or not.. I take it, ..it is?"

"True or not… that is not your business" Anju said, pulling out a knife. "Leave… Now"

Kenji simply nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. After the door closed Anju dropped the knife and sank to her knees. She took a few deep breaths and pulled out a out frayed picture of 3 young kids and blond haired man. The girl and one of the boys while was wearing goggles was smiling, while the other boy's expression was masked.

She closed her eyes, thinking of memories from the past for a minute before putting the photo away, and picking the knife off of the floor. As she holstered the knife, she sighed deeply, wondering what the ones in the photo were up to now...those who were left anyways.

Anju walked up to the roof of the building she was staying in and looked up at the bright sun in the sky signaling noon.

"The Leaf Village… long forgotten but now is found… but will it turn my frown, upside down?" She said, in a rhyming fashion. " I wonder how _He_ is after all these years?… I hope he's changed for the better and learned what it means to have teammates"

She took one last look at the sky before returning inside to eat lunch, all the while thinking about her eventual reunion.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, Naruto was going through some stuff of his in his room he now shared with Temari… and found a photo that had been taken of Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari and the completed Land of Waves bridge. Thinking of the Land of Waves made memories of his first friend Haku surface… and along with it.. The sadness of Haku dying.

"No matter how much time has past, your words always stick in my head, Haku" Naruto said out loud. "I've used your words…to make myself a better ninja… it's all thanks to you , Haku"

_Those words that he spoke… "Do you ..have someone precious to you?" the words that made a huge turning point in my life.. _Naruto thought to himself, putting down the picture and walking over to look out on the balcony._ Those words… "When a person has something they wish to protect…. Then they can become truly strong" those are words I'll hold dear to me for my entire life Haku…. So thank you.. My friend._

"Naruto?.… there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you…where have…you been?" Temari said, entering the room. "Naruto …is everything ok?.."

"Te-Temari? Yeah everything's fine.. I was just… reminiscing" Naruto said, quickly wiping away tears that fell from his eyes. " So what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with grandma Tsunade?"

"We decided to finish early…. Were you crying?" Temari asked with a confused yet somber expression on her face as she walked up to him.

"No…maybe… I was just thinking about squad 7's battle in the Land of Waves…. And ..about my first friend I made there…" Naruto said, with a small smile. "Haku… he was our enemy… yet he was my friend… and it something he said to me that has defined my ninja career ever since that day"

"I see…. So what will you do now. Naruto?" Temari asked, walking up beside him ,and resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you continue to follow those words?"

"Of course I will…till the day I die" Naruto said with a bright smile. "And I already said that I won't die till I become Hokage first"

"You sure are something Naruto… a real knucklehead.." Temari said, pulling away and gently punching him in his shoulder. "But I guess that's ok…since you're my knucklehead"

"Yup!" Naruto said, grinning brightly as he looked out over the estate. "Hey.. Wanna get some ramen?"

"You can change moods fast, you know that?" Temari said, with a smile as she shook her head. "Besides, I did say you had to cut down on….you know what? Ramen sounds great for a change, lets go.. Your treat"

"Hey that's not fair Temari-chan!" Naruto whined as Temari walked off the balcony and headed down the stairs. " Why do I have to pay?!"

"Cause you're the guy… and you eat way more then I do" Temari said giggling as she ran off with Naruto chasing after her laughing.

After catching up with Temari at Ichiraku Ramen, he devoured 10 bowls of ramen, while Temari ate a more sensible meal of 1 bowl of miso ramen, and her favorite treat, sweet chestnuts. As they ate , they talked about ransom stuff, with no particular topic in mind.

"You know… your reminiscing about the past..has got me thinking about my own" Temari said, with sad smile. "My childhood might not have been as bad as… as yours.. But it wasn't exactly that great either"

"Oh.. What happened when you were little?" Naruto asked, after swolowing a mouthful of ramen. "Wait,.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"That's ok Naruto… when I was little I blamed my little briother Gaara for our mom's death.. Since she died giving birth to him" Temari said, with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Even though I loved my mother… I never got along with our father… be- before mom died, he was kind of a hard ass and wanted me and Kankuro to start training as soon as possible"

"When our mom was pregnant, Father got ahold of the one tailed Shukaku and decided it was best to implant it in Gaara in the womb in hopes of him becoming a great weapon for our village" Temari said, continuing to speak while eating. "It was probably that sealing that caused mom to die even though I blamed Gaara… after mom died, our father changed for the worse and demanded that instead of entering the academy I would be taught to be ninja by Baki Sensei, so no more childhood… along with my brother Kankuro as well, though he didn't want Gaara being taught"

"After realizing Gaara wouldn't be the weapon he wanted right away he pushed Gaara by having his uncle try to kill him.. Instead Gaara killed the his uncle without even trying and the man died calling him a monster that he had only pretended to like" Temari said, pushing her food away, suddenly not hungry anymore. "That was when Gaara lost control of Shukaku for the first time… and changed from a former innocent boy who was confused, into a nearly emotionless killer…. If I hadn't been so bitter about our mom's death and scared of him…I could have helped him… helped him from becoming what you saw during the Chunin exams back then"

"You can't blame yourself, for everything Temari… and you can't change the past… you can only walk forward, and make sure you make the right choices in life now" Naruto said, putting arm around her shoulder and leaning his head against her. "Gaara's ok now.. And the love of you and Makeup boy has helped him just as much as my friendship did…."

"Yeah I guess… though part of me still wishes I could go back in time and be there for him…" She replied, leaning her head sideways against his. "I'm glad he met you though, Naruto…he's lucky to have you in his life… your what changed him.. Made him see that killing wouldn't make him strong"

"I guess…. He'll be coming to visit anyway now right? Before the wedding happens?" Naruto asked, still leaning against her. "I can't wait to have a change to hang out with him… I've never hung out Gaara before .. This will be fun.. And Make up boy too"

"I bet he'll like it.. Though I do wish you'd stop calling Kankuro Makeup boy" Temair said,smiling. "Not that I'm dissagree with the name being right….cause it does look like he wears make up..and he did steal my make up when he was little… but even so… try to cut down on it.. At least a little bit"

"No promises… untill he stops wearing makeup" Naruto said, grinning at her.

The two finished eating and split up again so Temari could go check on the wedding planner, who was currently their friend Ino. Ino had jumped , literally jumped for joy, when she was asked by Temari to help plan her wedding, and after the annoying screeching of happiness from Ino thinks got on track pretty quickly. Naruto on the other had thought about training with his squad, but decided to wait till after his wedding in a few days before resuming missinos and trianing his young genin team.

Instead, he went off on his own to train in several areas he need to improve at. He created 25 shadow clones to practice using the Rasengan in hopes of being able to do it with out needing a clone, and 25 more to practice with some wind jutsus that Teamari had taught him. Meanwhile he decide he hadn't talked to Kurama in a while, so he sat down on the grass in a shady spot while his clones practiced to meditate and talk to Kurama. It didn't take to long to be drawn inside his mind and be face to face with Kurama…who was sleeping at the moment.

"Hey, Kurama! It's me" Naruto said, walking up to the giant fox. "Kurama?...hmm… how to wake him up?..hehehe I got it!"

Naruto slowly reach up and began scratching Kurama behind his ears, and before long the giant demon fox's back leg began to kick in satisfaction. After a few moments, Kurama opened his eyes to see a grinning Naruto standing there and scratching his behind ear. He moved his head over until his face was several inches from a still grinnig Naruto.

"I don't care about how close you and I have become.. And how much I trust you…" Kurama said, glaring. "If anyone hears about this…ever… I will annoy you non-stop for the rest of your life by flooding your mind with images of Might Guy in a bikini…got me kid?"

"Hehehe..sure thing buddy" Naruto said, blanching at the thought of Guy sensei in a bikini. "Just never mention that image again. Gives me cold chills"

"Might Guy…a two piece bathing suit" Kurama said, grinning back at the now green faced Naruto. "Hahahahahahaha!…. This is too fun.. Definitely better then the way we used to argue and yell at each other… but I suppose that's enough.. I don't want you throwing up in here"

"ANYWAYS!… How's it been going?.. I've been really busy with Temari and the fake wedding planning thing to stop in and say hi" Naruto said, sitting on the ground in front of Kurama with his legs crossed.

"Quiet as usual I suppose, Naruto" Kurama answered, stretching from his nap. " I sense you came here for more then just to talk however..am I right?"

"Yeah.. I mean don't get me wrong, I did come here to talk and see how you were doing..it's just.." Naruto said, absently putting his hand on the back of his head like he often did. " Well.. I wanted to ask if I could activate the true 9 tailed mode.. Like Killer Be does with Hachibi"

"I see… it is possible, yes… however it can not be achieved all at once.. It will take time" Kurama said, swishing his tails around. "We will need to start with 1 tail mode.. And work our way up in order to reduce the strain on your body from my heavy chakra"

"Sounds good..any idea how long it will take before I reach the 9th tail?" Naruto inquired, standing up.

"Hmm….. For most ninja and Jinchuriki… years.. But giving the way you seem to disregard the normal standards and accomplish things far faster then what is considered normal…" Kurama said, trailing off. "A few months..maybe less…"

"Sweet , can we get started?!" Naruto asked, jumping up and down like a kid.

"Hahahahaha… you have so much energy..just like your mother...your definitely have her personality" Kurama said, grinning as best a fox can. "If you wish we can start.. However I suggest you inform the Hokage of this training and go to an area away from the village so you do not frighten the villagers with my chakra"

"Good point, Kurama… I'll go ask right now..and maybe see if Captain Yamato is free just incase there are any problems" Naruto said, preparing to leave his mind scape. "Anything else before I go?"

"No..not on my end… get going and we'll begin your training…" Kurama said, getting ready to train. "Oh.. Why the sudden interest in this type of thing anytways?"

"To be honest?… I've had a strange feeling things are about to get rocky again soon and I wanna prepare" Naruto said, looking serious. "We fought long and hard to stop Obito Uchiha and his war… the last thing I want is anyone in my home getting hurt cause something happened and I wasn't ready"

With that Naruto awoke in the real world, and stood up to stretch his legs before bee lining it to Tsunade's office while leaving his clones to continue perfecting a one handed Rasengan .

A short time later…

"Your serious?…." Tsunade asked looking across her desk at Naruto. "You wanna begin training to merge properly with the 9 tails fox like Killer Bee from the hidden Cloud village can?…. I suppose you'll do it anyways ,even if I tell you not too…"

"Pretty much… I'm thinking of starting training tomorrow… but I'll need Captain Yamato around with me just in case me and Kurama have any problems when it's time to undo the 1 tails mode"

"Captain Yamato …you can ask him if you'd like.. He's been doing a lot of resting after working on using his Wood style jutsu to repair the village and Fire country's forest areas from the war" Tsunade said, looking through some folders. "Here's his address.. He should be home, so feel free to ask… where are you going to be trainnig anyways?"

"Hmm… I had a few places in mind.. Like Mount Myaboku or the forest of death a.k.a. area 44" Naruto said, thinking outloud. "I'll decide before tomorrow when I start…"

"Sure…wait.. Can you delay your trianing till tomorrow after noon at the earliest?" Tsunade asked, looking back up at him. "It's important"

"Um…sure but why?" Naruto inquired, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "..and what do you mean it's important?"

"Your getting married in a couple of days.. You need to finalize a few things before then.." Tsunade replied, folding her hands on her desk. "Don't forget that this is important, not only to keep the CRA from being activated, but your clan heritage being announced are important issues that need to be handled carefully… you wouldn't want to accidentally insult the Fire Daimyo would you?"

"Hmm.. I guess you gotta point grandma…" Naruto said in agreement. "I'll wait till after the wedding then… just to make things easier. When till should I get here?"

Tsunade instructed him to arrive at 9 am sharp the next morning before he left her office to go be with Temari.

xxx Back to present day xxx

Naruto did a back flip out of the way to dodge the incoming slash of Kisame's sword, while throwing a several shurikin in return, one of which cut into Kisame's shoulder. He was about to comment on how easy it was till he remembered that those brought back with reanimation jutsu could only be defeated by being sealed, and injuries no matter how severe , could heal themselves. Sure enough Kisime laughed as his shoulder healed itself in a matter of moments.

"Well well well… that's certainly interesting… and very usefull as well" Kisame said, grinning like shark. "Looks like you and I get to have lots of fun, Naruto"

"Yeah tons of it" Naruto replied dryly, backing up. "Where's some one who can seal him away when you need them"

"Dynamic Entry!"

Out of nowhere, Might Guy came flying in with a lethal kick that sent Kisame smashing backwards right into the waiting Kakashi Hatake.

"Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi thrust a Lightning Blade covered hand forward and toar through Kisame before jumping over to Naruto and Guy's side.

"Kakashi Sensei, Bushy Brow Sensei! Good timing!" Naruto said with a grin. "One of you should help Grandma Tsunade though, she's fighting some one in a cloak.. I don't know who, but there obviously strong"

"Don't worry Naruto, im just clone.. The real Kakashi is already assisting Lady Tsunade as we speak" Kakashi said, with a eye smile. "In fact I'm going to dispell now… so I'll leave this one in your hands.. Good luck"

"If you think one more ninja will make the difference in stopping me..your sadly mistaken" Kisame said, as his injuries again helaed quickly. "Shall we contine?"

"Actually… there the number will be 5 against one" Neji Hyuga said, as he landed in by Naruto and Guy alone with Rock Lee, and Tenten.

"Our apologies for our late arrival.. We were training on the far side of the village when Kakashi sensei's clone found us" Rock Lee said, with a firce grin. " Now then, shall we use the power of youth to take down this vicious foe once again?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Lee.. We didn't actually defeat him last time.. He committed left when he got bored after slowing us down in order give the Akatsuki more time" Tenten said, as the last of Guy's team to arrive. " Oh, and hey Naruto, long time no see"

"Hey Tenten, Bushy Brows, Neji.." Naruto said, with nod to each. "Let's show then what ninja of the Leaf our all about!"

"Yes.. Such passion!,… such youthful energy!"Guy cried. "Let's show them the power of youth!"

"Uggh… it's hard to believe you and Neji haven't gone insane being taught by him" Naruto said, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Tell me about it" Tenten said with a equally disbelieved expression. "We can exchange shortcoming about Guy sensei's speeches about youth later though"

"Right… buy a minute and I'll unleash a attack that will slow him down, Tenten" Naruto said, looking over at her.

"No problem, leave it to me, Neji and Lee" Tenten said, pulling out several small scrolls.

"Not so fast losers, "Water Style! Water Shark Storm Jutsu!" Kisame yelled, as he did several handsigns.

Water from nearby rooftop tanks exploded and shot up into the air before raining down as hundred of water sharks forcing the members of Team Guy and Naruto to continuously run jump and dodge out of the way. The sharks made small watery explosiong wher every they fell making it difficult for the ninja there to have a moments rest.

"Neji, we need to distract Kisame for Naruto" Tenten said as she momentarily landed by her teammate. "He said he needed only a minute.. I'll inform Lee and Sensei then well attack in battle maneuver 3"

"Right.. I'm ready when you are" Neji said ,as the two of them leapt away from several small but deadly water sharks.

Tenten informed Lee and Guy Sensei of the plan, before giving Naruto the heads up to get ready and do whatever he was going to do.

"Leaf Style!, Double Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee and Guy Sensei yelled together as they both delivered high speed back kicks into the shark faced enemy.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" was yelled out as Kisame stumbled into him only to be sent flying by the high powered blast of air from Neji's hand.

"Were not done yet!" Tenten yelled out, placing two scrolls on the ground next to her as Kisame came flying at her. " Ninja Art! Twin Rising Dragons!"

Tenten jumped up into the air as the two scrolls rose up with her and circled her. She spun around at high speeds, and sent wave after wave of deadly ninja tools including kunai, shurikins, swords, senbon, spears, and explosive tags attached to kunai flying at Kisame.

Kisame dropped to the ground with hundreds of sharp weapons stabbed into him and numerous third degree burn marks, while Tenten landed and panted to try as she stopped to catch her breath.

"You know…your just just irritating at the last me met" Kisame said pulling the weapons out of him as he healed.

Just as Kisame was about counterattck, he felt chakra flair up behind him, and before he could react Naruto attacked with deadly force.

"Rasangan barage!" Naruto yelled as he thrust two small Rasangan into Kisame, tearing out most of his sides and leaving the tailless beast staggering. "Take you bastard!…damn.. He's already healing! We need a sealing team like we used in the war!"

"No need to give into un-youthful vigor, Naruto! Kakashi sent off three clones in total when we heard about the comotion here" Guy said, with a grin. "One to fetch my team from training, the second to assist me in a combo attck… and the third… to fetch the recently established Leaf sealing team"

"We have our our sealing team now?" Naruto asked as he and Guy dodged Kisame's Water Shark Bomb jutsu attack.

"Yes, the other Ninja villages include the Leaf, have had sealing teams taught by the Hidden Sand village in case they were ever needed" Guy replied as he, retaliated to Kisame's attack. "Earth Style , Earth Dragon Bomb! Hahaha!"

"I thought you only used Taijutsu Bushy Brow sensei" Naruto asked as he landed next to him.

"Hahahahaha! Though I often use only Taijutsu, I know quite a number of earth, and fire style techniques" Guy sadi, standing ina defensive postion as Kisame once again got back up. "By the way, if we can hold him for 8 more minutes, then the sealing team will be here to deal with him"

"Right, then I suggest we stay on our toes" Neji said, jumping by them and getting into a traditional gentle fist stance. " Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Guy sensei.. Be careful… everyone"

"Don't worry we'll take him down and after he's sealed, well make sure Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are ok" Naruto said, forming a Rasangan in one hand. "Glad I'm getting better at this.. I hope your watching from up there Pervy Sage… I'm going to show you what your apprentice can do!"

As Naruto and Team Guy dealt with Kisame, Kakashi and Tsunade were trying to fight against the hooded figure a little ways away. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground creating a shockwave, that sent the figure jumping into the air, while Kakashi tried striking from behind.

"Lightning Style, Twin Lightning Shiv- oof!" Kakashi said as he got elbowed in the stomach. "How did you?…"

"Now so fast.. Your just as impatent as always… Kaskshi" The man said, before they both landed on the ground. " Be more mindful of your enemy's movements.. didn't I teach you that?"

"Teach me …what are you talk… no.. that voice… It can't be!" Kakashi said, with his one exposed eye widened. "You…no… I refuse to except this!…"

"Kakashi! Who is this person?" Tsunade asked impatently. "Your acting like you know him"

"You don't know me?… I'm kind of ashamed you don't recongize me, Tsunade Hime" The man said befoe pulling back the hood of his cloak. "There, is that better?"

"You!…how? Your soul is..it shouldn't be possible to use reanimation justsu on you!" Tsunade said wideeyed. "Who did this?! Who's pulling the strings?!"

"Sorry, I truly have no idea..though I wish I did… having no little to no control over your own body is certainly not an enjoyable experience" The man said, pulling out a strangely shaped Kunai. "While I can't control my actions.. I will say this.. It's good to see you both again.. And I'm sorry that I must fight against you… I hope truly hope you survive somehow"

"We'll do our best.. And I'll show you how much I've changed and grown" Kakashi said, pulling up his headband, to reveal his Sharingan eye. "I'll also show you that I now understand what I lacked back then.. That I know the value of team work and friendship… I'll make you proud… Minato Sensei!"

**End of Chapter 16: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 6: Side Distraction Jutsu**

To be continued in **Chapter 17: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 7:Side Distraction Jutsu part 2**

Sorruy about taking so long.. I was in the hospital for nearly 4 days with a collapsed lung and didn't feel that great after I came back home.. I needed to rest and recuperate…I only recently got to working on this and my other anime fan fiction story.. Now that I'm pretty much ok, I'll try to have the next chapter a bit sooner. Please read, enjoy and review. Oh and I never said this but if any of you have questions just ask and I'll send a reply.. If you don't have an account to reply to, I'll start putting your questions and my answers in the following chapter after I get your question. See you all soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kisimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

**Chapter 17: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 7:Side Distraction Jutsu part 2**

Kakashi back flipped back near Tsunade as he threw several Kunai in the direction of Minato, though the man easily moved out of the way.

"Lady Tsunade?.. Am I the only one here who thinks he's acting strange?" Kakashi whispered over to her.

"No your not, he's acting…slightly off… if that the best description" Tsunade said, glancing over. "Lets test him, shall we?"

"Right" Kakashi replied dashing over at Minato. "Lightning Blade!"

He had a feeling how the man would react, and he wasn't disappointed. Instead of countering it with a Rasangan, Minato ducked to the side and threw a shrunken at him.

"Well?.." Tsunade asked, as she jumped over to Kakashi. "Any closer to knowing if he's the real McCoy?

"I have a feeling he's not.. He didn't use a Rasangan to counter my Lightning Blade.. The real Minato sensei would always counter it with either a Rasangan or his Time Space Jutsu" Kakashi said, before racing back at "Minato" with Tsunade.

Tsunade threw one of her powered up left punches, which Minato dodged while Kakashi tired to run him through with a Lightning Blade. Minato jumped back to avoid it and ended up with major burn on his face that quickly healed thanks to the properties of Reanimation Jutsu.

"So ..are you ready to tell who or what you really are?" Tsunade demanded, channeling chakra into her fist again. "If not then we'll have to take you out!.. Chakra Control: Cherry Blossom Clash!"

Tsunade punched a large hole right through the Minato's left side, leaving clean ,bloodless hole. Tsunade for one, was glad that her opponent was not flesh and blood, or she wouldn't have been able to punch a hole through him without possibly fainting… or at least puking afterwards.

"We need to buy more time till the sealing team gets here" Tsunade said to Kakashi, keeping her guard up. "Do you think Naruto and Guy's team are ok?"

"Naruto, huh?" Minato said, with small grin on his face. "It doesn't really matter who is opponents are.. Even if he get's injured , he'll still win against his opponent, no matter they are.. Cause he is my son after all"

"You really are Minato sensei anymore, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, with big eyes as he pulled out a kunai. "But how is this possible.. And if so why are you not using your well know moves?"

"How? I'm not sure really…. All I have is some basic information on what's happened" The man said looking at both of them. "Technically it shouldn't be possible for me to be here.. my soul should remain bound to the Shinigami… but besides that…I'm using every ounce of my will to prevent use of techniques that would kill you"

"I see… tell me, Fourth Hokage… does your limited that info includes who did this to you?" Tsunade asked, clenching her fist. "Of why someone would use you against this village, knowing how beloved you are?

"Sorry, princess Tsunade.. That info, I do not have" The man said with a smile. "But oh well, lets continue shall we? I can't fully stop the actions of this body anyways, after all...what ..this wind!…"

"Wind style: wind hurricane!" Yelled a female voice, as a blast of high wind shot at Minato, blowing him back several yards. Temari then landed near Tsunade and Kakashi with her fan drawn in both hands.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked ,looking over at the young kunoichi.

"You two looked like you were having some fun so I thought I'd join in" Temari replied, with a grin. "By the way, where's my idiot at?"

"Nearby, helping Team Guy fight off a revived Kisame Hoshigaki" Tsunade said, charging at Minato again.

"Good.. That moron of mine better be ok when this is over" Temari said, focusing her chakra.

"Anyways…this is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.." Tsunade said, looking over at the young Kunoichi "Better known… as Naruto's father.."

"His father?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a ways away, while Tsunade ,Kakashi and Temari were busy engaging with the resurrected Minato, Naruto and team Guy were dealing with Kisame. Kisame seemed to be having a lot of fun and was laughing as his sword, Samehada, clashed against his opponent's kunai and shrunken.

"Oh come on now.. You were a much better challenge the last time we met, Mr. "Green Beast" Kisame said, grinning wildly. "Come on and use your inner gates already.. I want a real challenge"

"He'd not the only one who's gonna give you a challenge, fish face!" Naruto said, forming a small Rasangan in each hand. " Try this on for size, Rasangan Barrage!"

Naruto shot forward, slamming both Rasangans into Kisame, pushing him back despite the other blocking with his sword. Naruto refused to stop and kept pushing forward until he smashed through the sword and on forward, punching two large holes in Kisame's torso. Naruto was about to pull back, knowing that his attack wouldn't actually kill the man, when Kisame grabbed him by one of his wrists.

"Not so fast, you little bastard. You know this wont kill me" Kisame said growling. "Besides….Samehada want's your blood!"

Naruto tried to pull away but Kisame was stronger and swung his damaged sword sideways, slicing in Naruto's arm. He didn't get far however , because Hinata appeared out of nowhere jabbing two chakra covered hands at Kisame.

"Get away from Naruto!" Hinata said, uncharacteristically loud. "Eight trigrams, Two palms!"

Kisame was knocked backwards and slammed into a tree, while Naruto and Hinata jumped back by the others.

"Thanks Hinata! You saved my ass back there!" Naruto said grinning despite the pain of having his arm cut into. "Man…this hurts like hell! But at least I still have it attached"

"Wi...will your arm be ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, back to her stuttering self.

"Don't worry, I heal fast remember?" Naruto said, with a grin. "We gotta kick this fish faced moron's butt until the sealing team gets here"

"Well put, my youthful friend…" Guy said, grinning. "Alright.. First gate…Gate of Opening!…. And now … second gate, Gate of Rest!"

Might Guy shot forward at the already fully healed Kisame grinning madly. Kisame swung his giant sword but it only hit air as Guy appeared right behind him and kicked him upward into the air. He grabbed the fish man from behind and they spun around like a top as they headed straight into the ground with Kisame aimed headfirst.

"Primary Lotus!"

The two spun downward rapidly creating a small crater where they landed. Guy immediately did a back flip out of the crater and gave a grinning thumbs up to his younger teammates.

"Hahaha! Witness the power of youth!" Guy said still grinning. "That is what happens when your opponents underestimate you"

"You are truly annoying…" Kisame said standing up inside the crater, with his neck clearly broken and his right arm out of joint. "It's a good thing I have this ability to heal from any injury ..even death.. Things are just starting to get fun after all.. water style: water clone Jutsu"

"Neji, Hinata.. Can you guard me?" Naruto asked sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed. "I'm going into sage mode and need a few minutes to gather natural energy…"

"D-don't worry Naruto.. We'll d-defend you with our li-lives" Hinata said trying to look serious. "Right Neji?"

"Indeed, lady Hinata… be careful out there, Tenten, Lee, Guy sensei" Neji said, shifting his gaze from Naruto and Hinata to the others that we're beginning to fight against Kisame again. "Get ready, Hinata.. Here come the clones"

Hinata nodded wordlessly to Neji and engaged one of the strong water clones. Despite being made of water, they were infused with Kisame's strong chakra and could put up a quite a fight. Tenten unleashed several scrolls of kunai and shrunken at the Water clone she was fighting before summoning a sword and going at it head on. She sung her short sword sideways, making small sparks fly as her blade slid against the water clone's sword.

"Ooh… not bad for a female...hehehe.." The clone said a with a laugh. " Let's see what a weak female like you can do though, shall we? "

The clone tried to grab the now angry Tenten with his free hand, only to have Tenten do a cartwheel around him and discreetly throw several explosive tags into the ground. Kisame's clone turned around and slammed his sword at Tenten who back flipped and threw a hand full of shrunken at him making him quickly bring his sword up to lock them. Tenten grinned and jumped at him catching him off guard and using her hands that she planted on the ground, she did a mule like two legged kick into Kisame's stomach knocking him back into the explosive tags.

There was a small explosion, a cry of pain and a splash of water as Tenten turned around, cracking her knuckles and walked away from the destroyed water clone.

"That was a good warm up!" Tenten said ,with a grin as she prepared to rejoin Naruto and the others, deciding to collect her weapons first. "How's that for a weak female?…stupid chauvinistic asshole"

"Nice one Tenten… not every stand back it's my turn to deal with the real Kisame Hoshigaki" Naruto suddenly said standing up. "This is the power of Sage Jutsu"

Rushing forward, with everyone including Rock Lee and Might Guy, getting out of the way and jumping back to a safe distance, Naruto closed the gap between him and Kisame in a instant.

"Sage Art: Rasangan Barrage!" Naruto shouted ,forming two large swirling balls of energy in his hands with the help of two clones that he created wordlessly, mid run.

He slammed both large Rasangans into the fish man, knowing that even though it wouldn't kill him it would at least buy time. Most of Kisame's body was torn away leaving very little left, though he immediately began to slowly restore himself despite's Naruto's annoyance. Fortunately, in sage mode he could sense chakra and he felt a group of Leaf ninja a few minutes away from them, he hoped it was the sealing team and new that if they could hold him off for a few more minutes they'd be able to stop him.

"Your are pissing me off… no more holding back!" The fully healed Kisame said growling. "Water Style: Mini Water Lake Jutsu!"

The immediate are filled with about a 6 inches of water and Kisame jumped back, doing a multitude of hand signs in quick precession. Guy told them all to brace themselves, though Naruto raced forward, undeterred by what ever Kisame was about to throw at them.

"Try this one.. Water Style: Four Shark Shower Jutsu!" Kisame yelled grinning wildly as he slammed his hands onto the water underneath him.

"Oh…fuck me" Naruto said out loud as he avoided the water sharks that rained down on him, knowing that destroying them would do more harm then good.

Naruto jumped back while doing handsigns and concentrated his chakra before pulling out a smaller battle fan that he purchased that morning , and yanked it back, before swinging it forward.

"Wind Style: Great Breach Jutsu!"

Naruto unleashed a large gust of wind, before tossing a explosive tag into the gust to create a fiery inferno of wind a soon as the tag detonated mid air. Kisame cursed the fiery blast which he knew would hurt like hell given he was a fish-like person that needed moisture more then others did. As the blast of wind propelled fire turned the water on the ground in it's path into steam, Kisame cursed again and quickly performed a Water Style Destructive Rapid Torrent Jutsu. He fired it forward meeting the blast of fire in a few feet from himself, creating a large blast of steam as the water and fire techniques collided.

Kisame growled in aggravation as the hot steam burned off skin on one of his arms, he leapt back from the steam cloud.

"This boy, I swear….hehehe...he's certainly quite strong…" Kisame said, as his wounds healed and he gripped his sword tightly.

Several feet away, Tenten retrieved all of her thrown weapons and as she got ready to go back to the others, she heard a splashing sound and barely turned halfway to the side when a massive sword cut into her side, spraying blood, and flesh. Neji heard Tenten cry out and saw her collapse to the ground with a water clone of Kisame's standing there grinning.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled out in shock. "Hold on!"

"Not so fast young Hyuga …. I'm not playing with you yet!" Another Kisame water clone said, swinging his sword downward at Neji.

"Damn you!…Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!" Neji yelled loudly, with his eyes narrowed in anger.

Unfortunately the real Kisame Hoshigaki kept taking every opportunity he could to create more water clones to go after the young ninja, keeping Neji as well as Rock Lee and Might Guy away from their injured Teammate.

"Guy Sensei! This man must be dealt with, Tenten is injured and is keeping us from helping her!" Rock Lee yelled, as he tried to do a Leaf Whirlwind at the reincarnated Kisame. "Please give me permission to remove my weights!"

"Oh my strong and determined young Lee.. So full of the power of youth and determination to save his teammate…" Guy said, wiping away tears of joy. "We will both remove our weights for this… do not hold back ..for the sealing team is only minutes away!"

Naruto then sensed Sakura using his sage mode abilities and quickly created a clone and had it tear through the water clones near Tenten before carefully picking up Tenten and delivering her to Sakura.

"Naruto…be careful.. I'll heal Tenten " Sakura said, with worry in her eyes. "We still need to talk about things later too, so don't forget"

The Shadow cloned nodded, before dispelling leaving Sakura to start medical treatment of Tenten, while the real Naruto absorbed the info of his clone and continued his fight.

"Sorry Kisame…you just made a big mistake…. You hurt one of my friends…" Naruto said, barring his teeth. "Now's the time when I kill you…reincarnation jutsu or not.. You won't be coming back from this one. Not if I have anything to say about it that is"

"This will use a lot of Chakra.. And may even render me unconscious… but so be it" Naruto said, powering up his massive Chakra. _Kurama.. Can you help me out here?.. I wanna get rid of this guy permanently_

_Of course, partner…lets put this freak of nature done...once and for all _Kurama replied in Naruto's head. _I'm ready when you are kid. _

"Ok then... Lets go!" Naruto yelled as he sped over to Kisame and round house kicked him far away from the others, sending him crashing through the wall perimeter of the village and into the forest. "Take this one on for size.. Your death … using my special attack I just made up on the spot for you Seven Swordsman, Kisame Hoshigaki… Special Fox Sage Art Jutsu… Massive Rasenshuriken: Ultimate Barrage!"

"Oh shit…" Was all Kisame bothered to say as a groups of Shadow clones jumped into the air holding multiple Rasenshurikens and crashed down on him in a bright blue explosion of energy that sent a large shock wave, powerful enough to rip out large trees from ground by the roots. The shockwave also rattled the other ninja who were fighting inside the village., though it was lessoned by the walls of the village being between them.. Though some of the walls did crack slightly.

After the attack was done, no trace of the reincarnated Kisame Hoshigaki seemed to be left, just a small crater where he had been, a charged barely there piece of once human meat and a slightly injured Naruto who's sage mode had ended due to over taxation. He dropped to his knees though he was grinning as his success, and off all people, it was Ino who managed to catch him.

"He there, mister showoff.. You ok?" Ino asked, laying him down to speed up his healing using her limited medical jutsu. "On second thought.. Maybe you should just lay here and rest.. And let me and the nine tales heal you...ok?"

Naruto nodded while still grinning as he lay there, using Ino's lap as a pillow.. A fact he both knew Temari might now like, and yet found it pretty comfortable at the same time.

"Just don't get any ideas as your using my lap as a headrest right now, got it Naruto?" Ino said, grinning down at him as she healed his hands as best she could and his some minor burns as well.

Meanwhile, back inside the village walls, Tsunade, Kakashi and Temari were dealing with Minato Namikaze, when the sealing team finally arrived.

"Sorry for being late, Lady Tsunade.." One of the sealers said as him and two others arrived. " "Believe it or not, there were two other reincarnated ninja inside the village"

"Two others?..who dealt with them?" Tsunade demanded while trying to coordinated attacks with Temari while Kakashi used water and earth Jutsus.

"One was defeated by Iruka Umino.." The same sealer replied, looking nervous. "..the other.. The otherwasdefeatedbyHanabiHyug a.."

"What was that!?" Tsunade asked, gritting her teeth as she dodged a round of Kunai. "You better not have said who I thought you did"

The man hung his head in shame and nodded. "Yes ma'am… I said the Hyuga heir, Hanabi Hyuga.."

"Well that's just wonderful…." Tsunade said, channeling her chakra and landing a kick on the Minato's shoulder that sent him onto the ground hard. "Hiashi's gonna throw a fit…that I have to hear about…..that little battle doesn't get out to anyone..got it? That means it's left out of any report"

"y-yes ma'am.." The other Chunin sealer said, getting ready to seal away the Minato. "Is this.. The Fourth Hok-"

"No.. just a imposter.. And not even a great one" Kakashi said, landing near him and speaking quickly. "Start the seal when we give the signal.."

Kakashi sent a water dragon jutsu at the Minato that created a puddle of water under him as well as soaking him while Tsunade concentrated. Temari charged her battle fan with wind chakra and aimed it at her opponent, waiting for Tsunade.

"I haven't used these techniques in years.. But here goes nothing.." Tsunade said as static electricity danced across her hand. "Kashi, Temari, sealing ninja, pull back and prepare! Lightening Style: Thunder Discharge Disater jutsu!"

A blast of electricity hit the water on and under Minato while Temari used a Wind Stlye: Wind Tornado to enclose him as a explosion of electricity that kept in place and concentrated by the tornado. After the tornado ceased, enemy was burnt nearly head to toe and was on the ground beginning to heal. Tsunade nodded to the seal team, who jumped over next to the man.

"Ninja Art: Cloth Paralysis jutsu!" One of the men said, holding his hand on the injured enemy. White cloth from a roll he held, wrapped around him covering him completely and immobilizing him in his tracks.

That's when the other sealing ninja took over, pulling out a tag from a hip pouch and slapping it o nthe middle of the cloth wrapped man. He then pushed his chakra into the tag, and several lines of text appeared over the bundle

"Sealing complete" The man said, confidently as he sood away. "Just one more to go, Lady Tsunade.. The one facing Naruto Uzumaki and Might Guy's squad"

"Then go to them already" Tsunade said, catching her breath.

The two sealing ninja nodded before running off to the other group as fast as they could arriving only minutes later. After they left, Tsunade walked over to Kakashi and looked at him.

"Fake Namikaze huh?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. "Good thinking, Kakashi.. It might be best if everyone thinks this wasn't the real man who saved the leaf village all those years ago…"

'My thought exactly…" Kakashi said, sitting on a near by partially damaged bench. "Especially his son Naruto.."

"Kakashi.." Minato said, from inside of the binding cloth as his resurrected body restored itself. "I agree with your idea of keeping this battle secret from Naruto...just tell me a few things…. Are you doing well? And what of Obito and Rin?"

"They….I'm afraid their both dead sensei" Kakashi said, looking sad. "I'm doing my best to carry on their legacy though… even though I've stumble along the way.."

"I see…..this saddens me greatly… and makes me ask you to live for them as well now, my former student" Minato said, in a sad tone. "Every one stumbles sometimes.. Both small children.. And great ninja alike… just live for them and carry on their ideals…that's all I ask"

"Of course, Sensei" Kakashi said nodded even though he knew Minato couldn't see it. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing.. The most important thing.." Minato replied. "Is my son Naruto …is he safe and happy?"

"He is indeed, sensei...he's worked hard, but he's happy" Kakashi said with a eye smile. "Of course, Temari here would know best…given that's she's Naruto's fiancé"

"Fi…FIANCE!...that's.. that's terrific!….. Temari , I have a favor to ask of you…do it and I'll give you my blessing for the marriage" Minato said, crying slightly in happiness. " Promise me you'll make sure my son stays happy and lives a good life…. And maybe give me some grandchildren as well Hahaha"

"I ..uh.. Of course" Temari said with a smile on her red face. "I promise I will keep your son happy. As happy as he keeps me.. And maybe have some grandchildren too at some point as well.."

"Good. Then on be half of my departed wife Kushina and myself…I thank you Temari.." Minato said, with a smile. " I'll leave the future in your hands then.. All of you here and out there in this village… take care of this place, Hokage Tsunade"

"I promise.. Lord Hokage" Tsunade said with a smile. "The future is safe in our hands.. And that of your son's as well"

After leaving, the sealing team quickly met up with the other group and using directinos from Might Guy, they ran off till they found a resting Naruto, along with Ino Yamanaka.

Asking where the enemy that required sealing was at, Ino pointed over to a pile of flesh and that was slowly restoring itself and was about half way done. Though they thought the sight was disturbing, they rushed overand performed the sealing process, finishing it with a tag in the middle. That's when cleaning up the damage fro tmhe fight began, though Naruto and Temari didn't participate and instead we're off to one side with Temari alternately, punching him in his head for being reckelss and hugging him and kissing him, as she told him she was glad he was ok.

After a while, Naruto pulled away from his wife and sighed.

"I gotta go talk to Sakura, Temari-chan" Naruto said, looking at hier calmly. "I promised I would and she seems to really be sorry about how she was acting…"

"I'm not happy with this idea…but I don't really havea choice do I ?" Temari asked, folding her arms. "Go no…but she better not try anything or she'll loose the abilite to use her arms…permanently "

"Don't worry so, much" Narutosaid, pulling her in for a quick hug before walking off. " It will give you wrinkles…or something like that. I'll be back in a little while and we can go do something before we get ready for the wedding in two days"

"Fine… maybe I'll go get my battle fan cleaned at the shop Tenten works at" Temari said partially to herself.

Naruto walked of to the hospital where ha managed to find Sakura's whereabouts, though only thanks to Shizune, making the belligerent nurse at the front desk tell him.

Shizune then told Naruto to just ignore ignorant people like her and that no matter how many tiems he saved the village or ahworld, there would always be thoese who were blind, no matter how prominent the truth is.

He nodded and sonn arrived at the office that Skaura was using, where he nocked waiting for a answer before entering. Inside, Sakura was sitting in a chair, resting after healing Tenten, when she heard a knock and Naruto walked in.

"Naruto…" Sakura said with a small smile as moved her slightly sweaty hair out of er face. "I'm..I'm glad you decided to come her after all"

"Yeah… Ino told me you wanted t otalk when I was free.." Naruto replied, walking forward and sitting ina empty chari across from Sakura. "So..you have your own office now?"

"Oh, no.. in fact lady Tsunade was ...really angry.. About what happened.." Sakura said, with a grim expression. "She only sort of forgave me…but it's taking awhile. I'm only borrowing this office fro right now. But enough about that..were here to talk about..about what happened"

"Yeah.. Guess we do..so shy don't you start at the beginning" Naruto said, nodding to her. "Like ..when did you start liking me more then a friend?...giving how I chased after you for years"

"Ok…I guess that's a good place.. I guess it was when you beat pain… that was so..amazing.. I couldn't believe how cool you were..and how handsome you'd gotten" Sakura said with smile as she looked down at her desk. "I guess I never really looked at you properly.. And hada chance to see how great you not just in looks"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear even part of that over the years.. I wish you had told me this..before the marriage thing.." Naruto said ,looking at Sakura with a small sad smile. "I've really grown to love Temari.. We just hit it off really quick…and even if the marriage was called off tomorrow, I'd still wanna be with her"

"I guess I can understand that.. I had a long time to say something, but I didn't" Sakura said, standing upright. "Not that that excuses the way I acted or anything mind you"

"Basically,… I really sorry, for acting like a jackass and trying to ruin your relastionship with Temari… part of it was caused by a lot of saki...but I'm still taking responsibility for what happened" Sakura said ina sincere tone of voice. "Id like to become friends again, Naruto…and friends with Temari too ,if she's forgives me too that is"

"I think she will If I do Sakura…" Naruto replied, sitha small smile. "..I do forgive you, but you have to reurn my trust slighty… I thought you knew better then to get drunk and pull something like that after all"

"Believe me I know… I'm medial ninja so I shouldn't have doen soemting like that…" Sakura agreed with a nod. "The hang over the next day was a part of my punishment though.."

"In any case… I'm glad we can be friends again.. And I hope u come to our wedding Sakura" Naruto said, putting his hand on her shoulder. " You will come ,right?"

"If.. If Temari forgives then yes, I'd like to come, Naruto" Sakura said in reply. "Should I appolgize to Temari in person?"

"Better let me tell her your coming to do so first" Naruto said, chuckling lightly."She's liable to hit you with her fan.. And let me tell you from experience, she hits hard as you do"

"I'll keep that in mind" Sakura said with a grin. "You should get going though, don't want her thinking I tried to have my way with you or something.. And you should get some rest, considering the battles today"

After a quick nod, Naruto left and soon found his wife coming out of a weapon's shop with her battle fan in hand. He went up to her and gave her a hug and kiss, as they started walking together through the village. They decided to go get some dinner at the BarbQ restaurant and procced to fill they're stomachs. As they ate, Naruto and Temari soon spotted Naruto's Genin team, of Konohamaru, Moegi and Hanabi walk inside and they waved them over to their table.

Hanabi sat beside Naruto and Temari with a small smile, while Moegi and and Konohamaru next to each other, opposite of them. They talked and ate for what seems like hours before they went their separate ways, with Naruto promising that they would train together as soon as possible.

Naruto and Temari then decided to head home, due to the the late hour of the day. They arrived home, kicked off their sandals and and went ot they're room they shared, to lay on the bed and rest beside each other. They laid there together for a while before they started getting tired and got ready for bed.

Temari laid peacefully on top of Naruto with his hands around her waist and after a prolonged good night kiss on the lips, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, dreaming of the upcoming wedding, and mountains of ramen. Temari also thought of her promise to Naruto's father Minato, and intended to keep it no matter what.

Sorry I took so long to update… and this chapter might not be as long as usual.. But after waiting so long , partially due to uncorking internet for about 4 days and partially due to geeting busy, I finally finished this chapter.. I actually changed a chunk of t at the last minute and I think it's better for it, I hope u all agree… Anyways, for all those who review my story , I thank you and have tried to reply to all thoes with links.. Those without links, or guest reviews, I thank you as well.. Il ltry to reply to each and every guest review here at the end of each chapter from now on. So please read, review and most importantly, enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

**Chapter 18: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 8**

The day had finally arrived… again… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was getting married again, to Temari or rather he was having a fake wedding to Temari since he had already had a small wedding in the sand village not long before to Temari. Even though it was fake to him and Temari, they both had to act like it was real and there were other things to consider as well. The Fire country's daimyo was be there to rule that Naruto had to be under the CRA or clan restoration act. Not that Naruto intending that to happen, which was why he and Temari had married before hand in order to qualify for a loophole to prevent the CRA from being enacted.

Temari was busy finishing up her breakfast and talking to Ino about flowers for the wedding that would happen at noon that day when a still sleepy Naruto came down stairs in just his boxers, yawning.

He mumbled out what sounded like "good morning" as he poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table , while Ino's face got dark red and she seemingly lost the ability to speak. Temari's eye twitched as Ino got a small nose bleed from staring at the mostly naked Naruto, who didn't seem to notice Ino was there. Temari quickly got up and smacked Naruto hard enough to knock him out of his chair, which also woke him up.

"Hey, I just woke up Temari-chan! What's the big.. Idea…. Ino?" Naruto said, eyes big as the red faced girl with a nose bleed started at him or rather his body. "I uh...sorry.. Leaving now!"

Naruto raced out of the dinning room and back upstairs so fast one would have thought the yellow flash was back. Temari was left with e red faced Ino who had a look of shock and appreciation on her face. After Ino "calmed down" about the situation, Temari walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to Naruto.

"Next pay attention to what I say Naruto...I. told you last night, and this morning that Ino would be stopping by early for final details and to have me pick out my flowers fro the wedding bouquet" Temari yelled up in a loud voice so he's hear her . "Also, remember that we can' t see each other again till this after noon for the wedding since it's a tradition we're expected to follow"

"I got it Temari-chan, don't worry!" Naruto yelled back down in response. " I also remember that my job is to go get Iruka Sensei and go pick up the wedding kimono I have to wear.. Then I'll go and grab Moegi and Hanabi to let them know they can be flower girls for us.. Since I forgot to do it before now"

"Alright sounds good then… I'll see you later at our "wedding" Naruto.. I love you" Temari yelled back, smiling. " Oh, and don't forget to keep your ass out of trouble, or my battle fan will find it's way to the back of your head.."

Naruto gulped and yelled out he would keep out of trouble for sure as he heard Temari and Ino walk out the door. Man women can be scary sometimes… Naruto thought to himself as he got dress in a pair of black ninja pants, a short sleeved mesh shirt, an unfastened Jonin vest and most importantly, his special black sage-like jacket with red flames at the bottom of it.

He heard Kurama agree with his notion of women being scary as Naruto headed out the door, pushing Chakra into his legs to quicken his speed to get over to the Ninja Academy to find Iruka so they could pick up the Kimonos they had ordered the day before. Naruto had wanted to wear something cool instead of plain, so he used a small portion of the money that had belonged to his parents to make it unique. He still remember when he had gotten summoned by Tsunade because she something to give him the after noon before.

"Secret Jutsu : flash back scene "

Naruto had been summoned by the Hokage so he made his way there to the tower and decided to take a page out the book of his two sensei's, by going in through one of the window rather then using the door.

"Damn it Naruto! of all the things your perverted sensei's have taught you, why pick up on entering rooms through the window instead of a door like them?" Tsunade yelled as she saw Naruto jump into her office through one of the windows. "Your lucky I like you brat…so what do you need anyways...oh wait.. I sent for you didn't I?… almost forgot"

"So what is it then grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, leaning back against the window ledge.

"It took a while to find it but, it's paper needs to be signed by you…so you can claim the money left to you by your parents" Tsunade said, with smile. "I already singed it and so did Shizune… but it need s your signature as well.. It's a large sum after all in case you were wondering why it needed two other people to sign it"

"How much?.. Naruto asked taking the paper to see the amount. His eyes bulges out of his head as he saw just how much had been left for him had to sit down "One… one hundred… one hundred billion ryo?...one hundred billion ryo?!… that.. That much?.. From my mom and dad?!"

"Well technically it's not all from your parents… part of it is from the Senju clan… my inheritance I didn't even know about till now.. And didn't receive because I like to gamble and ..well.. I'm not good at gambling as you know…" Tsunade said, embarrassed about how she was such a bad gambler. "Anyways, since you're my grandson through the marriage of your great grandmother Mito Uzumaki to my grandfather the first Hokage, though you should have it.. Since I'm sure you'll spend it better then I would"

"But .. Even so.. I can't except money that's yours, grandma.. I mean it should go to y-" Naruto started to say before being cut off.

"I just told you that since your family and I'd only end up wasting it, it's better that you have instead of me…" Tsunade said in a tone that said "end of discussion". "Now then it is a lot of money it's true, but I'm sure you'll make use of it"

"Well if you won't take no for an answer.. Then there's only one thing to do…" Naruto said looking up with unbreakable confidence in his eyes. "I'll use the money to make this village and the lives of the people in it better"

_Naruto…just like your father and mother ..selfless to the end… _Tsunade though with a smile on her face. _Not to mention his thinking is just like that of a Hokage.. I know he'll do a fine job when I let him take over some day…_

"It's the Hokage's job to make their village a happy peaceful place...so I'll use my money to do just that" Naruto said, standing up and grinning. "As soon as the wedding thing is dealt with tomorrow that is…"

"Good answer brat… now come give your grandma a hug and get your knuckleheaded ass over to the kimono shop.. Since I know you still haven't got your kimono for the wedding yet.." Tsunade said, pulling the blond in for a small hug before letting go. "Why don't you go grab Iruka.. See if he can help you pick out one…I'm too busy with all this damn paper work and stuff…"

Naruto gave her a nod and a grin after he pulled out of her hug and jumped out the window with Tsunade yelling at him to start using the door. After Naruto left, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and a dish and poured the dish full before she took the bottle and drank directly out it.

"I need a vacation from paperwork…" Tsunade said out loud, as she looked down at the piles of paper on her messy desk. "The sooner Naruto can take over as Hokage the sooner I can escape the paperwork.."

"End of flashback jutsu thingy"

"Hey Naruto, I figured I'd end up meeting you here" Iruka Umino said as Naruto walked into sight. "Are you nervous at all about this? I mean it is a big thing.. Your getting married and numerous officials will be here because it's a political marriage"

"I guess.. Although after spending a fair amount of time with Temari.. I'm actually glad I'm marrying her.. She's pretty amazing girl…or rather women" Naruto said with a smile. "It may not have been something I was looking for...but in a way, I'm glad it happened"

"That's a very mature attitude towards this whole thing.. And I'm glad you and Temari are getting around so well" Iruka said smiling back at his "little brother". "I'm glad I get to be your best man for this to… I was very honored when you asked me"

"Yeah well you are like my big brother Iruka Sensei" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "If I had asked someone like Kakashi Sensei he'd probably show up two hours late"

"Hahaha...yeah.. Although I'd like to think he'll show up on time for this later today" Iruka replied with a grin. "In any case, daylight is a burning so lets go grab our kimonos and.. maybe go grab a bowl of ramen on me afterwards"

"Really? Free ramen?…that sounds.. Actually.. I think I'll treat you for once sensei" Naruto said, grinning while he held onto the metal part of his ninja headband with one hand. "What? Why are you so shocked?"

"Well it's not often that you treat someone to ramen… why the change of mind?" Iruka inquired as he and Naruto walked inside the shop.

"No reason I guess. But given how often you treated me.. I guess it's about time I treat you for once" Naruto replied with a grin. "So lets get this over with…Cause I hear the ramen calling and I gotta tell Hanabi and Moegi that they can be flower girls"

Getting the kimono should have been simple, but with Naruto Uzumaki involved.. Things were never simple. It was suppose to be only a simple task, but Naruto hated standing still while the tailor made last minute adjustments to the kimono for him. Because of Naruto fidgeting, the simple task that should have taken about 15 minutes or so ended up taken nearly an hour ,and ended with Naruto getting accidentally jabbed by a needle every so often when he moved to much while the tailor was working. Eventually though they were finished and Iruka and Naruto left the shop , with their kimonos wrapped up. Naruto had two shadow clones take the kimonos to his and Iruka's places for them, while him and Iruka made their way to Ichiraku's ramen.

True to his word, Naruto paid for Iruka ramen as well as his own, though Iruka only ate two bowls compared to the seven Naruto ate and Teuchi always gave Naruto the first bowl on the house, so it wasn't a big deal. After eating and paying Iruka and Naruto made their way out of the ramen shop with stomachs full.

" These are your last few hours of being single mans and of being Naruto Uzumaki… soon you'll be married and will be called by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" Iruka said to his former student/younger brother. " I know your more then fine with it, but you have to admit it.. I bet you'd never see your self married at your young age.. And to Temari of the sand no less"

"Yeah, I know what you mean.. when I was younger I was always after Sakura" Naruto admitted, looking up at the clouds in the bright blue sky. "I don't think I would have ever even considered a relationship with Temari in the past. When I finally gave up on Sakura, I had no idea what girl I would try to pursue a relationship with, if ever at all"

"I mean I did want a girl friend and some day a wife and a family but most girls didn't look my way when I was younger and I didn't think I'd ever find a girl who would be ok with me having a "tenant" Naruto continued, looking away from the sky and back at Iruka. "That said, I .. I love Temari and I wouldn't trade our bond we have or the time we've spent together and the time we will continue to spend together for anything in the world…. In fact…I think I'd rather give up on my dream of being Hokage then lose her"

Iruka looked at his former student in surprise, and could have sworn he saw the third Hokage, Naruto's father standing there beside him. _Naruto…you truly are your father's son… and I'm very proud of you.._

"Well, lets get that ramen… my last meal as a "single man" Naruto said, with a bright grin. "Race you there Iruka Sensei"

"Hey, wait up, you knucklehead!" Iruka yelled with grin, as he chased after his younger brother.

Meanwhile, across the village at the Hyuga estate, Hiashi was going over final preperations as he got ready to appear at Naruto's wedding, where he would propose that Naruto marry one his daughters…

_To save them from the bird cage seal… _Hiashi thought to himself. _I'm certain that Naruto Uzumaki will protect the one he marries…just as he protects all those precious to him._

"Send for my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi" Hiashi said in a even tone to a branch member of the clan who stood outside waiting for any and all orders.

After a quick yes sir was heard, sounds of footstep leading away from the door were heard and several minute slater Hinata and Hanabi, both in different parts of the Hyuga clan house, were heading to their father's office as ordered. Both girls were doing a lot of thinking as they made there way threw the large, long halls.

Hanabi was very conflicted with both her emotions and thoughts on the idea of marrying Naruto.

_I do like sensei quite a bit.. But as a friend, maybe even family…. If I married him, our relationship would change… id be his wife, second wife rather..and we'd have to produce at least one child at some point. _Hanabi thought to herself as she slowly walked along. _If I have to marry Naruto sensei… then I… but if I don't then I'll be clan head someday….although.. If the rumors of my sister being ready for leadership are true though.. And I don't marry Naruto.. Then I'll be given the curse mark and put in the branch family….. What am I suppose to do?…_

Some distance away Hinata was also in deep thought about things…especially the possibility of marrying her Naruto-kun. _Marrying Naruto-kun would be like a dream come true..but I'd have to share him with Temari.. Not that she's a bad person nor did she have a say in the marriage… but still.. _Hinata thought sighing. _If I do though , Hanabi will be stuck being clan leader someday…I don't know what to do..what if both me and Hanabi became Narto-kun's wives?… that will be me Hanabi and Temari… three of us… sharing Naruto-kun…. Epp!_

Hinata came to a stop and stood there with a dark red face think impure, dirty thoughts that she knew she's shouldn't, yet couldn't help but like. She shook her head trying to get rid of the nasty, perverted thoughts involving her, Hanabi, Temari and Naruto taking a shower together. She knew she had to focus, so she slowly breathed in and out, like her sensei Kurenei had shown her, as she calmed herself. After a few moments, she took one last deep breath, and continued walking down the hall to her father's office.

Hanabi and Hinata arrived at roughly the same time and shared a look of nerviousness before announcing they were here and waiting for an invitation to enter. The sound of a Hiashi saying enter was heard and the girls slid open the and entered , closing it behind them. Hiashi was kneeling on his knees while sitting ona floor cushion , facing in their direction when the girls came I and sat down on floor cushions as well.

"Hinata..Hanabi… I'm certain you know why you're here, correct?" Hiashi said, glancing slowly between the two girls. "This won't take long, so listen closely"

"Today, as I told you both previously, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is getting married and the Fire Daimyo will be there to confirm that the CRA is in affect and one of you will be marring young Uzumaki as part of the CRA" Hiashi said in one long , slightly monotone sentence. "The one of you who doesn't marry him, will be declaired the next leader of the Hyuga clan"

"Father" Hanabi said, not looking Hiashi in the eyes.

"Yes, daughter?" The man replied , looking over at his younger daughter.

"Naruto Sensei.. Is like a …like a brother… if I had to marry him…" Hanabi said, trailing off. "Everything would change if we were married…. Not to mention he's older then me. Not too much older but still…"

"Be that as it may…. You have a duty as my daughter and if you were not married to him, do you realize what would happen?" Hiashi asked, in his usual clam voice. "You would be branded with the cage bird seal and sent to the branch family… I will not tolerate that. This is for your own good, whether you admit it or not"

"…yes father" Hanabi replied, hanging her head and speaking in a dejected voice. "For the sake of the Hyuga clan, I will obey"

"Both of you need to understand ,that..despite many things.. You are my daughters and.. I do love you both" Hiashi said, in a surprisingly sympathetic tone. "This is the only way to protect you both from the Hyuga council and further more.. Who would you rather have to marry? Someone your familiar with like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? Or some stranger who would only use your for a breeding tool and political power?"

"I have observed much about Uzumaki and despite his past and being a Jinchuriki he is kind young man who would do anything to protect his village and those precious to him" Hiashi continued, ignoring the wide eyes of his daughters. "There is absolutely no reason why you would be unhappy married to him, none whatsoever… It may take time to get use to.. But in the end, you will see that this is a good thing.

Both Hanabi and Hinata could only sit there wide eyed with lots of thoughts swirling through there looked at them both, with a slight smile before pulling his face back into his normal even look.

"The wedding will be soon, and is as you know, being held here at our estate, so go and have your servants help you get your kimonos on and get ready" Hiashi said, standing up while Hianta and Hanabi did the same. "Remember.. Young Uzumaki will be as uncomfortable about the situation of the CRA as you are..do not forget that you are the only one who not like the situation"

Hianta and Hanabi nodded before bowing and leaving the room to go get ready with just as many thoughts passing through there minds as before they entered the room, maybe more.

As Hanabi and Hinata were getting ready to be guests at the important political marriage of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to Temari of the sand, Naruto himself was also getting ready at the Hokage's tower while admittedly somewhat nervous as well.

"Relax Naruto.. Everything's going to go off with out a hitch.. So stop figiting" Tsunade said, as she helped Naruto get ready for his wedding ..or rather second wedding. "From what I understand you were no where's near this nervous about the the other one..so why are you about this one? Is it about the Fire Diamyo ruling that will say you have to be placed under the CRA?"

"Well sort of ..but it's mostly just how many people will be at the wedding.. My friends, villagers I don't know, clan leaders the Fire Daimyo, other Kage..lots of people. Its kind of pressuring " Naruto said, furrowing his eyes brow slightly. "I know I'll be interacting with that many peope land more then I become Hokage but still…it's kind of overwhelming.. How can I not be nervous grandma"

"Just take a deep breath sweety… before you know it it will all be over and you nad temari can act likea married couple in public, instead of only in private" Tsunade said, laying her hands gently on his shoulders. "Think of it as practice for when I hand over the hat to you… and speaking of Hokage.. As soon as the wedding business is over we can start your lessons"

"Lessons?" Naruto asked, looking up at the hokage. "What do you mean?"

"You'll be here with me getting a feel for the job of Hokage and learning how to do things like decide on how to rank missions, deal with village funds, disputes within and out side the village..stuff like that" Tsunade said, with a sly smile. "As you like to point out on a daily basis. Im not getting younger , only older.. And I only became Hokage to keep things in order till your ready to take over"

"You mean it grandma Tsunade!?" Naruto asked excitedly, hugging her tightly as soon as Tsuande nodded.

"Yes, yes.. Now calm down.. First the wedding, remember?" Tsunade said with smirk as Naruto let go. "Iruka should be here any minute so heresa quick go over of what we already discussed. Go though the marriage thing like you practiced, say you do, kiss the bride, blah blah blah … then when the first Daimyo makes his announcement that the CRA will be enacted you-"

"Relax granda Tsunade , we already went over this… and I do actually listen to what you say you know" Naruto said, cutting her off. " Besides if say what happens readers will know what to expect before hand"

"Fine whatever" Tsuande said, crossing her arms under her chest. "Where the hell is Iruka anyways?"

"Right here, sorry I'm late Lord Hokage, Naruto.." Iruka asid, rushing inside and closing the door behind him. "I was… um..busy"

"Busy with what?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Iruka!? Where are you?..damn it where did he go?" Yelled a female voice that could be heard from outside the window.

Naruto and Tsunade looked out and down to see Anko Mitarashi standing on the street just outside the mansion entrance. They glanced over at Iruka who cringed and , and shook his head.

"Damn it.. He must be taking lessons from Naruto..it's the only way he could have gotten away from an elite Jonin like myself" Anko could be heard yelled out in frustration. "Where is my fravorite blond anyways?.. Oh yeah his wedding duh… I'll have to have some fun when I see him there, hehehe.. I gotta go get over to the…wheres the wedding being held again?.. I bet Kurenai knows.."

"Anko huh?… you have my sympathies Iruka sensei" Naruto said with a half grin. "You realize that Anko won't give up till she gets you for what ever it is she wants you for right?"

"I know that..though I'm surprised you know her that well" Iruka said, looking at Naruto. "How many times have you met her, besides that mission you told me about to that you went on with her?"

"Well after running into her a few times, I've become her drinking buddy, at least according to her" Naruto said, putting his hand on the back of his head and grinning. "She's not that bad really, just a little strange. In fact she kind of reminds me of me.. Only more extreme.. Hehehe"

"I don't know where to begin on whats wrong with what you said…you drinking… and with Anko Mitarashi of all people…" Tsunade said, in slight disbelief. "In any case, we can disscusss your drinking thing later.. For right now..we have a wedding to attend"

"Joy.. The sooner we get this over , the sooner I can get this kimono off… at least I can wear my sage jacket over it" Naruto said, adjusting his jacket that he wore and then grinning mischievously. "We'll then…shall we show up in style?

Several minutes later at the Hyuga estate, Naruto's friends and fellwo ninja were all sitting in chairs in formal clothing chatting amongst themselves.

"I bet Naruto's face is gonna be bright red after he sees Temari in her wedding kimono all done up, right Sakura?" Ino said, sitting next to her friend. "Although..temari wasn't too happy about wearing such formal clothing.. I think I heard her growling when I was putting on some mascara for her…"

"After observing her I van tell you that she's not a girly girl at all.. And she's probably prefer dressing her normal ninja attire instead of a formal kimono" Sakura replied ,glancing over at Ino. "She's just like Naruto in that sense.. I heard he didn't want to wear a kimono either and Lady Tsunade had to bribe him with ramen"

"Ha… sounds like him..though if you ask me.. I think it's a shame he has to wear a kimono to cover up all his delicious muscles" Ino said, licking her lips and smiling in a perverted manner. "I saw him without a shirt this morning and oh boy.. It took every ounce of will power I could muster , not to jump him and ride him like a horse"

"INO!" Tenten said ian surprise as she spit out water she had been drinking, that ended up in Neji's face. "How can you casually say something like that!? And at his wedding for crying out loud!"

"Relax Tenten… you can't deny that Naruto is pretty damn hot these days…" Ino said, blushing and making Tenten blush as well. "Besides I saw I wanted to jump him.. Not that I actually would.. He's my friend.. And to a less extent, so is Temari…"

"Yeah, because you use to show so much restraint with Sasuke" Sakura stated, shaking her head.

"Your right.. But at least I didn't get drunk and go interrupt Naruto's dinner with his fiancé so you could profess your love to him" Ino countered grinning. "Face it billboard brow, your much worse about these things then I am"

""Face it… your both eccentric when it coems to something you want" Shikamaru said, walking into view and sitting down. "Were here to support Naruto and Temari on their wedding day.. Not talk about who tried their hardest to get into Naruto's pants"

Everyone's face vaulted at Shikamaru's bluntness.. Though no one deny he was right as usual.

"So… isn't the wedding about to start?...where is Naruto anyways?" Tenten asked, trying to change the subject. "Think he'll wear a lot of orange as usual?"

"Naruto without orange is not Naruto" Neji said in a calm matter of a fact way. "Even if the amount of orange he wears has decreased somewhat, it is still his favorite color"

"Indeed. Much like his love of ramen and training" Shino said, surprising the others because no one knew he was there yet. "Does anyone else know why my character isn't I this story much?…anyone?"

Suddenly, there was a small rumble in the area of the Hyuga clan area and every one looked as a large toad landed in the area with three people on it's back. Looking at the top it was easy to see that the once hitching a ride were the Hokage, Iruka Umino and Naruto himself. Although Naruto frienmd thoughts on the enterence ranged from Rock Lee's thoughts of how youthfully cool it was to Ino thinking it was awesomely hot of Naruto, The Hyuga elders, as well several of the other Kage were not so amused.. At least not all of them.

The Fire Daimyo and Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage were among thoese not offended by the bizarre enterence of Naruto, the Hokage and Iruka and walked over to greet them with a small smiles.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade Senju, Hokage of the Leaf, good to see you up and looking well compared to the last time I was here in the Leaf Village" The fire Daimyo said, holding out his hand to Tsunade, who took his hand and shook it. "Oh.. And this must be the Fire Country's hero himself… The great Toad sage Naruto Uzumaki.. A pleasure to meet you in person young man"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Daimyo" Naruto replied shaking the mans hand as well. "Um.. Thanks for coming"

"Of course.. This is an important marrage afterall" The Daimyo stated in a friendly manner. "But don't let me keep you… you have a wedding to get started"

"It's good to see you again Naruto sweetie… you look absolutely delicious in your kimono by the way" Mei commented, with a sly grin as she shook Naruto's hand as well. "I bet you'll make Temari a very happy women"

Naruto nodded nervously and walked on by his friends with Tsunade and Iruka, while Sakura, Ino and Tenten prepared to go stand up with Temari after she arrived as her bridesmaids. Naruto , without stopping his walk to the area up ahead that served as the alter, smacked Ino lightly in the back of her head and told her to stop drooling and staring at him. Ino only grinning innocently as she stood up and followed a blushing Sakura and a smirking Tenten to the front. Naruto looking down the path of chair to see Gaara along side a makeup-less Kankuro walk in and look his way before walke down the path to him.

"It is good to see you my friend" Gaara said, shaking Naruto's hand. "I apaologize for not talking to you much lately… I have been busy with village manners.. Even though that's a poor excuse… I will endevor to make up for this"

"That's ok Gaara, I've been busy too" Naruto replied to his raccoon eyed friend. "As for you Kankuro.. I almost didn't recongize you without your makeup"

"Hahaha.. Real funny squirt.. You know it's war paint, not make up..but I doubt telling you to knock it off would be a waste of time" Kankuro said, shaking his head. "So how are things with my sister Temari? Have you knocked boots, done the horizontal tango yet? Or are you waiting for your wedding night?"

Gaara used a small bit of sand to smack Kankuro across the back of his head hard enough to make him stumble.

"I would suggest that you not mention our sister's… "relations" so openly again" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. "If not then you may find it difficult to walk….after I break your legs… or perhaps I can just give to all of my paperwork, aand every other drop of paperwork I can locate in the sand village instead"

Kankuro paled and wisely apologized before shutting up and standing next to Naruto, Iruka and Garra. Naruto was obviously nervous, though thanks to Iruka and Gaara he managed to keep relatively calm,( Gaara used sand to hold Naruto's feet in place) till a semi-see through veil at the enterence to the area was opened and traditional Japanese flute music began playing. After a moment, Hanabi came inside wearing a light purple kimono with a dark purple obi around her waist. She was carrying a basket of cherry blossom peddles and proceeded to lightly toss out handfuls of them as she walked down the path. She gave small nervous smile to Naruto as she took a seat at the front after she was finished, and soon after Temari came slowly walking inside, holding a bouquet of desert lillies. Kakashi quietly used the teleportation jutsu to arrive, wearing a dark blue kimono and looking highly different the unusual.. Except he wore a mask covering the bottom of his face… as usual.

Naruto could only clush as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him holding the flowers. Likewise, Temari wa also blushing thinking how handsome Naruto looked in his kimono with sage that she was the only girl to think so, Ino was trying not to drool, while Hinata's face was bright red, Sakura's face was slightly red and Anko, who as usual had no tact, whispered how she wanted to ride him for a week straight.

Temari and Naruto had decided on simple quick vows, since they wanted it over with, so only a few minutes after Temari was standing by Naruto, with Tsunade served as the marriage official, Naruto was told to kiss the bride. Every cheered as they kissed, and they soon moved onto the reception where important things wre about to be underway.

After only a few minutes of the reception beginning, the Fire Diamyo asked to havwe everyones attention.

"Thank you all.. I would first like to say that this is a momentous occasion for the Fire and Wind country with the marriage if Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the sand" The diamyo said, looking around at everyone gathered. "I do however have one equally important bit of information to relay today…Naruto Uzumaki as some of you might know, is the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan from the now lost hidden Whirlpool village. This of course makes him related to the first and second Hokage as well due to his great grandmother Mito Uzumaki being married to Hashirama Senju . Not to mention he is the son of the fourth Hkage, Minato Namikaze…"

Chatter commensed around the area as everyone absorbed the incredible information, with scattered disscussions occurring as follows…

"No wonder he's so good looking ,just his father when he was hokage" Anko stated licking her lips.

"No wonder he advanced so fast when Kakashi, meand Asuam were training him in wind chakra" Yamato stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I already figured this out long ago..though to hear it all at once is still kind of awe inspiring.. Even if it is kind of a drag" Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Huh… guess it makes sense" Kiba stated, putting his hands on the back of his neck.

"I knew he was awesome, this just makes him more awesome" Ino said, folding her arms.

"We already knew this , didn't we Pa?" Ma the toad summon asked her husband.

"Of course we did, we did watch over little Minato-chan when he trained in the sage arts" Pa replied in agreement as the two toads sat on a chair together.

"Yes it is momentous…now then the reason I bring this to your attention is because he is the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.. As well as the only male left related to the Senju clan.. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is to be placed under the CRA or clan restoration act and be required to marry several females from the villiage in order to produce offspring that can carry on the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans" The Fire Diamyo stated , looking over at Naruto. "Those clans who have already expressed intrest in their daughters marrying mister Uzumaki here are the Hyuga and the Aburame clans. In the interest of continue the noble clan young Uzumaki stems from, I see no reason not to agrre and enable the CRA for him"

Actually my lord, I have something to bring up regarding the CRA and your ruling decision" Tsunade said, stepping forward. "According to an old loophole me and my assistant Shizune found, if Naruto was to be married before your decision today, then he would be able to get out of the CRA and be aloud to only stay married with Temari"

"I see.. I indeed know of this exception and if they were already married then-" The fire lord started to say before being cut off.

"Pardon the intreruption, but I have something more to say" Tsunade said, getting handed a paper from Shizune. " Before today's marrige, Temari and Naruto were already married to one and other at the Village hidden in the Sand and the marriage is recognized by both the Leaf and Sand councils. I have the marriage contract right here to prove this claim I'm making"

"Hmm… I see.. It appears to be legitimate" The Fire Diamyo said, looking at the paper. " In lieu of this, I guess I no choice but to rescind my previous announcement. The CRA will not be enforced for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Hyuga, and Abarame clan's previous request for marriage contracts is here by void"

Mr. Namikaze.. May I have a word in private with you and your wife?" Hiashi Hyuga asked, stepping near them. "It is rather important"

Looking at his wife first and then nodding to her, Naruto looked back at Hiashi.

"Sure.. As long as Grandma Tsunade can come with to hear whatever it is" Naruto replied in a serious tone.

Hiashi agreed and the three walked off to a nearby hall to talk.

"I'll be frank and to the point here" Hiashi said, looking at Naruto directly. "There are several reason why I pushed for the CRA. A secondary reason is because I knew you would marry one of my daughters and treat them well and not use them for political power like many would. However the main reason is that soon one of my daughters, likely Hinata, will take over as clan head soon and her sister Hanabi will need to marry outside the clan before then to prevent sommthing ..very bad from happening"

"Very bad".. like what? What's going to happen to Hanabi?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned about his student.

"Unfornetly if she is not married before her sister is instated as clan head… she will… she will be branded with the cage bird seal and sent to live with the branch family" Hiashi stated, looking slightly upset. "I wouldn't trust anyone else but you to watch over my daughter which is why I pushed for the CRA…. Now I am at a loss as to how and proceed"

"There's no way I'm gonna let them brand Hanabi like that !" Naruto siada ian angry voice. "There has to be something I can do.."

"Outside of marriage.. I don't really see that there is anything that can be done" Hiashi replied, trying to remain calm and collected.

"She needs to be part of Naruto's clan before the new clan leader is decided on to avoid the cage bird seal, correct?" Tsunade asked ,looking at Hiashi. "Does she have to be his wife? Couldn't she just be adopted? As his daughter or younger sister or something?"

"Unfortunately, the Hyuga clan would not accept anything less then marriage to avoid the seal" Hiashi said, furrowing his eye brows partially.

"Then the solution is simple" Temari sai,d throwing in her two cents. "Marry Hanabi"

"But-"

"I wasn't finished Naruto" Temari said, glaring slightly at her husband. "You can be married to her on the record… but off the record, she can be adopted into our family as a daughter or sister"

"Hmm…. That's a pretty good idea Temari.. If that will help then, that's what I'll do" Naruto said, with a look of seriousness on his face. "I'd do anything to help one of my precious people.. And that includes Hanabi"

"You truly live up to your reputation of helping everyone you meet with out hesitation young Namikaze… and I thnk you for it from the bottom of my heart" Hiashi said, bowing to Naruto. "I'll leave my daughter Hanabi's happness and life in your care from now on. Who will be allowed to contine to train in the ways of the Hyuga style Taijutsu with a approved Hyuga member teacher her at your estate.. I trust you will not attempt to copy or tell others of our secrets correct? This will be part of the official marriage agreement that the Hyuga council presents you"

"That goes without saying Hiashi, I wont let anyone steal secrets of the Hyuga clan and I'll guard the malone with the ways of the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Toad style Taijutsu/Jutsus" Naruto said reaching out to shake Hiashi's hand. "You have my word and I never go back on it..even if it costs me my life"

"I never actually doubted your intentions young Namikaze so no need to worry" Hiashi replied, shaking Naruto's hand firmly. "Well… Don't let me keep you from your and your wife from your wedding reception. I'll inform the Hyuga council later tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest.. Please excuse me for now"

Naruto,Temari and Tsunade went back to the reception for a while, doing normal things like talking with friends, Anko getting drunk and flirting with Naruto, Temari and Tenten discussing weapons and genuinely enjoying themselves. After a while, when it was getting late in the day, things begun to wound down and Temari and Naruto were enjoying each others company before they said it was time for them to leave to enjoy there honey moon. They left amidst whisles, catcalls and grins and headed back to their shared house, walking hand in hand.

"We had a good time though it was tiring huh Temari?" Naruto asked, looking over at her as she was drinking some saki. "Saki? Didn't you drink some at the reception...for that matter I didn't know you liked saki much"

"Well I don't realy drink it much, although has the oldest child of the previous Kazekage I sometimes had to attend funtions with that man that was supposeidly my father.. Asshole that he was.. I've drunk saki and other alcohol during those times and have kind of gotten use to it I suppose" Temari answered, loking over at Naruto. "So…then.. Now that were here alone… I think we should enjoy our hony moon.. Don't you?"

"Honeymoon? We already had one didn't we?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly. " I mean…um.. It's not that I'm against it it or anything but- hey um, what are you donig?"

"I don't remember asking , Naruto-kun" Temari said, blushing as she stripped off her kimono so that she was in her underwear and breast wrap only. ""Lets make this honeymoon even better then the first"

"Um.. Yes.. M-ma'am" Naruto stuttered as Temari undid his kimono and straddled his lap facing him. "so um-"

"Shush… no talking, though everything else is more then fine with me. If you get my drift" Temari said, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

Needless to say there was no sleeping in their house that day or night.. Or the next morning for that matter.

As Naruto and Temari were enjoying their honeymoon, Hiashi had finished briefing the Hyuga council and called for his daughters to talk to them.

"As you already know, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will not be put under the CRA.. However, me and the young man have come to arrangment" Hiashi stated, looking between his two daughters. Hanabi.. You will marry Naruto in name and official status.. However, this will not be the real relationship you will have with him. Instead, you will be adopted into his clan as his younger sister"

"I'll...I'll be Naruto sensei's younger sister?" Hanabi asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes.. It was his wife's Temari's idea… this will satisfy the Hyuga council and sto them from branding you with the bird cage seal" Hiashi replied with a nod. "Also, this means that you Hinata, will be swarn as Hyuga clan leader soon… I will of course be your assistant till your 21 first birthday to help you get use to things as I sit on the Hyuga council"

"I-I see.. And I understand Father" Hanabi said, with a small bow.

"As do I father.. I will do my best to make the Hyuga clan proud" Hinata said ,bowing as well. "I wish you the best sister… I assume she'll be allowed to visit here father?"

"Of course.. Hanabi here is a Hyuga by blood if not by name and will always be allow to be here.. I made the council very aware of this requirement " Hiashi replied, nodding to her. "Even if they tried to challenge me, they wouldn't have done well angering Mr. Namikaze.. As he has considerable pull within the village, polically, as being well loved by the ninja and villagers alike"

"When will I be going to live with Naruto sensei?" Hanabi asked, her mind riddled with thoughts

"Tomorrow… although the wedding will be later, a date has not been set yet, but it will be soon" Hiashi said, folding his hands. "I will see you off tomorrow after you pack your things in the morning breakfast… good night Hanabi, and Hinata"

"This is definetly going to be quite the change.." Hanabi said, as she and Hinata left their father's office. "Not a bad change, just ..different"

"I'm sure it will be fine Hanabi.. Naruto-kun isa really good person… you know that as his student though, right?" Hinata asked, looking over at her sister as they walked. "I know things will be fine"

"I'm sure your right" Hanabi replied, glancing over at her Hinata. "Well.. I guess I better get some sleep.. Tomorrow is going to be a big day afterall"

**End of Chapter 18: Eloping, an heir decision and a chance of a new sister part 9**

To be continued in **Chapter 19: The new sister and the coming of a storm **

Hey, sorry the gap in time between the last chapter and this one, but it wasn't in my control. My replacement power supply for my PC died, and I had to wait a long time to get a refund and replacement. I hope this one lasts for a long while so I can deliver the next chapter a lot sooner. Thanks for understanding. Please read, enjoy and review everyone.. If you have a question email me and I'll answer as soon as I can.. If you don't have a way for me to reply back with email, I'll post my anwser in the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

**Chapter 19: The new sister and the coming of a storm part 1**

It was the big day.. The day when Hanabi Hyuga would join Naruto family as his new, younger sister and she was nervous. Not that she would admit of course, since she was a Hyuga and a Hyuga never admitted a weakness. She had a fairly normal morning, normal for the Hyuga clan house that is, where she got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast with her father and older sister. After breakfast however, normalcy had officially ended as Hanabi began packing up her stuff with the help from branch members of the Hyuga clan so she would be ready to move out of her home and go to live with her Sensei, Naruto and his wife Temari.

Hanabi was lost in thought and didn't hear as someone was calling her name.

"Lady Hanabi.."

"What?…oh, Neji" Hanabi said finally, looking over at her doorway. "What is it? have you been there long?"

"Nearly 5 minutes, Lady Hanabi" Neji said with a slight smile. "Are you that worried about living with Naruto and Temari?"

"Not worried..it is just that I will not just be training with sensei.. I will be living with him.. And not living here anymore" Hanabi replied, looking away. "I grew up living here and now I must leave.. Even if it is to live with Naruto sensei it is still a big change…and that is another thing. Do I call him brother now? Or sensei?"

"This is Naruto we are speaking about… I can almost guarantee he would want you to call him simply by his name when you are not training or on a squad mission." Neji said after thinking from only a moment. "Worrying about the situation at hand will only cause you unnecessary stress.. So I suggest you take a 5 minute break from packing to relax and center yourself"

"Perhaps you are right Neji" Hanabi relented, sighing. "Thank you for your assistance"

"You are quite welcome, Lady Hanabi" Neji replied softly, turning away. "I will see you off alongside uncle, and lady Hinata… so farewell till then"

Meanwhile, at Naruto and Temari's place, Naruto and Temari were finishing up breakfast while a number Naruto's shadow clones finished cleaning out what would be Hanabi's room.

"So, knucklehead.. Today we get ourselves a little squirt to share out place with" Temari said with a slight grin. "I haven't asked, but how do you feel about this?"

"It is a bit of a change, going from being her squad leader and friend to squad leader, friend and ..brother.." Naruto replied, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his seat. "I never had any family growing up, but now I gotta beautiful wife and a now a younger sister… It's pretty great over all"

"Good answer sweetie" Temari said, kissing him on his cheek as she walked by him with her now empty plate. "Bring your late to the kitchen, it's your turn to wash dishes"

"Aw man…I hate doing dishes… I'll just have shadow clones do it, hehehe" Naruto said grinning.

"Your not using shadow clones to do dishes…your doing them, while I dry them" Temari said, gently whacking Naruto in the back of the head. "Just because you can make hundreds of shadow clones without feeling a drain on your chakra reserves, doesn't mean you should use them for every task. Now come on"

Naruto grumbled slightly but complied and followed his wife into the kitchen to do the dishes with her. Just before he finished, he felt his shadow clones dispel, signaling that they had finished cleaning out Hanabi's room. After they finished, they got ready to go to the Hyuga estate to pick up Hanabi.

"You ready Naruto?" Temari asked, adjusting the red sash around her stomach. "We need to get going or were going to be late"

"Sure, I'm ready Temari" Naruto said, looking out the window to the front of the estate. "This is still strange to me though…"

Temari smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much.. I bet Hanabi is as nervous about the situation as you are" Temari said, nuzzling her face into his neck. "But we're in this together and everything will be fine, so please don't worry so much"

"Yeah, I guess your right, Temari" Naruto said, blushing as he smiled at her, knowing she was right. "Let's get going to pick up Hanabi.. My new younger sister"

Temari nodded and gave him a long kiss on his check before unwrapping her arms. She then reached over and interlocked her fingers with Naruto's as they left for the Hyuga estate. It wasn't long before they arrived, and they came to a stop near the front entrance to the Hyuga estate where Hanabi, Hinata, Neji and Hiashi were all standing next to one and other.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Hiashi stated with a even tone. "Good of you and your wife to show up precisely on time"

"No problem, Hiashi" Naruto replied grinning as Temari lightly smacked herself in the forehead out of disbelief that Naruto greeted the Hyuga clan leader so formally.

"Idiot" Temari whispered, grabbing Naruto's ear. "That is not how you address a clan leader! Apologize"

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Namikaze" Hiashi said, before Naruto could say any apology. "It's well known how casual your husband is. If he changed so suddenly, one might be worried"

"Hehehe" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "So…ready to go Hanabi?"

"Yes, Sensei.. I mean Naruto" Hanabi said, blushing slightly as she stumbled with her words. "I am ready to go"

"Um.. What about goodbyes" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Hyuga clan is a private clan… so we have already taken care of farewells before you arrived, Naruto" Neji answered, folding his arms.

"Oh.. Ok" Naruto said, only kind of understanding. "Then we should get going… where's your stuff?"

"Seal away in scrolls before you arrived of course, Sensei" Hanabi replied, picking up a bag with scrolls in it. "Shall we then?"

"Sure" Naruto said, with a smile. "Lets make a special dinner to celebrate… annnnnnd.. Were gonna race there. Last one home has to do dishes…3,2,1 go!"

Naruto focused chakra into his legs and took off and high speed leaving the there, mostly of them in disbelief. Neji, Temari and Hinata all smiled at Naruto just being his usual self while Hanabi turned and looked at Temari.

"Um…should we run after him?" She asked, with wide eyes.

"Sigh"… might as well" Temari said laughing lightly. "I'm sure you know this already but, expect the unexpected with Naruto… lets go"

Temari and Hanabi both ran off as fast as they could after Naruto, leaving the other there.

"Well.. It appears that young Uzumaki's unique ways will bring about some much need diversity to the Hyuga clan" Hiashi said, walking away into the clan house. "I will see you both later"

"I have a good feeling about things now Neji" Hinata said, looking in the direction of where Naruto, Temari and Hanabi ran off.

"Indeed, Lady Hinata" Neji said, with a smile. "Though no one knows what the future will hold, for as Naruto taught me, fate means nothing to those who forge their own paths"

After getting accustomed to her new home and having dinner with Naruto and Temari, she started putting away her stuff in her room while Temari did dishes. It was large room, with beige colored walls, a high ceiling with inset lighting, two large windows trimmed in dark brown wood that lead to a small balcony and a large walk in closet. In the middle of the room, against the wall, was a large four poster, dark wooden bed that Hanabi was currently sitting on. There was a large wooden desk to the right of the bed, and a small stand to the left as well.

"Hey, how do you like your room, Hanabi?" Naruto asked, leaning in the open door. "I had my shadow clones clean it up and stuff"

"It's quite large but it is nice, sensei" Hanabi replied, with a nod. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home"

"No no no.. your too uptight Firecracker" Naruto said crossing his arms and shaking his head. "This is your home too now…plus your calling me sensei. You should just call me Naruto when were not on a mission or training with your teammates"

"Then I should call you Naruto?" Hanabi asked, tilting her head to one side. "Also, I thought I told you to stop calling me firecracker"

"You might have, but you are a firecracker and that's what your name means so…" Naruto said trailing off grinning. "Besides… your going around the issue.. You shouldn't call me Sensei while not training or on a mission…. And while you can call me Naruto… you can also call me big brother"

"Big.. brother….. Naruto Oni-chan…are you sure?" Hanabi asked him.

"Yup.. But lets go with translated English version…so say big brother or just Naruto instead" Naruto replied putting one hand on his chin to think. "Before you ask, were doing it this way cause the writer of this story is used to dubbed anime, so he wouldn't really use the Oni-chan thing"

"Um.. Ok got it, big brother.." Hanabi said agreeing with a smile. "So…um…"

"Besides welcoming you here, I came to tell you that you should probably get to bed early" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. " Tomorrow were all gonna make up for the lack of training and missions for our squad"

"We are?… what are we doing? A mission?" Hanabi asked as she put away the last of her clothing in the closet. "Cause I gotta tell you the last mission was not the best in the world"

"Hmmm… I'll see about a mission from grandma Tsunade… it might take a bit of saki to bribed her after he last time, but I'll manage" Naruto replied, walking towards the door. "Good night firecracker"

"Goodnight Naruto…" Hanabi said, before furrowing her brows "Stop calling me firecracker!

"Love you too squirt" Naruto said laughing as he closed the door. "See you in the morning.."

"Stupid Naruto always calling me that" Hanabi grumbled as she got ready for bed. "…he's lucky I like him so much or I'd be even more angry"

narutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutona rutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonaruto

The next morning, Naruto awoke to Temari grinning at him while Hanabi was sitting on him, drawing on his face. He narrow his eyes and pulled the covers over his face as he tried to go back to sleep despite Hanabi still sitting on him.

"Well this isn't working Temari" Hanabi said, crossing her arms. "Now what?"

"You were stuck in the Hyuga house fro too long.. You gotta get creative" Temari said, shaking her head in fake disapointment. "There are plenty of things we can do to wake him up"

"Somehow, I don't wanna know all the reasons" Hanabi said cringing. "I'm guess most of your ideas are adult or something"

"Only a few of them" Temari replied grinning" In in case, the best thing to do is this.. Get off of him and allow a professional"

As soon as Hanabi got off of Naruto, Temari pulled out a small hand fan and unleashed a burst of chakra charged air at the bed causing Naruto to be knocked out of bed and land in a heap with his blanket partly over him. Naruto glared at Temari while Hanabi tried not to laugh and failed, though she managed to keep it to just giggling with her hands over her mouth.

"You know.. I hate you Temari" Naruto said pouting and folding his arms as he sat up. "You have quite the mean streak in you, you know that?"

"Maybe I do, but you still love me, so it's fine" Temari said, laughing. Now get up get dressed and get something to eat.. You have a squad to teach"

After Naruto eventually got dressed and ate breakfast with Temari and Hanabi he sent out two shadow clones to gather up Moegi and Konohamaru.

"Boss! We finally get to train and do missions again!" Konohamaru yelled excitedly. "So what's first sensei?! Go save a princess? Kill a tyrant?"

"Ha...you sound like me when I was first assigned to squad 7" Naruto said grinning and playfully messing up Konohamaru's hair. "Were gonna do some warm up spars first.. Taijutsu only..with Hanabi verses Konohamaru, winner fights Moegi"

The first match began with, as expected, Hanabi dominating Konohamaru. Konohamaru started by sending one shadow clone running at Hanabi, while he had a second clone toss him at her. Hanabi activated her Byakugan and dodged the clone, while using Gentle Fist style taijutsu to give several jabs into the clone's back and dispel it. She managed to dodge Konohamaru when he was launched at her, while following up another Gentle Fist attack.

"Gentle Fist, Eight Trigrams 4 palms!" Hanabi yelled as she swiftly jabbed Konohamaru in his kegs with the tips of her fingers at high speed. "Your. too. Slow"

"Damn it!" Konohamaru yelled as he fell on his butt. "Stupid cheater..you used chakra right? That's how the Hyuga attacks work… it was suppose to be Taijutsu only!"

"If you already know we use Chakra in our Gentle Fist techniques then you should also know that it is classified Taijutsu" Hanabi said smugly as she crosed her arms. "Face it, you just suck"

"Errrgg! If I could move my legs right now I'd kick your stuck up ass!" Konohamaru yelled, tightening his fists.

"As if you could ever match the superior power of the Hyuga style Taijutsu" Hanabi said laughing. "Had this not been a friendly spar I could have killed you just now, so you should be grateful held back, you pathetic excuse for a ninja"

"Enough, both of you!" Naruto said stepping in. "Your teammates, so learn to get along.. Or I'll have to think of some way to make you two get along. Understand?"

"Yes sensei" Konohamaru said, looking away. "I'll try if miss prissy pants here tries as well"

"Oh please.. You just need to worry about not getting in my way" Hanabi said, looking away as well. If anyone needs discipline in getting along it's not me"

"That's does it.. Hanabi, four laps around the training grounds here, now!" Naruto said, getting irritated. " Konohamaru your getting pay docked on our next mission as well…You two WILL get along, even if it kills you both"

"Thanks a lot ninja reject" Hanabi said stretching her legs as she prepared to run.

"Make that 6 laps Hanabi" Naruto shaking his head. "For your own good just keep that mouth closed and stop making comments. Undo the blocks in the chakra points in Konohamaru's legs and get to those laps"

Hanabi growled in frustraion but kept otherwise quiet as she started quickly undid the blocks with a few jabs of her fingers before she began running her laps.

"Um.. Does this mean I'm not doing a spar as well sensei?" Moegi asked walking up to Naruto. "And what about a mission?"

"Konohamaru. Take a 5 minute break and then you'll spar with Moegi" Naruto said, glancing over at Hanabi. " After Hanabi's done, we'll go bug grandma Tsunade for a mission"

"Yes sir" Moegi replied, nodding "I'm ready when you are Konohamaru"

A short time later Hanabi was glaring at Naruto as she sweated and caught her breath while Moegi and Konohamaru had a spar. Konohamaru, as predicted, defeated Moegi, although she got in a few decent blows nonetheless. After the spar and a small rest, the squad made their way to the Hokage's tower to get a mission.

"By all means, come in Naruto" Tsunade said, slightly sarcastically, after Naruto and his squad walked in without knocking. "You do know that knocking is the polite thing to do before entering, right?"

"Sure I do..but it's fine since I know well enough grandma" Naruto said with his tradmark wide grin. "So anyways.. You got any missions"

"Honestly… the only things consistently on your mind are ramen, missions and training" Tsunade replied, shaking her head. "Well those and Temari now.. And I have no interest in the perverted thoughts about her your having these days"

"Hey! I'm not perverted!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist onto Tsunade's desk embarrassed. "Just..just give us a mission already old lady!"

"With remarks like that, maybe I shouldn't give you a mission.. Or at least not anything good" Tsunade said with a grin. "Maybe I'll put you on dog walking duty for the Inazuka clan"

"Oh come on…how.. How about a nice shoulder massage?" Naruto said running behind Tsunade and rubbing her shoulders. "Please grandma?"

"Maybe…I have to find one and see if I'll let you do it" Tsunade said as Naruto stopped rubbing her shoulders and breathed a sign of relief. "I didn't say stop the massage.. It's been years since I've had one and your surprisingly good at it.. I take it you've been practicing on Temari "

"I'm not answering that one.." Naruto said, annoyed. "Just give us misson, please?!"

"Fine , fine.. Here.. Your squad can have a B rank one.." Tsunade said, pushing papers covering her desk out of the way and digging for a file. "Here you can do this one.."

"Hmm.. Not bad grandma.. A mission to protect the niece of the Mizukage as she travels from the Hidden Mist Village to the Land of Lightening?.." Naruto read and asked. "I didn't know the Mizukage had a niece.. And why will she be traveling to the Lightening country?"

"Not sure.. Details are suppose to remain secretive, even from the squad who takes the mission" Tsunade replied, trying to straighten out the other papers and files on her messy desk. "Your squad is to start traveling as soon as possible"

"Sure, got it" Naruto said turning around to face his squad. "ALRIGHT SQUAD 7! MOVE OUT!"

"YES SIR, SENSEI!" Konohamaru yelled back with a grin. "Should we go get our gear?"

"Yup! Grab your crap and meet me and Hanabi at the main gate in 45 minutes.." Naruto replied, nodding. "Pack for say…two weeks since its gonna take a while to get to the Hidden Mist Village, then go to the Lightening Country and finally back here. So pack well.. See you all in 45 minutes"

As soon as his squad left, Naruto turned back to Tsunade as he neared the door to leave the office.

"So there's nothing else you can give me on the mission?" Naruto asked, stopping by the door. "Nothing secret or anything?"

"Sorry. What I know, you know" Tsunade said, folding her arms. ""If I do nay change find any additional information though , ill send it your way via messenger bird"

With only a nod, Naruto raced out the door to catch up with his squad and get his own supplies ready at home. He soon arrived home and gathered up his need suplies for the long mission though he quickly reliezed he would need a trip to the weapon shop owned by Tenten's family to restock before the trip, since he was running low on major items.

"Welcome to our weapon.. Oh! hey Naruto! long time no see" Tenten said as Naruto walked inside the shop. "So what brings our hero by today?"

"The whole hero thing is kind of getting annoying and.. You said that just to annoy me didn't you Tenten?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. "It's not funny you know… and I came here to restock my weapon supplies, not get laughed at"

"Hahahahaha…relax.. I was just kidding Naruto" Tenten said smiling. "Come on over and tell me what you need, I'll hook you up well.. Any special orders?"

"Just basics… Shrunken, Kunai, Windmill Shurnken,… oh and some condoms" Naruto said grinning waiting for Tenten to catch it.

"Sure.. Shrunken, Kunai and Windmill Shrunken.. No problem.. No condoms though, better go to the Leaf Hospital for those" Tenten said without missing a beat. "If you wanna shock me you'll have to do better then that… or should I tell you about the "joy" of tampons and periods?"

"Blah blah blah! I can't hear you, I didn't hear anything about the stuff you said" Naruto yelled with his hands over his ears. ""You've never been the overly girly type Tenten, why would you tell me about that stuff like that? What did I ever do to you?"

"Because it's funny the way some guys react to natural part of a women's health" Tenten said grinning. "I promise to stop… although… you should learn to be more comfortable with this stuff since you have a wife and will be on the front lines of dealing with Temari's mood once a month"

"So.. About those weapons I need" Naruto said, trying to change the subject. "I'll be going on mission that could take quite a while.. Like a month or so… long term travel back and forth"

"Whistle".. that's is a long trip.. Gonna be weird leaving Temari and the Leaf village for so long?" Tenten asked, as she gathered up the requested items for Naruto. "I mean I know you've beeen gone longer, but still… You just got married and you'll be separated from your new wife for a while now"

"Well it is hard.. Even though I was away from the village for longer when I was training with pervy sage" Naruto said thinking carefully while Tenten put his items on the counter for him to pay for. "I will miss Temari though… I've gotten so use to waking up next to her… part of me will be glad when I get back so I can see her again"

"Awww.. That's sweet… Well here's your stuff, mister sweet talker.. that will be 2000 Ryo even please" Tenten said smiling. "You want me to seal the weapons in scrolls for you? It's free"

"Sure, thanks" Naruto said, handing Tenten the money and waiting for her to seal up the items. "I need to head to the gate to meet my squad as soon as I'm done here.. Better send toad to tell Temari to meet me there.. Summoning Jutsu!.."

"Hiya.. You must be Naruto, I'm one of Gamakichi's brothers,Gamakoru" A small blue and red taod said after appearing in small puff of smoke. "What what do need boss?"

"I need you to go and tell Temari to meet me at the main gate in 5 minutes" Naruto replied looking down at the small toad. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, no prob boss.." the toad said before dispelling.

After getting his sealed wepons, Naruto hightailed to the main gate to meet his squad and Temari. His squad was already there waiting for him, while temari arrived a minute after he did.

"I was told that you need me to meet you here.. So what is it wand why is your squad need to be here?" Temari asked as she arrived. " Are you going on a mission or something?"

"Yeah.. And depending on fast we can get there and back, we might be gone for as long as a month" Naruto said, checking his supplies. " I wanted to let you know I'd be gone for a while"

"I see… well nothing to be done I guess… make sure you stay safe on your mission and hurry up and get back here, got it?" Temari said, pulling Naruto in for a tight hug and long kiss. "The rest of you be safe as well and good luck to you"

Konohamaru complain that kissing public was gross while Moegi thought it was romantic and Hanabi just blushed but otherwise remained quite. After promising to carefull Naruto and his squad began their long journey to the hidden mist village.

Meanwhile, nearing the hidden frost village, was our favorite group of morons.. I mean villians.. Obito, Sasuke and their allies including Karin, who had agree to rejoin with Sasuke.

"I'm glad we stopped to get winter clothing this time…when we were team Hawk and were going to go kill Danzo at the Kage meeting I froze my ass off" Karin said, burying her face in a scarf she was wearing. "How long are we going to be here anyways?"

"As long as we need to be.. As long as I say we will" Obito replied as the group walked toward the gate to the Hidden Frost village. " We are here to search for allies.. And although I'm uncertain if we will actually find anyone., we could use a rest before we travel to the Hidden Mist village to look for those who long for a fight against the Leaf Village for making it so peaceful with Konan and now the Mizukage "

"As long as find worthy people , it doesn't matter where we have to go" Sasuke said, folding his arms to keep warm. "Let's just get going.. I'm getting more impatent for my show down with Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki…. So few of us left these days" Karin said absently outloud.

"What do you mean "Us"?.. what's your last name?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"…Uzumaki.. My name is Karin Uzumaki.." Karin said slumping her shoulders. "Before you say anything.. I'm not related to Naruto Uzumaki.. Were from the same Clan, not family"

"You better not be related to him… Cause if you were thinking of betraying us to help him.." Sasuke said trailing off.

"Oh please, if I was going to join him I would have done so long before now" Karin said angerly. "Besides, your lucky I joined you at all considering you almost killed me so you could get Danzo"

"Whatever.. Let's just find someplace warm to stay in the village" Sasuke said as they reached the gates of the hidden frost village. " Naruto…. I will kill you and take everything you love at the same time.. Just you wait.. It won't be long now"

End of **Chapter 19: The new sister and the coming of a storm part 1**

Long ass wait I know.. But I've had a surprisingly large amount of things to do lately and lot of my free time was spent playing the videogames Dishonored and replaying through Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3.. As well as watching the anime Black Lagoon instead of writing.. Sorry about that.. Anyways hope you like it, so please enjoy and review. See you soon, believe it.. Or cha! Or something like that.. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

**Chapter 20**

The trip to the Hidden Mist Village hadn't been very eventful, minus a few stupid bandits along the way. Naruto, Hanabi, Moegi, and Konohamaru had traveled through Fire country and into the Land of Waves on foot, but couldn't travel all the way that way. Thanks to Squad 7's and Naruto in particularly, helping the land of Waves on the often spoken about mission that ended with the death of Zabuza Momichi of the Seven Ninja swordsman, the squad easily got someone to take them across the waters by boat.

Konohamaru had gotten sea sick on the ride over…several times, and Naruto thought it was kind of cute the way Moegi was trying to take care of him. Naruto just laid down on the boat, watching the clouds, while Hanabi sat close by him, conserving her energy for the mission.

They eventually arrived at the borders of the Water Country, home to the Hidden Mist Village and the area of their mission. The boatman said he'd wait in area till they needed a lift off of the island, so the squad headed out, with Konohamaru feeling better now that they were on land again. They got on jackets, due to the raining, cold weather and the fact that the area seemed to be perpetually surrounded by mist and headed off to meet with the guards to the Hidden Mist village and showed them their mission passes from Tsunade and the Mizukage.

They were granted access and escorted through the misty city, towards the Mizukage's tower. Many Kunoichi and civilian females, waved and blush at Naruto as the group passed, though he of course tried to be polite and just wave back, but nothing more, for fear that Temari would somehow hit him for accidentally flirting in some manner. Besides, he love Temari, had eyes only for her and wasn't a pervert, which is why he was quick to cover Konohamaru's eyes and close his own, when one well endowed girl flashed him her bare breasts out of nowhere.

The guard escorting the group , had the woman arresting for public nudity and apologized on behalf of the village for the situation.

"Uh…it should be ok, as long it doesn't happen again, since I am married and I'm fairly certain my wife, Temari, would be more then happy to travel to the mist village just to kick the ass of another women" Naruto said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "So um.. Lets uh.. Get going to the Mizukage.."

"Yes of course sir.. Please follow me" The guard said, walking quickly to the destination before anything else happened.

The managed to get to the tower without any other problems and the guard escorted them to the Mizukage's office, before leaving.

"Hey.." Naruto said knocking on the door. "Squad 11 from the Leaf village is here"

" By all means, please come inside" said a sultry female voice.

Naruto opened the door and his team walked inside, to see Mei Terumi the Mizukage straightening up her desk.

"So you here about the.. Naruto?.. Well, well.. Looks like I struck gold here" The Mizukage said walking around the desk. "Just as handsome as ever"

She grinned and pulled Naruto into a hug, that had his face jammed in between her enormous chest. He struggled to pull away, but she just hugged him tighter and made a sound of contentment before finally letting go.

"What.. What the hell was that!?" Hanabi demanded, looking at the smiling Mizukage. "You can't do that.. He's married!"

"Oh relax, child… it's not my fault that Naruto here is so irresistible" Mei said, licking her lips and looking at the red faced Naruto. "If your wife ever agrees to share you.. Be sure to send me message"

"Um.. The mission!" Hanabi said, hands on hips.

"hmm?.. Oh yes of course.. The mission.." Mei said, somewhat reluctantly as she sat down on the edge of her desk, crossing one leg over the other. "I need you to escort my step brother's daughter from here to her home in the Land of Tea"

"Doesn't seem that difficult.." Naruto said, thinking while crossing his arms. "So why did you need someone from a outside village to do the mission?"

"Normally I would agree.. But I needed a trustworthy ninja and their team to guard her...she is the niece of a Kage after all" Mei said, pushing her long hair off of her shoulder. "Who better then the hunky hero of the Ninja world to escort her?"

"Um….. Yeah… ok" Naruto said, trying to humor her. "Well… we should get going right?… where's your niece at?"

"Oh right…" Mei said snapping her fingers. "Anbu catfish? Please retrieve my niece"

Only moments later, an Anbu appeared in a swirl of mist with a average height, thin girl with short auburn colored hair, brown eyes, a tight, dark blue, mid thigh length robe, knee length spandex shorts, and standard black ninja sandals. She smiled politely and bow slightly to Naruto and his squad.

"Naruto? This is my niece, Eri Terumi" Mei said, standing behind Eri and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Eri? This is the hero of the ninja world himself, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his squad he leads"

"Oh really?.. He doesn't look as impressive as the stories being passed around" Eri said, folding her arms. "Is this really the hero of the ninja world, aunt Mei?"

"Hey! take that back, you brat!" Konohamaru yelled shaking his fist at Eri.

"Oh please, are you suppose to intimidate me kid?" Eri said sarcastically.

The Mizukage sighed and pounded her fist onto thee top of Eri's head, making Eri crouch down and hold her head in pain.

"Sorry about that Naruto…" the Mizukage said, shaking her head at her niece. "She gets her rudeness from my brother in law, who is her father.. Apologize to him at once Eri"

"Um.. R-right.. Sorry Naru-.. I mean Mr. Namikaze sir" Eri said holding her head where her aunt had hit her.

"In any case.. Why don't you all stay here for the night since it's late and even in times of peace it can be dangerous to travel at night" The Mizukage said summoning a Anbu, different then the one who had fetched her niece. "Please show my guests to rooms at my mansion… they'll all be staying with me tonight"

"Are you sure that's ok?" Naruto asked, while Konohamaru and Hanabi argued over something trivial behind him. "Don't wanna be any trouble"

"Nonsense, Naruto" Mei said with a flirtatious smile. "You are the hero of the ninja world and a friend of both the Hidden Mist village and myself…so it's no trouble at all, you delicious, polite young man you"

Naruto did his best to ignore the Mizukage's flirtation and nodded, following the Anbu out the door along with his squad. After they were gone, Mei turned to her niece and told her to sit down with a harsh tone.

"Do you have any idea what you just did, Eri?" Mei asked glaring and flaring her chakra. "You insulted someone I consider a friend,.. Not to mention someone who is also the hero of the ninja world and next in line as Hokage of our allied village, the hidden Leaf village… you have no idea how lucky you are that Naruto is not the type to get mad over something so trivial at your outburst"

"Well I wasn't trying to, I just-"

"I don't wanna hear it.. Maybe I should send someone with you to make sure you don't embarrass me or the Hidden Mist village any further" Mei sad folding her arms. "I'll think about it tonight as we eat dinner with out guests… you had better be on your best behavior there tonight do you understand me? Cause even though your father spoils you and lets you get away with a lot, my sister, your mother, will not hesitate to beat your ass if I tell her what you've been up to…do you understand me?.. I expect only a yes ma'am response"

"Y-yes ma'am" Eri said stuttering slightly.

"Good.. Now leave.. I have things to do before dinner with Naruto and his team later tonight" Mei said, sitting down at her desk. "I better not hear of you causing any more trouble.. And I will find out.. Now go"

Ten minutes later, Naruto, his young squad, and the Anbu escort arrived at the Mizukage's mansion and came to a stop as messenger ninja appeared in a swirl of water. The Anbu looked over a note that the messenger gave him before turning to the ones he was escorting.

"The Mizukage says that you have approximately 3 hours before dinner will be ready and are free to explore the village after your shown your rooms" The Anbu stated looking at Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto replied, before the ninja disappeared and the group headed inside with the Anbu.

The Anbu showed them their rooms and each member of squad 11 was able top have their own room, which they all liked. After they saw their rooms, they decided to do their own thing before dinner and split up, except Hanabi who stuck with Naruto. Naruto decided to see if he could find out any history on Zabuza.. And maybe see if his last place of residence was still around so he could pay tribute to him and Haku.

After looking around and asking around as well, Naruto and Hanabi found their way to the last known home of Zabuza Momochi.. Or at least what was left of it. The house had been vandalized severely, and looked like a bomb had gone off at some point.. Simply put.. It was a mess. Naruto and Hanabi walked up to the mess that was once a house, and looked in the opening, since the front door was missing, and was laying on the ground near the opening.

"Looks like crap here sensei" Hanabi commented, glancing inside. "How long do you think it's been abandoned like this?"

"Not sure.. Probably a real long time.. In fact…" Naruto replied, looking around. "…I'd say it's been many, many years since Zabuza lived here, when he was part of the Seven Ninja Swordsman"

After paying silent respect to Zabuza, Naruto and Hanabi returned to the Mizukage's mansion to eat a surprisingly well behaved dinner and get some sleep to be ready for the trip to the Land of Tea. They all got up bright and early the next morning, except Naruto and Konohamaru who both lingered in their beds , not wanting to get up. But they did get up, Naruto lured by the promise of ramen by Hanabi and Konohamaru threatened by bodily harm by Moegi.

After getting up and eating a quick breakfast, Naruto, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Eri began their long trip to the Land of Tea with all of squad 11 wearing ear communicators to keep in touch . They walked with Naruto in back, Moegi and Konohamaru on either side, Eri in the middle and Hanabi in front to occasionally scan the area ahead with her Byakugan.

"So what's the Land of Tea like, Eri?" Moegi asked, Eri as they walked side by side.

"It's a nice fairly peaceful place" Eri replied ,looking forward. "I heard that squad 7 including your sensei here came to the Land of Tea a few years back.. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about it on your trip to the Hidden Mist Village"

"You went to the Land of Tea before" Konohamaru asked, looking back at Naruto. "How come you didn't tell us on the way here?"

"Well it was a while back…and we were here for a mission to help escort the Wasabi family against a rival family for a race" Naruto recounted to the group. "We met the younger brother of Ibiki Morino and boy was he arrogant at first…oh and we also got to fight several Rain village ninja around the same time"

"I also know it has a lot of tea houses in the Land of Tea.. But.. I don't really know much else about it" Naruto said, rubbing his hand on his chin.

"It's called the Land of Tea because long ago it was found to have the best type of land and weather in the world to grow all types of Camellia tea plants" Eri said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "To this very day it remains the best place to grow tea plants, including rare and expensive varieties purchased only by noble clans"

Eri looked over to see the look of awe on Naruto's face, only instead to see that Naruto wasn't even paying attention . He was talking with Konohamaru about ramen, ignoring Eri's speech pretty much entirely much to Eri's extreme annoyance.

"Are you two ignoring me!?" Eri shrieked, fists balled. "I was explaining something poignant and historically significant.. And you two weren't even paying attention!"

"I was.. But I don't really care miss" Said a male voice from around them somewhere.

"Who said that?" Konohamaru asked, as Naruto moved in front of Eri, holding a Kunai.

"Didn't you see them with your Byakugan Hanabi?" Moegi asked, looking at Hanabi.

"I've faced Byakugan users before… I know all about your blind spot at the back of your neck…" The man replied, still not showing where he was. "It helps that you have a young, member of the Hyuga clan that isn't as sharp in battle as a more experienced member"

"Either way.. Just tell us what you want pal!" Naruto shouted, glancing around.

"The girl of course" The voice said. "The niece of the Hidden Mist Village's Mizukage"

"W-what do you want with me?!" Eri demanded, trying obscure her fear.

"Your worth quite a bit of money of course….plenty of people would love to get a hold of you and ransom you off" The voice said ,with a light laugh. "Isn't that right my crew?"

"Can't exactly argue with that"

"I'm a girl and I'd love to get a piece of her.. If you catch my drift.. Hahaha"

"So as you can see… we'd love for you to come with us…. So why don't you?" He said, smugly. ""It will be easier for you if you don't struggle"

"Do you know who I am, you bastard?" Naruto yelled out, glancing around, trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki.. The Jinchuriki of Kurama, the 9 tailed fox"

"The 9 tails bastard himself?" The man said in slight surprise. "Well this changes things.. I better at least meet you in person before I take the girl… it's only right for a "Hero" like you"

A man appeared in front of them as a black shadow figure that shifted away leaving a normal human being. He was a tall, semi muscular man with short grey hair, a seemingly permanent scowl, and narrowed green eyes who was dressed in dark red pants, black, open toed ninja sandals, no shirt, silver wristbands and a slashed head band with a moon symbol across his forehead. The most striking feature was a large tattoo of a black skull that covered his entire front.. From the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach.

"So good to meet you.. Naruto Uzumaki.." The man said in a mocking manner. "I am the great ninja known by many monikers including the black skull and the ninja of the shadows.. But you may call me by my real name.. Fumihiko Yukata former ninja of the once great Hidden Shadow village"

"Hidden Shadow village?.. Nice try .. But there is no such place" Moegi stated trying to stay calm. "Where are really from?"

"It's not a huge surprise that you don't know about my village…" Fumihiko said folding his arms. " My village was home to the best assassins in this world and was meant to be a secret.. A whisper on the wind that gets mentioned and then forgotten just as quickly…"

"Wait… I've heard my father tell of such a village…" Hanabi stated, furrowing her eyebrows. "But I assumed it was just a story.. Not a real place… are you saying your from the village that primarily trains most assassins in our world and is believed to possibly be merely a myth?"

"Both me and my "friends" here are indeed from that very village that is merely a story to most" He replied with a small nod. "In any case.. Me and my associates have been hired to capture the niece of the Mizukage.. And that's exactly what we intend to do.. So the only question that remains is…"

"Will you hand the girl over.. Or do I have to stop being nice?" Fumihiko asked with a small grin on his face.

"How about this…" Naruto asked, with a grin as he gathered his chakra. "Chakra mode!"

Naruto assumed his golden fire chakra mode and disappeared from sight in a flash of yellow energy, and reappeared less then a second later near Fumihiko punching him in his face full force. However, Fumihiko somehow caught Naruto's fist mid air and then kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying back.

"How... How did you do that?.. Only the old man Raikage and maybe the fourth Hokage should be able to match my speed in Chakra mode" Naruto said in disbelief. "How did you match my speed?"

"That's simple really… I've personally faced both the Raikage and Fourth Hokage in battle numerous times before" Fumihiko said smugly. "Of course.. They had the speed.. But not the fierceness of the second Hokage that I once faced in battle"

"The second Hokage?.. That's impossible.. You couldn't have faced the second Hokage in battle and still be alive" Moegi said in a confused tone. " That was a long time ago. Too long for you to still be alive.. Or at the very least you'd be very old by now if you were alive"

"There was two people I faced along with Team Asuma, Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato before that were both immortal" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Fumihiko. "The one I defeated was named Kakuzu.. And the other one that was defeated was Hidan I think"

"Ahh yes.. Brother Hidan.. Fellow disciple of the cult of Jashin…" Fumihiko said thinking back. "As well as fellow immortal"

"Your like that Hidan guy?.. Your immortal too?" Naruto said widening his eyes. "Crap… that's not good"

"Indeed.. Is it not good.. At least for you five" Fumihiko said with a smile. " So I'll ask once more.. Will you give me the girl?.. Or do I have to kill you all and then take the girl?"

Instead of answering with words, Naruto and Konohamaru summoned shadow clones, while Hanabi fell back into her Hyuga style Taijutsu stance, Moegi brandished a kunai and stood in front of Eri who in turn tensed her muscles and reflexively fell back into a defensive taijutsu stance.

"I see… Ruri… Sanji… take care of the three brats while I deal with Naruto Uzumaki here" Fumihiko stated calm with a snap of his fingers. "Show the heathens what it means to face followers of the great lord Jashin"

"Sure" replied a man of average height with long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, slight stubble, and was dressed in black ninja pants, red ninja sandals, a red and black jacket and a strap across his chest that held a katana on his back. "I guess"

"Agreed" said a tall, very thin girl with short messy green hair, narrowed eyes and wide grin on her thin framed face dressed in standard black ninja pants, black sandals, silver arm guards, and a dark red halter top featuring the symbol of Jashin on it. "I get the stoic faced Hyuga girl to myself.. I can't wait to break her and make her quiver in ecstasy as her mind and body bend to me.. Right before I kill her"

"I think I'm going to puke after this is all over.." Hanabi said shivering slightly. "Or maybe even

now.."

"Be careful and protect Eri at al costs.." Naruto said to his squad before engaging Fumihiko in battle.

Konohamaru and Moegi stood by Eri, with Kunai drawn as they watched Fumihiko's people carefully..

"Too be honest, I'm not fond of fighting children.. It seems cruel" Shinji said, looking bored. "It would be better for me if you just surrendered instead of fighting"

"We're not backing down so easily!" Konohamaru exclaimed, seemingly a spitting image of a younger Naruto. "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

"Shadow clones huh?.. Not bad kid.. But I'm more interested in the girl.. The Hyuga girl of course" Ruri said, licking her lips. "So uptight.. This is going to be fun"

She pulled out a kunai and grinned before beckoning Hanabi to fight her, to which Hanabi tried to ignore and stand near her squad. Slightly frustrated, Ruri threw a arc of several Kunai that Hanabi blocked with her eight trigrams palm rotation technique as she jumped in front of Eri and Moegi. Ruri grinned and held her hand together in a hand sign that Moegi thought seemed familiar.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Ruri yelled, stretching and connecting her shadow to Hanabi's. "Shadow Possession success…"

"Impossible .. That technique is only usable by a member of the Nara clan… or maybe someone with a Sharingan" Moegi said confused. "Does that mean your from the Nara clan?"

"So smart little girl.. To bad your not my type" Ruri replied , keeping a tight hold on Hanabi. "We are from the Shadow Village after all.. the techniques name is what our village is named after.."

"Let go of me, you psychotic bitch!" Hanabi yelled, trying and failing to struggle against the shadow that held her.

"Let you go?.. Why would I do that?" Ruri asked, tilting her head. "I haven't had a change to have some fun with you yet.. Your so young and firm.. I'm getting excited just imagining the things I'm going to do to you"

"Rasangan!" Konohamaru ran at Ruri, forcing her to let go of her shadow technique rather then get injured. Though she managed to dodge getting killed his Rasangan managed to scrap deeply across her face causing her to shriek in pain as blood slid down her face.

"I'm going to skin you alive you little asshole!" Ruri shrieked with eyes practically on fire with anger. " Shadow piercing ju-!"

Hanabi, now free of Ruri attack, launched several small Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palms at Ruri before she could finish speaking and was knocked her back into a large tree behind her. Ruri hit the tree with a loud thud and a bit of blood was ejected from her mouth upon impact. She fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment before painfully staggering to her feet and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Shouldn't have dropped your guard Ruri.. Especially around a member of the Hyuga clan" Shinji said shaking his head. "I guess I'll have to get involved or Fumihiko's going to talk my ear off.. Sorry kids"

Shinji pulled his sword out of the sheath on his back and swung it in the air from where he was standing, and Moegi barley dodged a shadow on the ground that shot up off of the ground somehow and nearly hit her. Moegi glanced to the side an saw that the sword's shadow had cut a small tree in half and went wide eyed as she understood that they were all in serious trouble.

"How the heck?.. I've seen that guy Shikamaru Nara fight before and he's never used shadows like that" Konohamaru commented as he kept an eye on both opponents. "What is that you just did?"

"Sigh…. I manipulated shadows.. The difference between what I just did and what members of the Nara clan in your village do is that I didn't abandon the more deadly attacks of the Shadow style techniques" Shinji explained as he flipped his sword around in his hand. "The part of our clan that left our village for the newly established Hidden Leaf decided to not use our more deadly techniques because they thought they were cruel"

As Naruto's team and their companion Eri were dealing with the Shinji and Ruri, Naruto himself was fighting against Fumihiko a short distance away.

Naruto, who was still in chakra mode, narrowly dodged a show fist that belonged to a smirking Fumihiko. He created a Tailed Beast Rasangan in his hands and prepared to dash at Fumihiko to attack.

"Not bad kid.. You've obviously had a good deal of training in your ninja career so far" Fumihiko stated as he quickly did a hand sign. "Shadow whip jutsu!"

Fumihiko created a long whip made of a shadow and whipped it forward, forcing Naruto to stop mid dash and change directions to avoid it. Upon skidding to a stop, he shot out of sight again at high speed and through sheer Uzumaki luck he managed to hit Fumihiko's side with his Tailed Beast Rasangan, tearing through him. Naruto turned around and was ready to attack again when he saw Fumihiko standing there laughing slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and brought a kunai up, staying on his guard as he stared at Fumihiko. "What's so funny?"

"You are of course… did you really think that hurt me? I'm immortal.. And can not be stopped by any injury" Fumihiko laughed again. Perhaps you should have asked your fellow leaf ninja who fought against brother Hidan about the abilities of us followers of Lord Jashin"

"I do know that Hidan was supposedly immortal.. But It's not like I saw it myself.." Naruto shot back. "That said, Shikamaru found a way to defeat Hidan.. So I'll find a way to defeat you"

"We'll see kid" Fumihiko released his whip jutsu and summoned a shadow in the shaped of a sword. "Let's see how you deal with this"

"…Shhhhit" Naruto rolled to one side as Fumihiko quickly brought his sword where Naruto was just standing. "Note to self.. Take sword lessons when you get back home"

"Sorry kid, but you won't be going home.. Well maybe I'll send your remains home when I'm done if I'm feeling generous" Fumihiko said, slashing at Naruto, who didn't dodge fast enough and wound up getting a deep cut across his shoulder.

"damn it.. That cut my muscle.." Naruto's arm was limp as he grimaced in pain and held up a kunai with his other hand. "Gonna need you to give me a hand Kurama.. This guy ain't going easy on me"

"_I can see that kid… I'll divert my chakra to your arm and heal it faster for you.." _Kurama said to Naruto in his mind. _"I've heard of him and the Nara clan from the Shadow village… I once passed by there a long time ago"_

"_Any tips for facing him?" _Naruto asked in his mind as he blocked Fumihiko's sword with his Kunai. _"Any info would help"_

"_I know your smarter then that kid… you should already know this information…Lure him to a area with no sunlight.. Like a cave.. Members of the Nara clan need shadows to use their Jutsus" _Kurama replied, swishing his tails. "_Also I will say to keep your distance.. Nara clan members normally rely heavily on their shadow jutsu and intelligence.. But this Fumihiko guy is adept at hand to hand combat as well.. So watch yourself Naruto" _

"_Right…lets do this together" _Naruto summoned numerous shadow clones and send them at Fumihiko while he readied to attack while he had the chance.

"Wind style: Massive Rasenshuriken!" Naruto used chakra arms created by his nine tails chakra mode and created the enormous rotating attack. "Take this asshole!"

Naruto connected, and tore away most of Fumihiko's stomach and side area, elavinga gaping, bloody hole, but Fumihiko just laughed as he healed.

"Told you kid, you can't kill me.. Not in a thousand years" Fumihiko laughed, as he created dozen of sharp, spear headed shadow blades and sent them at Naruto like long snakes extending from the ground as the sharp headed raced at Naruto.

Naruto ran along the ground with the shadow blades in hot pursuit, jumping first to a nearby side ofa rocky wall, bouncing off of it and then ricocheting off a large tree. He pumped Kurama's Chakra into his feet and legs, and used the tree as a spring bord to dart throught air at Fumihiko. But Fumihiko was also fast and grabbed Naruto as he moved to one side and flung him towrd the wasn't about to give up, so he used a Chakra arm to grab a tree and swing around it several times, using the momentum to send him sailing into the air.

"Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned hundreds of shadow clones once in the air, each one with large Rasangans in hand and they all shot down at Fumihko at once. "Massive Rasangan, Ultimate Barrage!"

All of the Rasangans hit Fumihiko in one enormous explosion that could be seen for miles and made Naruto's squad all hope everything was ok.

When the dust cleared a huge, and deep impact crater was visible with smoke billowing out of it. Naruto stayed on his toes, knowing that he probably hadn't defeated his opponent. Sure enough, standing in the middle was a grinning Fumihiko,who was pivking up a severed arm and reattaching it.

"That was pretty good kid.." Fumihiko said, flexing his newly reattached arm. "So any idea how long you wanna keep this up? I can go on forever, literally… but you can't"

"_Any ideas, Kurama?" _Naruto asked in his mindscape. _"Cause if huge attacks like the Massive Rasenshuriken and the Massive Rasangan Mega Barrage don't stop him.. I'm not sure what will"_

"_Hmm.. Lets see…" _Kurama said, thinking carefully_. "Try decapitating him Naruto… even the most powerful being can be defeated by removing without their head.. At least, most of the time anyways.."_

"_TAKE OFF HIS HEAD!?" _Naruto shouted in his mind. _"You can't be serious!.. How do you expect me to just do that anyways?"_

"_Hmm.. You figure it out then…" _Kurama retorted, snorting. _"It's that or let him starve to death… which will take a while… taking a life is not something you enjoy but in this case.. If you don't kill him then he'll capture the girl and kill your squad.. Those who are precious to you.."_

"_Maybe you could switch places with me.. Like we did during the war?"_ Naruto asked carefully. _"I know that I might have to kill someday.. But still…"_

"_Sigh…. Very well kid…" _Kurama relented, holding out his fist to Naruto. _"Let's bump fists and change places kid… But the next time.. You'll have to be the one.. Agreed?"_

"_Yeah… Agreed" _Naruto held out his fist and bumped it against Kurama's. _"Thanks partner"_

"_Yeah, yeah.. Don't get sappy on me" _Kurama said with a slight grin. _"Time to for me to kick his ass. Wish me luck"_

"Ok, Fumihiko… prepare to meet yout maker" Kurama said through Naruto's body, speaking with a deeper version of Naruto's voice. "Hope you like pain"

"Hmm?… your voice.. It's different.." Fumihiko comented, furrowing his eyebrows. "You are using more of the powers of the 9 tails I presume?"

"Wrong, pitiful human.. I am the Nine Tailed Fox" Kurama stated with a toothy grin. "I am here to kill you"

"I see.. Then I have a real challenge on my hands here" Fumihiko stated looking mildly amused. "Show me what you got then"

"Gladly…"

While these two battles were happening, Temari was in the Hidden Leaf Village practicing some wind jutsu techniques at her and Naruto's training frield at their home. She put her fan down, took off her forehead protector and wiped sweat off her brow.

"That was good work out" Temari tied her headband loosely around her neck like she did when she younger and walked inside the house to take a shower.

"A nice shower is just what I need" Temari said to herself as she headed to her room to grab some fresh clothes.

She grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom, disrobing as she turned on the water. Getting the right tempature, she stepped and sighed satisfaction as the warm water ran over her body. She started thinking about Naruto on his mission, wondering how he and his squad were fairing. She missed him, even though he hadn't been goen long. It was difficult for Temari to believe how attached she'd become to the blond knucklehead.

"When he gets home.. I think I'll do something nice..maybe I'll try wearing something sexy for him… although I might need top ask a girl that's used to wearing that stuff what's best to entice him" Temari murmured. "mmm.. I want him back here soon.."

Her fingers slide over her body, just past her belly button and was about to go further south when the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"Fuck… I was going to.. Never mind.. This had better be good" Teamri growle getting gout of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. "If they intruped both my shower and my "fun" for no good reason there's going to be hell to pay"

Temari stomped down the stairs, pushing her wet hair out of her face, before pulling open the door.

"What?!"

"Oh uh sorry miss I was. Wow.." A messenger ninja stammered, seeing her in a towel.

"Eyes up here asshole" Temari growled, pulling a kunai out from who knows where. " Keep your eyes off my body, speak up.. And it better be good or I'll gut you like a fish"

"Uh, sorry miss I was staring….I just.. Uh.. I'm here to give you message from the lady hokage" He stated, putting up his hands as if surrendering. "She needs to see you about a mission"

"Sigh.. Fine.. Tell her I'll be there soon as I can" Temari shut the door and sighed again as she she head upstairs to her room to ge dressed.

"Deprived of a full shower and some alone time.. This had better be an important mission" Temari got dressed in her outfit from when she was at the Kage summit minus the green cloth.

She put on her fingerless gloves to finish her outfit and grabbed her battle fan, sliping it on her back before heading to the Hokage's mansion. She used Chakra to run to town and got to the mansion fairly fast.

Temari knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and after getting permission, she entered, folding her arms.

"You wanted me?" Temari asked with a scowl on her face.

"Yes.. Thank you for coming so fast.. What's with the face?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you must know, I was in the shower and also enjoying some private time while thinking about my Naruto when your messenger interrupted me" Temari replied dryly. "So what's the mission?"

"Cough… please keep those details to yourself" Tsunade said with a tiny blush. "As for your mission.. I need you to coordinate the Chunin Exams that are beign held here"

"Wait.. The last Chunin Exams were held here.. Shouldn't it be in a different village?" Temari asked, slightly confused.

"Yes well, it was decided by all of the Kage's that it should be held here for various reasons…" Tsunade replied, shuffling some papers around on her messy desk. "I trust you'll do this? I know it's a lot of work, but I need someone trust worthy"

"Fine… I suppose I don't have anything else to do till Naruto gets back…" Temari stated, sighing slightly. "I'll need help though"

"Of course…" Tsunade poared some saki into a dish as she talked. " I'll have Shikimaru help you for now.. And as soon as Naruto get's back, I'll have him assist you as well.. It will give him further experience in preparation for his time as Hokage"

"Ok.. Where is the lazy ass Shikimaru right now?" Temari asked, uncrossing her arms. "Off staring at clouds?"

"Most likely.. I already sent for him and he should be here any minute" Tsunade replied, drinking her saki. "As soon as he is then you can be-"

There was knock at the door inturpting her, so she told them to come inside and in walked Shikamaru, looking lasy as ever.

"You wanted to see me?" Shikamaru asked sighing. "I just starting a good nap too…"

"Your nap can wait.. I need you to show Temari here what she needs to know when she oversees the Chunin exams" Tsunade said looking at him. "Given your past experience with the exams, your best suited for this..I may call on you again for when Naruto gets back, since I'm having both Temari and him run the exams this year"

"Sigh.. What a drag… glad it's you and Naruto instead of me at least" Shikamaru put his hands in his vest pockets. "Let's get this overwith then"

"Fine.. Inform her what she needs to know then.. I have paperwork to avoid.. I mean deal with.." Tsunade stated shooing them out the door. "Good luck"

"Thanks.. Come on lazy bones.." Temari stated, leaving the office. " Let's get started"

They walked down the street away from the mansion as they began disussing what Temari's responsiblities would be when a voice called out to her.

"Hey Temari.." Anko appeared, eating dango "What's this I hear that your going to be overseeing the Chunin exams?"

"Where did you hear that?.. And how? I just got asked" Temari came to a stop and looked at Anko who was in front of her and Shikimaru.

"The Hokage told me she was going assign you to the duty of the Chunin exams earlier" Anko replied, scarfing down the last of her dango. "I am the proctor of the second stage of the exams after all"

"Oh.. I see.. Dam that old women.. Just assumed I was going to say yes" Temari huffed, averting her eyes. "Does that mean me and Naruto have to go over things with you before the exams start?"

"Sure does… wait.. Naruto? He's overseeing the exams with you?" Anko asked, wearing an expression that was first confused and the became excited. "So.. The three of us wil be working together on the exams.. Nice.. Always wanted to try a threesome"

Temari sputtered and Shikimaru backed away with a red face, trying to avoid the situation as best he could.

"There most certainly will not be a threesome!" Temari exclaimed as loud as she could without alerting villagers to their conversation. "The three of us will be working on the exam.. And nothing more"

"Take a chill pill kid.. I was just kidding.. Mostly.." Anko said, with a grin. "But just because the exams are serious doesn't mean we have to be"

"Honestly.." Temari said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Well in any case.. We can chat later.. I gotta grab some more dango and then pay Iruka Umino a vist" Anko said with a evil grin. "Catch you later.. And then you and I can have some fun.. Even though I know it will so much better when Naruto comes back.. Then it will just be the three of us.. Alone together.. Just imagine what we can do for fun"

As soon as Anko disappeared again, leaving in a swirl of leaves, Temari let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Shikamaru.

"Just what did get myself into here, Shikamaru?" She asked with a look of irratation and disappointment on her face.

"Not sure.." Shikamaru answered, sighing as he did. "But I do know one thing"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what?" Temari reluctantly asked him.

"This is going to be a major drag"

"Truer words were never spoken, Shikamaru"

**End of Chapter 20:** **The new sister and the coming of a storm part**

**To continue in Chapter 21: Legacy of the hidden shadow village**

Yes, I'm still alive and so is this story believe it or not.. Even though it has been months since I updated it.. So pelase read, enjoy and review.. Any questions? Send me message via fanfiction and I'll answer you via a return message. No account? Ask anyways, and I'll answer the question at either the end or beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

**Chapter 21: Legacy of the hidden shadow village**

Temari had just woken up and felt a bit nauseous, chalking it up to waking up late and not yet having breakfast. She decide she better grab something to eat, and quickly heated up her favorite, kenchin soup. She had just finish eat, and started feeling nauseous again, making her hold her stomach.

"I'm.. I'm going to puke" Temari said, holding her hand over her mouth as she raced to the downstairs bathroom.

After emptying her stomach, she sat back against the wall in the bathroom, breathing hard. "Fuck me...what did I eat?.. Or am I coming down with something?"

Temari shook her head and managed to stand up to wash out her mouth in the sink.

"Maybe I should go get check up and make sure It's nothing serious.." Temari stated, making her way into town after she felt up to it.

She decide to go to the Hokage, instead of the regular hospital, since she the best medical ninja in the ninja world and was kind of like family now. She found Tsunade trying to set paperwork on fire and Shizune trying to stop her, to which Temari just laughed slightly, alerting the to her presence.

"Oh.. Hey there Temari.. How's it going?" Tsunade said, suddenly acting calm as Shizune gathered up the singed paper work. "Everything ok?"

"Actually.. I stared feeling nauseous earlier.. even after eating" Temari said, holding her stomach. " I ended up throwing up my breakfast.. It might be nothing.. But this has happened a few times this week and once last week so I wanted to make sure I'm not coming down with the flu or anything.. Can't have it interfering with my duties as a Kunoichi"

"Sure, come on over and pull up a chair" Tsunade said, standing up. "Let's do a check up.. All Anbu leave the room for now"

Several Anbu appeared and walked out the door before Tsunade activated a privacy seal and had Temari strip to her underwear and bra. Tsunade slowly passed her hand over Temari while it glowed with greenish energy, looking to see what the problem was.

"Well?.. Is it the flu?.. Food poisoning? Or what?" Temari asked impatiently as she got dressed.

"Go figure…" Tsunade said stepping back. "Well since you're a blunt person, I'll just spit it out.. Your pregnant"

Temari just stared at her, repeatedly blinking while in silence while Tsunade just waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Are...Are you sure?" Temari asked, finally speaking up after nearly five minutes. "I'm.. I'm pregnant?"

"Yup.. You and Naruto are going to be parents" Tsunade said with a smile. "Congratulations"

"..holy shit" Temari stated, still in disbelief. "I'm going to be mother…that's.. nuts.. Though I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner"

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked as she straightened up Tsunade's desk.

"Well.. Me and Naruto end up.. "Having alone time" pretty often.. As often as possible.." Temari said blushing. "Given that he has a lot of stamina we end up spend hours.. Enjoying ourselves.. Like the night before his recent mission.. 5 hours straight...I was exhausted beyond belief afterwards.."

Tsunade and Shizune both had slightly red faces as they stared at a embarrassed Temari.

"Uh,…sorry.. Anyways...any idea's how far along I am?" Temari asked as she tried to regain her dignity.

"Well… based on what I saw.. I'd say not far.. Maybe a few weeks at most" Tsunade replied, folding her hands. "For now your fine.. You can stay on active ninja duty for now with no issues as long as your careful.. Although I won't be assigning you any missions above C rank for the time being.. Just to be on the safe side"

"Wonderful… he knocks me up and now I'm refrained from taking on difficult missions" Temari said bitterly. "Still.. I'm going to be a mother.. And well.. I'm not sure what to think about that.."

"Well… becoming a mom is certainly a challenge.. Even more so for a Kunoichi" Tsunade said, smiling. "But you'll have plenty of help from me, Shizune, your friends and of course Naruto"

"Yeah I suppose.. I just hope I'm a good mother.." Temari commented. "I've never been around little kids much… nor had to raise one.. This will definitely be a challenge.. A good challenge.. But a challenge none the less"

As Temari dealt with the revelation that she was going to be a mother, Naruto(with Kurama taking control) was continuing to fight the hidden shadow ninja Fumihiko as it was quickly becoming a stalemate, much to the annoyance of both fighters.

"You are a annoying human…you realize this, correct?" Kurama said through Naruto's body, while Naruto sat on Kurama's head in his mindscape watching the battle. "This isn't the first time I've face a strong opponent though.. Me and Naruto will defeat you"

"We'll see.." was all the Fumihiko replied before launching another shadow based jutsu.

"_Kurama… I have an idea" _Naruto said, as they managed to dodge Fumihiko's attack.

"_Good.. Tell me what it is so we can take this bastard down" _Kurama said, in his mind to Naruto.

After a few minutes, Kurama created hundreds of 9 tails Chakra mode shadow clones and they all stood by, waiting to enact the plan. On Kurama signal, the clones wordlessly created what seemed to be even more clones and they all attacked at once.

"Do you really think this will stop me?" Fumihiko grinned, as he did a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The clones continued to close in on him as he activated his jutsu, but to his surprise and shock the attack passed through the clones instead of attaching. In the brief moment of surprise, Kurama appeared behind Fumihiko and shot a red energy chakra arm forward and tore off Fumihiko's left arm in a spray of blood.

"Ahh.. Damn it!" Fumihiko yelled in pain as his arm was severed and landed quite a ways away from him on the ground. "You little rotten demon bastard!"

"Sorry.. But we don't have time to be gentle… you're like a parasite in our side and need to be removed" Kurama said, narrowing his eyes.

"_Damn.. That was harsh Kurama.. Not to mention graphic.." _Naruto said cringing from inside the mindscape. _"Then again.. He is immortal and would heal fast from minor injuries…"_

"_Indeed.. You know the only way to defeat him. Will be to kill him.."_ Naruto said with a bit of reluctance and sadness. _"I hate killing.. But.. If we don't then.."_

"_.. then he will get the Mizukage's niece and stay a large threat to many others in the world" _Kurama finished. "_Let's combine… and take him down, partner"_

"_Are you sure?.. We haven't practiced a lot with that mode.. Especially now that your yin and yang forms are one again.. Won't it be too much to use that mode without practice?" _Naruto asked concerned. _"Let's just use the pre-complete tailed beast mode for now"_

"_That's what I had meant Naruto" _Kurama said, nodding. _"Are you ready?"_

Naruto and Kurama bumped fist against paw and put Naruto bad in charge as he created hundreds of shadow clones to mob and distract the injured Fumihiko. He the activated his incomplete tailed beast mode and jumped on top of the head of the translucent form of Kurama and channeled positive and negative Chakra.

"Tailed Beast bomb!" Naruto shouted as he and Kurama fired the dense ball of Chakra at Fumihiko and the Shadow clones that created an enormous explosion so strong that even some distance away and Fumihiko's subordinates were knocked off their feet.

Hanabi managed to use the 8 trigrams Palm Rotation technique at the last second to shield herself, Eri and her squad mates from the blast, though she was glad the blast was not closer, since she wasn't as talented as Neji was in using the Palm Rotation. The Leaf Ninja and Eri looked over and saw the two Shadow ninja's getting back on their feet and knew they had to stop them.

Konohamaru created 2 shadow clones and jumped into action, as one did the Fire Style: Burning Ash jutsu which completely consumed the insane Ruri on hot high heat ash while the other clone and Konohamaru created a giant Rasangan using the second clone to help make it as big as he could make. He and the clone ran at the enemy at fast as they could with the giant rasangan in hand, yelling out as they did.

"Giant Rasangan!"

The giant ball of swirling energy smashed into Ruri's side and tore through it as he pushed her into a tree behind her. She coughed up a lot of blood upon impact as she scream in agony as the Rasangan tore her insides out. Final Konohamaru stopped the Rasangan and nearly puked as he quickly turn his head, to avoid seeing the now dead women with her insides mostly gone and her blood pooling around her.

He then did puke, despite trying not to. Killing a person in such violent way was not something that one could ever be prepared for. Konohamaru's only condolence was that his squad and friends were safe from the women, he just hope they could deal with the man as well.

Ruri's partner looked on at the bloody mess that had just moments ago been a living person and shook his head. _"Can't say I'm sorry that she died.. She was insane,, and the things she did to people…"_

"You know what? I think I'm going to take a break and wait to see the outcome of the fight with Fumihiko and this Naruto guy" Shinji said, sitting next to a tree and pulling out a flask filled with sake. "No worries kids.. I didn't want to fight to begin with.. And even though I said I would.. That's way to much of a drag for me"

Hanabi looked at Moegi, Konohamaru and Eri trying to figure out what to do, silently asking them if they should believe the man or attack him and try to hold him off until Naruto returns. Moegi shook her head, indicating not to fight him and Hanabi reluctantly agreed.

"If you wanna go help your sensei, go for it" Shinji said , leaning back. "I won't stop ya"

Although still not trusting the man, Konohamaru, Moegi and Hanabi ran, with Eri in tow, to find Naruto. They ran, with Hanabi looking for Naruto's Chakra and making sure to an eye on Eri just in case the third member of the enemy's group suddenly decided to attack them. It didn't take too long to find Naruto, but they stayed a distance at first to see what was going on before getting closer.

"Damn.. You think that got him Kurama?" Naruto asked, jumping down to the ground after the explosion ended and the dust cleared.

"Given that you defeated that Akatsuki member Kakuzu with just your Rasenshuriken.. It's a safe bet to assume you defeated this one with a tailed beast bomb" Kurama said, through their mind link. Be on your toes just in case though.. That Akatsuki guy wasn't immortal in the same way as this one is"

Naruto looked ahead and saw that nearly half of Fumihiko's body was missing. His right arm and right leg were detached, his left arm was missing entirely, probably disintegrated, and his mostly burnt head was laying a long ways from the rest of his remains. Naruto felt a little sick after seeing what remained, including the body and the head with most of Fumihiko's skull exposed. Suddenly, to Naruto and his squad's horror, the eyes opened and the mouth grinned widely.

"Not…bad…. Kid" Fumihiko's disembodied head said, as blood dripped down what was left of his lips. "That…really.. Fucking … hurt"

"How that hell… HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? YOUR JUST A HEAD!" Naruto yelled loudly. "Even if your immortal.. Your head isn't even on your body.. How can you even talk?"

"Because… nothing can kill me…. short of malnutrition …kid" Fumihiko said, slowly. "Just except it.. You can't win.. As soon as my head.. is back.. On my body.. Your dead"

"Naruto sensei!" Hanabi yelled as she and the rest of the group ran out from their hiding spot. "Konohamaru dealt with the crazy girl that was with him.."

"Hanabi?.. What are you and the others doing over here?" Naruto exclaimed. "Wait.. You defeated the girl? Nice one.. What about the other guy though?"

"He said fighting children was drag.. And then he sat down by a tree" Moegi stated, trying not to look at Fumihiko's remains. "What happens now sensei?"

"He.. Let you go?" Fumihiko exclaimed. "That… soft.. Bastard.. I knew.. This would happen"

"You knew?" Naruto asked, looking back over at his opponent.

"Yes.. He hated.. Fighting in general" Fumihiko stated sighing. "But hurting children… he always refused to.. Some say that made him soft… others say it made him human.. Either way.. I'm in a bad place here now.. I mean.. a worse place"

"Um… What do we do here?" Hanabi asked glancing at the head. "Do we just leave?.. It's not like he can stop us.."

"Um.. I guess?" Naruto replied, in a unsure tone. "If his partner just gathers him up and lets him heal though.. He could come back after us again"

"Tell you what kids.. I haven't had such a great fight since I battled the Second Hokage along side Kakuzu.. And he didn't injury me as much as this" Fumihiko said with a grin. "As a reward.. I'll let you all go. And forget about this mission…how's that sound?"

"Your seriously gonna let us go?.. Just like that?" Naruto asked skeptically. "What's the catch?"

"No catch kid… just.. That if we meet again.. In the future.. I won't rest.. Until we trade places… and you're the pile of lunch meat on the ground" Fumihiko said, still grinning. "Now leave.. Before I change my mind"

Not taking any chances, Naruto and the others all ran to continue to their destination, while having Hanabi keep an eye on Fumihiko as they ran. They took nearly a 4 days to get to the land of Tea and drop off Eri before finally heading back home to the Hidden Leaf Village which took another week of travel and several pit stops, mostly camping outside ,though at least one time when they were able to stay at a hotel for a night.

At last Naruto and his squad had finally arrived at the main gate to the Hidden Leaf village, where Kotetsu and Izumo, the two eternal Chunin were on gate duty, signing people in and out of the village as they arrived and left.

"Hey there, Naruto welcome back" Kotetsu said, standing up from his chair. "You and your squad have a good mission?"

"Yeah… it was certainly eventful, that's for sure" Naruto said, with a grin. "Are we clear?. I wanna hurry up see grandma Tsunade and get some ramen.. And then see Temari…well maybe see Temari first and then get ramen"

"You never change, do you Naruto?" Izumo said with a grin of his own. "Go on and report in the Hokage so you can see your wife and get some ramen.. See you later kid"

"Naruto and his squad ran through town trying to avoid people so they wouldn't knock anyone down as they headed to the Hokage's tower to report in. Naruto had his squad go in the regular way while snuck up to the window to scare Tsunade. He was surprised to see Kakashi also about to go in though the window and the man stopped upon seeing him.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, waving a hand briefly. "You here for a mission? Or back from a mission?"

"Back from one, what about you sensei?" Naruto asked, curious. "A mission? Or something else?"

"Actually, Tsunade wants me to consider taking another squad after the next group of Ninja Academy students graduate in a month" Kakashi said, leaning against the building. "Not sure I want to though.. Your squad was the only one I felt would surpass us all.. Part of me wishes I had done a better job as a sensei in the beginning.. I bet your father, Minato Sensei, would be disappointed in me of he were still with us"

"Well.. I can't say that everything went well with our squad… you, Sakura and ..even for a time, Sasuke were like a family to me.. Even if we didn't usually get along to well" Naruto said, in a rare serious tone. "I'm sure Dad would be proud that you tried your best.. That's the kind of person I think he was"

"Maybe your right.. And your just like him… you have his spirit of never giving up and always looking at the positive side of things" Kakashi said playfully messing up Naruto spike hair. "You also have his love of ramen to boot.. But in any case.. We should see Tsunade shouldn't we?"

Naruto slowly opened the window was about to yell out to scare Tsunade when he heard her speak to him.

"Don't even brat.. I already know you and Kakashi are there" Tsunade said turning her chair sideways so she could see them both. "Your squad sold you out.. And I heard you both talking out there too.. Just get in here already.. And start using the door like everyone else.."

"Uh… yeah.. How's it going grandma?" Naruto said as he and Kakashi slipped in the open window.

"Fine Brat… go ahead and give your verbal report and then you can collect your mission pay from Shizune" Tsunade said, Turing her chair back to face the room after Naruto joined his squad, and Kakashi stood to one side out of the way. "Just give a basic repot, you can be more thorough in the written report"

Naruto gave a rough idea of the vents of the mission that went well until meeting up with ninja from the hidden shadow village that was suppose to a legend only. Tsunade was glad they made it out ok, and order ordered to have some one talk to Konohamaru to make sure he would be ok with killing someone in battle. Afterwards, Tsunade told him that they and his squad were dismissed and to get some well deserved rest.

"Make sure to go home first to Temari though" Tsunade said as Naruto and his squad left.

Naruto nodded and they all left the office, splitting up once they exited the building with orders to rest the next day and then report to their training filed the next day at 6 am for training. Hanabi and Naruto made their way to the estate the live at, stopping few time to say hi to their friends. They eventually arrive home and found Anko of all people sitting on a chair with it facing backward so that she rested her folded arms on top of the chair's back.

"Anko? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean your always welcome, but I think this is the first time you've been here"

"Well look who's back from their mission" Anko said grinning. "Good to see you kid…and uh.. Hanabi wasn't it?"

"So where's Temari?" Naruto asked looking around.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute probably" Anko said casually. "But in any case , I should probably get going… she's gonna wanna talk to you and since it's family business I'll be on my way.. Wanna get some dango and bug Kurenai anyways.. See you later Naruto"

Just as Anko left Temari came down the stairs holding her stomach making Naruto and Hanabi concerned.

"Temari I'm back.. Are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked walking up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Well.. I guess I should just say it.. Naruto.. Your going to be a father" Temari said with a smile. "I'm pregnant"

"P-p-pregnant!…that's...that's...Amazing!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin as he picked Temari up in a hug and swung her around, making her giggle slightly. "I'm going to be a dad! Yahoo!"

"Congratulations Temari" Hanabi said with a smile as Naruto set Temari down. "How far along are you?"

"Thank you.. I'm about a month along now.. And it's showing slightly.. Not a lot though.. Since I'm naturally thin" Temari answered Hanabi.

"Wow…. This insane.. I gotta tell Iruka Sensei and Kakashi too" Naruto said grinning brightly.

"They already know Naruto" Temari said shaking her head at her smiling husband. "Since their close to you, I already told them.. Some other people like the Hokage , Shizune and Anko know too.. But not everyone"

"This is hard to believe.. But so awesome at the same time.." Naruto said, before becoming slightly solemn. "I wish Pervy sage, the old man Hokage and my parent were here to see this day"

"I'm sure their proud of you Naruto" Temari said, pulling him in a for a kiss. "Just like I am.. Just like a lot of people are.. You'll be an amazing father, I can already tell"

"I'll do my best.. Believe it" Naruto said after the kiss ended. "and you'll be a great mom Temari"

"I hope so… I wanna be like my mother was before she died" Temari said with a sad tone. " I hope she'll be proud"

"I just know your mom will be as proud of you as my parents would be of me" Naruto stated, hugging Temari tightly. "We're in this together after all and we'll make it work"

"Sorry to interrupt.. but I was wondering something…" Hanabi asked, blushing at them. "Do you know what the gender of the baby will be yet?"

"Not yet Hanabi" Temari replied, still hugging Naruto. "We wont be able to find that out until I'm at least 16 weeks along… maybe even 18 weeks….so we won't know for while now"

"Well… what do you want your baby to be? A boy or a girl?" Hanabi asked after a moment.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure yet…" Temari said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "As long as our baby is healthy.. I guess it doesn't matter...what about you Naruto?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto said, thinking hard. "A son would be cool cause I could teach him the Rasangan like Pervy sage did for my father before he taught it to me. It would be like a tradition.. But then again, a daughter would be equally awesome.. Cause she'd be a strong kunoichi and would be as beautiful as Temari is"

Temari just smiled and blushed at Naruto before giving him a kiss on his cheek, before slowly pulling away.

"Hanabi.. I just remembered.. Since your part of our family now, our child will be your sibling" Temari said, looking over at Hanabi as she took a seat on the couch. "Granted you'll their step sister, but it's close enough"

"Really?.. So I'll have either a second sister or maybe a little brother huh?" Hanabi thought out loud. "That would be acceptable… I mean great, that will be great"

"That would be acceptable?.. Falling back into Hyuga training Hanabi?" Naruto said grinning as he embarrassed her.

"S-shut up.. You moron.." Hanabi said, blushing as she crossed her arms and looked away. "What did you expect… I've been taught to keep my emotions in check all my life.."

"Oh really?.. Then why were you so quick to swear and be out of control when we first started training on my squad?" Naruto asked still grinning. "That doesn't seem to fit with "Proper Hyuga training", now does it?"

Hanabi just glared at Naruto, who was now laughing until Temari smacked him in the back of his head while giving him a half hearted glare, meaning he now had two girls glaring at him to some degree.

After the glaring treatment was over, they were about to figure out what they wanted to do when the door bell rang and Naruto went to answer it. Standing there when he opened the door, was Hinata, who of course blushed upon seeing him so close to her.

"Hinata?.. Hi.. What's you doing here?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered with a blush. "I.. I was wondering if.. If H-Hanabi was busy"

"Hanabi.. You got a visitor" Naruto said stepping to one side as Hanabi came to the door.

"Hinata?.. What are you doing here sister?" Hanabi asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll .. Actually.. Me and father missed you… and w-wanted to see if you were busy today.." Hinata replied, still slightly red faced from Naruto's close proximity. "We'd like it I-if you could come over and…m-maybe have lunch with us sister.. If your able to that is"

"Um.. is that ok Naruto?" Hanabi asked looking over at him.

"Sure.. Why wouldn't it be?" Naruto said, patting the smaller girl on her head and making her blush. "Go on.. Enjoy yourself.. Your family after all.. You don't have to ask, just let me or Temari know where your gonna be so we don't get worried"

"Oh.. Ok.. Thank you Naruto" Hanabi said with a smile. "I'll be back tonight I guess"

"Well you stay over night if you want to actually" Temari said walking over to the door. "You haven't had many opportunities to see one and other recently. So you might as well"

"Really.. Can we do that sister?" Hanabi asked , looking back at Hinata.

"S-sure.. I bet father would like that.. And so would I" Hinata said nodding with a smile. "You can go ahead and get some thing like clothes to change into. Do.. Do you want any help sister?"

"Um sure.. You can see my room while your at it" Hanabi said taking her sister's wrist and pulling her inside. "That's ok right?"

"Obviously" Naruto said grinning. "Go for it"

Hanabi took Hinata to her room upstairs while Naruto and Temari waited there for them to return. It wasn't long before they did with small pack on Hanabi's shoulder that held a change of clothes and a few other things.

"Have a good time Hanabi" Naruto said smiling brightly. "You can stop by and see her any time Hinata.. don't be a stranger"

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered as she and Hanabi left, "Good bye Temari"

After they were gone Naruto turned to his wife and smiled at her.

"That was pretty nice of you to suggest that Temari" Naruto said, looking at her. "Letting her spend time with Hinata and her father like that"

"Well I can understand that it's hard being separated from her family. .. Although to be honest, I do have a more selfish reason for sending her off " Temari said as she smile in a flirty manner

"You do?" Naruto asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Well you see.. There's a certain blond husband of mine that was away on a long mission and I really missed him.." Temari said hugging him tightly and nibbling on his ear. "I want to have some alone time with him.. Do you think he'd mind… my Naruto-kun?"

With a red face, Naruto just shook his head and let Temari lead him up the stairs and into their room. Where nothing but moans, groans, and the sounds of a bed moving fast could be heard from the bedroom for the next several hours.

Several hours later, Naruto and Temari were laying in bed naked, sweaty and partly covered by a sheet.

"If that's how your gonna greet me after being gone on a long mission.." Naruto looked over at Temari as she pushed her soaked hair out of her face. "..Then might have to ask for long missions all the time"

"Like hell you are.." Temari stated, looking at Naruto. "You better not go on any long missions right now.. Not when I'm pregnant.. I'm not helpless, but even so.."

"Don't worry Temari, I was only joking" Naruto said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I missed you a lot on my last mission… I'm glad to be back here with you"

"I'm glad your back too knucklehead.. Village wasn't as lively without you.. And it was kind of lonely to be honest.. I did have things to do, and I hung out with people like Anko, The Hokage, Shizune and Ino among others.. But it wasn't quite the same" Temari said, turning on her side, draping her arm over him and snuggling close to him. "I missed my blond knucklehead"

"I missed you too" Naruto said back, pulling her closer. "And now that I have a son or daughter on the way, I missed them too"

"Your a goof.. You better not start talking to my stomach all the time either...it's embarrassing" Temari said, while still smiling to let him know she was kidding. "Also.. Do you wanna wait before we decide on names?"

"Hmm.. I only heard I'm going to be father a little while ago.. I'm not sure about names yet" Naruto replied. "What about you Temari?"

"I've know about being pregnant for a bit longer then you have, but I want us to decide on names together" She said back to him, closing her eyes. "But you know what?.. We can probably wait.. We don't even know the gender yet and besides… _yawn…_I don't know about you, but I haven't been this tire or sore since our honeymoon"

"I'm not that tired really.. But I might as well take a nap with you" Naruto said, closing his eyes as well. "You want me to wake you up later? We can go out for dinner.. Maybe with some friends so I can catch up"

"…sure baby…." Temari said, already drifting off to sleep. "…see you then…

A few hours later, Naruto woke and was perfected rested while Temari was still sound asleep and to his amusement, drooling slightly. Naruto carefully got out of bed, and covered up Temari before going to take a shower and get dressed.

After doing both, he left a note for Temari saying he was going to go do some training outside in the private training fields.

Once outside, Naruto summoned numerous shadow clones and began sparing with some of them while the rest of the clones went off to one side and practiced his jutsu's to strengthen them as well as use less chakra in them.

While Naruto was training in the Leaf village a long ways away, Obito, Sasuke and the others were taken a break while training as well.

Sasuke was practicing with his newly devised jutsu he had made only recently. A combo attack that had the jutsu user combining the Chidori with the Amaterasu. Sasuke had dubbed it the Black Flame Chidori.

"Just remember Sasuke.. Don't over use this technique" Obito said, as he came into view using his Kamui. "Over using it will be as taxing on your eyes as using the Amaterasu on it's own is.. Possibly even more so"

"In any case.. You can practice more with that later. It's time for you to start practicing using the wood style jutsus…" Obito said as Sasuke walked over to him. "I implanted the cells of the first Hokage in you a while ago and your ready to start using them.."

"It's about time, Madara.." Sasuke said smugly. "What are we starting with?"

"A rather interesting one.. Just turn on your Sharingan and watch my hand seals" Obito said, as he did several seals. "Wood Style, Wood Dragon Jutsu"

A giant dragon made of wood shot out of the ground some distance away, and flew through the air before Obito directed it back into the ground.

"Now.. Your turn boy" Obito said, calmly. "Use it to destroy those trees at the far end away from us"

Sasuke concentrated as he gathered his chakra and did the same hand seals as Obito did. "Wood Style, wood Dragon Jutsu!"

A slightly smaller, less powerful dragon emerged out of the ground and shot at the trees, destroying them upon impact.

"Not bad.. Thought it needs some work… here's another one for you to practice as well.. One that will help with training as well as put you more on equal ground with Naruto Uzumaki " Obito commented, doing another hand seal. " Wood Clone Jutsu"

"I like it" Sasuke said as he copied the wood clone jutsu. "Let's see how Naruto likes it when he's not the only clone jutsu master around"

"More practicing.. Less talking.. And keep in mind that the 9 tails boy has more chakra then you" Obito said, walking to one side where Karin was watching Sasuke and their other allies were doing their own things. " Karin.. If he get's too worn out or is close to burning out his chakra reserves, go and help him.."

Karin nodded, but didn't verbally respond to him as she sat on a log watching Sasuke.

"Good.. I'll be back shortly" Obito said, before disappearing again with his Kumai technique

"So Karin…" Anju said after taking a long sip of her sake. "Why did you decide to join this group of glorious bastards?"

"… I have my reasons" Karin commented, without looking at her.

"You wanna jump Sasuke and ride him till you collapse don't you?" Anju said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Karin exclaimed with wide eyes and her jaw hanging down practically to her knees.

"It's not like your fooling anyone.. It's obvious you like him.." Anju said shrugging. "I say go for it.. Ask him to pound you and while pulling your hair and calling a filthy gutter slut"

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" Karin yelled with exaggerated angry eyes. "I'm gonna to cut out your eyes in your sleep with a Chakra Blade you bitch!"

"Karin! Be quiet over there.." Sasuke yelled over. "I'm trying to train in peace and quiet"

"Ha!" Anju said laughing at Karin. "Relax.. I'm just fucking with ya"

"….." Karin growled and glared at Anju.

"So Karin.. Your from the Uzumaki clan right?" Anju asked putting her sake bottle down. "Did you grow up in the Hidden Whirlpool village or was it in another village?"

"How old do your think I am!? ..Outside the village obviously" Karin said still not looking at Anju. "I was the only survivor of a small village that was destroyed in a fire during a small war"

"Oh yeah?.. That sucks" Anju replied, leaning back slightly. "I was kidnapped at a young age and taken out of my village … I managed to escape and learned that my village thought I was dead. Rather then go back I decided to wander the world, learn advanced taijutsu and became a jack of all trades, known for getting the job done at all costs"

"That's pretty fucked up…have you ever been back to your home?" Karin asked finally turning to look at Anju. "Shouldn't you have told your village that you were still alive?"

"I will soon enough" Anju answered, yawning. "As for why I did it.. Well.. Sometimes things happen and starting over is the only way to move on with your life.. I had my reasons"

"I see…" Karin commented. "You asked me why I joined, right?…well why did you join Sasuke and the other one?"

"Cause it's gonna be fun, that's why" Anju said, shrugging her shoulders. "What other reasons do I need?"

"Your off your rocker aren't you?" Karin asked darkly.

"Pretty much" Anju replied proudly with a grin. "Normal's overrated"

"So is sanity it seems" Karin mumbled to herself, going back to watcing Sasuke and ending the conversation.

"Wood style, Wood Dragon Jutsu!"

A slightly larger dragon made of wood erupted from the ground and slamed into some trees making Sasuke grin in satisfaction. "Better.. Much better… just need to use less chakra for it and it will be perfect for tearing up the Hidden Leaf Village"

Ninja Art: chapter end Jutsu!

To be continued….

Please read, enjoy and review.. If you have questions pelase ask away. I'll send you a reply as soon as possible. No fanfition account? Ask anyways, I'll put the question and answer on the next chapter. See everyone soon for another chapter where we spend soe more time with Sasuke and his group.. Since we haven't in a while


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto and all characters and things related are owned by/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, and Studio Pierrot. I don't own or make any money off of these characters, I just have fun with them.

NOTE: Because I'm also writing a Bleach fan fiction story and a script for my own manga series with a character named Shinji, I somehow have been calling Akio Kuriarare by the name Shinji instead.. I'm going to stop that now that I've caught it.. I might go back and fix it in earlier chapters at some point..

**Chapter 22**

It was the following day, after Tobi had began teaching Sasuke to use the genes of the first Hokage that he had implanted in him. The group was all outside in a large forest area outside the village they had taken over and were going about their own routines as they got up for the day.. Except for Sasuke who had been training for hours by time everyone else woke up.

"I wanna learn something else now, Madara. Errr.. Tobi" Sasuke said, walking over to the man as he walked out of a tent.

"I just taught you two powerful Wood Style techniques" Tobi stated as he walked by the Sasuke. "Master them and then I will teach you others"

"No.. I've already practically mastered them and can train with them on the fly as we go" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. "Teach me more.. I have to be ready for when I face Naruto in the coming months"

"Listen to me boy" Tobi said, grabbing Sasuke by his throat and pushing him against a tree. "I am the one in charge here...not you.. You will do as I say if you wish to get your revenge on Naruto Uzumaki.. Now quit bitching and practice the Wood Clone and Wooden Dragon Jutsus for now.. When I deem you ready, I will teach you more.. Not before… understand boy?"

Sasuke managed to nod his head slightly and in return, Tobi dropped Sasuke to the ground and walked away.

"That asshole.." Sasuke grunted as held rubbed his sore neck and stood up. " When I'm done with Naruto… maybe I'll get you next"

"Your anger will not help you perfect your jutsu" Akio said, walking over to join them. " You must have a calm mind and keep your concentration on the task at hand, young Uchiha"

"Like anyone asked you" Sasuke said, as he walked over to the opening training area and resumed his training. "I am a Uchiha. And elite… I can master any jutsu"

"How about sword play?.. Are you skilled enough in using your grass cutter sword that you got from Orochimaru?" Akio asked, looking over at Sasuke. "May I see your sword for that matter?"

"Knock yourself out" Sasuke replied, not looking over. "It's by the tree"

"Let's see now..." Akio said, pulling the sword out and looking over the blade. "How…. Pathetic"

"What did you say?" Sasuke said, stopping his jutsu.

"This blade.. When was the last time you cleaned it…or waxed the handle?" Akio demanded, shaking his head. "You clearly don't know how to care for a sword"

"What are you talking about?.. It's just fine that way it is" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. "How I care for my sword or wield it is my own business.. It's just a tool anyways,, so what's the big deal?"

"How arrogant.. Are all Uchiha this way?… A sword is not a tool.. it's is partner.. An extension of your body and will" Akio said, opening a bag he had with his stuff in it and pulled out a cloth, and some oil. "How you take care of it and work with your partner will determine if you live or die in a battle… I will clean your sword for you this time.. But you must do so yourself from now on"

"If your so good.. Then show me what you can do with a sword" Sasuke said with a grin. "Show me how good the younger brother of one of the seven swordsmen is"

"As you wish.. And I won't even use my Nuibari sword either" Akio said handed Sasuke back his Grass Cutter as he finished cleaning it and pulled out a regular katana of his own. "Are you ready?"

"How did you get that back anyways?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Akio's needle-like sword. "I heard it was with your brother when he was sealed away in the war"

"It was.. Until I got it back a few months before your group came and found me" Akio stated, walking over and getting into stance. "All that matters is that it's back in the hands of the Kuriarare family again"

"Whatever.. Just show me what you can do already" Sasuke said sliding his sword out of the sheathe. "Let's go"

"As you wish" Akio said, calmly. "Begin when your ready"

"I'll show you ready" Sasuke muttered disappearing from sight and reappearing with his sword held high as he swung it down.

Akio calmly blocked it at the last second with his katana and pushed Sasuke back with ease.

"Impossible… even if you could read my speed.. I should have been able to cut through a simple katana" Sasuke growled. "What's your trick?"

"Trick?.. Well this sword is capable of channeling Chakra" Akio replied calmly. "The apprentice of the one who made my brother's weapon made this for me"

"Even so.. To stand up to my grass cutter…" Sasuke stated, trailing off. "There has to be more to it"

"Of course there is.. It's called practice and plenty of patience .. You should try it" Akio said lowering his sword. " Not only did I train for years under my brother but even Ameyuri Ringo herself praised my swordsmanship"

"Ameyuri Ringo ?" Sasuke asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The only female member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist since it was founded" Anju answered for Akio. "She was a legend.. Too bad she died young"

"Correct." Akio said, looking over at Anju. "She was indeed.. A bit crazy.. But also playful from what I remember, at least that's the way she appeared during the one and only time I met her when I was young"

"I see.. Regardless of trained you or who praised you, I'll still beat you and kill Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke said sneering. "I beat him before.. And I'll do it again"

"Oh really?.. If you ..beat him.. Then why is it that he's alive, well, and being praised by the elemental countries for saving the world from the resurrected Madara and Obito Uchiha ?" Akio said with a small grin that reveal slightly sharp teeth. " While your hiding, training in secret and have a kill on sight order by the Kage like a criminal?"

"Shut your mouth!" Sasuke yelled racing forward with a lighting blade in hand. "I'll kill you!"

"Not likely" Akio replied, using quicker movements to catch his hand and stop the attack mid run. "I told you anger wouldn't help you.. It will only work against you"

"Like I need your advice" Sasuke muttered, pulling his hand back.

"Tell me something.. Do you really think that our rag tag group will realistically be able to take down the ninja world's hero and all of his allies?" Akio stepped backcrossed his arms.

"Well.. Since your such a genius… what do you suggest we do that will guarantee our victory?" Sasuke asked glaring at Akio.

"It's all about luring out your target to a place where you hold the upper hand.. Where you have the advantage" Akio replied with a grin. "If you can cut him off from his allies.. Then maybe you'll do better.. Though even then the scales won't tip to heavily in your favor.. As you must remember that with all his training as a sage and the power of the 9 tailed fox at is disposal, he will still be a formidable opponent"

"Like I'm scarred.. I'll still kill him" Sasuke stated, his expression darkened. "I was strong enough to injure and almost kill the Raikage at the 5 Kage summit.. And if not for Gaara's interference, I would have"

"Maybe you got lucky.. Or maybe your really "that good" Akio pulled his sword back out and faced Sasuke again. "But as much as you hate to admit it.. This Naruto Uzumaki person is stronger then the Raikage.. And stronger then you.. Just like I am…So you better train more if you wanna survive"

"Prove it, instead of talking!" Sasuke charged again, flipping over Akio and trying to slice into him with his sword, but once again had his sword sliding again Akio's katana sending as shower of sparks flying. Sasuke pulled back and did a hand sign, sending a fire ball at Akio who in return did a Water Bullet Jutsu to cancel it.

"You see?.. There's always a way to counter an attack.. So you must be on your toes and spontaneous" Akio spun his sword around and tossed it to the side while back flipping and grabbing his Nuibari. "Since your so determined though.. I'll use this.. And oh. A piece of advice? Don't bother using Fire Style Justus against someone from the Land of Water, use something else.."

"_Damn it.. Earth is strong against Water.. I do have Earth Style Jutsu now.. I'll try that" _Sasuke thought in his mind.

"Wood style.. Wood Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke summoned two wood dragons from the ground that flew out into the air before they flew at Akio with tremendous speed and force.

"Better.. But not perfect.." Akio pulled back his Nuibari and channeled his strength. "Ninja Art, Wire Round up Jutsu!"

Akio threw his needle sword forward at incredible speed, send it shooting through the two wooden dragons. It shot in and out of them several times before it shot back to Akio's hand and he yanked on it, smashing the dragons into each other and destroying them.

"That was fun.. Although he used to as a distraction and not a fatal attack on it's own… so where is Sasuke now?" Akio asked out loud. "Not sure.. But better make sure…Water style…Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Sasuke, who had been hiding on a tree branch to plan his next move, cursed in his mind. _"Shit… all that water and he's a water user meaning he'll have home advantage here.. This is bad.. Unless… I blow away all the water with a powerful fire jutsu"_

"Fire style…Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke yelled, using a large amount of chakra as he sent a large wall of fire at the small lake that Akio had made.

Akio cursed and had no choice but to jump away, allowing Sasuke's attack to evaporate all the water.

"Your mine!" Sasuke yelled, swinging his grass cutter sword down at the now vulnerable Akio.. Only to have him explode into a splash of water as he made contact. Before Sasuke could react he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder and he turned to see Akio standing there with his needle sword stabbing him enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Very impressive Akio" said deep voice from nowhere , before Tobi used his transportation technique to appear near them. "Using that moment of opportunity when Sasuke released his fire jutsu to create a water clone and use replacement jutsu to trade places with it and allow yourself to get from behind him.. Most impressive indeed"

"Damn it!" Sasuke pulled back, letting blood stream down his shoulder. "How did I allow myself to get caught like that?"

"It's just like he told you.. You let anger drive you and it clouds your mind" Tobi said, shaking his head. "Perhaps now.. You'll learn to better focus on keeping a cool head in battle.. Karin!.. Heal him"

"Right" Karin said, jumping down from a tree where her and Anju had leapt to earlier. " Bite my arm Sasuke. I'll replenished you Charka as well"

"Teach me Akio" Sasuke said while Karin healed him. "Teach me to wield a sword as well as you"

"Very well.. Though sword play isn't the only thing you need to work on" Akio said, putting his sword away. "Staying calm in battle and not letting anger take over is just as key to victory in a battle"

"Fine…" Sasuke said after a moment. "As long as you tech me to wield a sword as good as you.."

"A promise it is then" Akio said with a slight grin. "Lets take a break though.. I hear green tea calling my name"

"What about training?" Sasuke asked, looking disappointed.

"Training can wait.. There's no point in over taxing yourself in training.. Or else that hard work won't mean anything" Akio said, walking away. "Resting is just as important as training… let's take a break.. And then we'll start training… deal?"

"..fine" Sasuke relied after moment. "But let's not wait all day…"

"Trust me, that won't happen.." Akio stated, as he started boiling water for tea. " I have a good work ethic and I train a lot.. As you just saw the results of first hand"

True to his word, Akio began his training regiment as soon as he rested and drank some tea.

"Ok now Sasuke. The first thing to remember is that you should think of your sword not as a tool, but as an extension of your arm and body.. As if it's part of you" Akio said, throwing him a wooden practice sword. "Until you master that.. You'll be using this wooden practice sword.. When you get good enough, then we'll use real swords"

"..fine." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed. "Let's begin already"

Over the next few weeks Akio taught Sasuke to wield a sword as well as him and trained him to his Grass Cutter sword to it's fullest potential.

While Akio was teaching Sasuke, Tobi was making sure the village's ninja came back up to speed and trained overtime. Tobi also taught Sasuke several more jutsu to master, Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence, Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu and Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb. As usual , Sasuke took to the jutsu's rather quickly thanks to natural talent an his Sharingan, even though he was far from mastering them.

Anju had also been practicing Water style jutsus.. Even though she kept insisting she wasn't a ninja. She seemed to love violent jutsus and favored Kisame Hoshigaki's water shark techniques. Strangely enough she also had a knack for healing, which greatly surprised the group and had seemed to be in possession of the incredibly rare, powerful and dangerous Art of Rebirth jutsu which supposedly no one besides Tsunade of the Senju could use.

Anju refused to say how she know of such a powerful technique, only that it took her a long time to learn it and that she's wasn't nearly as skilled with it as Tsunade was. Tobi didn't seem to care how she know of the technique, only that between her power and Karin's healing bite ability, they were set for medical treatment for themselves as well as their ninja foot soldiers.

Karin came upon Anju one day as she was practicing water jutsus by a nearby lake, and even though she didn't along well with Anju, she couldn't help but be slightly impressed with her abilites as a ninja…not that she'd ever tell her that.

"Water Style: Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Anju yelled sending a large water shark streaming up into the air at high speed that exploded then quickly did a large amount of hand seals at rapid speed. "Water Style: Four Shark Shower!"

Karin watched as the water that shot down became as rain sized water sharks that shredded everything they touched.

"_Incredible.. To be able to use Kisame Hoshigaki's unique techniques like that with such ease…" _Karin thought, watching Anju from a distance. _"How did she learn such techniques so fast?.. Is she just one of those natural geniuses like Sasuke?.. Or does she have some sort of Kekkei Genkai?"_

"Are you done watching me yet?" Said female voice from behind Karin that cause her to scream in a high pitched, girl tone. "Damn.. Talk about being scared Hahahahahaha!"

"What the hell!?" Karin demanded with a face that was red from both anger and embaressment. "How are you over here while you over there?… are you clone?"

"Bingo, bitch" Said the clone that fell away into a puddle of water.

"A water clone?" Karin said looking over at the real Anju who was walking over to her while laughing her ass off.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Anju said grinning widely. " I saw my water clone nearing you and hoped it would give you a scare.. But damn.. I didn't expect it to make you piss yourself. .though if you were watching me and hoping I'd strip and bath for you.. Your out of luck"

"I did not piss myself you bimbo! You just started me" Karin yelled ,growling at Anju. "I just happened by and was watching your jutsus…. That's all. I was not waiting to watch you bath.. I like guys, not girls!"

"Suit yourself…" Anju said, stretching her arms. "I'm going to go drink some sake and relax"

"Wait.. How is it that your able to learn and master those Water jutsus that were unique to Kisame Hoshigaki?" Karin asked, making Anju stop in her tracks. "Is it a Kekkei Genkai or something else?"

"If I tell you.. You can't say anything to anyone.. not Sasuke.. Not Tobi.. Not a single soul.. Or I'll slit your throat in your sleep" Anju said, with a look that terrified Karin

"When I was kidnapped.. I was turned into a Jinchuriki for the three tailed turtle beast" This made Karin wide eyed and very nervous. "It was extracted from me and because of my natural ability to heal combined with help from a medical ninja, who's name I never leraned, I managed to survive the extraction.. But somehow, like the Kazekage who can still control sand, I can still create and control water like second nature"

"Holy ..shit" was all that Karin could muster up. "That's… insane"

"I know… I'm very lucky to have survived.. Though the medical ninja who treated me died doing so.. They used a forbidden technique called Reanimation Jutsu.. That uses the user's law life energy and costs them their life" Anju said with a downward look on her face. "I always have a drink in her honor every year and promised myself I'd master medical jutsu, and planned on becoming a medical ninja for a long time.. Before I began training in other ways and became the sexy, talented killer I am today"

"Wow.. Just.. Wow.." Kairin said, with side eyes. "Your only the second person I've ever heard of surviving the extraction of a tailed beast from them"

"Guess I'm just real lucky then" Anju said, as she resumed walking away again. "Don't forget Karin.. You talky.. I stabby"

"Y-yeah. Got it" Karin said still very nervous of the crazy women.

"We'll… catch you later then.. I'm going to go get shit faced and pass out in my room" Anju said dashing away.

"Man.. And I though Orochimaru was nuts and creepy.. But she takes the cake" Karin stated, shivering. "I better get back to town myself though"

narutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonaruto

While Sasuke and his group were training hard, Naruto was trying to help his pregnant wife and was driven to near exhaustion by her mood swings and need to eat strange food at odd hours.

Ever since she became pregnant, Temari seemed to develop a fondness for several foods that grosed out Naruto. Her favorite was chicken ramen.. With wasabi, banana slices and chocolate syrup added to it. Naruto shuttered and felt sorry for the poor helpless ramen that had to suffer such toppings although Tenichi and Ayame thought it was funny the way Naruto reacted.

It wasn't just strange food that was an issue either, it was when Temari wanted food.. Sometimes it would be midnight.. Sometimes 4 o'clock in the morning.. And Naruto, like the loving person he was had to get out of bed and try and go find a place to get her food requests at.. Teuchi showed how to make ramen so he could make it himself if it was to late or too early for the shop to be open.

Gettong some of Temari's other favorite foods at odd hours proved to be challenging, but Naruto always did his best to get what she requested. Of course it wasn't just the strange food requests that had Naruto tired out.. It was her mood swings as well. One moment she'd be happy.. The next sad and crying. Then at time, when Naruto wasn't expecting it, she'd tell him she was incredibley horny and would pull him away from what ever it was he was doing to satisfiy her. Not that Naruto was complaining too much about all the sex.. But the constant random requests for sex, strange food at strange times and outburst of emotions was certainly tiring for the future Hokage.. and he was looking forward to when they're child was finally born so things could go back to normal.

At the moment, Naruto had just gotten back from training his squad and was sitting down to eat some nice hot instant ramen. He had just finished eating when he felt the soft arms of Temari wrap gently around his shoudlers and felt her kiss his cheek.

"How's my favoirte blond doing?" Temari asked, resting her chin of his shoulder. "Did you bring me ramen too?"

"Of course I did, my desert princess" Naruto said, pulling one of her hands off of him and kissing the back of it. "One large chicken ramen with wasabi, banana slices and chocolate syrup.. Just like you like"

"Thank you sweetie" Temair said, kissing him again beforte sitting down next to him to eat as well. "Did you havea good time training your squad?"

"Yeah.. Their all getting really good" Naruto said, looking over at his wife with a smile. "I think I'm going to nominate them for the next Chunin exams.. Well,.. depending on where they're held at that is"

"Yeah.. You know I hate not being able to train right now.." Temari said, pausing from her food. "Eve though I have a high metabolism, I feel like I'm getting fat from not training.. Am I fat Naruto?"

"Fat?.. You? No way.. Your not fat baby.. Not even close.. The only part of you that's larger then normal is your stmach and that's because of our baby, but your not fat" Naruto said quickly, trying to make sure she didn't cry as she had been quick to do lately. "Your beautiful Temari.. And always will be.. And you're the perfect size.. Not too small, not too big,.. Just perfect.. Like everything else about you"

"Your so sweet Naruto" Temari said, hugging him tightly. " I still feel fat though.. I know my breasts are swollen too though…. Do they feel heavier to you? They feel heavier to me.. Cup my breasts Naruto"

"W-what?!" Naruto exclaimed with a dark red face. "What do you mean cup them?"

"What do you mean " what do I mean?.. cup them. Hold them.. Tell me if they feel heavier to you" Temari said with slightly narroed eyes. "Or are they not good enough for you all of a sudden.. You had no problem cupping them in your hands last night.. Are they not appealing to you all of a sudden.. Am I not appealing to you all of a sudden?"

"No, no I didn't say that.. It was just a strange request.. I. uh.. I love your breasts. that great and soft" Naruto said, with a still deeply red face. " I love them.. There amazing really"

"Oh.. I get it .so my bresats mean that much to you huh?.. Am I just a walking pair of breasts to you?" Temaris said suddenly angry . " The rest of me doesn't matter? As long as you get to touch and see my breasts?"

"No, it's not like that.. I love your breast.. Just like I love your gorgeous teal colored eyes, and sandy blond hair.. The same way I love your smile and laugh.." Naruto said, taking her hand. "I love each and every single part of you, from head to toe.. Their's nothing about you that I don't love withal my heart"

"You mean that?" Temari asked tearing up. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that.. It's my hormones.. Please forgive me"

Temari hugged Naruto tightly and cried slightly into his shoulder as she did. He hugged her back and told her it was ok and that she didn't do anything wrong. After a while she stopped crying and seemed to be asleep, so Naruto carefully and gently lifted her up and carried her to their room, laying her on their bed. He was about to leave her, when she gently grabbed his wrist and gave him a seductive look.

"Where do you think your going sexy?" Temaris asked, as she undid her robe with her free hand. "Why Don't you show me how much you look every part of me?"

With that, Temari pulled Naruto into the bed and several hours later, they were both naked, sweaty and happy as they lay in each other's embrace.

"You know.. Your probably gonna hit me for saying this..but having you pregent and hormonal like this is kind of hot" Naruto said, just before Temari gave him a half hearted slap to his head. "Knew I was gonna get hit.. But totally worth it"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Temari said with a grin. "YAWN…. I'm gonna get some sleep… would you wake me up in a hour?"

"Sure thing.." Naruto said, getting out of bed. " I'm gonna got get a shower and get something to eat.. I'll wake you up soon, Temari"

"Ok.. Love you Naruto" Temari said, yawning again, before pulling the covers over herself. "Oh…And only one bowl of ramen sweetie"

"Yeah, yeah.." Naruto kissed her on her forehead and walked to the bathroom to take a shower like he planned.

20 minutes later, Naruto felt refresh as he exited the bathroom already dressed when he heard the door bell ring.

"Wonder who that is?"

He made his way downstairs to the door and opened it just after it rang again. On the other side was a smiling Ino and a calm as always Shikamru.

"Ino?.. Shikamaru?.. What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked, with a smile on his face.

"I was just in the neighborhood and ran into Guy's team.. And Tenten wanted me to give you a message" Shikamaru said. Putting his hands into his vest pockets. "She wanted to see if you wanted to train together some more"

"Oh ok.. Well what about you Ino?" Naruto asked, looking over at his blond friend. "What brings you here?"

"The landscape around here.. I'm sure you've noticed that it needs a lot of work.. And that's where me and my family's flower shop comes in" Ino replied, still smiling. "I talked to daddy and he agrees that it would be a shame to let all the green areas of this place to go waste"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Me and daddy though it would be best to complete fix all the grass by replanting seeds and placing flowers and generally making it look like it might have at one time" Ino said putting her hands on her hips. "All you and Temari have to do is help us come up with ideas of what you want it too look like, and we do he work.. Well.. we might need a few shadow clones here and there, but that saves on labor costs anyways.."

"Labor costs huh?…" Naruto looked at her thinking carefully. "How much would this cost exactly?"

"We won't know an exact cost untill we make a final plan, but whatever it costs you'll get a huge discount as my friend and the hero of the leaf" Ino said brightly. "Don't worry, it won't cost that much after all's said and done"

"Well Temari's taking a nap.. But as ssoon as she's awake I'll ask her what she thinks about that.. And then get ahold of you or your dad letting you know what we decide" Naruto said to her. "Hows that sound?"

"That's fine, no rush Naruto" Ino replied nodding. "I gotta get going now though.. I'm suppose to go help out at the shop sicne there are no missions for our squad today… I'll see you later Naruto.. Shikamaru.. Tell Temari I said hi too"

"Sure..bye Ino" Naruto said waving to the already leaving girl that pumped chakara into her legs and ran off towards town. "Um.. Did you wanna come in for some tea or something before you go Shikamaru?"

"Thanks. I'd like to but like Ino said.. there are no missions for our squad and the Hokage forced me to help her out by sitting in with another Chunin at the academy since the female Chunin normally there is out sick" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "It's a major drag that's for sure… promise me that when you become hokage you won't make me do such annoying things like this?"

"We'll see Shikamaru" Naruto said, grinning evilly at him. "Can't just let you go when you could be such a big help as my assistant"

"Your evil.." Shikamaru said, sighing again. "Anyways… I gotta be going.. So it's up to you to follow up with Tenten about training.. Unless I happen to see her on the way to the Hokage tower…. Catch you later Naruto"

Naruto said good bye and went up stairs to get his ninja gear and leave a shadow clone to wake up Temari later and let her know where he was. Naruto walked into town with Shikamaru chattina bit as they walked and waving to a lot of civilians and fellow ninjas that waved at Naruto as well as a few people who wanted his autograph like he was a movie star.

"Still hard to get use to people treating me like this compared to when I was kid" Naruto said to Shikamaru as they left the last kid who wanted an autograph. "Don't think I'll ever get use to it and change.. I'm always going to be myself I think"

"That Naruto, is exactly why everyone likes you.. Even with a lot of success asa ninja, a hero and next in line to be Hokage you still the same blond haired knucklehead with a heart of gold that everyone's always known" Shikimaru said, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "If you got big headed then people would havea problem, but you haven't change in any bad ways at all.. You've gotten stronger, smarter and according to Ino, more handsome… and yet the core of who you are is still the likable blond that wants to help everyone he can and protect the Hidden Leaf village and it's people. Acting like a leader, before you're the leader"

"Huh.. you really think so?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embaressment.

"See?.. Others would have reacted with a smug comment about how great they are.. But not you" Shikamaru said with a small grin. "Well.. As much as I'm sure you love hearing praise.. I do have to get to the Hokage's office and see what she wants before she sends someone after me again.. Catch you later mister 6th Hokage"

"Don't you mean 7th?.. What about that creep Danzo?" Naruto commented as Shikamaru walked away.

"I think everyone would like to forget him as Hokage.. So let's go with 6th Hokage instead" He replied,

to Naruto as he went around the corner. "See ya"

"Hmm.. can't really argue with that… now to see if I can find Tenten" Naruto decided to head to her wepons shop and check their first.

"Hi Tenten's dad.. Hows it going?" Naruto asked as he walked into the shop and saw the man bringing in some just forged kunai.

"Oh.. Hey there Naruto.. Did your wife, Temari like that batttle fan?" He asked, putting the kunais down.

"Definitely, she loved.. Hey.. How did you know it was for my wife?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well you did get married to Temari and it's well known she's uses a battle fan.. Just put two and two together" The man said with a grin. "Now then.. What can I do for you today?"

"I was actually looking For Tenten.. She said she wanted to train.. But didn't actually say where to meet her at" Naruto said with a small laugh. "I figured I'd start looking here"

"Well, you weren't wrong to check here.. Given that she was here… less then 10 minutes before you showed up" The man said, with laughing slightly. "She said she was heading to her squad's training grounds, so I'd expect that's where she's waiting for you"

"Figures.. Why are women so complicated?" Naruto exclaimed, sinking his shoulders. "Even being married, I still don't fully understand them.."

"Sorry to say kid, but I've been married for almost 25 years and even I don't understand women.. I don't think men are suppose to understand women" The man said laughing. "I'm thinking our brains would implode if we did"

"Yeah.. Well I gotta go before your daughter makes it my fault for being late for our training" Naruto said, grinning at the man before he dashed out of the shop. "See ya Tenten's dad!"

"Hey, my name is… oh never mind.. I'll tell him next time he stops by" the man said, shaking his head and going back to doing inventory for his shop.

A short time later, Naruto arrived at the training field to find Tenten practicing target practice against wooden dummys.

"Your late Naruto" Tenten said, keeping her eys on the dummys as she flung another round of Kunai at them. "What took you so long?"

"Well…. a certain Kunoichi didn't pass along where she wanted me to meet her.." Naruto said a grin. "If not for me asking her father where she might be at, then I would be even later…well not too late.. I could send out a bunch of shadow clones to find you…"

" Don't blame me…I figured you'd know where to find me" Tenten said looking over at him with a grin of her own. "You ready to train now?. It's hard finding someone that can give me a good work out.. And with your shadow clones, your perfect"

"What about Lee?" Naruto asked, as stretched.

"Lee?.. Well he.. Tends to go overboard.. And besides.. He doesn't have the shadow clones or the healing power that you do.." Tenten walk over and grabbed her her scrolls that she had laid to one side. "So are you ready, oh great toad sage…"

"Funny" Naruto shook his head with a wider grin on his face. " I'm ready when you are"

Without responding, Tenten unleashed a barrage of kunai, shurikin, and daggers from a scroll that she held as she did a 360 jump with before each relase of weapons that flew at Naruto. Naruto in turn, createda wall of shadow clones, while having some of them of them throw him and several other clones up into the air to attack from above.

Once airborn, the shadow clones relased a volley of shurikin whiel the real Naruto did several hands signs.

"Wind Style, Air Bullets!"

The air bullets were strong enough to push Tenten back a ways ,but not enough to ersiously harm her.

"Nice one Naruto" Tenten stated as she pulled out another scroll. "Now it's my turn.. Ninja Tool, Million Blade Chaos!"

Millions of kunai, swords, shuriken and daggers were relased from a scroll and were yanked up at Naruto with wires attached to Tenten's hands. The weapons flew at Naruto, who used substitution and shadow clones to dodged most of them, though just barely, and let the weapons fly in a funnel like formation up into the air, where she spung them around like tops and shot them straight down at Naruto.

When the dust, that had been created by the attack, cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The real Naruto jumped off of a tree branch and landed grinning while sporting numerous cuts and tears in his sage jacket.

"Damn Tenten.. If that had fully connected…" Naruto trailed off still grinning. "That was an incredible attack…but lets keep going"

Naruto quickly summoned a small toad and whispered to him before jumping to one side and concentrating his chakra as he created a Wind Style Rasangan with the help of a shadow clone. As soon as it was ready Naruto's toad summon did a Water Style, Liquid Bullet and fired it outward as Naruto ran and through his Wind Style Rasangan at the water attack.

"Secret technique, Hurricane Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, as the attacks combined and tored up the ground as it created mist and obscured him from Tenten view.

"Damn" Tenten pumped chakra into her feet and ju,ped as she threw several kunai with explosive tags to interrupt the attack as she landed. "Looks like I have to step it up.. just like you are"

"Your not the only one that can use jutsus...so try this on for size Naruto…" Tenten said as she did several hand signs. "Earth Style, Stone Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Jutsu? Tenten can use Earth Jutsus?" Naruo asked outloud as he tried to think of what to do next. "Any ideas, Kurama?"

"Hm… you would need a lightning jutsu to counter an earth one.. But I'm a fire user and you're a wind user…"Kurama replied in Naruto's mind. "If you use a strong enough wind jutsu, then you can cancel out the earth attack"

"Thanks…" Naruto saidas he pulled out a small battle fan and infused his wind chakra as he swung it. "Wind Style, Sea Dragon Jutsu!"

A small but dense tornado was created and collided with Tenten's earth dragon in a massive explosion of chakra. Tenten created a small wall from the ground to absorb the impact of the explosion before letting it fall away.

"Wow.. We certainly did a number on the training field, didn't we?" Tenten said looking at all of the ground that had been torn up around ther training area. "Maybe the rest of our training should be basic weapons and shadow clones.. So we don't completely destroy the area"

"Probably for the best" Naruto agreed with a grin.

For the next hour Tenten and Naruto trained with just shadow clones, kunai, shurikins and hand to hand combat. After they finished, they wre both sitting on the ground neara tree cathing their breaths and chatting a bit.

"So how are you and Temari doing with being "soon to be" parents?" Tenten asked, pullnig out some 2 water canteens and handing Naruto one. "Must be oretty crazy… you were the first of the Konoha 11 to get married and now your gonna be dad too.. Pretty crazy"

"Tell me about it.." Naruto agreed, drink some of the water. "If you had told me when I first became a Genin that I was going to marry a Sand Village Konoichi that was formerly part of an invasion force and then get her pregnant not long after being married… I probably would have laughed myself unconscious"

"You are happy with it though right?" Tenten asked, leaning back against the tree. "Being married to Temari and being a father at this young of age"

"Well.. I wasn't exactly happy at first.. But.. I love Temari.. And if I had the option to go back and change things, I would do it exactly the same" Naruto said with a slightly blush. "She is driving me nuts with the strange foods she wants at weird times, like the middle of the night and her rapid mood swings are hard to deal with, but it doesn't change that I love her"

"Aww.. That's sweet.. I hope I find a guy like you someday" Tenten said, standing up. "But for now, I think I'm going go shower, get some sesame seed dumplings to eat and then sharpen all of my weapons"

"Well, you have fun with that Tenten" Naruto replied, standing up as well. "I'm going to go eat about 10 bowls of ramen and see about getting my coat fixed"

"Yeah.. Sorry about that.. You can send me the bill if you want" Tenten stood there with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Naruto said patting her on her shoulder. "I'll see you later.. And hopefully our next training session will be less destructive"

"We can try" Tenten grinned back as they left the training grounds and went their separate ways.

Naruto quickly made his way to Ichiraku ramen and had a seat wating for Teuchi to coem out so he could order.

"Hey, Naruto…Good to see you kid" Teuchi said with laugh. "Hey Ayame.. Naruto's here"

"Hey Naruto.. You haven't been by a lot lately.." Ayame said giving him hug. "Your gonna make your big sister worry"

"Sorry about that Ayame, Old man.. But with missions, my genin squad, training and now Temari being pregnant, I've haven't had a lot of free time to come over and eat the best ramen in the world" Naruto said with a smile. " Though with Temari's strange food cravings she's has since she got pregnant, maybe I can come here bit more often"

"Well even if it's not to eat, be sure to stop by sometimes so we can see how your doing, ok?" Ayame said, with a smile. "Right dad?"

"Absolutely" Teuchi agree with a smile of his own. " Just be sure to save all your good mission stories for us"

"It's a promise" Naruto said before ordering some ramen.

After going through about 8 bowls of ramen, Naruto was full and paid for his meal, although the two chefs insisted on a discount to their favorite customer / non-blood related family. Naruto eventually gave in and let them give him a discount before saying bye and going see about getting his coat fixed.

On his way to repair his jacket, Naruto ran into Sakura as she was on her way home with groceries.

"Hey Sakura.. Hows it going?" Naruto asked putting his hands in his coat's pockets "You need some help with those bags?"

"Hey Naruto.. Good to see you.. We've both been busy and haven't been able to se each other much lately have we?" Sakura said, with a smile. "If you don't mind helping, I wouldn't say no to it"

"Ok then.. Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said grinning as he did his famous handsign and summoned several clones to take the bags for her.

"You didn't have to take all thr bags.. I'm not helpless you know.. But thanks nonetheless, Naruto" Sakura said, with a small grin. "Though I still think you shouldn't use your shadow clones so recklessly.. Their for spying.. And for you specifically, combat and training"

"It's fine Sakura.. You worry to much" Naruto replied good naturedly as they walked along side each other while his clones went on ahead with the bags. "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good.. I've stayed away from the sake.. One morning of throwing up, having a hangover and nearly destroying my friendship with you was more then enough for me" Sakura stated, with a thin smile. " Lady Tunade says she might consider letting me get a Genin squad if I behave.. Though I'm still on a tight rope as she says.. I..I know already apologized before but-"

"Don't Sakura.. I already forgave you.. And bringing up the past won't help anyone" Naruto said, cutting her off. " I was more disappointed in you then I was angry.. Though I kind of wish you had confess you feelings to me when I was younger and not married.. Back when I followed you like a puppy dog"

"Yeah.. I wish I had opened my eyes and looked at you instead of Sasuke back then" Sakura said, looking away from him. "I read about how their might be alternate realties… kind of like when you and I were under Obito's untested Eternal Mangeko Sharingan and were in that other reality.. I wonder if there's another world where I gave up on Sasuke early on and becamse closer to you instead"

"Don't know. .for all we know there's another world where we all exist as cartoons and people watch our adventures every week" Naruto said grinning at Sakura, trying to steer her away from her thoughts a bit. "That would be wild huh?"

"Us as cartoon characters?.. That is strange.. And kind of disturbing.. Knowing we could be nothing more then stories to entertain others" Sakura said, grimicing a little. " I wonder if they'd draw me with a smaller forehead?.."

"Or maybe the stories would have Kakashi sensei on time for things instead of being late for everything" Naruto suggested as they finally came to a stop at Sakura's parent's house and he dismissed he clones.

"I doubt that even in a world as cartoon characters, would Kakashi sensei ever be on time.. I swear he'll be the last to arrive for his own funeral"

I wouldn't doubt it.." Naruto agreed. "So.. Are you gonna move out of your parents place anytime soon?"

"Maybe.. Probably.. I honestly haven't given it much thought.. Most of us are still living with our parents.. I think you're the only one with their own place so far" Sakura said shrugging her shoudlers. "Oh.. Do you mind bring the stuff in to?… My mom baked a really amazing chocolate cake last nigh.. And there's a piece in it for you if you do"

"Trying to bribe me?.. With food?.. I'm insulted" Naruto said, pretending to pout and cross his arms. "But… A piece of cake would be great...even if it is, as Shikamaru says, a drag to do this"

"I've heard that the way to a man's heart is his stomach, and that's definitely true to the hero of the ninja world…" Sakura teased as they started bringi in the bags. " I know ramen is usualy the best bait to get your attention, but it looks like cake is equally effective"

"Ha ha.. Very funny Sakura.. Can't people just understand that ramen is the perfect food?.. It's the food of the gods.. I bet even the Sage of Six paths loved ramen" Naruto stated, putting his hands on his hips and trying to look very serious. " When I'm Hokage, I'll make it mandatory for everyone to eat ramen.. And to eat it everyday"

"You better not" Sakura said, not sure if Naruto was joking or not. "Ramen is ok, but I'm not eating it constantly.. I'd sooner be put in jail then eat the same food dy after day"

"Then I'd just make sure ramen is all they serve in prison too" Naruto said grinning widely as they bought in the last of the bags. "You do realize I'm kidding right?. Sakura?.. I know not everyone can indertand the complexity and greatness of ramen.. And more importantly.. Can I have some cake now?"

"You ass" Sakura said, gently smaking him in his head with a slight grin of her own. "I'm not sure you deserve any now… although I did promise… fine .. Just have a seat, and I'll get us some cake"

"By the way.. How's Temari doing?" Sakura asked, from the kitchen. " Lady Tsunade's been the one to mainly see her for routine pregnancy check ups, and since I've been busy I haven't been able to ask myself. Well that and I don't think that she's completely forgiven me"

"How do you know she hasn't completely forgiven you?" Naruto asked, sitting down at the dining room table. "She told me she'd forgive you for my sake… she might not ever get long with you in some regards, but you're my friend and former teammate.. I'm not going to just kick you out of my life. .and she wouldn't make me either"

"Thanks.. But I still think it's going to be a while before I feel comfortable with coming over to visit" Sakura said as she cut two piece of cake and placed them on plates. "I just gotta find a way to make it up to her.. Somehow"

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura" Naruto said, as Sakura walked back in holding the pieces of cake. "Maybe you should spar.. And vent your frustraions with each other?"

"I don't know about that.. Remember how much you, me nad Kakashi Sensei messed hp our training grounds during his test?.. Just imagine how much worse it would be with me and Temari" Sakura said sitting down across from him. "Besides idiot.. She's pregnant.. Remember?.. Maybe after your baby's born. But.. What about right now?"

"Hmm.. Just go talk to her?" Naruto suggested, shrugging his shoulders . "Promise to spar after she has our baby and get's back into shape?"

"Well.. I'll atleast talk to her.. But you have to be in the same house when I do, in case she tries to kill me" Sakura said, eating her cake. "Agreed?"

"She's a total softy.. When she's not fighting enemies, sparing or having a pregency related mood swing" Naruto said devouring the cake. "Man this is good.. Oh and don't woory, I'll be in the house when your talking…"

"Glad you like it.. And thanks, Naruto" Sakura said with a small smile. "Let me know when the best time to talk with-"

"Let's go right now" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and cutting her off. " No time like the present"

"Wait.. What? Right now?" Sakura said, as Naruto grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a standing pose. "Shouldn't we wait?… like until next year.."

"No way. Waiting won't help… please Sakura?.. She's my wife, and you're my friend. I don't want you two fighting forever" Naruto said, giving a puppy eyed lok at her. "Please?"

"Uh…Sigh.. Fine. Just stop that damn puppy face thing.." Sakura said with a tick mark on her forehead. "We'll go.."

"That's the spirit" Naruto grinned brightly. "Let's run wild!"

"Um.. Ok.. Lead the way" Sakura said shaking her head with a grin. "You never change in the ways that matter and make you who you are, do you Naruto?.. I hope it stays that way"

"Right.. Let's race to my house!" Naruto said racing out the door. Last one there has to buy me ramen"

"What?.. HELL NO! YOU'LL BACKRUPT ME" Sakura yelled clenching her fist as she locked her door and ran after him.. " CHA! GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

Sakura chased Naruto through the streets as he laughed and maneuvered around people, never loosing his grin. Though Sakura was trying to be angry she could help muut smile at him, his happy personality was just too infectious.

"_Cha!.. His smile is so damn hot!"_ Inner Sakura said blushing. _"Not fair we had to give up on him!.. I wanna ride him like there's no tomorrow!"_

Sakura shook her head and tried to shake off her blush of the mental images her inner self was showing her. She still liked Naruto.. And probably always would.. But knew that no good would come out of acting like she had before.

"_The only thing I'll accomplish that was is loosing his friendship.. And I'll be damned if I ever come that close again" _Sakura said in her mind as she tried and failed to catch up to Naruto. _"Oh well.. At least I'm still his close friend.. Which is.. I guess.. Enough for me…. Better to be his friend then someone he hates"_

With that, Sakura pumped more Chakra into her legs to get closer to the running Naruto as they neared his estate.

Sakura gave one a look at the large estate and sighed as she and Naruto came to a stop by it's front gate.

"No turning back on talking to Temari now I guess.. here goes nothing"…

Well another chapter done.. Hope everyone enjoyed it…please read, enjoy and review it if you would.. And if you have questions.. You know the drill send me a message.. No rants on what you hate.. If you don't like something that's fine, please tell me but don't be nasty about it.. Criticism is fine as long as it's constructive. See you al son for another installment of blonde ramen eating sage ninja hero's bonds.. Better known as Naruto bonds of a Jinchuriki..


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Turtles and foxes? Part 1**

Temari had woken up and seen the note from Naruto stated he was going to go train with Tenten, that he loved her and he would be home soon. Temari smiled and put her hand on her swollen stomach, wondering if she was going to have a daughter or a son. She carefully and somewhat slowly got out of bed and proceeded to get showered and dressed, slipping on a larger then usual black kimono that didn't push against her stomach her normal tighter ones were.

"I'm glad my stomach isn't too large and that I've haven't gained much extra weight outside of my stomach.. And my boobs.. Not that Naruto's complaining about that" Temari said out loud to herself with a small grin as she made her way downstairs to get something to eat.

Temari ate a decent sized meal that included her favorite foods of Kenchin soup and sweet chestnuts, and then decided to read up on some jutsus from a book that Naruto's parent's stuff. She hated not being able to train like she had, but at least she could keep her mind sharp until she could again.

Temari didn't know how much time had gone by as she real through the book when she heard the front door open and Naruto's voice.

"Temari.. I'm home!"

Temari smiled and got up with one hand on her stomach as she went to go greet her husband. Even after all this time ,she still felt giddy when she thought about the fact that she was married to Naruto. She hope that feeling would never wear off.

"Welcome home sweetie. Did you have good ..time..?. Haruno?.. What is she doing here?"

Temari's tone went from happy to pissed in a matter of moments as she grabbed her husband by the wrist and pulled him over.

"Talk.. In private.. Now!" Temari demanded pulling Naruto off with her.

"We'll be back in a second Sakura.. Go ahead and have seat" Naruto shouted as he was dragged around the corner.

Temari bought herself and Naruto to a halt in another room and crossed her arms.

"Explain"

"Well it's like this Temari…." Naruto explained what he had talked about with Sakura and how she wanted to apologize to her. "… and she really is sorry... Please talk to her Temari.. I love you, but Sakura is also important to me.. She's my friend and you know how I am with my friends"

"You have a big heart Naruto…" Temari said with a smile before she pulled him in for a tight hug. "For you.. I'll make up with Sakura… we're not going to be best friends.. But for your sake, I'll try to be on good terms with her"

"Thank you Temari.. I really do love you" Naruto kissed her deeply while their arms were still wrapped around each to her.

"Ew.. Can't you do that when you in your bedroom Naruto" Exclaimed Hanabi, who had just walked in.

"Hanabi?.. Did you have fun spending time with Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked, letting go of Temari.

"Yes I did.. We ate and then did some practice sparring.." Hanabi said with a small smile. "Father said that both my Rotation technique and the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique have improved greatly.. He is proud"

"I'm glad to hear that.." Naruto replied patting her on the head. "I'm proud of you too"

Hanabi smiled even bigger when Naruto said he was proud and blushed a bit as well.

Hanabi followed Naruto and Temari as they walked towards the living room area. "Oh.. By the way. Did you know that Sakura Haruno is in the living room sitting?"

"Yeah.. I invited to her to talk with Temari" Naruto replied, glancing down at the girl. " A private talk.. You and me are going to go and get what combines your favorite foods together"

"My favorite foods?.. You mean milk and bananas?.. How would you.. Wait! you mean ice cream?" Hanabi inquire with a big smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you.. Father stopped me eating much in the way of such foods as ice cream early on.. After my sister started being obsessed with cinnamon rolls and me with ice cream, he forbid us from having at any time except special occasions such as birthdays or holidays so we wouldn't get fat"

"If you ate ice cream the way I eat Ramen. You'd be as big as Gamabunta inside a week" Naruto exclaimed, much to both Temari and Hanabi's amusement. "Come on Hanabi.. Lets go"

"Have fun you two" Temari said giving Naruto one last kiss. "Bring me back something.. I'm craving vanilla ice cream with pickles and hot chocolate sauce"

Both Hanabi and Naruto cringed at the combination of foods, but Naruto agreed to get some for her nonetheless.

"Promise you won't kill Sakura while you talk.." Naruto said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Fine.. No killing.. To much mess to clean up afterwards anyways" Temari said stated, somewhat jokingly.

"Or injuring.. Or maiming.. Or anything outside of talking with her"

"Fine, fine.. Take away all my fun.. I promise not to do anything but talk with her" Temari said, holding her hands up, palm first. "I swear it"

"Thanks babe" Naruto said with smile. "We'll be back soon"

"Don't forget my ice cream.."

"We won't, don't worry" Naruto yelled as he and Hanabi left the house together.

Temari took a deep breath, braced herself and walked into the living room where Sakura sat nervously.

"Haruno. It seems we need to have a talk.. You and I" Temari said, carefully having a seat across from her on a soft chair.

"R-right" Sakura said gulping. "I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk to you.. So .. There's no reason to delay it"

"I'm listening.." Temari said, folding her arms. "Go ahead"

Narutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonaruto

Naruto and Hanabi walked along into town to get some ice cream as Naruto had promised, when Kurama started talking to him in his mindscape.

"_Naruto.. We need to talk" _Kurama stated, from in Naruto's mind. _"It's important kid"_

"_Sure.. What's up Kurama?" _Naruto asked in his mind as he walked.

"_I have a bad feeling that someone or something will be coming after you soon.. And that we should train in using your tailed beast mode with different levels of power.. Such as one tailed mode, two tailed mode, and so forth.. Up to the full nine tailed mode" _Kurama stated, in a very serious tone.

"_Are you sure your feeling is right?" _Naruto asked him, furrowing his eyebrows slightly in the real world.

"_Yes.. I am.. Every time I get a bad feeling like this .. Something bad inevitably happens"_ Kurama answered, as his tails swished around behind him. _"I felt this way before the Sage of Six paths told all of us tailed beasts that he had something important to talk about… I also felt this way before Madara Uchiha took control of me… I've come to understand that this feeling is one that should be taken serious"_

"_In that case.. When should we start training?" _Naruto asked getting completely serious.

"_The sooner the better" Kurama said, sighing. "Also.. I believe we should ask Killer B and the eight tails for assistance in this"_

"_But he's in the hidden Cloud and we can't just ask him to come here out of the blue.. Or can we go there .. Not with Temari pregnant" _Naruto stated in a worried tone.

Kurama thought carefully for few minutes before answering Naruto _"Hmm…the weasel Use the weasel, Naruto"_

"_The weasel? What do you mean.. wait.. Temari's weasel summon? How can he help?" _Naruto asked, a bit confused.

"_Reverse summoning…. I assume the weasel can also reverse summon it's users like your toads can" _Kurama stated to him. _"As soon as you reach Turtle island, have the weasel summon of Temari reverse summon her to wherever it is that the weasels reside and then summon her again to Turtle island"_

"_Oh.. That's a great idea.. But I'll need to run it by Temari first.. And then I gotta ask grandma Tsunade"_

"_Of course.. Ask your mate and the old lady first.."_ Kurama said laying down, and wrapping his tails around him. _"Wake me after you talk to them, Naruto"_

"_Right!"_

Naruto and Hanabi went and got ice cream as planned, but as soon as they finished and went home, Naruto talked to Temari about what he had discussed with Kurama about training with Killer B on Turtle Island. She was hesitant until he told her that she would be there with him using the reverse summoning method that Kurama had reminded him off.

"Are you sure Tsunade is going to approve this?" Temari asked as she finished her ice cream that Naruto had brought home for her.

"I trust Kurama. And if he thinks something bad is going to happen that we need to prepare for, then I need to take it seriously" Naruto stated as he hugged Temari and held her close to him. "You'll be with me, so you'll be fine.. And if your worried about the baby, we can have medical ninja with us so you can still have check ups and stuff.."

"I guess that would help.. What about Hanabi? Is she coming with us?" Temari asked, putting her bowl down. "We can't just leave her here on her own obviously"

"We'll bring her with us then" Naruto replied simply. "I'll bring her with me while I travel to Turtle island"

"Um…how exactly is she going to get back if there's an emergency?" Temari asked suddenly. "You and I have summoning animal and can reverse summon back to the Leaf village. But what about Hanabi?"

"Um. Good question…" Naruto thought to himself for a few minutes before grinning and looking over Temari. "it's easy.. We have her sign a summoning contract!"

"Have her sign one?.. Hmm.. I guess that can work.. Think she has enough chakra for it?" Temari asked putting her hand on her chin. "A a Hyuga she has some of the best chakra control. But how are her Chakra reserves?"

"From what's I've seen, her reserves could better, but they're not that bad either.. I'm not really an expert on reading chakra levels though" Naruto stated raising an eyebrow. "But given that she's done pretty well with her elemental chakra training, I think she'll be just fine.. There's just one question remaining"

"Oh? What would that be, Naruto?"

"Will she sign the toad contract or the weasel contract?" Naruto replied to her.

They both answered at the same time of course.

"The weasel contract of course"

"The Toad contract"

"Why the weasel contract, Temari?" Naruto asked as he helped her sit down on the couch. "What's wrong with the Toads?"

"Nothing.. But think about this.. Hanabi is small, thin and made fro fast paced combat.. Like the Hyuga style Gentle Step technique.. Her body is best for speed and being athletic.. Which is perfect for the weasels summons like I use"

"Hmm.. Guess you gotta point.. Toads are best for sending messages and using their massive strength in battle.. But their not big on speed" Naruto stated sitting next to Temari. "Guess it's the weasels for Hanabi… you wanna tell her since you're the current holder of the weasel summon contract?"

"Sounds good to me… HANABI!, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Temari yelled out in the direction of where Hanabi was at.

Hanabi arrived a few moments later and asked what Temari wanted. She explained that she was going to let her sign the weasel summon contract like she herself had. Hanabi was of course very grateful and excited to sign the contract so she could practice using summons. Temari agreed and along with Naruto and Hanabi, she went outside and summoned Kamatari, her own weasel summon to ask him to get the weasel responsible for guarding the weasel summon contract scroll.

Kamatari did as Temari asked and soon a weasel with a mohawk and sunglasses appeared holding a red scroll in his hands. Temari instructed Hanabi how to sign the contract and as soon as she did and the weasel left, Hanabi started practicing summoning.

Much to Naruto's chagrin, Hanabi managed to summon a weasel fairly easily on her first try.

"It's because she has perfect chakra control.. She is a Hyuga after all.." Temari said, seeing how disappointed he looked as he pouted. "Don't be so glum Naruto.. She's better then you at chakra control…but you have more of it and can keep going with big jutsus without tiring"

"True.. Besides.. I was just kidding. I'm really proud of her" Naruto said grinning as he wrapped his arms around Temari's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Now.. Now we just need to tell grandma Tsunade about our trip to turtle island"

"Yeah.. Guess theirs no point in procrastinating " Temari agreed, nodding her head slightly. "You go see Tsunade.. And I'll let Hanabi know what we're going to do"

Naruto kissed Temari on her cheek before letting go of her "Ok.. I'll see you both soon then.. Love you"

"I love you too, Naruto" Temari answered back, pulling him in for a long kiss on his lips. "Hurry back"

The blushing Naruto nodded dumbly, before giving Hanabi one last look as she practiced her summoning and headed into town to see Tsunade. It took Naruto a while to get to the Hokage's tower, because he a number of people stopped to talk to him, some strangers, others people he knew such as Kiba, who was on his way to meet up with Hinata and Shino for a mission, Kakashi, who asked how he and Temari were doing and Anko, who not so subtlety asked if he and Temari were still having sex while she was pregnant and if she could join sometime.

Of course Anko claimed she was joking and that she'd never try and mess up Naruto marriage.. But Naruto could have sworn he saw a playful glint in her eye when she said she was kidding. After all of this Naruto finally made it to the Hokage tower and Tsunade's office where he saw Shizune and Sakura looking over paperwork while Tsunade sat at her desk drumming her finger with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh.. Naruto.. Finally something that's not boring as hell" Tsunade said with her face lighting up. "What can I do for ya?"

"Uh.. I wanted to run something by you.. But.. What's going on here?" Naruto asked looking around. "It's a mess in here.. You look like your bored out of your mind and then we got Sakura and Shizune over there sitting on the floor going over papers…"

"It's a long story kid… but basically, Tonton appears to be scared of mice" Tsunade explained, with a look of disbelief on her face. "We were trying to organize the office and all the papers when a mice got in the office, Tonton went nuts, started running around the room scattering and tear up paperwork…. Now we have to sorts the surviving paperwork as well as completely do drafts of papers that were torn up by Tonton's hooves"

"Oh.. Sounds like quite the mess.. And it looks like it too" Naruto commented looking around. " You girls having fun?"

"Does it look like it Naruto?" Sakura replied in a deadpan tone. "I don't even know how I go dragged into helping with this.. Guess I was just unlucky enough to be delivering paper work from the hospital when this mess happened"

"Anyways… what can I do for you brat?" Tsunade asked, getting his attention again.

"We'll it's like this grandma…" Naruto explained what he had discussed with Kurama and Temari.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and folded her hands together. "So let me get this straight… you, Temari and Hanabi want to go to Turtle Island so that you can train with your tailed beast forms because Kurama feels it's time and he has a bad feeling?"

"Pretty much…so what do you say?" Naruto asked, sitting down in the chair across from Tsunade.

"Naruto.. You can't take your pregnant wife to some remote island just so you can train.." Sakura said, as she continued to sort through papers. "What if she goes into labor when your there?"

"I have to agree with Sakura on this one Naruto" Tsunade said briefly glancing at Sakura. "Can't you hold off on this training till after your son or daughter is born?"

"I asked Kurama if this could wait and he said that every time he's had a bad feeling like this, something bad has happened soon afterward.." Naruto stated seriously. " He said he felt this way before he was put under a Genjutsu by Madara to attack the leaf village 15 years ago.. Besides.. I planned on taking a medical ninja with me .. Me and Temari already discussed this"

Tsunade sighed and sat forward a bit. "Sigh…assuming for a moment that I agree to this.. How long would you be there for exactly?"

"Not sure.. I'll ask Kurama" Naruto said closing his eyes and not witnessing the sweat drops that Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune all had.

"_You heard her Kurama.. How long do you think this might take?" _

_Of course I heard her.. As for her question.. Hmmm.. Because you are I are partners now instead of enemies .. And your abilites to learn complex things quickly.. I'd say a few months perhaps…"_

"Kurama says a few months probably…"

"A few months?.. Nothing more specific?" Tsunade inquired raising an eyebrow.

To this, Naruto shrugged his shoulders as said "That's the response I got from Kurama… so that's what I passed on"

"Hmm… I probably shouldn't send you.. But… if Kurama believes it's important and given how stubborn you are.. I don't really have much choice in this regard.." Tsunade stated as she turned her chair around and face the windows. "I'll let you go.. But under one condition.. You bring Sakura and a another Medical ninja with you and.. You bring Kakashi as well.."

Naruto gave her a strange look before speaking again…"I understand Sakura because of her awesome medical skills.. But why Kakashi Sensei too?"

"We may be at peace but as you yourself know from personal experience there are still those who would try and take advantage" Tsunade replied, still facing the window. "Having Kakashi there will help deter anyone foolish enough to mess with you because they think they can gain something by fighting and defeating the hero of the ninja world"

"Your not going to take a no for this are you?" Naruto asked, shaking his head with a slight grin. "Ok ok.. Guess it will be fun.. Kind of like a squad 7 reunion.. Guess I should go get Kakashi Sensei… unless he's outside the window listening already"

"He better not be.." Tsunade said just moments before Kakashi hopped into the window with a eye smile.

Kakashi gave a wave after he landed on the floor. "Yo"

"Damn it.. Why is it that not using the door and listening in on conversations is a trait that that you all learned?!" Tsunade said with a tick on her forehead. "Naruto.. Kakashi.. Jiraiya…even Minato from what I understand .. All of you have done this.."

"Sorry about that Lady Tsunade...old habits are hard to get rid of though" Kakashi stated, rubbing the back of his neck in a Naruto-like manner. "Minato sensei did it so often to the 3rd Hokage and.. I guess I just picked it up"

"Never mind…. But since you already heard Naruto and Temari's plan.. Would you go with them if I agreed to their request?" Tsunade asked, looking over at the one eyed ninja. "Do you even think that this is a good idea?"

"Whether or not it's a good idea isn't really the issue since you know Naruto wouldn't have inquired about this if it wasn't important" Kakashi stated simply. "But as for your other question.. Yes.. I will be willing to go with him and Temari if you approve this"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi for a moment before turning and looking over at Sakura and Shizune. "I see… Sakura would you be willing to go on this long term missions with Naruto and Temari?"

"Well I certainly can't let Naruto go off because he'll find someway to attract trouble and might need my help.." Sakura answered, making Naruto pout slightly. "Then there's Kakashi Sensei.. If left alone, he'll just read his porn book of his the entire time"

"Sakura.. It's not always like that" Naruto and Kakashi exclaimed at the same time.

Sakura gave them a deadpan look and said "Oh really?…Look me in my eyes and tell me that with a straight face"

While Naruto and Kakashi sighed at being treated like kids, Sakura turned and looked at the Hokage. "So is this training mission of Naruto's approved, lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded at Sakura and spoke loud enough for Naruto and Kakashi to hear her. "The long term mission is approved.. But.. You must send messages to check in once a week unless something comes up.. Understand?"

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all got serious and nodded to her, before she dismissed them.

Naruto Sakura and Kakashi agreed all left the office and agreed that they would leave the next morning, meeting up at the west gate at seven am sharp. They then went to their separate homes to pack for the next day's trip. Back at the office, Tsunade began writing out a message to Gaara, letting him know where his sister and Naruto would be for a while and that he should travel their to visit them at some point. Message complete, Tsunade had Shizune take the message to the messenger bird tower to send it off while she took out a bottle of sake, and had a long sip , before standing up and stretching her arms.

Send off her grandson far away for another training mission while she was stuck here doing boring paperwork for the job she only took because she believed with all her heart that Naruto would take her place and become the next Hokage when ready.

"When though?… He's young, but smart for his age and has had the best interests of the town in mind since he was 12.." Tsunade thought out loud to herself. "He's well respected by most of not all of the villagers… he's seen as a hero throughout the ninja world.. I really should just go ahead appoint him as my replacement already"

Tsunade too another sip of her Sake before putting it to one side. "Then again.. He's about to go on a long training trip and then he'll have a child to help raise and I don't wanna take time away from that… that said though.. He'll miss his child growing up to some small degree regardless.. And besides…despite my appearance I'm not exactly young and I'll need to appoint a successor soon to which I already promised to Naruto"

"Ok.. No more waiting.. As soon as he gets back from his training in a few months.. Then.. Then I'll make him the next Hokage.." Tsunade said grabbing her sake bottle and raising it into the air. "This is long over do if you ask me.. And I know he'll do a great job at it… just like his father did.. That will teach him about being a brat, ha!"

As he was at home packing with Temari, Naruto sneezed a few times making him wonder if someone was talking about him. Naruto shrugged and got back to packing a lot of clothes, ninja gear and other supplies for the long training trip ahead of them. Naruto was excited about the training with Killer Bee and Kurama though he was also a bit nervous as well. He was glad that Killer Bee agreed to help him out after he sent a toad summon to the Hidden Cloud village to ask him.

(Flashback)

_Naruto summoned a messenger toad and gave him note to give to his fellow Jinchuriki Killer Bee in the Hidden Cloud village. The Toad speedily disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the note. Naruto did some chakra control exercises while he waited and a short time later the same toad summoned returned with a reply from Killer Bee._

"_Yoooo! Narutooo! This is your man Killer Bee and I hear you need some help from me, you see. You wanna train with the nine tails, and you need a little help from you pals.. Don't worry about it, ya see, your pal is here and his name is Killer Bee, yahoo! If you want some help from Hachi and me for your training plan.. Don't even sweat, we're down f or that Naruto, my main man.. Killer Bee Out!"_

"_That's Killer Bee for you"_

(end of flashback)

"Are me, Hanabi and ..Sakura.. Going to have to stay away from you while your in tailed beast mode?" Temari asked, gathering up supplies. "Or won't it matter now because you and Kurama are on good terms?"

"Even though it should be safe.. I'd feel safer if you kept your distance during the training.. For our child's sake at least" Naruto answered after a moment or two. "I know Kurama would never intentionally harm you or our baby.. But best to air on the side of caution"

"Oh ok. .that's a good point" Temari replied to him nodding. "Speaking of our baby.. I wonder If Sakura can tell us our baby's sex?"

Naruto thought for second and then said "Not sure.. So I'm guessing you and Sakura are on good terms now?.. I didn't get to ask when I saw her at the Hokage's office"

"Well… I don't feel like doing a flashback scene but suffice it to say, we came to an understanding" Temari stated simply. "As long as Sakura keeps here word to me in regards to you, then she and I will get along fine"

"Oh.. Ok.. Works for me I guess" Naruto said, shrugging. "You know we still haven't decided names fro our baby have we?"

Temari walked over to Naruto and sat next to him "Well.. We have been busy.. But we should, your right.. Any ideas?"

The two alternated in throwing out boy and girl names, to which Naruto started.

"Akira for a girl and.. Keigo for a boy?"

"Keigo?.. Hell no.. sounds like the name of an idiot, Naruto.. How about Haru for a boy and Konoka for a girl?"

"Maybe Mayumi for a girl and Kazumi for a boy?"

Naruto and Temari's discussion on names for their child went on for a quite a while, until Temari suggested two names that seemed to click for both of them.

"How about for a girl we name her after my mother, Karura. And for a boy, we name him after your father , Minato?"

"Yeah… perfect" Naruto replied with a grin. "I think your mom and my dad would like that"

"It's a good way of honoring them.." Temari said, agreeing with Naruto. "Now then…. Now that we have that settled… how about finish getting our crap packed into sealing scrolls.. Assuming you don't cause them to blow up again.. And grab something to eat?"

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Naruto asked, pretending to pout. " I've gotten pretty good with sealing.. No more blowing up things"

"That's good to hear…" Temari replied, smirking at him playfully. "Now come on.. The sooner we finish the sooner we can relax"

"Kay'… then let's do it"

So they finished putting their stuff into scrolls and making sure Hanabi had done the same, the three of them had something to eat as planned. After eating, the three of them decided to relax for once, which was a rarity in the ninja world, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Naruto and Temari even discovered that Hanabi was very ticklish and despite her attempts to resist and remain stoic, she was soon laughing so hard her face was tomato red, her jaw hurt and so did her sides.

Hanabi eventually got them to stop tickling her and she tried to regain her dignity, which wasn't easy when her hair was sticking up all over the place and her face was still bright red. She pouted and glared at Temari and Naruto who both just laughed at her attempts to become serious.

Later that day, Anko stopped by to, in her words, see what her favorite blonds were up to.

"So I see you gotta a bunch of stuff in sealing scrolls.. You planning a trip or something?" Anko asked, lounging on the couch across from Temari, Naruto and Hanabi. "Don't tell me it's another honeymoon.."

"NO .. it's not a honeymoon.. It's a training trip, Anko" Temari replied, slightly embarrassed. "It's for Naruto to train.. With Kurama, the nine tailed fox's various tailed beast cloak forms… from a one tailed form all the way up to the full nine tailed beast mode like he used during the war"

"Oh.. Is that what this is?.. Man.. Your always training Naruto.. It's like that and Ramen are the only things on your brain.. Well those and now Temari too I bet" Anko said with a sly grin. "Oh.. Can I tag along? Can I?.. it would be lot of fun!"

Naruto and Temari looked at each other with looks of uncertainty plastered across their faces while Hanabi maintained a stoic look that most Hyuga were know for. "Um…"

"Oh come.. I'll behave, I promise!" Anko exclaimed giving them puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeassss?"

Temari was the first one to respond and gave a deadpan reply. "You gotta be kidding me here"

"Um.. Just uh.. Give us a minute here Anko" Naruto said, standing up and leaving the room with Temari and leaving poor Hanabi with the overeager Anko. "Be right back"

"So.. Uh.. What do we tell Anko?" Naruto asked, as soon as they got to another room. "Do we let her or not?"

Um.. Not really sure.. Who knows what she might do when she gets drunk?.. Need I reminded you of the incident from a few weeks ago during the barbecue?" Temari asked Naruto with her face still in a deadpan expression. "The one where she got really drunk, took of ALL of her clothes, and ran around screaming about ninja goblins.. Where she ended the night making out with a training dummy and fell asleep in the training field naked"

"Uh well… she was mostly well behaved the rest of the time she was at our house. It was the Saki" Naruto said, putting his hands up in defense. "There's no Saki on Turtle island.. Or at least there won't be when we tell the Hidden Cloud ninja stationed there to hide any Saki.. Maybe Motoi will do it for us"

Temari smacked herself in the forehead "For the love of…"

"Ok fine.. But you owe me Naruto.. Got it?" Temari said , folding her arms under her breasts. "You owe.. Eyes up here.. I know their bigger because I'm pregnant and while we're alone their all yours, but at the moment.. Please focus"

"I was kidding Temari.. They are great,.. But I was joking.. I love your beautiful Teal colored eyes, you know that" Naruto said, cupping her face and kissing her on her forehead. "Now.. In all seriousness.. If you let Anko come with us.. I give you an amazing back rub, treat you to a day at the spa and.. I've had Teuchi at Ichiraku's give me some lessons about cooking so I'll cook up a great home made meal fro you too.. How's that sound?"

Temari leaped onto Naruto and started kissing him deeply after he barely caught her. Temari moved her lips to Naruto's ear and whispered into his ear with her hot breath, making his face red and .. Naruto Jr.. wake up.

"Let me put it this way…If we didn't have a guest and Hanabi.. Our bed might get quite the work out right now"

"Ok…" Was all that the red faced Naruto could reply as he held up Temari.

With that, Temari had Naruto put her down she walked away a few feet, before turning to look at him for a moment. "If your good the rest of the day.. I might give you a sample of my appreciation.. Now come on, Naruto.. Let's get back to Hanabi before Anko corrupts her"

Naruto dumbly nodded and followed her back to Hanabi and Anko, where they found Anko acting out a scene where she was playing Naruto and Tsunade in a battle for ramen that Hanabi seemed to great enjoy.

"You must undertake this mission, Naruto!" Anko said with a bad, yet really funny Tsunade impression. "If you don't, then I shall takeaway all of your ramen!"

Anko then followed it up with a raspy equally bad, yet funny Naruto impression "No! you can't do that grandma Tsunade! Believe it!… not my beloved ramen!.. Any thing but ramen, believe it!"

"I didn't say "believe it" that much a kid did I?" Naruto inquired out loud to which Temari, Anko and even Hanabi, all answered with a straight faced reply of "yes… yes you did"

Naruto crossed his arms and gave a half hearted glare to all of them and said "You all suck, you know that?"

"I'm not denying that fact" Anko said with a flirty wink. "I'm pretty sure Temari won't either.. Am I wrong?"

"If your coming with us fro this training trip.. You need to stop with the flirting, Anko" Temari said, raising an eyebrow. "I know joking like that is part of who you are.. But just ease up on it a bit , ok?"

" I guess I can a litt- wait.. YOUR TAKING ME WITH YOU!? YESSSSSSSS!" Anko yelled, taking a hold of Hanabi's hands and dancing around much to Hanabi's reluctance and embarrassment. "We're going have SO much fun there! When do we leave? How long are we going to be there for?.. Can I bring a train too?.. Is Naruto natural blond?"

Sheesh Anko… one question at a time.." Naruto stated, shaking his head. "But to answer you.. It will be more work then fun…. We leave tomorrow at around seven am sharp tomorrow, we might be there for months, I'm not really sure yet… yes, you can train there if you want and .. and I'm not answering the last question for obvious reasons, Anko"

"Damn.. Though I had you on the last question" Anko stated, releasing the now dizzy Hanabi. "Guess if we're leave that early and for that long,,, I gotta get home and pack and go to bed early.. Trust me…I can be a real bitch in the morning if I don't get my sleep"

"We believe it" everyone all agreed without much thought.

"Well then.. I guess I'll be off bitches" Anko said with a grin, as she headed out the door. "Catch you tomorrow morn"

"See you then Anko" Naruto yelled to her as she left. "Well what's one more right?.. Guess I gotta send a shadow clone to ask grandma for permission too huh?"

"That would probably would be a good thing to do, yes" Temari answered, taking a seat next to Hanabi.

" Oh and make sure you get plenty of sleep to Hanabi.. You can be cranky when you don't get enough sleep to" Naruto said, sitting on the other side of Hanabi. "Don't feel bad though… I think everyone gets cranky without enough sleep… This one time, I was at the hospital sleeping on a bed while waiting for Kakashi sense to recover and apparently I got woke up by Sakura and I called her ugly bitch.. She pretty much beat me silly at that point"

"Are you serious?" Temari asked in disbelief. "What possessed you to call her that? You had a crush on her at that point still"

"Hey.. I was half asleep.. I don't even remember calling her that" Naruto stated, defending himself. "Really.. I would never call anyone a ugly bitch like that out of nowhere like that"

"Relax.. I know you wouldn't.. you not that kind of person, Naruto" Temari said with a smile. "Right Hanabi?"

"I agree.. Your not a person who would call someone anything rude like that" Hanabi agreed nodding. "Not without a good reason"

"At least you two believe me.. But anyways.." Naruto said trailing off. "… let's go eat at Ichiraku's tonight for dinner… this might be the last chance to get real ramen for a long time for me.."

"Well.. Maybe.. Let's take a vote" Temari replied. All in favor raise your hand"

Naruto and Hanabi both raise their hands, much to Temari's amusement and she grinned and held up her hands in defeat.

"Ok.. Looks like we're going to Ichiraku tonight" Temari said, shrugging. "As soon as Hanabi finishes getting packed that is.. Why don't you go help her, while I a nice long hot bath… we have time till we go to eat"

"I guess I can do that. Come on Hanabi" Naruto said standing and helping Temari off the couch. "Be careful getting in.. I know your not helpless, but being pregnant and all, I can't help but worry"

"Oh and Naruto" Temari said, getting her lips close to his ear and whispering. "If you hurry .. Maybe you can join me… if you catch my drift"

Naruto blushed and nodded, moving Hanabi along a bit faster as he helped Temari up the stairs with as slightly red face and small grin. He may not have been a pervert, but after his first taste of the, difficult for him to understand, female, he enjoyed every private moment he got with Temari. He didn't really know much in the way of physical affection when he was younger, but now that Temari had clued him in on how enjoyable hugs, hand holding, kisses and other.. More private physical acts, could be, we couldn't get enough of it. He enjoyed even the small stuff like snuggling with Temari or holding her hand… the physical contact fell great.. It was something he had always wanted to try with someone like Sakura when he was younger, but every attempt had been met with her caving his skull in.

As Naruto finished helping Temari to the top of the stair and parted ways with a kiss so he could help Hanabi finish packing, something she wasn't too keen on doing herself, he realized how lucky he was to have a great girl.. No women, like Temari in his life. They may have gotten together because of forced political reasons, but that didn't change the fact that once he shifted his gaze away from Sakura, he started to wonder how a genius like Shikamaru hadn't notice how amazing Temari was. Shikamaru's loss, his gain he guessed.. Oh well.

Other thoughts pushed aside for the moment, Naruto quickly helped Hanabi finish packing her stuff into scrolls and told her to find something to do till dinner that wasn't messy as he something important to take care of at the moment. Hanabi shrugged, not knowing what he had to do, but promised nonetheless.

As soon as he was out of Hanabi's room, Naruto dashed to their bathroom off of his and Temari's room, taking off his clothes as soon as he entered their bedroom. Completely naked now, he quickly opened the door, and found his beautiful wife sitting their large hot tub sized bathtub relaxing. Temari saw him already undressed and grinned, before beckoning him over to join her, which Naruto did eagerly, carefully getting into the tub on the beside her. It was then only a matter of moments, before Temari reached under the water and took a hold of a certain part of Naruto with on hand, while pulling him over for a deep kiss with the other. Needless to say, there wasn't a lot of actually bathing that got down during the nearly hour long event.

An hour later, satisfied and content, Temari and Naruto got dried off, dressed and took Hanabi to Ichiraku as they promised that would earlier. They ate, talked to Teuchi and Ayame, to each other and had good time as Naruto always did at the small but amazing in it's own way ramen stand. Teuchi and Ayame were sad that Naruto would be leaving again for so long, but wished him luck and hoped for a speedy return to the village. Teuchi even gave Naruto some of his noodles that Naruto freshly sealed away in a scroll, so he could make his own ramen later while on the trip.

Once they finished, stomachs full, and promises to write Teuchi and Ayame whenever they could, Naruto, Temari and Hanabi made their way home to a long, good night's sleep in preparation for the long training trip they we're about to undertake.

After tucking in Hanabi into bed, something the young Hyuga would never admit to loving, Naruto made his way to his and Temari's bed where he yawned as he crawled in and snuggled up against Temari. With a kiss god night, his arms wrapped around his wife who was tightly up against him, he soon feel asleep, excited for what may come his way.

Warning.. A slight lemon ahead… if you don't wanna read it then consider this the ending of this chapter.. Otherwise, read on.. It's to bad, but still.. You've been warned.

Many miles away from the happy couple, Sasuke Uchiha was also laying in bed, but wasn't exactly happy. Her glance over at the naked, and annoying women snoring in his bed with him and sighed in frustration over what had happened.

Anju, a crazy women in Sasuke's opinion, had suggested that the reason Sasuke was always so angry and frustrated was because he needed to get laid. Sasuke had done his best to ignore the insane women's advances, but after getting him to drink some sake, to which he apparently had a low tolerance for, he somehow ended up on his bed naked while the equally naked and drunk Anju rode him like a wild horse. Not to say it didn't feel good for him, but due to be drunk, inexperienced, and a virgin he hadn't "lasted" long and the somewhat disappointed Anju had so slide off of him too soon for her taste.

Not satisfied, Anju had then grabbed Sasuke's head, shoved it into her bare crotch and told him to pleasure her. He didn't of course know what she wanted him to do, but after Anju's explicit instructions, Sasuke did a she was told, not wanted the crazed women to make on her promise to cut open his balls and force feed them to him. A short time later, Sasuke received several shots of a strange liquid to his face, Anju holding his mouth to her as she spasmed and her finally releasing him, telling him he did a fairly good job as she rolled over and fell asleep. Unsatisfied, confused and tired, Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom to wash the strange taste out his mouth and collapsed back into bed, laying there staring at the ceiling as Anju snored next to him. He hoped that Naruto was having a hard time at that moment at least, though he knew the dobe's luck was usually really good and with Sasuke's luck bad, Naruto was probably laying in bed with a beautiful, women having a great time . The complete opposite of him..

"Nah.." Sasuke said, closing eyes and trying to fall sleep. "Even he's not hat lucky.. At least I hope"

End of chapter 23 : Turtles and Foxes part 1

To be continued….

A slight bit shorter then usual, but I wanted to get this out around the same time as my Bleach story and It's been too long since an update anyways.. Pease, read, enjoy and let me know what you think. Got any questions or suggestions? Please ask away, and I'll do my best to reply. Hope to see you all again soon.. Peace!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Turtles and foxes? Part 2**

It was early the next morning and Naruto and Temari had gotten up early for the trip to turtle island, while Hanabi was still snoring away in her bedroom. Naruto got a playful look in his eyes that had had Temari face palm, but didn't try to stop him. Naruto grinned and snuck into Hanabi's room while Temari stood outside in the hall, wondering where she went wrong with her husband.

Naruto got up by Hanabi's bed and blew in her ear which made her face redden and woke her up.

"N-Naruto?" Hanabi asked confused.

Instead of answering Naruto started tickling Hanabi till she had fallen out of the bed and was laughing as loud as one could imagine and had tears running done her face.

After Hanabi yelled out that she surrendered and would get up, Naruto stopped, stood up and walked over to her door still grinning.

"Get dressed and come downstairs so we can all have breakfast" Naruto said, closing the door part way. "..and by the way Hanabi.. Nice undies.. I didn't know you were into cats"

"What are you?.." Hanabi asked before looking down and seeing that she was in her nightgown and underwear, causing her face to do a great impression of Hinata. "PERVERT!"

Naruto was fast enough to close the door before several pillows, and kunai hit the door.

Temari smacked Naruto in his head lightly, while laughing slightly at him. "Naruto.. Naruto… why do you love to torture Hanabi?"

"Cause it's fun?" Naruto suggested shrugging. "Besides.. As her older brother/father figure/ sensei.. It' my duty to make up for her missed childhood of these types of things after growing up in the Hyuga clan… and its fun.. Can't forget that important part"

"I married a child.. I swear…"Temari said shaking her head. "A loveable , sweet and brave man.. But a man with a childish sense of humor nonetheless"

"You know you love me" Naruto said hugging her around her waist from behind her.

"I never said I didn't" Temari said smiling at him. "Now get your sexy ass downstairs and make us some breakfast"

Naruto gave her a salute and felt Temari playfully smack his ass before he headed downstairs and made everyone breakfast. Hanabi and Temari soon him and the three of them all ate, before grabbing their stuff and heading off to the main gate to meet with Sakura and Anko.

They arrived a short time later and saw that Sakura was already there waiting and rechecking her supplies.

"Hey.. Morning, Naruto, Temari.. And ..Hanabi right?" Sakura said zipping up her pack. "I got a message that Anko Mitarashi was joining us as well. Any idea when she'll get here?"

"No need to fear, the leaf's sexiest, most talented, super kunoichi is here!" Anko stated appearing in a puff of smoke with a banner behind her similar to the one she used in the Chunin exams. "So… ready to get this road trip started?"

Everyone just stared at her, which only made her pout, and seal away the banner into a scroll.

"Seriously? No response?.. I worked hard on that speech and entrance" Anko muttered as she gather her bag. "Ok then.. Temari.. Naruto.. Sakura and Hanabi.. We ready to go?"

"Yeah.. We all need to reverse summon with our animal summons… do you know how to do that?" Naruto asked looking around at everyone. " Let's head to an open area.. Like the nearby training field and summon your animal… we'll give them directions to turtle island"

They all then traveled the short distance to the nearest training area an with multiple cries of "summon jutsu" the area soon had a toad, a snake, a slug, and two weasels sitting their in front of their summoner. Naruto and Temari explained the plan and all the animal summon agreed to it. After many puffs of smoke, the area was clear and Naruto, Temari. Hanabi, Sakura, Anko and the summoning animals were all gone, only to reappear on Turtle island one after another.

"So this is Turtle Island?.. where you were at during the beginning of the ninja war, Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around. "It's quite peaceful looking… reminds me of the Hidden Leaf Forest in a lot of ways"

"Yahoo!.. It's not the same as the village your from.. It's quite a bit different ,what are you dumb?" rapped out the loud voice of Killer Bee as he jumped in front of the group. "Now before you yell  
>don't disrespect me!, I'm just am who I am, I am the Killer Bee!.. Ya see! Ya-hee!"<p>

"Um… Hi again, Killer Bee…" Sakura said with a deadpan tone.

"Yo, Octo-pops!" Naruto exclaimed, high-fiveing the sunglasses wearing man. " How's it been going!?"

"YO! My man Naruto!…" Killer Bee said, with a grin. "Welcome back son, it times for some training fun!"

"Heck yeah!" Naruto replied with a equal big grin. "Let's go!"

"Naruto… maybe we should get our things situated first…" Temari said in a deadpan tone, putting her hands on her hips. "Help me to this house thing were staying at"

"Oh right .. Sorry honey.." Naruto said blushing as he went over to her, grabbing her bag with one hand and taking her hand with his other. "We'll start after we get Temari and the other settled, Octo-pops"

"Aight Naruto… you got a pregnant wife, so I understand you see.. That is important, so we'll train when your free.. Ya see" Killer Bee said in his usual rapping style as Temari, Sakura and Hanabi once again stared at him with deadpan expressions. "Um.. Right.. Follow me…"

"Don't worry about them not getting your awesome rapping skills, Octo-pops…" Naruto said, as he helped Temari to Killer Bee house on the Island. "I understand your rhymes, you know!"

After getting everyone settled at Killer Bee's house, Bee took Naruto back to the area behind the Water Fall of Truth, where Naruto had gained his 9 Tails Chakra mode sometime before, during the war.

"Still as cool as ever…" Naruto commented looking around as they passed behind the falls. "I'm ready to begin when you are, Bee"

"Alright, alright… let's go into the second chamber.. That's where you'll do your training at" Killer Bee said, walking ahead of him. "Inside.. We'll start training.."

As soon as Naruto and Killer Bee were inside the second chamber, Killer bee sat down on the ground, while motioning for Naruto to do the same.

"Ok.. This training will be different from the last time we were here… last time .. You fought for control over the 9 tail's chakra in order to achieve your 9 tails chakra mode" Killer Bee explained in a non-rhyming way for once. "This time however.. You and Kurama are allies…friends...amigos.. And your not fighting one and other for control. You'll need to first enter a meditative state and speak with Kurama.. Work with him on using the right amount of chakra to enter the right tailed beast mode.. Starting with the one tail chakra cloak"

"Ok… I used one tail of power before.. The first time was when I was 12 and me and the rest of squad 7 were on our mission to the wave country.. I ended up getting really angry after I thought Haku killed Sasuke and entering one tailed mode.." Naruto said with serious expression as he though back to the mission in question. "I was so angry.. I just wanted to kill Haku…"

"Well that was then, this is now.. Back then you and Kurama weren't friends and you accessed the power of Kurama's chakra through anger.." Killer Bee said, folding his arms. "This time you won't be accessing his power out of anger.. And you won't be out of control.. So go ahead, speak with him and work on one tailed chakra mode.."

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and sooner found himself inside his mindscape with Kurama, who was sitting there with his tails swishing around as if waiting for him.

"So.. You ready for this partner?" Naruto asked walking up to him.

"Yes… but it will be challenging for both of us.. We must find the right amount of my chakra to add to yours in order to let you access one tail's worth of my power for the one tailed chakra cloak" Kurama said calmly. "Finding balance is important in all things in life… and we must do the same for our teamwork here"

"That's a pretty wise saying Kurama.." Naruto said, walking closer. "Did you make that up?"

"No…I heard it a long time ago… From the Sage of Six Paths" Kurama said almost proudly. "He was wise man… with almost infinite wisdom.."

"He sounded wise.. So let's make him proud.. And do this already, Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin and he held his fist out to him. "Let's do this and use this power to help keep peace in our world!"

Kurama nodded, before bumping his large fur covered paw against Naruto's fist and beginning their training.

Out in the real world, many hours passed and Killer Bee would regularly stand up and walk around to stretch his legs while he waited for Naruto. He tried to find things to do while waiting , including writing down rhymes and even playing checkers with Hachibi at one point. After many hours of waiting though, Naruto finally opened his eyes and stood up.

"So.. How'd it go…Naruto..?" Killer Bee asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were sitting there for hours yo!.."

"Does this answer your question?" Naruto asked as a golden chakra aura surrounded him and a single golden energy tail with a black tattoo like design running along it, along with golden yelled ear-like object on his head, and golden colored eyes. "Nice.. This is way cooler then any time I've ever entered one tail mode"

"My man…you truly never cease to amaze me" Killer Bee said with a grin. "Mastering in hours what took me far longer to do.. If I wasn't so proud, I might be jealous"

"Yeah. Well I had two good teachers, so what can I say?" Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his neck as he often did. "When should I get started on two tailed mode?"

"Woah… hold on there Naruto.. You best hold off on that till you've practiced with one tailed chakra mode first.." Killer Bee stated, interrupting him. "You did great unlocking it so fast, but you should practice it before moving onto the other tailed beast forms.. I bet Kurama agrees with me"

"Well.. Yeah…I guess your right" Naruto said, pouting a bit. "I'll just have to practice one tailed mode and master it before I can move on"

"Yeah…. Starting tomorrow that is" Killer Bee stated, making Naruto confused. "Or did you forget your pregnant wife, as well as your pink haired teammate and the little girl"

"Oh.. Yeah.. That might be good idea" Naruto sheepishly agreed. "Let's get back.. Cause I do wanna see them and I am getting hungry as well"

The two of them quickly made it back to Bee's house where Temari was having a friendly chat with Sakura (much to Naruto's surprise), Anko was eating dango and Hanabi was practicing summoning.

"Naruto, your finally back!" Hanabi said running over to him and hugging him. "Did you do your training thing?"

"We also wanna know the answer to that question, Naruto" Sakura said with a smile as she and Temari looked over at him. "Don't keep us waiting"

"Well.. With hours of working with Kurama in my mindscape, I was able to activate one tailed chakra mode in the real world" Naruto replied grinning at them. " I still have to practice starting tomorrow, but the fact that I achieved it at all is still a accomplishment"

Anko put down her dango and grinned at Naruto while adding "Congrats, blondie"

"Agreed… so what happens now?" Temari asked, taking a sip from a cup she was holding.

"Well.. Like I said, I start practicing tomorrow.. But since I've all day.. I figured it would be fun to spend time with your guys.. I mean with you girls" Naruto stated with a grin.

"I suppose that would be nice.." Temari said, nodding to him. " You pretty much ran off to train as soon as we got here after all"

"Yeah. Sorry about that.. I just really wanted to get started.. And training was the main reason for coming here" Naruto said, as Killer Bee walked over to them. "So.. What shall we do?"

Various ideas were thrown out by everyone ranging from a rap battle, to a orgy (you can guess who's idea that was) to helping Hanabi with her jutsu training to just relaxing and talking.

Of course Anko's ideas of and orgy and a drinking contest were ignore, much to her disappointment and repeated attempts to assure that she was only kidding. In the end, Naruto sent a shadow clone with Hanabi to help her train while he stayed and chatted with Temari, Sakura and Killer Bee.. Thought he also sent more shadow clones off to train in his own jutsus.

This started a routine of sorts, where everyday for the next several months Naruto would train on a daily basis at the hidden tailed beast temple, as he learned to call on and control his tailed beast modes. At least once a week, they would all send and receive letters from Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, and various people from the Hidden Leaf Village in order to stay in touch. Most of the letters were casual in nature though Temari did receive a worrying letter from Tsunade that a lot of strange activity had been coming from the hidden Hot Water Village.. A lot of news about ninja training being spotted though nothing had been confirm yet. More worrying then that ,and what made Temari mad was apparently a group of ninja had been spotted going into the village prior to the increase in activity and one of them seemed to match the description of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Temari?" came a voice, startling Temari slightly. "What's wrong?"

Temari looked up and saw Anko standing there looking at her eating her beloved dango. "It's well….. Look at this letter I got from Lady Tsunade.. And don't read it out loud.. I don't want Naruto hearing it"

"Don't want your husband reading it?.. This I gotta see" Anko said taking the letter and reading over. "Son of bitch.. I thought that little emo snake cock sucking bastard was gone… or at least out of the way.. What is he up to now?"

"I wish I knew.. I just know one thing at this point" Temari said as she sat back. "… He'll eventually come after Naruto and the Hidden Leaf Village again"

"It's a good thing he's training then…" Anko commented, with a grim expression. "Don't look glum though.. I'll personally stand by Naruto's side and help kick that emo's ass if he comes after him"

"Thanks.. I'll be counting on you then Anko" Temari said with a light smile. " I do wish I could do more myself though.. There's no way I'll be in any condition to do any fighting if Sasuke does come after Naruto"

"I may not have know Naruto as well as some of you do, but from what I've seen, just your emotional support will be enough for him" Anko said in a surprisingly wise tone. "Besides… if he knew your were out fighting while pregnant he'd be too busy worrying about you to concentrate"

"When did you get so wise?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?.. I can be wise.." Anko stated pretending to look insulted. "Just because I don't usually act calm and grown up, doesn't mean I don't know how"

"Um.. Are we going to keep this from Naruto?" Anko asked sitting on a chair across from Temari.

"Keep what from Naruto?" Asked Sakura, as she walked into the room. "Did something happen?"

Temari and Anko exchanged a look before Temari answered.

"Sigh… it's about Sasuke" Temari said sighing as Sakura's eyes widened. "He was spotted at the Hot Water Village just before reports of strange activities and a possible ninja force being created there surfaced"

"Sasuke… no one knew where he went after retreating with the body of Obito Uchiha" Sakura said, sitting down as well. " Why is he reappearing now after all this time?.. And what does this have to do with Na… wait.. Is he after Naruto again?"

"At this point we're not sure.. It's only speculation" Temari answered, her voice layered with concern. "Knowing our luck though, he probably is"

"I see… well I hope he's not.." Sakura said after a minute or so. "Naruto worked really hard to get to where he is.. He doesn't need someone like Sasuke messing things up for him"

"Almost sounds like you've giving up on him, pinky" Anko commented.

"That's because I have… At one point I tried to kill Sasuke myself but didn't have the strength.. It was only because of Naruto and Kakashi Sensei that I survived that encounter" Sakura said as she lowered her head. " I'm well aware that Sasuke is a lost cause.. A murderer.. A traitor… a plague on the ninja world that needs to be stopped"

"Looks like someone finally grew up and realized the truth.." Anko snorted, with a grin. "About time if you ask me.. You and other girls in the village use to drool over that emo bastard and for what?.. He wasn't any more special then anyone else.. So what he lost his family. a lot us have.. I lost my parents at a young age too and you didn't see me being all emo and aloof"

"I can't argue over the fact that I was blindly in love with him and chose to ignore his mental state.. Even though looking back it's clear that he needed serious therapy back then" Sakura stated sighing. "Maybe if he had gotten that type of help… if he hadn't gotten the curse seal from Orochimaru then maybe he would have been ok.. He did start to open up to me, Naruto and Kakashi Sensei a bit before the curse seal thing after all"

"Maybe.. Though you should face facts.. He obviously had Uchiha curse of hatred. Just like many of the Uchiha have had" Anko said shrugging. "Only a few Uchiha have escaped that cycle of hatred and Sasuke wasn't one of them.. In any case, I think we should tell Naruto"

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked looking concerned. "Won't that put pressure on him?"

Temari got a serious look on her face and stated "I'm positive… he hated being kept in the dark during the beginning of the war.. And keeping him out of the loop again isn't something I can do to him"

That said, they waited till a tired Naruto got back at night after training all day to use his tailed beast modes before talking to him. Temari explained the situation so far with him and they waited for his reaction.

"Sasuke huh?.. He just doesn't give up does he?" Naruto said, after thinking for a few minutes. "I might not completely like the idea of fighting him.. But that said, I refuse to let him endanger my family, my friends or my village…"

"Naruto…. What are you going to do if you have to face Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking over at him.

"…I'll have to stop him of course" Naruto replied, not looking her in her eyes. "If surrenders then fine.. But if not.. Then.. Then I'll have … to kill him"

"Then you should get back to training Naruto.. And I should do the same.. We all should.." Sakura said standing up. "If Sasuke comes looking for a fight.. He won't do so without training first and using every trick he knows off"

"Sakura.." Naruto said , looking at her. "Are you sure that you'll-"

"The days of being blinded by the dream of having squad 7 whole again with you me and Sasuke are long over with…" Sakura stated steely. "If he threatens us...then as his former teammates. .we'll have to be the ones to stop him"

With that, Sakura said she was going to get some sleep and so she could get up early to train. Naruto decide to do the same after getting something to eat with Hanabi and Temari.

Many more months past since that day, and along the way, with a lot of hard work and days that left him almost too tired to get home, Naruto had managed to master 6 of the 9 tails and was well on his way to the 7th. Others things had also changed include Hanabi who had virtually master Water Chakra as well as many water Jutsus, Sakura had learned her chakra nature was Earth and had trained day and night to master it and learn as many earth Jutsus as she could and Temari finally learned the sex of her and Naruto's child.. A girl… much to her and Naruto's delight.

All seemed to be going well, until one day when a message, delivered via slug summon from Tsunade, stated that a large army of ninja led by several powerful individuals was heading to the hidden leaf village. Three of them had been identified as Obito Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki and Sasuke Uchiha and the scout that had identified them and sent word to the Leaf had apparently been wiped out by the group.

It was clear that they were on their way to destroy the hidden leaf village and were willing to wipe out anyone in their path.

Fortunately, several allied villages answered the call when Tsunade had sent for assistance and that ninja from the hidden Sand village led by Garra had already arrived in the hidden leaf and were helping the village prepare for incoming battle. At the same time, the hidden Cloud village were preparing a army of ninja to assist the Leaf led by the Raikage, something he insisted on doing personally of course.

"So.. It's time.. Isn't it?" Naruto asked as he, Temari, Anko, Sakura, Hanabi, and Killer Bee all stood outside of the Bee's house on Turtle island the next day. "We'll have to face Sasuke and the others…"

"Don't worry ..were all ready for this" Anko said, folding her arms. "You weren't the only ones training all this time.. I was training too and I'm pretty sure we're all as ready as we can be.."

"Well then.. Let's not wait around here.." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed. "We need to get back to the hidden leaf village.. And stop Sasuke and the others"

"Temari?… promise that no matter what you'll stay out of the way for this.. Stay someplace safe" Naruto then said, looking at his wife. "I know you're an incredible kunoichi but your pregnant.. And I've never forgive myself if you and our daughter got hurt"

"Sigh… I promise Naruto" Temari replied, with a concerned look on her face. "But you need to promise me that you'll be careful and not die on me.. I love you.. And I don't want our daughter to grow up without her father"

"I promise to come back to you and our daughter" Naruto said, hugging Temari tightly. "I always keep my promises after all.. And this promise is no different any other I make.. Meaning I'll do what ever it takes to keep it"

"Well then.. Let's go kick some ass" Anko said as she cracked her knuckles. "No need to take names though.. Just kick ass"

They all nodded and Killer Bee promised he'd meet up with them as soon as the ninja from the hidden cloud village left in a short while from now. With that, the rest of them used reverse summoning again to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Upon arriving back at the Leaf, things were already hectic as several advanced groups of ninja from the hot Water Village had attempted to infiltrate the Leaf and they were surprisingly skilled even though they failed to get far.

Naruto and his groups headed straight to the Hokage's office to see Tsunade about what the plan was.

"Welcome back everyone.. pleasantries will have to wait though obviously...we have a large battle on the way and need complete concentration on the situation" Tsunade stated after they entered her office. "Ok then.. We have our Anbu and high level Jonin protecting the village entrances to the village alongside members of the Hyuga clan to see things before they actually get her…"

"Speaking of Hyuga.. We also have another large group of Hyuga clan members at the front gate led by Neji" Tsunade continued looking at a paper in her hands. " Now then… I currently have Ino in charge of the hospital but I assume you'll be taken over Sakura"

"Actually Lady Tsunade.. I'm going to be on the front lines with Naruto for this one.. As Sasuke's former teammate, it's me and Naruto's job to deal with him.." Sakura stated, looking determined. "Besides.. Ino told me that you trained her more in medical jutsu when I was away.. Don't you have faith in her abilities?"

"Of course I do.. I just wanted to give you the option since your practically in charge of the Leaf hospital these days.. And will take over for me at some point" Tsunade replied, shrugging. In any case.. Naruto I received your letter and Temari can stay safely at the safe house area where the rest of the civilians have been evacuated to….Captain Yamato and Might Guy have volunteered to guard you as well Temari"

"Fine.. I admit that I don't like the idea of staying put while my husband is out fighting for his life.. But I do have our yet to be born daughter to worry about now…" Temari stated sighing slightly,

"So it's a girl? I've going to have a granddaughter?" Tsunade asked everything else seemingly forgotten. "Damn… I lost 200 Ryu to Shizune about the sex of your child… I was sure it was going to be a boy.."

"Focus, Lady Tsunade…" Sakura said, embarrassed by her mentor. "How long till Sasuke and the others get here?"

"According to scouts.. They'll be here within the hour" Tsunade answered, looking concerned. "Naruto, you Sakura, Anko, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Shino and reluctantly… Hanabi will take the front lines so I suggest you all go and get your gear ready while you still can.. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, after they all head to the door to leave. "Be careful brat.. You're the next Hokage after all. And can't go and die on us until you take my hat"

"Don't worry Grandma.. That hat and seat will be mine soon enough" Naruto said with a smile. "Besides.. Don't get to happy grandma… I'm making you one of my assistants when I become Hokage.. Gotta give you something to do other then drink"

Tsunade simply gave him a half hearted reply of "Brat.." as they left her office, leaving Temari there with her.

They all headed to their homes to get their gear, agreeing to meet up in a half hour at the main gate. Roughly a half hour later, Naruto, Sakura, Anko, Kakashi, Hanabi met up at the main gate are, where Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba and Shino were already waiting for them.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura.. Ready to do this?" Kiba asked as soon as they joined them. "This is going to be one hell of a fight"

"You got that right Kiba… but don't worry...me, Sakura, Hanabi and Anko here did lot of training" Naruto replied, looking at the closed village main gates. "We're ready to stop Sasuke and those with him"

"Right… and so are we, Naruto" Kakashi said cutting in. "Myself, Naruto and Sakura will be the main ones fighting Sasuke and Obito though… the rest of you will deal with the other powerful ninjas with them"

"Well we won't have to wait much longer.." Kiba said, staring at the gate as Akamaru growled. "Me and Akamaru here smell them.. Their close.."

"Well then.. Let's get started" Naruto said as he activated his golden one tailed mode, Hanabi activated her Byakugan, and the others all prepared for the battles ahead as well. "Time to put our training to good use"

It was a tense almost five minutes until they heard yelling from outside the gates, followed by the gates exploding in shower of broken wood and smoke that rained down at them. They jumped back, avoiding the debris while everyone stood ready for the smoke to clear so they could see they're opponents.

Sure enough as the smoke cleared Sasuke, Obito, Suigetsu as well as a strange women and a man with a sword were visible, standing in front of probably hundreds of ninja all wearing forehead protectors inscribed with the symbol of the hot water village on them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hnn.. Naruto.. Sakura.. Kakashi… long time no see losers" Sasuke said, rather smugly. "I assume you know why I'm here.."

"Yeah.. To mess with my village" Naruto stated, barring his teeth. "Well sorry to say, that we won't let you"

"We're going to stop you Sasuke.." Sakura said as she tightened her fists. "We won't let you have your way"

"Look at this.. Sakura.. Acting tough.. only few years ago you practically worshiped the very air I breathed.." Sasuke said grinning as he activated his Sharingan. "Now look at you though…acting all grown up… almost impressive.. Almost"

"You've grown up too Sasuke.. And gotten more and more full of yourself with every passing day" Kakashi added, pulling up his headband to reveal his own Sharingan. "No matter...this will be the last battle of your life Sasuke"

"As an elite Uchiha.. He has every right to be arrogant" Obito said, speaking up for the first time. " Kakashi… you and the foolish villagers of the leaf will all fall beneath our power and might.. It is inevitable"

"The only thing that's inevitable is you getting your ass kicked pal" Anko said, staring at Obito. "Enough of the shit kicking.. Let's get this going!"

"Split up…" Naruto said, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "Anko, Kankuro, Hanabi.. you take the sword guy.. Choji, Kiba, Shino, take the women… Gaara.. Can you help Kakashi deal with Mr. mask face there?.. And finally, Sasuke belongs to me and Sakura.."

They all split up as Naruto ordered leaving Naruto and Sakura to stare down Sasuke.

"Well…. I guess it's only fitting that the three of us started as a team on the same side. And now were together again on opposite sides" Sasuke said, as he drew out his grass cutter sword. "You know… Every time we face off it's ends with us walking away after a draw of sorts.. Bu this time, the only one walking away will be me…. As I wipe away your blood from my sword"

Not waiting for a reply, Sasuke shot forward so fast he appeared to teleport and swung his sword down at Naruto, who blocked it easily with a strange, three pronged Kunai.

"You got pretty fast Sasuke" Naruto commented right before he did a round house kick, forcing Sasuke to pull his sword away to duck under the kick. "But I'm faster… thanks to all my recent training, bastard"

Sasuke raced through handsigns and lightning erupted around his sword that he swung at Naruto again. Naruto flipped sideways over the sword as it passed under him and created a Wind Style, Wind Slash that sent several blades of wind at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and did several handsigns again as he focused his chakra.

"Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation!"

Naruto cursed as he saw the wall of fire coming at him and summoned the toad Gamariki, who used the Water Style, Rampaging Water jutsu to meet the wall of fire head on. As soon as the water and fire collided and created lots of obscuring steam, Sakura, who had been waiting for the right time to jump in, gather her chakra into her fists and legs, and shot up into the air. She came down through the steam and slammed her fist down at Sasuke, who barley dodged it.

"Chakra control! Heaven Fist of Pain!" Sakura cried as her fist created a massive crater where a filed had been as well as threw up tons of rocks, dirt and other debris.

Naruto jumped back and realized that he had to lead Sasuke out of the village and decided on the nearby squad 7 training grounds.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said, watching him closely. "We both know that the jutsu and stuff that all three of us use are too much for such a confined area.. How about we do this someplace else?.. Like our former training grounds?"

"Why?.. Afraid I'll hurt your precious village?" Sasuke asked sneering.

"He's right Sasuke.. Unless your afraid that me and Naruto will kick your ass if we go elsewhere" Sakura added, as she appeared next to Naruto again.

"Fine.. I'll just kill both of you there and then come back here to destroy the village" Sasuke said, following Naruto and Sakura to the squad 7 training area.

As soon as they arrived they Sakura and Naruto both launched attacks against Sasuke, while Sasuke used the wood style jutsu to create a wall of trees in front of him.

"Nine tails Rasangan!" Naruto said as he slammed a large golden colored Rasangan into the wall of trees, creating an explosion of wood.

Sakura followed up with a Earth Style, Mud Dragon jutsu that slammed into Sasuke while he was busy dodging Naruto's attack. He managed to block most of the attack and flipped of a near by tree and then back onto the ground.

"Naruto…that jutsu he used.. That's first Hokage's wood style!" Sakura exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "He must have had Obito implant cells into him to allow him to use Wood Style.. We have to be careful.. Wood Style is powerful"

"He does?.. Damn.. Good thing that we Kurama on our side.. thanks to him I can use powerful fire Jutsus.. And even combine them with my wind element " Naruto stated giving Sakura a glance. "Time we kick up a notch with two tailed mode"

"_Ready Kurama?" _Naruto asked in his mind.

"_Of course Naruto.. We must defeat the infernal Uchiha" _Kurama replied nodding . _"Go for it, partner"_

"Ok.. Two tailed chakra mode!" Naruto yelled as a second tail of yellow energy with a black tattoo patterns appeared. "Sakura.. If need I can give others temporary chakra cloaks too like in the war, got it?"

"Ok.. But for right now.. Lets kick his ass, cha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Here's a jutsu just for you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke used the Fire Style, Phoenix Fire Jutsu an sent small fire balls at him and Sakura. "Ok.. Secret jutsu! Fire Style, Fireball Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto created a large Rasenshuriken that erupted with fire before he threw it a hard as he could in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke had heard from Obito that Naruto's regular Rasenshuriken could destroy a person from the cellular level and that meant the new Fireball Rasenshuriken was even more dangerous. Cursing, Sasuke summed his giant, purple, armored Susanoo to block the attack from hitting him. The Fireball Rasenshuriken hit the Susanoo head on and while it didn't break through, it did push it and Sasuke who was inside it, back quite a ways.

"Damn it.. That attack was strong.. It probably would have shattered my original Susanoo form" Sasuke said glaring. "No matter.. I'll still defeat him that freak.. And that pink harpy too…. Inferno Style, Yasaka Magatama"

Naruto and Sakura saw giant black and purple orbs form and fire at them from where Sasuke was standing on the other side of the training area.

"Sakura take my hand, now!" Naruto said looking over at her. "I'll give you a chakra cloak to protect you from that attack, hurry!"

"Um r-right" Sakura said with a slight blush, despite the circumstance they were in and took his hand. "This is even more intense feeling then the chakra cloaks during the war.."

Sakura cringed slightly as Naruto created a powerful 2 tailed chakra cloak around her, just before they both jumped out of the way of the incoming attack.

"That was way too close for comfort, Naruto" Sakura commented as they both landed on the ground.

"Yeah.. And this is only getting started too…" Naruto agreed. "I guarantee it's going to get even more dangerous from now on"

"Then we'll have to give it our all" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, near a large destroyed area of wall, Kakashi with his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing and kunai in hand, stood facing Obito Uchiha, his mask discarded during the fight.

"It's a good thing that I got my Sharingan restored by Naruto in the war.. And that I can have my regular eye when I'm not using it is just as good of course" Kakashi commented staring down Obito. "Tell me Obito.. You were ready to join our side during the war.. And now your against us once again.. Things didn't have to be this way"

"Things change Kakashi" Obito said, with his own Mangekyo Sharingan eyes narrowed. "This time.. I'm not here for the leaf.. I'm here to finally get revenge for Rin.. Against you who took her life"

"Rin?.. We both heard the truth during the war Obito.. Rin jumped in front of my Lightning blade in order to kill herself and stop herself from being used as a Jinchuriki" Kakashi said watching Obito's every move. "I refused to kill her when she asked me before she did that.. I would never have hurt her…she was my teammate and you already know all this"

"Lies.. Lies Kakashi!" Obito screamed out barring his teeth. " I know the truth. Alright.. You killed her. Killed her just to spite me!.. Because she loved me instead of you!"

"Obito?.. What's happened to you?" Kakashi muttered in disbelief. "Could this be the Uchiha madness?"

"Enough!" Obito yelled out. "Fire style, Bomb Blast Dance!"

Kakashi created a thick wall of rock between him and Obito as the fire spiraled towards him before crashing into the rock wall and destroying just after Kakashi jumped out of the way.

"Fire style, Flame Whirlwind!"

This time Kakashi met the jutsu head on and used the nearby stream of water to created a Water Dragon that met the fire, creating a large explosion of steam He then gathered his chakra and threw a Lightning Beast Running Jutsu at Obito, sending a blast of lightning that resumed a hound running in the air. Obito easily created a earth barrier to block it and then did several hand signs.

"Wood style, Deep Forest Emergence!"

A large ring of trees shot up around Kakashi, blocking him in, making him curse and go through several strategies in his mind to counter. As he was thinking, Obito used the Fire Style, Great Fireball Shower which sent dozens of fireballs raining down which set the trees on fire and had Kakashi running, jumping and flipping all over the place to avoid them. Kakashi then quickly sent another Water Dragon Jutsu out, to smother the flames and give him cover to escape.

He realized that if he continued to fight long distance, he was only going to waste chakra so he knew that close up Taijutsu was the answer. He dove underground and headed to Obito, who was too blind with rage to realize where Kakashi was. Using this to his advantage, Kakashi emerged from the ground by Obito and uppercutted him with all his strength. This all seemed to happed in slow motion in Obito's view, but he couldn't stop it, and was sent flying across the ground where he painful bounced across it before flipping back onto his feet.

Obito wiped away blood from his face and growled at Kakashi who was already on him again. Kakashi did a Leaf Hurricane, though Obito jumped over it and tried to do a round house kick in response. Kakashi caught his leg and flipped him backward into the air. Obito threw down chains that were in his sleeves that wrapped around Kakashi's arm and pulled him up as he flip kicked him into the ground, and sent down a fireball at him.

Kakashi used replacement Jutsu to get away, though his left arm was burned fairly bad nonetheless.

"Not bad Kakashi.. Your pretty good" Obito stated grinning. "But I will destroy you.. And as soon as the nine tails is killed by Sasuke, the village will be next.."

"You said you were after me.. Not the village.." Kakashi said slightly confused. "Either way.. Whatever your after, we will stop you and the rest of your group.. Water Style, Grand Water Tsunami!"

Kakashi drenched Obito and then quickly jumped up into the air, pumping chakra into his legs and using nearby trees to push off and get extra height.

"Lightning Style, Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

Kakashi sent down his hound shaped lightning attack that hit Obito, and painfully electrocuted him with a huge blast of electricity.

Kakashi landed nearby and looked at Obito, who, despite being in pain, roared at him. "KAKASHI!"

Obito managed to ignore the pain and activated his Rinnegan and Used Almighty Push to send Kakashi flying back through several trees and into the small lake.

"I've prepared this just for you Kakashi… behold my Susanoo!" Obito yelled out as he gathered Chakra and Akashi stood up on the water, soaking wet and in pain.

Kakashi had to pop his shoulder back into it's joint with a pain full yell that had him breathing hard as well. He then looked up and saw Obito's Susanoo and could help but gulp a bit at it's appearance. It was huge, orange colored and resembled a horned samurai , wielding a large katana in his hand.

"Oh boy…" Kakashhi commented with a worried expresion "This.. Isn't going to end well on my own"

"Good thing your not on your own, Kakashi" Stated Tsunade as she landed in a crouch near him. "You always gotta show off by fighting powerful opponents, don't you?"

"Lady Tsunade?.. What are you doing here?" Kaksahi asked as she shielded his wounds. "As Hokage you shouldn't be here.. This is different then the war.."

"My job as Hokage is protect the village from threats.. And Obito here obviously qualifies as a threat" Tsunade stated ignoring his comments. "Besides.. I have experience fighting Susanoos.. I'll be helpful here.. So quit complaining…that's an order"

"Fine. Guess I could use the help" Kakashi relented. "Just be careful…Obito's lost his mind and is on the rampage…"

Tsunade nodded, as she gathered her chakra into her fists and feet. "Noted"

"Well.. Shall we get started?" Kakashi asked, giving Tsunade a look.

"By all means"

As Kakashi and Tsunade were fighting Obito and Naruto and Sakura were dealing with Sasuke, other fights were happening else where inside out side of the village. Choji, Kiba, Shino were trying to deal with the sword wielding Anju and weren't having an easy time.

"Damn.. How are suppose to fight her when all she does is dodge and block all our attacks?" Kiba asked in irritation. "..and another thing.. Why isn't she attacking back?"

"That is indeed most curious…" Shino stated in agreement. "But simply doing nothing is not an option. We must simply find her weak spot"

"Let me know when you boys are done talking" Anju called over, pulling out a bottle of saki from who knows where. "I'll just be here waiting.."

"Damn it she's just mocking us!" Kiba growled out as Akamaru did the same. " Let's go Akamaru! Wolf Fan Over Fang!"

Kiba threw Akamaru a pill changing him into a clone of him before they ran at Anju, transforming into a twin vortex that fused together as they show at her. Anju shook her head before throwing her now empty bottle to the side and did several handsigns. "Water style, Giant Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A massive shark made of water slammed into Kiba and Akamaru and they were spilt up and knocked to one sided, both of them sliding along the ground, though managing to stay on their feet.

"Sorry kid.. But that attack was too slow and too open" Anju said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Try attacks that I can't counter in time,.. Or at least, something more sneaky.. Like your bug friend"

"What are you?" Kiba started before hundreds of bug shot out of the ground all around Anju and swarmed her.

But much to their surprise she fell apart into a puddle of water, as the insects hit her, After this, Another Anju, presumably the real one, jumped out of a tree and landed on the ground.

"Oh.. You killed my water clone…. it's about time.." Anju said much to Kiba , Choji and Shino's confusion.

"What do you mean. it's about time?" Choji asked, speaking out loud what his team mates were also thinking. "Wait.. You don't mean this entire time we've been fighting a water clone!?"

"Of course you were.. I wanted to test you and see if it was worth fighting you for real first" Anju replied, looking surprisingly calm. "In any case…sitting and waiting for you is boring.. So.. I'm going to fight for myself now.. I wonder how you'll do?"

Choji didn't give her any time and used his super expansion jutsu before using his powerful Human Boulder technique.

"Ah.. the famous Akimichi Super expansion Jutsu.. And the Human Boulder technique.. it's such an honor" Anju said, did a hand sign. "Water style, Exploding Water Shockwave"

Anju opened her mouth and shot out enormous amount of water flooding area and forcing Kiba and Shino to head for trees, though Choji wasn't so lucky. His Human Boulder form caused him to get swallowed up by the waves of water before jumping out onto the surface of rte water and stood there using Chakra while Kiba and Shino rejoined him.

"Ok boys.. Let's lets see how you fight on water.. Just promise not to die on me now" Anju said with a grin. "Water Style, A Thousand Feeding Sharks Jutsu!"

As her jutsu was so named, a thousand sharked formed out of the water in the man-made lake(or should I say women-made lake?) and formed a title wave that that shot towards them. Though all 3 of the leaf ninja were skilled, being able to deal with that many water sharks was a little much. Fortunately luck was on their side, when an enormous dragon of fire shot down at the wave of water causing a explosion that destroyed the sharks and created lots of steam in the process.

"Hey.. Where did that come from?" Choji asked just as confused as Kiba and Shino were.

"It came from me" Tenten answered as she landed in front of them holding a scroll. "That was my Sealing Art, Dragon Bomb technique"

"Nice timing, Tenten" Kiba shouted and Akamaru bark in agreement. "What are you doing here though?"

"What does it look like?, saving your asses of course" Tenten replied, looking forward at Anju.

"Well.. What do we have here?.. A young kunoichi that takes being a ninja seriously.. About time" Anju said, looking genuinely happy about it. "There aren't enough kunoichi that take being a ninja seriously until something horrible happens.. Their usually too busy looking good for boys to take training seriously"

"I had important things on my mind then boys.. Training has always come first" Tenten said proudly. "I intend to become the best weapon mistress in the entire ninja world"

"Oh really?" Anju asked with a grin. "Then show me what you can do, oh "great Weapons Mistress"

Tenten grinned back and pulled out several scrolls before saying "Bring it, bitch!"

During all of these battles, Temari stood looking out the window of the safe house building she was currently in with Might Guy and Captain Yamato.

"Everything alright Temari?" Yamato asked ,walking up beside her with his normal calm expression.

"My husband is out their fighting against a powerful enemy while I'm stuck here unable to help him.. What do you think?" Temari asked sarcastically. "I'm a kunoichi… a Jonin for crying out loud.. I should be fighting, not sitting around like a coward"

"Relax Temari.. No one thinks your a coward" Ino chipped in, joining them. "Naruto wouldn't be able to concentrate on kicking Sasuke's ass if he knew you were putting yourself and your child in danger"

"Yeah, yeah.. I've heard this before...from Naruto in fact" Temari said waving it off. "I'm not stupid enough to endanger our baby.. But that doesn't mean I can't wish that I could be out there fighting"

"Don't worry… I'm sure the battles won't last too long, right?" Ino asked, looking out the window as well.

"I certainly hope not.. Especially since.. Well" Temari said, trailing off.

"Especially since what?" Ino asked, looking back at Temari.

"Since I have a strange feeling that this is only going to get worse before it gets better.." Temari answered, glancing at Ino "…and that something bad is going to happen soon"

"You mean in the next chapter?" Yamato asked, looking at Temari as well now.

"Not sure.. Just.. "Temari stated worriedly. "Just that it's going to be bad"

End of chapter 24 : Turtles and Foxes part 2

To be continued….

Pease, read, enjoy and let me know what you think. Got any questions or suggestions? Please ask away, and I'll do my best to reply. See you all soon


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**the fox vs. the snake**

Naruto and Sakura, clad in chakra cloaks, were locked in fierce battle with Sasuke and seemed to be in a deadlock. None of them were giving an inch as Naruto used Rasangans, Shadow clones and Kunai, Sakura used her Reverse Seal that she learned from Tsunade and Sasuke used his complete Susanoo.

"This is getting nowhere Sakura.." Naruto said, as he jumped over near her. "We're all too evenly matched…"

I know what you mean.. guess we'll have to takes things up a notch" Sakura replied, keeping her eyes on Sasuke. "Drop my cloak and power up to full 9 tails mode while I use some jutsu's I've been learning.."

"Sakura?.. Are you sure?.. I can still give you a chakra cloak in full tailed beast mode" Naruto asked, glancing over at her.

"It's fine, keep the full power of Kurama's chakra for you so you can use the cloak longer" Sakura stated, nodding. "Now.. Let me show you what the student of the fifth Hokage can really do… by the way.. Can you do a fire jutsu for me? A big one?"

"Hmm…I bet Kurama knows one" Naruto said going into his mind where Kurama was at. "can you have my body perform a fire jutsu?"

"A Fire jutsu?.. Yes.. I can do fire Jutsu's Naruto" Kurama stated in reply. "Let's switch places partner.. I'll do the jutsu for you"

"Right.. Be careful though" Naruto said bumping fists with Kurama. "I'm counting on you partner"

"No problem, partner" Kurama said with a grin. "Be right back"

Kurama switched places so that he could directly control Naruto's body. "Sakura Haruno.. I'll be performing the Fire Jutsu in Naruto's place.. What did you have in mind exactly?"

"Kurama?.. Nice to speak with you in person.." Sakura said with a smile. "Here's what I wanna do… whisper whisper whisper.. Got it?"

"Right.. I'll follow your lead, girl" Kurama replied.

Sakura did 5 hand signs and gathered her chakra before yelling out. "Earth style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

As a dragon shaped object erupted from the ground and shot towards Sasuke, Kurama did a Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation jutsu, which sent a huge stream of fire at the earth dragon, turning it into a combination fiery earth dragon jutsu.

The fire covered dragon slammed into Sasuke's Susanoo that was surrounding him and although it protected Sasuke from the attack, he still felt the intense heat inside and was surprised how hot it was.

Sakura immediately followed it up by launching a wave of rock spikes that slammed into the Susanoo relentlessly until several actual cracks appeared it in.

"_Impossible.." _Sasuke thought with slightly wide eyes. _"That stupid pink haired banshee"_

Not wanting Sakura to have to deal with all of it, Naruto accessed the chakra he had gotten from Son Goku (The 4 tailed monkey) during the 4th ninja war and had a shadow clone launch him into the air.

"Sage Art: Lava Style Rasen-Shuriken !"

The Rasangan, with a ball of lava at it's core, slammed into Sasuke's Susanoo and at Naruto's mental command, it expanded over the area including the Susanoo as it exploded.

Despite Sasuke's practice with using the full form of his Susanoo, it shattered and Sasuke was sent flying back. He managed to level himself in the air, pushing off a wall behind him and landing on his feet on the ground.

"Damn it.. That bastard is full of tricks" Sasuke said, groaning slightly in pain. "I didn't think he'd have access to the chakra of the other tailed beasts still"

Sasuke drew his grass cutter sword from behind him and channeled lightning chakra into it before racing forward in the direction of Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura saw him and channeled chakra into her fist before unleashing a cherry blossom clash, that created a huge crater and forcing Sasuke to abandon his plans of a straight forward run as he jumped out of the way before continuing forward by dashing from boulder to boulder.

Naruto raced forward, meeting Sasuke head on and hitting his lightning infused sword with a tailed beast Rasengan . There was small explosion as they met and both individuals were forced to jump back a ways.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes as Sakura landed near Naruto. "..and the pink haired whore.. All we're missing is the cyclops, Kakashi and then we'd have a team 7 reunion"

"Kakashi sensei is busy elsewhere… besides.." Sakura said trailing off. "He shouldn't have to deal with his biggest failure.. That's up to us, your former teammates"

"Looks like the weakest member of the team finally got serious as a kunoichi" Sasuke commented trying to get under Sakura's skin.

"Oh please.." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. "I haven't been that type of Kunoichi in a long time… too bad your still a revenge driven psychopath"

"Tough talk for the girl that used ask me for dates several time a day, get into fights with other girls about who I belonged with and generally followed me along like a pathetic, annoying puppy dog" Sasuke replied grinning evilly. "Face it Sakura.. If I hadn't left ,then you wouldn't have had any motivation to take training seriously in hopes of bringing me home.. You owe me for your current growth.. I created you"

"Maybe you are partially responsible…so I'll be sure to show my thanks when I shove my fist down your throat!" Sakura yelled as she poured Chakra into one clenched fist. "We'll take you down even if we have to kill you Sasuke"

"Last time I managed to somehow lose and was forced to retreat.. But this things are different and I'm not leaving until I complete my goals" Sasuke said channeling more lightning through his sword. "I will kill you, destroy the Hidden Leaf village, and then become the new ruler of everything.."

"You really have fallen Sasuke" Naruto said, with a disappointed look on his face. "We use to a team.. Use to be friends.. I once considered you my brother in fact.. And now look at you.. Your a lost cause Sasuke.. But I say you were right about one thing"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Oh yeah?. .and what's that?"

"I was wasting time on looking for you that could have been better spent on training to be Hokage" Naruto replied, grimly. "I do wish I could have bought you to your senses.. But looking back.. I'm not sure anyone could"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you two" Sasuke stated before racing at them.

Naruto met Sasuke's sword with a Kunai, while Sakura tried to hit Sasuke with a chakra enhanced punch. Sasuke narrowly dodged Sakura's fist, as he pulled back before doing hand signs and unleashing a close ranged Fireball jutsu.

Naruto created chakra arms that he held out in front of him and Sakura to block the attack, while creating a Rasangan in one of his hands. Sasuke managed to create a Chidori and meet Naruto's attack head on, creating a small explosive of energy that sent both of them flying back in opposite directions.

Naruto and Sasuke both managed to land upright in crouches and almost immediately ran back each other. Kurama gave Naruto an idea of replicating what Asuma used to do with his wind chakra and his trench knives. Naruto took out a special three pronged Kunai that had belonged to his father and created a sword length blade made of the same golden colored chakra he was currently using in his 9 tails mode.

Naruto's chakra sword and Sasuke's Grass cutter met with a clash as Sasuke eyed Naruto weapon.

"A blade made of chakra, huh?" Sasuke commented offhandedly. "Too bad I've had more practice then you with wielding a sword.. So what makes you think you'll have any chance of besting me this way?"

"I have too much to lose if I let myself die here under the blade of someone like you" Naruto replied. "What I lack in experience, I make up for in determination.. The same way I've always managed"

Sasuke only gave a dismissive sound as he swung his sword again "Hmph!"

Naruto blocked it with his chakra blade, as he jumped, flipped over Sasuke and swung his weapon down as he landed. Sasuke used his Sharingan to read his moves handspun around ducking under the swing while trying to upper cut Naruto. Naruto, who also had quicker then average reflexes, stopped mid swing and jumped back just as Sakura jumped in with a devastating punch that scrapped the side of Sasuke's face before hitting the ground and creating a large hole.

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped out of the way of Sakura's attack while launching simultaneous attack of their own. Sasuke used a Phoenix Fire Jutsu attack while Naruto pulled out his battle fan with his free hand and sent a small tornado at Sasuke that pulled in the fire attack, becoming a fire tornado as it shot at Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Sasuke commented as he did several fast hand signs. "Earth Style, Mud wall!"

The tornado of fire hit the wall but was blocked by it, preventing it from hitting Sasuke, who in turn sneered victoriously. But Sasuke's victory turned to more cursing as Sakura punched her way through the wall, aiming at Sasuke with a fierce look on her face. Sasuke only just managed to activate the ribcage of his Susanoo to protect him, though Sakura still managed to put large dent in it before pushing off and jumping back to land by Naruto.

"Nice work Sakura" Naruto said after she landed by him. "But that Susanoo is pain in the ass"

"Tell me about it.. Getting through it is not going to be easy" She replied, cracking her knuckles. "We need to shatter it and get to Sasuke directly"

"That's going to be difficult.. That Susanoo is nearly impenetrable" Naruto said as they Watched for Sasuke to make his next move. "That thing might not have a weak spot"

"Nothing is invincible.. Every defense has a weakness it's just a matter of finding it" Sakura stated, looking determined. "Don't tell me your giving up already?"

"Give up?.. I don't know the meaning of that saying,.. I never give up" Naruto replied, looking equally determined. "But how do we get past his Susanoo?"

"Hold that thought" Sakura stated as Sasuke launched another attack.

"Wood style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled after doing several handsigns.

A large dragon made of what looked like tree bark flew at them with it's mouth gaping open. Naruto took the initiative and threw a smaller scale Rasenshuriken at the dragon, blowing it to pieces. Sasuke leapt through the explosion of wood at Naruto and Sakura who stood ready for him.

Naruto readied his three prong Kunai with a chakra blade while Sakura held on tightly to another one of the three prong kunai that Naruto tossed to her. Sasuke jumped by them and swung his sword at Naruto who deflected it off his chakra blade, while Sakura swung her Kunai at Sasuke as soon as she had an opening. She managed to slice into his left arm as he tried to dodge, but quickly retaliated by doing a spin kick at her, hitting her in her stomach and send her sliding back.

Naruto barred his teeth and used his speed which was far faster, to deliver a powerful punch to Sasuke's face with a fist cover with his fiery chakra cloak. Sasuke was caught off guard and sent flying back, tumbling along the ground a few times before he managed to right himself upright and slid to a stop. Sasuke wiped away blood from his nose which felt broken before taking a hold of it and painfully snapping it back in place. "I'm going to rip your spine out with my bare hands!"

Sasuke reactivated his Susanoo, only this version looked different.. It was bigger and more complete, looking like a samurai with wings. It was holding two swords and roared out as Sasuke hovered inside it grinning evilly.

"Black Flame Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his Susanoo swung a sword, sending a large wave of black fire at the same time Sasuke activated the Chidori.

The wave of black flame surged with purple electricity as it shot done at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes before looking over at Naruto as he used a giant tailed beast Rasangan to block and destroy Sasuke's attack.

"Naruto.. I'll take care of this… or rather I'll shatter his Susanoo so be ready" Sakura said as she put her hands together in the tiger hand seal, causing seals to appear on her. "Ninja Art, Mitotic Regeneration!"

"Sakura what are you.."

"No time to explain.. This is Lady Tsunade's technique she taught me" Sakura said running forward. "I'll will heal all my wounds regardless of how bad they are and let me shatter Sasuke's Susanoo so you can get to him"

"Alright.. But be careful Sakura.. In fact.. Take a chakra cloak.." Naruto said, running beside her. "I have more then enough chakra to form one chakra cloak"

"Ok thanks" Sakura said, unleashing a powerful earth style jutsu that created nearly a dozen tall pillar platforms of rock for her to use in her plan.

"What is she doing?" Sasuke commented out loud as Sakura jumped up onto one of the platforms in front of him.

Sakura pushed off of the self made platform and slammed into the Susanoo with a Chakra enhanced fist the rocked it and Sasuke before landing on a different platform.

"Yasaka Magatama!" Sasuke yelled, causing his Susanoo to create several large energy like shuriken in the shape of the image of the Sharingan eye. He then had his guardian throw the Yasaka Magatamas at some of the pillars that Sakura had created and destroyed two of them while Sakura landed another heavy, chakra infused punch on Sasuke's Susanoo.

Naruto wasn't about to sit much longer and let Sakura deal with it all on her own, so he jumped closer to them and created a Acid Style Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken using chakra from Saiken, the Six Tailed Slug.

Sakura saw it flying her way and pushed off of the pillar she had landed on, watching the strange Rasenshuriken hit the Susanoo and slightly melt where it impacted, much to Sasuke's deep anger.

"Sakura! Aim for that spot!" Naruto yelled, out.

Sakura nodded and jumped out a blast of black fire Sasuke sent out as she charged her chakra into her fist again and shot towards his Susanoo at full force. Her fist slammed into it, creating a huge crack in the middle of it making the already angry Sasuke even more pissed. When this happened Sasuke commanded his Susanoo and it swung his arms outward, knocking Sakura back through the air and through one of the pillars she had previously made.

Naruto wasn't able to stop her from hitting the pillar, though managed to catch her afterwards with a chakra arm and sat her down. "Sakura!"

"Fuck… I'm ok.. Give me a sec while my Mitotic Regeneration heals me" Sakura stated painfully.

"Damn.. This is going on forever" Naruto said, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I know. But we have to hold about and stop him" Sakura said standing up. "I'm healed, so let's keep going.. Let's stop this asshole, Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto said, bumping his fist to hers. "Let's get our second wind. And get to it!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Obito was facing off against Gaara and Kakashi.

"Your both quite as good as I remember.. But I'm better" Obito said taking a deep breath. " Fire Style, Explosive Storm!"

Obito spit out a spiraling wave of fire at Kakashi and Gaara, who out a large wall of thick sand in front of him and Kakashi to block the attack. Of course the attack turned the sand into glass and then melted under the intense heat. Obito threw a wave of explosive Kunai after his attack, hoping to hit them even if the fire didn't, but Both Kakashi and Gaara managed to used replacement jutsu to escape at the last moment.

"That was pretty close, huh Lord Kazekage?" Kakashi said, reappearing along with Gaara.

"Indeed…" Gaara said simply with a nod. " We will have to catch him off guard in order to inflict damage"

"I agree. .though that's easier said then done" Kakashi said flipping up his Leaf headband to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan eye. "Let's see how this does.. I have a plan if you don't mind"

Gaara gave a subtle nod to Kakashi. "By all means.. What's the plan?"

Kakashi quickly relay his idea, just moment before Obito launched another large fire jutsu at him and Gaara. As soon as Obito attacked Kakashi launched a Water Style: Super Water Shark Bomb jutsu, to turn the fire attack into a large amount of steam and Gaara used that opportunity to appear beside Obito and launch multiple Magnet Style: Sand Shurikens that hit Obito dead on in the brief confusion, sending him flying and tumbling across the ground.

After he got back to his feet, a large part of the side of his face had skin missing with dirt and debris stuck in the wound and there was blood was running down off of his face.

"You stupid bastards…" Obit growled in pain. "I will tear you both to pieces.. Especially you Kakashi.."

"Sorry Obito.. But the only one that will be taken down here.. Is you" Kakashi said, with a slightly sad tone. "I wish it hadn't come to this given that we were once teammates and friends.. But we worked too hard and sacrificed too much during the war to reach peace to let you and Sasuke ruin it"

"There is no such thing as true peace Kakashi… I thought you would have learned that by now" Obito said, standing up. "Human beings live for conflict.. For chaos for killing one another for little if any reason.. Just look at the gift of Chakra from the Sage of Six paths… what did humans do with this knowledge of Chakra?.. fight in bloody wars of course.."

"Humans finding reasons to fight is as inevitable as the sun rising at daybreak" Obito continued, glaring. " I will prove this to you, but destroying the Hidden Leaf Village and it's "hero" Naruto Uzumaki.. Mark my words Kakashi.. Peace.. true peace.. Will never be obtainable as long as the means to fight and kill exist"

"Well… it's a good thing Naruto and all the rest of us are committed to proving you wrong, isn't it?" Kakashi retorted, drawing a kunai. " Naruto's dream is become Hokage and create peace for all lands… and I intend to help make sure that dream comes true"

"Arrogant fool" Obito said , as he did several handsigns. " Summoning.. Gedo Statue!"

Kakashi entered a defensive position as he back up by Gaara. "Oh boy.. This thing again"

The giant statue roared loud enough to shake the ground and make their ears ring before it stamped one of it giant feet, creating a shockwave, that Kakashi and Gaara narrowly avoided.

"How is this thing still around?" Gaara asked, slightly frustrated. "It was the closed up form of the 10 tails during the war.. Meaning it shouldn't still exist"

Kakashi grimaced and summed lightning around his hand. "Hope you don't mind me saying this Lord Kazekage, but I think we should worry about destroying it while staying alive right now.. And worry about how it's still here later"

"Very well" Gaara replied flaring sand around him. "Let us deal with this thing then.. I do not suppose you have a plan, Kakashi"

"Hmm… not really to be honest" Kakashi said almost casually, to Gaara's annoyance as he did several back flips out of the way of the Gedo statue that tried to crush him. "Guess we'll have to wing it"

"I see.." Gaara replied folding his arms. "I suppose we have no choice"

As the statue prepared for another attack against Kakashi and Gaara, Neji was fighting against the ninja that Obito had bought with him from his village near the front gate of the Leaf Village, when Hinata showed up by him to help fight.

"Lady Hinata? What are you doing here?" Neji asked at the same time he did a Juken strike at a enemy ninja and collapsed him to his knees. "Your father is not going to be happy to know you were fighting here"

"Maybe he wont be, but I won't stand by and do nothing when our village is in trouble.. I have to follow Naruto-kun's example and be strong to protect those precious to me" Hinata said, flipping a ninja over her head and landing as strike at his back, disabling him. "Besides.. How could I stand by Naruto-kun as his friend if I stood by and did nothing when he needs me?"

"You certainly have grown Lady Hinata" Neji said with a smile. "I think I speak for uncle as well as my self when I say were proud of you for changing yourself"

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said returning a smile. "Now let's defeat these people to protect our home.. Are you with us, Hanabi?"

"Hanabi's here too?" Neji asked with widened eyes. "Uncle is going to wind up in the hospital with worry when he finds out both his daughters are on the front lines"

"Don't worry Neji" Hanabi said jumping over by him. "Naruto sensei's taught me well.. And so did father with is training.. The three of us are strong enough to defeat these ninja.. We are Hyuga after all"

"Still a bit arrogant I see" Neji said with a slight chuckle. "Your more social then you were. Guess we can thank Naruto for that.. Oh well.. In any case, you are correct.. Let us show these fools why the Hyuga clan is so feared in taijutsu"

The three Hyuga, ran forward at the enemy ninja and attacked head on with extreme speed. Neji did several Eight Trigrams, Air Palm attacks that sent a few ninja back where Hanabi used a basic, but effective Water Style, Liquid Bullet jutsu to finish him off.

Meanwhile, Hinata activated her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists and took out one enemy ninja after another by launching projectile like objects of the lion headed energy forms at her opponents which sent them crashing into trees and the nearby wall by what was left of the front gate. A blond haired ninja grabbed Hinata's shoulder and tried to stab her with a kunai but clearly didn't understand the way the Byakugan worked and was disabled by Hinata who quickly turned, got out of his grasp and gave several Gentle fist jabs to his stomach that dropped her would be killer to the ground.

"Nice work sister" Hanabi commented while taken out another enemy ninja. "You have certainly developed your original attack quite well.. I am certain father would enjoy seeing in action"

"She is correct, Lady Hinata.. You should show him" Neji stated as he fought against yet more opponents.

"Maybe when there's time later" Hinata replied, jumping back. "We should concentrate on the situation in front of us right now though"

Neji and Hanabi nodded and continued taking out the group of enemy ninja at the Leaf's main gates while back in another part of the village, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee and Might Guy were facing of against Anju and now Akio as well.

"One of them was bad enough.. But both of them is way too much" Kiba said breathing hard. "How are we suppose to beat these assholes?"

"Don't loose heart Kiba.. We shall prevail!" Guy said pumping his fist. " We must all rally with the power of youth!"

"Somehow.. I doubt the power of youth is going to make a difference in this case" Tenten said with a raspy tone. "But we do have to take these two down somehow"

"We need to over power them somehow" Choji said, looking over at the others. "Wish Shikamaru was here.. He's great at coming up with plans on the fly"

"But he's elsewhere.. So it's up to us to make a plan" Kiba said, focusing his chakra. "Any ideas?"

"Lee.. we'll use the double leaf combo attack on the swordsman, while Kiba and Akamaru prepare his Fang over fang" Guy said, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder. " Watch for the opportunity we open up.. oh and Choji, Tenten.. I need you two to distract the women so that we can execute this attack"

Tenten and Choji nodded and within moments, Rock Lee and Guy activated the first and second chakra gates and waited as Choji and Tenten launched attacks at Anju. As soon as her attention was on them, Lee and Guy attack Akio, by using their combo attack. Lee used the Leaf Hurricane while Guy use the Dynamic entry as soon as Lee's attack managed to connect an sent Akio flying painfully through a tree.

"Ha ha!" Guy said after landing. "That was good shot!"

"Agreed, Guy Sensei!" Lee said, landing by him. "But Tenten and Choji may need assistance!"

Guy looked over and saw that Anju was pushing Tenten and Choji back with her attacks, blocking Tenten's weapon attacks, while outmaneuvering Choji's expansion based attacks.

"Come on fatty… you gotta be fast then this!" Anju said laughing, while flipping over Choji and kicking him his back to send him rolling away from her. "You on the other hand.. Are pretty good.. Nice to see a female that takes her training seriously.. And doesn't wet her panties over some handsome boy"

"For your information, I do have a guy I like.." Tenten said , sending a wave of Kunai out of a scroll at Anju. "I just never let it get in the way of my dream to be a top Kunoichi!"

"Good to hear.. Make sure to keep that up" Anju said sincerely, as she flexibly bent back under the Kunai before they reached her. "Wish I could say I was like that when I was a Genin.. But I used to follow around my crush way more then I should have"

Tenten pulled out a sword from another scroll ad swung it at Anju who blocked it with her own sword. "Why are you having such a casual conversation with your opponent?"

"Just being friendly to a fellow Kunoichi" Anju stated with a shrug. "No need to be so serious all the time.. This doesn't have to be battle to the death after all"

"Your insane" Tenten said shaking her head in disbelief. "Or at least really weird.. And this coming from a Kunoichi who's partnered with weirdo teammates like Lee and Guy sensei.. AKA the spoke models for strangeness"

"Oh yeah?.. Guy does look as strange now as he did as kid I guess.." Anju commented much to Tenten surprise.

"As a kid..? Wait… How did you know Guy sensei as kid?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"That's my little secret" Anju replied with wink. "Maybe I'll tell you if you win against me"

Tenten sighed in annoyance with deadpan expression as she came back at Anju and crossed swords again.. "You gotta be kidding me"

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura continued their battle against Sasuke and things weren't improving much for either side.

Naruto, slid back on the ground, wiping blood from his mouth. "Huff.. Huff"

"You ok?" Sakura asked, while keeping her eyes directly on Sasuke. "Want me to restore your chakra?"

"It's fine.. Me and Kurama have plenty of Chakra still" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. "We're not stopping until we stop him"

Sakura nodded in Naruto's direction. "Alright.. Just keep me informed on your chakra level"

Naruto nodded back as he formed several Wind Style Rasen shurikens and jumped up into the air as he tossed them, one at a time at Sasuke who knock one of them away with his partially formed Susanoo, while the second one slammed into it and caused it to disappear.

"Damn… I'm using the Susanoo to much" Sasuke thought as he jumped back away from Sakura.

But Sakura didn't let him get far, and dashed forward, punching him in his face hard enough to shatter his jaw as her chakra infused fist met his face.

Sasuke tumble across the ground and held what was left of his jaw in excruciating pain as he tried to mumble out what sounded like "Bitch"

"Nice shot Sakura" Naruto commented while thinking how glad he was that Sakura never hit him like that. _"Note to self, make sure to avoid ever severely pissing off Sakura.. Or Temari.. Or any Kunoichi for that matter"_

Sasuke used his sword to swing a wave of black flame at Sakura as soon as he was able, but Naruto easily blocked it by firing a wave of air to disperse it before running over at Sasuke. Despite being in pain, he dodged Naruto's first punch and for several minutes they began trading blows.

Sasuke dodged under Naruto fist and uppercutted him and tried to hit Naruto again, but he did a round house kick, shoving his heal into Sasuke's stomach with quite a bit of force. Sasuke recovered and flung a few Kunai at him, only one of which hit his arm and sliced it. Naruto winced slightly as Kurama's chakra went to work on healing it, while Naruto used his fan to blow a dust storm at Sasuke to blind his view.

Sasuke raced at Naruto, who moved to one side to avoid his attack and tried to hit Sasuke back. But Sasuke in turn, moved to one side and it ended up a stalemate as they dodged each other's attacks. Even when Sakura joined the fray, it only ended up as a three way stalemate.

Frustrated, Sasuke jumped back and sent wave after wave of Amaterasu from his sword at Naruto and Sakura who jumped, flipped and hopped over each of them as they figured out how to end the fight one and for all. Sasuke managed to knock Sakura away quite a distance from him and Naruto, making Naruto angry.

Naruto then summoned the full semitransparent form of Kurama, and hovered inside it by the mouth as he and Kurama charged up a tailed beast bomb Rasangan. Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and summoned his full Susanoo, created a large Chidori in one hand and faced off with him.

After a moment of staring at each other, both raced forward, with their own unique attacks in hand and both of them thinking how much the face off resembled their final clash at the valley of the end. As their attacks were only feet apart both wondered how it would end and who would die in the fight.

Sakura had hit her head hard to enough to blackout for a few minutes and came to as she saw Naruto and Sasuke racing at each other with their maximum powers activated. What happened next Sakura couldn't believe and time to seem to go in slow motion as Hinata appeared between Naruto and Sasuke,pushed Naruto to the side, and struck Sasuke in his chest with one of her twin lion fist attacks at the same time Sasuke's Chidori went through Hinata's stomach all the way up to is elbow.

"HINATA!"

narutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonaruto

Flashback to several minutes beforehand….

Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Rock Lee and Guy sensei's battle against Anju was still going on when a small jewl on bracelet Anju was wearing glowed much to Anju's dismay.

"Sorry kids, I need to go do something right now" Anju siad jumping away from them. "Trust me, you'll be thanking me afterwards"

Before they could react she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared from view much to their astonishment and frustration.

"She is gone, Guy Sensei!" Lee said, staring at the spot she had been. "Shall we go after her?"

"Hmm.. Not sure.." Guy said, striking a thinking pose. "In this instance it might be best not to.. Instead, we should probably go see if anyone else needs any assistance"

"I agree… I wonder if Naruto's doing ok against the bastard.. I means Sasuke" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Do worry Tenten This is Naruto we are talking about.. Thanks to the power of his youthfull conviction he will not lose!" Lee said pumping his fist in the air.

"I hope your right… I suddenly got a bad feeling about this whole thing" Tenten said scrunching her eyebrows. "Let's just get going"

"Tenten is right.. FORWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTHEVERYONE!" Guy shouted out before dashing off, with Lee in hot pursuit.

"Man.. I really don't envy you and Neji" Kiba said, shaking his head. "How do you deal with them two?"

"I ask myself that same question every morning.. Still don't have an answer" Tenten said, shrugging before running off to find Guy and Lee.

Some distance away, Anju apear by Hinata and grabbed her by her wrist pulling her with her before Hinta could react. It was so fast that even Hanabi didn't notice she was gone at first, and had no idea where her sister had gone to.

As soon as Anju let go, Hinata tried attacking her though it seemed futile as Anju dodged everyone of her attacks.

"If I were you, I'd worry more about Naruto Uzumaki and less about me right now" Anju siad knowing that would ger Hinata's attention. "Sasuke is about to use his Susanno and Chidori attack to attack Naruto.. As strong as he might be, it won't be enough to stop Naruto from being killed by this attack. The attack will send black flames onto Naruto at the point of contact and burn him from inside the wound preventing him from healing"

"What?!" Hinata asked in shock while keeping her guard up. "Why. Why would I trust an enemy?"

"It's your choice of course, but if you wann asave him, then I suggest you heed my word" Anju said, seriously. "Sasuke's attack will be deadly.. So if you want Naruto to see his dream of being Hokage come to fruition, then you need to act now"

"I.. I don't understand. Why would help us?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"We've had surveillance on the village for some time and .. Let's just say I know what it's like to be in love with someone but never getting anywhere with them for various reasons" Anju said, almost nostalgically. "You still wanna be by there side wven if you can't really be with them right?.. And if Naruto died on you, how would feel?"

"I.. I.."

"I need to get going now.. I need to go find Kakashi and Obito" Anju said, looking of to the distance. "I suggest you decide now if you wanna save Naruto or not…"

With that Anju lept away leaving the confused and conflicted Hinata standing there with a million thoughts going through her head.

"Naruto… is he really going to die?" Hinata asked out loud. "What do I do?"

"He's always encouraged me.. And helped me to better myself.." Hinata said, grimicing. "If he's really in mortal danger and I don't help then.. Then he could die and… and.. No .. I can't let that happen.. He hasa child on the way..they'll need him.. The village needs him to be Hokage.. He's always helped me and.. Now I can return the favor.. Even if it cost me my life"

Hinata closed her eyes and thought once more of Naruto, Hanabi, Neji, her father, her late mother, her sensei and all of her friends before activating her Byakugan, pumping Chakra into her legs and dashing off as fast as she could while scaning for Naruto.

Hinata soon managed to find him, Sakura and Sasuke on a destroyed area of land. Sasuek had just activated his full form of his Susanoo while Naruto created a Tailed Beast Bomb Rasangan and they stood off.

Hinata knew she could stop them and had only seconds to figure out what to do to save Naruto. In the end, she knew of only way and the consequences of that way.. But she was willing to do what was necessary to protect the person she loved.

Hinata gathered her chakra and raced forwards so fast it seemed like she transported rather then run.

"_Naruto.. I wish I had talked to you sooner.. Tried to be your friend sooner.. Got to know you sooner" _Hinata thought as time seemed to slow to a crawl as she ran. _"I can't do much for you as your friend.. But at the very least.. I can protect you again… just like during ther battle against Pein"_

"_Naruto… I .. I love you!"_

Present time

Naruto was in too much shock to react when Hinata appeared between him and Sasuke and knocked him aside at the same time she attacked Sasuke while taking the blow meant for him. The injury Sasuke received was fatal and he fell back with a thug and a spreay of blood, with his arm being yanked out of Hinata in a shower of blood that had Hinata fall back as well.

Narut ocame to his senses and caught Hinata as she fell back, beofer turning with tears in his eye to Sakura.

"SAKURA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Naruto shouted desperately to Sakura who was already running over.

Sakura slid on her knees as she reached Hinata and began trying to seal up her massive wound.

"_This is bad.. The wound is so big.. And .. And I think her entire stomach has been obliterated along with most of her intestines and several other organs" _Sakura thought to her self as she poured her Chakra into Hinata's paling, blood covered body. _"I.. I don't think I can save her.. Not even sure Lady Tsunade could.. But.. But I have to keep trying!"_

"Sakura…. Sakura.. Is she ok.. Can you heal her?" Naruto quickly ,as he reached put and held Hinata's hand. " "I'ts going to be ok Hinata.. Just.. Just hang in there ok? Sakura's the best medic around, you'll be ok in no time.. You have to be"

"Nar..uto.. We both know… that. I'm not . Going to .. Make it .. Here" Hinata managed to say despite the pain, while lightly squeezing his hand back. "So.. Please . Listen to what.. I have to say.. While I still can"

" No Hinata.. You can tell me later.. While your recovering" Naruto said as tears ran down his face. "I told you you'll be ok.. Right Sakura"

"Naruto.. I.. Lissten to her.. Her wounds.. I .. I can't heal this much damage.. No one could" Sakura said tearing up heself. "I'm barely keepinmg her conscious.. So.. Listen to her.. While she can still talk"

"Sakura.. Youcan't give up on her!" Naruto said digging his nails into his free hand. "You have to keep trying you hsave to save her!"

"Naruto.. Please.. Listen to me.." Hinata said getting his attention. "I know.. I only have minutes here at best.. So please… just listen"

"Hinata.. I" Naruto said, bowing his head down. "I'lll.. I'll listen"

"I want.. You to tell my father.. To make Neji the clan leader .. In place… I know he'll do a great job at it.." Hinata said, while coughing up blood. "*Cough*… *cough*.. Tell mey sister… I love her.. And I want her to do her best asa .. *cough* as a Kunoichi"

"Tell our friends, I'll miss them so much…" She continued after moment. "But most importantly.. Naruto.. Remember during the fight against Pein when I told you I loved you?.. I tried to just be your friend after you fell in love with Temari.. But despite my best efforst.. I still love you now .. As much as I did when I first confessed.."

"Hinata…" Naruto said, blushing while tears continued to run down his face. ".. I wish things could have been difernt between us.. That I noticed you sooner.. I'm sorry I was so dense when I was younger.. You're an amazing women.. So strong and smart.. And you always tried to encourage me, even when no once else did.."

"Naruto.. I".. Hinata eyes paled, even more then usual. "I' always.. Love you.. Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata?.. Hinata… HINATA!" Naruto shouted as Hinata went still and her hand dropped from his "No.. No!… Sakura …can't you.."

"I'm sorry.. Naruto.. She's… She's gone" Sakura said she wiped tears away from her face. "I'm so sorry.. I tried.. I really tried …"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him as he tried and failed to fight his tears.

Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder as she hugged him andsaw that Sasuke's body was still and surrounded by a large pool of his own blood.

"_I guess he's finally gone too.. But the price for defeating him was too high" _Sakura thought to herself. _"Hard to believe I once had a crush on him.. If only I haden't been so blind.. Maybe me and Naruto could have prevented this.. Or at least tried"_

"Sasuke's dead too isn't he, Sakura?" Naruto asked after being quiet for a minute.

".. Yes.. He is" Sakura said softly. "He finally got what was coming to him after all this time"

"But Obito's stil alive.. And he;s the one behind this.. He's the one that helped Saskue along the way.. The one that bought him to the Leaf village.." Naruto said, pulling away from Sakura with angry expression. " Sauke's attack might have killed Hinata.. But It's Obito's fault for leading him here.. For starting everything when he first attacked my father on the day I was born.."

"Obito is going to pay!" Naruto growled stand up, while Sakura was unsure what to say.

"Naruto wait you can't just go and.. Naruto wait! Stop!" Sakura shouted as Naruto jetted off at high speed leaving Sakura behind. "Son of a bitch!,.. I have to stop him.. But I can't leave Hinata's body here either… damn it Naruto.. You better come out of this alive!"

Naruto dashed over trees, while trying to find Obito whiel Kurama tried to calm him down.

"Naruto.. Calm yourself.. If your going to face him you must be level headed.." Kurama reasoned as his chakra healed Naruto's wounds. "Uchiha are are tricky and dangerous.. You of all people know that.."

"I.."

"_You have friends like me that care about you" _Kurama said as his tails swished around. _"Not to mention a wife. And case you forgot.. A daughter on the way.. Do you want her to grow up without a father because you were so focused on revenge?"_

"I.. No.. I don't want that" Naruto said, sliding to a stop.

"_The other Uchiha will get what's coming to him but you remember that you don't have to do everything on your own, Naurto" _Kurama then said, looking dow nat Naruto in his mindscape. _"Have a plan before acting.. Do not let Hinata Hyuga's sacrifice be for nothing" _

Naruto agreed and ran on trying to think of how to approach the stuation carefully while trying to sense Obito's location.

After tracking him down he couldn't believe that he saw the strange girls that had come with Obito and Sasuke standing there over Obito who was on the ground.

Naruto basically froze out of confusion. "What.. That heck?"

"It's…Well ….to be honest.. Even I don't understand what is going on here" Gaara answred Naruto.

"It's complicated… this girl.. Uh.. I mean this women.. Is Rin… my former teammate under your father Minato Sensei" Kakashi said after a moment. "Apparently.. She wasn't dead like everyone long believed …And she showed up a short time ago and reveled her identity after…well.. Pretty much decimating Obito there"

"Uh.. Ok… is he dead?" Naruto asked serious again. "Rin!.. Is Obito dead or alive?"

"Unfortunately.. He's dead.." Rin said, looking down. "Reasoning with him had no effect with his mind so far gone.. Killing him was not my plan.. But he made it impossible to do anything but that"

"Good" Naruto said bitterly surprising Kakashi and Gaara. " I was on my way to kill him myself fro what happend"

"For what happened?" Gaara repeated looking at Naruto. "What did he do?"

"It's not what he did directly.. But what him helping Sasuke that led to this" Sakura said appearing carrying the blood covered body of Hinata.

"Is.. That Hianta?" Kakashi asked in shock. "Is she?…"

"She's dead sensei.. She..she appeared suddenly and took a blow meant for Naruto, while killing Sasuke at the same time" Sakura said looking down as she gentl sat Hinata's body down. " I tried everything I could to save her.. But short of attempting to replicate Lady Chiyo's reanimation jutsu.. There was nothing I could do.."

"I'm certain you did you best Sakura" Kakashi said sadly. ".. Rin.. What happens now?.. Are you.. Going to come back to the Leaf?"

"I can't Kakashi-kun.. Too many painful memories.. Killing my own teammate… being to scared to come here when the village was in trouble. I don't deserve to be here" Rin said looking up at the sky. "Maybe someday I'll come back.. But not now.."

"I.. I see" Kakashi said closing his eye sadly.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." Rin said ,looking over at Naruto. "From what I've heard about your accomplishments, you would make Kushina and Minato-sensei proud if they were still here.. Make sure to never change fro mthe way you've always been and lead this village with all your heart.. Understand?"

"I understand" Naruto said nodding. "I'll always protect this village and aim for peace. Not matter what"

"Good to hear.. You remind me of .. Of Obito when he younger.. Before he became corrupted" Rin said sighing. "I'm sorry about your friend there.. When i sensed Sasuek powering up his most deadly ability I told her that she could save you.. But I didn't know she'd sacrifice herself in the process.. If you wanna blame me for being partially responsible.. I won't blame you"

"I.. no.. Hinata wouldn't want me blaming everyone fro what she did.. She said she had no regreats for what she did.. And to say anything otherwise would be disrespecting her memory" Naruto said while looking at the ground with a sad expresion.

"You truly are like your parents" Rin stated a brief smile. "I'll see you all around again someday.. Just one thing.. I know he doesn't deserve this considering all he did but.. I'd like to take Obito's body to bury him"

"… sigh.. Fine" Naruto said sighing. "Take him before I change my mind"

Rin thanked him before picking up Obito's body nad disappearing in a flash leaving Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Garra there with Hinata's body.

Rin had apparently disabled the rest of Obito and Sasuke's main fighters while Karin had simply surrendered on her own. This cause the clean up of the battle to be fairly easy and saved a lot of lives.

Of course not everyone was saved and Naruto had to inform Hiashi about Hinata's fate while comforting the crying Hanabi with Temari's help.

Even though Naruto wanted to take responsibility, Hiashi refused to let him stating that Hinata had followed her heart and probably knew very well that she was sacrificing herself when she intervened. Naruyt oalso passed on Hinata's wishes including having Neji take over in her place and although Hiashi said that the Hyuga council wouldn't be happy, he'd made certain it was passed somehow.

"Mr. Hyuga sir" Naruto said, as he and Temari prepared to go home carrying Hanabi(who had cried herself to sleep over losing her sister). "I'd.. with your permision.. I'd like to use Hinata's name as the middle name for my daughter when she born to honor her memory"

"I'm certain Hinata would have liked that" Hiashi said, nodding as he looked down at his daughter's sheet covered body. "Miss Haruno.. Lady Tsunade…me and Neji would like to be alone with ..with my daughter for a while"

"Of course" Tsunade said, nodding and walking out the room with everyone else. "Take as much time as you need"

"Naruto.. Blaming yourself won't do any good" Tsunade said patting her favorite blond on his head. "What would Hinata say if she saw you moaping and blaming yourself like this instead of preparing to be a father and Hokage?"

"She's right Naruto" Temari said putting her arm around his back. "Losing someone you care about is hard.. Believe me I know.. But moving on is important"

"I know your both right.." Naruto replied after moment.

"But it does take time to morn..so just try your best" Tsunade said,giving Naruto another pat on his head before leaving with Sakura, who put her hand on Naruto's shoulder briefly with sad smile before leaving as well.

"Come on honey.. Let's take Hanabi home.. It's been along, stressful day for everyone" Temari said gently.

Later that night, Naruto and Temari were lying together in their bed, just enjoying each other's company.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you today.." Temari said, sadly. "I'm so glad to came back to me"

"I'd brave hell itself to come back to you Temari" Naruto stated as he cupped her cheek. "I love you Temari"

"I love you to Naruto" Temari replied, kissing him deeply, before hugging him tightly.

It wasn't long before Hanabi timidly knocked came at their bedroom door and after being told they could open it, Hanbi cem slowly inside.

"I.. I um.. I know I'm to old fro this.. But I was wondering if.. If maybe I could-"

"Come on over Hanabi" Naruto said with smile. "I want both of my girls here"

Hanabi blushed slightly before joing him and the smirking Temari in bed, laying between them.

"Good night Naruto.. Hanabi" Temari said gently. "It's times like this I'm glad we were arranged to marry"

"Me too" Naruto agreed. "A beautiful wife, a great ..well I guess daughter and another child on the way.."

"Does this mean I have to call you dad now?" Hanabi asked slightly confused.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it's up to you Hanabi" Naruto replied stroking the young girl's hair.

"I see.. Well.. Good night.." Hanabi said pulling the covers up more before whispering. "..father"

Naruto grinned when he heard her, but decided to refrain from teasing her for once partially out of respcet for consider the day they'd hadadn partially because Temari gave a look saying" Don't even think of it"

Epilogue

It was about three years later and quite a few things had happened during that time.

Temari had giving birth to her and Naruto's daughter who they named Himawari Hinata Uzumai… even at her young age, she was already quite the daddy's girl. Himawari was thin young girl with bright blond hair, that was usually kept in a messy ponytail, teal colored eyes that highly resemble Temari's, two whisker marks on either cheek of her face, and her father's love of ramen while also loving chestnut's like her mother. She also had Naruto's energy and was always on the move, keeping both Naruto, Temari and Himawari's "sister" Hanabi on their toes with her.

Himari also really seemed to like Kurama who had learned to manafest like a summon for Naruto and seemed to love petting his fur which embarrassed Kurama, especially when Naruto would laugh and point out how the big bad nine tailed fox was "over powered" by his cute daughter.

Hanabi had also taken to being a good older sister (partially as a way fro making up for not being a good younger sister to Hinata when they were younger) had proclaimed her hopes of helping Himawari with her ninja training. Naruto and Temari agreed.. When Himawari was old enough..

Speaking of Naruto.. He had decided to hold off on being Hokage for a while in order to spend time with his daughter since he didn't want to miss her growing up. Though Tsunade had (mostly)jokingly been disappointed that she couldn't retire, Kakashi had agreed to take over in Naruto place until he was ready to take up the mantle as Hokage.

As for the other members of the village..

Sakura had taken to being Himawari's "Aunt" and godmother and greatly enjoyed spending time with the little girl when she wasn't busy training to take over the hospital from Lady Tsunade at some point. Sakura was surprise Tsunade declared this, but was very happy to accept it and promised to train hard in order to be worthy.

Ino on the other hand was going to be Sakura's assistant when she took over and also tried to spoil Himawari to the point where a new kind of rivalry had formed based on seeing which of them was the better aunt. Ino had also been asked out by the shy Sai and agreed, finding him (in her words)cute and interesting, which in turn had further helped Sai open up.

Ino wasn't the only one dating though.. Neji had finally admitted that he liked Tenten and the two of them had began dating, though most of their dates seems to end up as training sessions to better themselves as ninja.. (not to Guy or Lee levels of course).

Shikamaru, despite insisting that girls could be a drag, had begun seeing Shiho from the Leaf village's Cryptology department, being drawn to her intelligence (though Shino insisted on helping create and wear the first set of the equivalent of contact lenses)

Choji, Kiba and Lee were all still single at that time though were ok with that for various reasons (and would no doubt eventually get girlfriends of their own at some point)

Oh and it should be mentioned that Karin (who had surrendered had been put on probation do to her never actually committing any real crimes (though she was still watched like a hawk anywhere she went) and even desired to get to know her cousin Naruto, despite Naruto being oblivious about their relation until Karin got angry and instantly reminded him of his mom (when he had seen her get angry once before in his mindscape during his training sometime before).

At the moment Naruto, Hanabi, Neji and Hiashi were all at Hinata's grave, for the three year anniversary of her death. Hinata had been buried along side her mother, who had died long before when Hinata was little and they always visited her on the anniversary.

"I still miss her" Hanabi commented sadly.

"We all do, Hanabi" Naruto said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure she'd be proud of your growth as a ninja these past two years.. Just as proud as we all are"

"Naruto is correct, daughter" Hiashi agreed, speaking up for the first time. "Focus on the good things that have happened that would make your sister proud"

"Hinata… you sister is doing really well. .and Neji will be taking over as Hyuga clan leader soon.." Naruto said putting his hand on the top of her grave stone. "I wish you could be here to see all of this.. I had wanted you to be Himawari's godmother"

"We all miss her, Naruto" Neji said, looking at Hinata's grave. "…and none of us will forget her sacrifice"

"Yeah.. Never" Naruto said confidently. "We will keep her memory alive... I promise"

"Hanabi.. Do you want to spend time at the Hyuga clan with your dad?" Naruto asked his "daughter". "Considering the date.. I figured you'd want to"

"If you don't mind" Hanabi answered him, looking up at Naruto. "I would like that.. May I father?"

"I would like that very much" Hiashi replied, with a slight smile. "We'll see you later then Naruto"

"Sure.. See you all later" Naruto said a with a smile as he left the family alone.

With that Naruto used the Teleportation Jutsu to leave and reappear at a park where Temari was playing with Himawari.

"Daddy!" Himawari yelled running over to him.

Naruto crouched and scooped up his daughter who hugged him tightly while smiling in a manner reminiscent of her father.

"Sigh.. She's going to be a daddy's girl for ever" Temari said while grinning. "Welcome back honey"

"Hey beautiful" Naruto said, walking over while holding Himawari. "How are my two most favorite girl's in the world"

"Were doing just fine" Temari replied, "Aren't we Himawari?"

"Yup!" Himawari said happily. "Daddy, daddy.. push me on swing"

"What do say, princess?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Himawari smiled brightly as she replied. "Please"

"That's my girl" Naruto said grinning at her. "Let's go ses that swing"

"Ha.. She's got her father wrapped around her finger" Tsunade said as she appeared by Temari.

"Grandma Tsunade.." Temari said, looking over at her. "Your right, she certainly does.. So what brings you here?.. Trying to convince Naruto to take over from Kakashi sooner then he wants to?"

"I might try while I'm here but that's not the main reason I'm here.. Or rather why we're here, is it Sakura?" Tsunade said, as Sakura joined them.

"Temari?.. Remember you came in for a test the other day?" Sakura said, as she started to smile. "Thinking you were catching the flu like a few other people have lately?"

"Yeah.. Wait.. what do you mean "think"?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well.." Sakura whispered into Temari ear. "How's that sound?"

"I see… damn you Naruto" Temari said shaking her head. "I swear I'm going to rip his balls off"

"Don't see that doing any good.. He'd probably regrow them somehow considering his healing ability" Sakura said snickering.

A short time later Naruto and Temari were sitting on the couch at their house while Himawari was sleep with her head on Naruto's lap.

"Naruto.. Would you like to have a another child at some point?" Temari suddenly asked, looking over at him.

"Another kid?… hmm.. I wouldn't say no to that" Naruto stated, thinking for a moment. "Why?… did you wanna.. "try" to get pregnant again?.. I wouldn't say no to trying with you"

"I bet you wouldn't you perv" Temari said grinning playfully.

"So why bring it up all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as he stroked his sleeping daughter's hair.

"Well.. It's like this" Temari said, leaning over and whispering into his ear.

The entire village was fairly quiet as everyone went about their lives when suddenly a loud voice echoed through it.

"YOUR PREGNANT AGAIN!?"

"Ha!.. Looks like Temari told the blond knucklehead he's got another kid on the way" Tsunade said as she sat back and enjoyed drinking some sake while Sakura was going over hospital paperwork.

"You can be quite evil sometimes, Lady Tsunade" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Ehh. So what?.." Tsunade said while shrugging as an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Sakura.. Do you think they'll have a boy or another girl?"

"Um.. I'm not really sure, why?" Sakura asked, looking up from her paper she was signing.

Tsunade grinned before answering "Well.. I was wondering if you wanted to make a bet"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What?"

"Your hopeless…."

The end

Hey… sorry it took so fricken long to post this chapter. I was very busy with stuff.. Still, even thought this story was far from perfect I hope readers still liked it to some degree. This is the last chapter( coincidently like the Naruto manga ended recently...though it wasn't planned to end after the series ended, it just happened that way) and if anyone has any questions, please ask away. So please read, enjoy and review…

Peace out


	26. Chapter 27

Ok a quick update…as of a few minutes ago the poll I put up had vote of 31 to 3 for whether or not a sequel should be done for my Naruto story.. It seems you've spoken and want a sequel.. I'll begin work on it shortly, so please stay tuned and thanks for voting :D


End file.
